Dum spiro, spero
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Yuu fait un pacte avec le diable, à savoir ici Hiragii Kureto. Cela fait un mois que lui et son équipe sont rentré de Shinjuku, pourtant Guren ainsi que le bataillon de Shinoa ne devine pas pourquoi leur ami est si déprimé. Kimizuki décide d'enquêter, mais ce qu'il va découvrir ne lui plaira guère. La bataille de Nagoya approche, ses morts et blessés avec. MikaxYuuxKimizuki. Achevé
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il haletât violement en se laissant retomber sur le matelas, la respiration entrecoupé. Il ferma les yeux quelques instant, cherchant à ignorer la présence à ses cotés, il serra les dents se sentant dégouté.

-Tu peux partir, grogna une voix grave à sa gauche, tu m'as satisfait, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour ce soir.

Il se releva lentement, gémissant à la douleur que provoqua le mouvement dans son corps épuisé, repoussant les draps de son corps couvert de contusion de toutes sortes avant de poser ses pieds à terre, gémissant légèrement de nouveau.

Le jeune homme secoua sa tête, faisant voler quelques mèches ébène, puis il se leva récupérant les vêtements rependus au sol, se rhabillant en vitesse sous le regard de l'autre personne de la pièce. Il se dirigea d'une démarche bancale vers la porte, posant une main dessus avant que la voix de l'homme ne retentisse :

-Ne viens pas demain Yuu, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Le jeune homme tourna doucement la tête révélant deux orbes verte lui servant d'yeux.

-Bien, Kureto, grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte, la refermant derrière lui d'une pression du dos, restant un moment appuyé dessus, la tête baissé, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage.

Yuu prit une inspiration tremblante avant de se mettre en marche empruntant un escalier secret ou il était assuré de ne croiser personne. Il longea les couloirs sombres sortant dehors, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour admirer le ciel étoilé, un avantage de l'apocalypse : Plus de pollution lumineuse causé par les lumières de la ville, donc le ciel était parfaitement visible.

Sa respiration formait des panaches de vapeur devant lui, signalant que l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Il souffla dans ses mains avant de poursuivre son chemin vers le dortoir.

Cela faisait quasiment un mois que cela durait, depuis un mois il allait au bâtiment des Hiragii pour y rejoindre Kureto dans sa chambre, le reste ne nécessitait pas d'explication.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'homme, sa vie avait prit un tournant encore plus misérable. Il avait pourtant crus que les choses pourraient s'arranger : Mika était vivant, bien que changé en vampire, mais cela lui importait peu. De plus ses amis, sa nouvelle famille, prévoyait de l'aider à le sauver ! Il avait commencé à croire que les événements pourraient tourner pour le meilleur, mais non. C'était trop beau pour être vrai : Un jour alors qu'il méditait dans la forêt proche de la famille Hiragii, il avait vu Kureto émerger des buissons l'air légèrement perdu.

Intrigué il lui avait demandé s'il était égaré, erreur, c'était à ce moment là que tout avait basculé. En réalité il s'avérait que Kureto cherchait un endroit pour y passer sa frustration en s'entrainant. Or une lueur mauvaise s'était allumé dans son regard, ses yeux parcourant le corps de l'adolescent qui s'était sentit mal-à-l'aise sur le coup, puis sans prévenir l'homme l'avait plaqué sur le sol. Yuichiro avait alors commencé à se débattre, tentant de le déloger de sur lui, mais une main s'était posé sur sa bouche empêchant tout son de sortir de ses lèvres avant que l'homme ne se penche vers son oreille :

 _« Je voulait juste passer ma frustration sur la clairière, mais avec toi peut-être vais-je pouvoir passer un autre type de frustration… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire »_

Horrifié, Yuu s'était débattu de plus belle, avec Shinoa comme amie, tout sous-entendu devenait clair comme de l'eau de roche, or Kureto n'avais pas fini de parler : il se colla encore plus à lui provoquant un cri étouffer par la main.

 _« Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à un de tes amis ? Je suis un Hiragii, je peux facilement les faire tuer… Puis j'ai entendus dire que Kimizuki avait une petite sœur tenue en vie par les installations de l'armée… Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »_

Yuu se figea, la menace n'était même pas caché, Kureto était sérieux. Il le savait, après tout il n'avait même pas hésité à blesser Yoichi et Kimizuki pour quelques mots de sa part, il ne plaisantait pas.

Il laissa sa résistance tomber, ses muscles s'amollirent, il devait protéger sa nouvelle famille, peut importe ce qui lui arrivait. Yuu détourna le visage, il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre.

 _« Bien,_ murmura l'homme en enfouissant son nez dans son cou le faisant frissonner de dégout _, bon garçon… Je comprends pourquoi Guren te surprotège… Avec ton joli visage et ton innocence il devait penser que quelque chose de mauvais pourrait d'arriver… Il s'est bien plus attacher à toi qu'il l'avouera… S'il savait ce que je m'apprête à faire… »_

Kureto ricana en passant une main sur le haut de l'uniforme, faisant sauter les boutons un à un.

Dire qu'il était terrifié ne serait pas assez, c'était au-delà de la peur, son cœur battait à la chamade, tellement fort qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le lieutenant-générale sembla le sentir car il ricana :

-Allez, amusons-nous un peu.

Le reste ne valait pas la peine d'être mentionné, c'était une suite d'humiliation et dégout, mais il avait tenu le coup. Pour ses amis, non, sa famille désormais.

Malheureusement cela ne s'était pas arrêter à une fois, Kureto avait sembler apprécier et lui avait ordonné de venir dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tard, la menace sur son escadron et Mirai à présent, il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Voila ce qu'il vivait depuis désormais un mois, il essayait de le cacher à ses amis, mais ceux-ci semblaient déjà avoir remarqué son teint blafard, ils ne lui avaient posé aucunes questions, mais il savait qu'elle viendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Il parvint devant la porte de sa chambre s'y engouffrant avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer. Il grogna : Demain il avait une session d'entrainement avec Guren et son équipe, il savait d'avance qu'il serait épuisé et que ses reflexes en seraient affectés. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se fermèrent et le noir envahi sa vision.

…..

Les nuages défilaient à l'horizon, le sol n'était qu'une brume, qui, à chaque pas se dissolvait dans l'air. Pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans son monde intérieur, il gémit : Ce n'était pas le moment que le démon cherche à prendre le control !

Il repéra une silhouette s'approchant de lui, une fois parvenue devant lui, celle-ci le dévisagea de haut en bas avant de grogner comme un loup :

-Regarde dans quel état tu te trouves ! Rugit-elle en le faisant sursauter, cela ne peux plus durer Yuu ! Tu dois arrêter de rejoindre ce vil homme !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, le démon serait-il en train de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Impossible ! Pourtant son apparence prouvait le contraire : Ses cheveux violet étaient ébouriffés et ses grand yeux rouge écarquillés par la colère. Ashuramaru semblait réellement inquiet.

-Tu vas finir par te briser ! Poursuivit-il en s'approchant de lui à grand pas avant de lui saisir le poignet le faisant grimacer. Malgré son l'apparence juvénile et androgyne Ashuramaru restait un démon, un démon de la série noir, sois un des plus puissants.

-Lâche-moi, gémit Yuu en secouant mollement le poignet, ce n'est pas ça que tu veux ? Que je me brise pour que tu puisses prendre le control ?

-Non ! Hurla le démon les crocs en avant, je veux te briser _moi_ , pas qu'un vulgaire humain me mâche le travail ! Je veux briser ce Yuu avec qui j'ai passé un contrat ! Pas ce chaton pathétique que tu es maintenant !

Chaton pathétique ? Le démon avait de bien drôle d'expression, il ne répondit pas, détournant la tête, l'emprise sur son poignet se resserra le jetant à terre :

\- Lâche-moi ! Grogna-t-il en se tortillant, de toute façon je ne peux rien faire ! Mes amis seront blessés si je n'y retourne plus…

Ashuramaru claqua de la langue, se décidant à lâcher le poignet de Yuichiro qui soupira de soulagement en se le massant :

-Evidement, cracha le démon, tout pour ta très chère famille… Mais de la à te laisser traiter comme un objet, une chose par cet homme…

Il ne continua pas, à la place il se détourna, s'enfonçant dans la brume, disparaissant de la vue du jeune homme qui était toujours prostré au sol, les yeux fixer dans la direction où le démon avait disparut.

-N'oublis pas, résonna une dernière fois la voix d'Ashuramaru, ton humiliation est aussi la mienne.

….

Il se réveilla au son de la sonnerie du réveil, il leva la tête avec l'impression qu'il s'était couché seulement quelque seconde avant. Il se sentait épuisé comme jamais, et une longue journée d'entrainement l'attendait avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau rejoindre son lit.

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à sa porte avec force :

-Debout ! S'exclama la voix forte de Mitsuba alors qu'elle continuait à marteler la porte, ou lui donner des coups de pieds vu avec quel intensité celle-ci vibrait, l'air sur le point de sortir de ses gons.

Yuu ne se demanda même pas pourquoi la blonde était dans le dortoir des garçons et se leva, déjà tout habillé il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller.

Il sortit de sa chambre, se marchant dans la direction de la cuisine du dortoir opposé, même cuisine ou i peine quelques jours Shinoa lui avait révélé ce qui s'était réellement passé à Shinjuku, à propos de sa perte de control.

Il entra dans la cuisine où un petit déjeuner fait par Kimizuki les attendaient, tout les membres de son équipe étaient là à table, ayant déjà commencé à manger sans lui. Il rejoignit prenant une chaise, se retenant de grimacer de douleur en s'asseyant.

-Tu te lèves tard, dit Mitsuba en guise de salutation, le fusillant du regard. – Rien que pour ça tu devrais être privé de repas.

-Allons, Mitsuba, dit Yoichi cherchant à apaiser la jeune fille.

-Tu as vraiment une sale tête, remarqua Shinoa en ricanant, _certains rêves_ t'empêchant de dormir ?

Elle haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive, pour s'heurter à une indifférence totale. Yuu portait sa cuillère à sa bouche mangeant quelque morceau de fruit sans faire attention à ce que la jeune fille disait, si elle savait…

-Yuu… Ca va ? Tu m'as vraiment l'air mal…

La cuillère qu'il portait à sa bouche s'immobilisa alors qu'il fixait avec incrédulité la personne qui venait de parler.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Yuu-san maintenant Kimizuki ? Railla Shinoa.

-Non… C'est juste que… bégaya le jeune homme aux cheveux rose embarrassé avant de s'interrompre lorsque le bruit d'une chaise qu'on repousse ce fit entendre : Yuichiro s'était mit debout, prenant son assiette pour la laver rapidement dans l'évier.

-Je vais sur le terrain d'entrainement, dit-il une fois la tache accomplie, rejoignez moi là-bas.

Ses coéquipier l'observèrent partir avec stupéfaction, déjà que ces dernière semaine le comportement de leur ami avait été étrange, désormais il leur semblait complètement inapproprié, Yuu réagissait toujours aux piques de Shinoa, Yuu était toujours en forme dés le matin. Cela n'était pas lui.

…

Avançant rapidement, Yuichiro rejoignit les terrains d'entrainement de l'extérieur. C'était le début de l'hiver, mais Guren avait tout de même décidé de les entrainer dehors, et le pire jour possible vu la météo peu engageante : Ciel noir nuageux.

Il s'assit contre un des murs d'un vieux bâtiment en ruine, fermant les yeux quelques secondes : Peut-être pourrait-il dormir un peu avant que ses amis n'arrivent… De plus il était complètement courbaturé.

Un mouvement à gauche attira soudain son attention. Une petite créature noir s'avançait vers lui, Yuu se rendit compte que c'était un petit chat noir aux yeux vert, le même dont Guren s'occupait parfois lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne le regardait. Les seuls à savoir étaient Shinya et Yuu.

Le petit chat s'approcha du jeune homme à pas de velours avant de bondir sur ses genoux.

-Dégage de là, grogna l'adolescent en tentant d'écarter la petite créature qui enfonça ses griffes dans son pantalon, se cramponnant, ayant même le culot de ronronner.

Il renonça, il était trop épuiser mentalement et physiquement pour luter face à l'animal. A la place il pencha sa tête contre le mur, regardant le ciel. Il se demandait ce que faisait Mika en ce moment, avec les vampires… Il admirait le blond dans un sens, celui-ci avait passé quatre ans avec les suceurs de sang et en était lui-même devenu uns. Il voudrait tellement que Mika soit avec lui, ici, sans guerre sans famille Hiragii… Juste eux et sa, non, leur famille.

Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et il fini par tomber endormi, dehors, seul avec un chat sur ses genoux.

….

-Où est cet abruti ? Grogna Mitsuba en tournant sur elle-même.

L'escadron était descendu quelque temps après le départ de Yuichiro, ils pensaient le trouver en bas, or le jeune homme était invisible.

KImizuki fronça les sourcils : Yoichi et lui étaient-ils les seuls à se rendre compte de l'état de leur ami ? Il avait maigrit terriblement durant le dernier mois. Son uniforme semblait presque trop grand pour lui, et ses yeux semblaient encore plus énormes que d'habitude, Yoichi lui avait demandé s'il savait ce que Yuu avait mais le jeune homme aux cheveux rose ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

-Gamins ! Les appela de derrière une voix masculine.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir Ichinose Guren, une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ou est Yuu ? Demanda-t-il en parcourant le terrain d'entrainement des yeux, je ne le vois nul-part, ce n'est pas dans son genre de rater un entrainement.

-Il est ici ! S'exclama alors Yoichi en désignant un bâtiment ou une silhouette semblait être assise.

D'un pas rapide ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre l'endroit ou se trouvait leur ami pour s'apercevoir qu'il était profondément endormit, un chaton noir sur ses genoux jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

-Oh, dit Mitsuba le regard attendris.

Le garçon semblait paisible, ses yeux fermés il respirait doucement. Il avait replié ses genoux à coté pour plus de stabilité et ses bras pendaient mollement de chaque coté.

-Il dort là ? Ricana Shinoa, il va finir par attraper froid avec ce temps !

-Dieu, soupira Guren en s'accroupissant à son niveau et posant une main sur le front de Yuu.

Soudains il se figea, les yeux plissé.

-Il y a un problème, demanda Yoichi l'air préoccupé.

-Il a de la fièvre, répondit le lieutenant en écartant les mèches noires de l'adolescent, qui, à mieux regarder avait la respiration inégale et les joues rouge.

Les jeunes adultes de l'escadron se jetèrent un regard concerné.

-Quelqu'un peut-il le porter jusqu'à sa chambre ? Continua Guren une étincelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, je vais vous entrainer, mais pas Yuu… J'irais le voir plus tard.

-Je vais le faire, se proposa Kimizuki à la surprise générale.

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa son compagnon d'arme sous les genoux, une main sur le dos faisant tomber le chat qui émit un miaulement de protestation avant d'aller se réfugier derrière Guren.

-Merci, dit d'ailleurs celui-ci, ferme la porte de sa chambre bien à clef ! Elles doivent être dans sa poche.

Avec un hochement de tête, le garçon aux cheveux roses prit le chemin des dortoirs, ignorant le commentaire de Shinoa à propos du fait que Hyakuya Mikaela avait influencé sa façon de porter les gens, et le regard préoccupé de Yoichi et Mitsuba.

Dans un sens cela inquiétait Kimizuki de voir Yuu aussi vulnérable, il ne le remarquait seulement maintenant mais le jeune homme était pale, faisant ressortir ses cheveux noirs, sa bouche était entrouverte laissant échapper de petit halètement se muant en vapeur à cause du froid. De plus ses joues étaient rouges. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses redressa sa prise en rentrant dans le bâtiment, écartant l'épée de son ami, Ashuramaru qui, à chaque pas, s'enfonçait dans sa jambe.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Yuu, étonnamment bien rangé et propre. Aussitôt sa tache faite, il était sensé retourner aux terrains d'entrainement, mais l'état de son ami l'inquiétait. Voyant que celui-ci avait du mal à respirer il songea à déboutonner légèrement son uniforme, ses doigts s'activèrent atours de celui-ci tentant de ne pas regarder, après tout, il aurait beau le nier en face des autres, or physiquement Yuu lui plaisait énormément.

Kimizuki réussi à déboutonner le col, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit, la tache accomplie : Une marque violette semblable à une morsure était présente sur le cou de son compagnon.

Il écarquilla les yeux au moment ou ceux de Yuichiro papillonnaient.

Yuu avait mal à la tête, une migraine horrible lui vrillait les tempes, il gémit légèrement avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvre doucement, clignant pour s'adapter à la luminosité. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'une personne se tenait au-dessus de lui, penché vers son visage.

Son cœur rata un battement, les seul fois ou quelqu'un était au-dessus de lui était Kureto lorsque…

Il réagit au quart de tour, il se redressa brutalement renversant la personne qui tomba à terre, poussant un cri de douleur.

-Ki… Kimizuki, bredouilla-t-il en se calmant, les yeux sur le plancher de sa chambre ou le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était assis, les lunettes de travers.

-Aie, grogna celui-ci en se massant le bas du dos, tu ne pourrais pas être moins busque ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Demanda Yuu en éludant la réplique de son ami, je croyais être sur les terrains d'entrainement à l'extérieur…

-Tu y étais, grogna Kimizuki en se relevant, ont à trouvé endormit, Ichinose m'a ordonner de te porter à ta chambre. Il a dit qu'il viendra te voir après… Reste là, tu as de la fièvre…

-Je vois, marmonna Yuichiro, baissant la tête.

Ce n'était pas son comportement habituel, songea le plus grand adolescent avec angoisse, depuis un mois on aurait juré avoir une autre personne devant sois.

-C'est quoi cette marque, demanda-t-il alors de but en point en montrant du doigt le cou de Yuu qui sursautât en portant sa main sur la marque, les joues encore plus rougies, la bouche entrouverte.

-Comment ? S'écria-t-il puis il sembla changer son esprit : -Cela ne te concerne pas… Rien qu'un coup…

-Un coup ? Répétât Kimizuki, tu te moque de moi ? Ont jurerait une morsure…

Yuichiro releva rapidement la tête, les mèches de ses cheveux suivant le mouvement, il paraissait soudains furieux. Kimizuki reculât d'un pas, les yeux vert du jeune homme brillait de rage.

\- Va-t'en ! Hurla-t-il soudains en le surprenant, cela ne te concerne pas ! S'inquiéter pour un simple coup ! C'est ridicule !

-Mais…

Par reflexe l'adolescent aux cheveux roses recouvrit son visage de ses bras, bien lui en prit, car immédiatement il recevait un projectile qui aurait touché son visage sans son reflexe. Il attrapa l'objet au vol, fixant avec incrédulité le plus petit qui tremblait littéralement de rage. D'un geste rapide, celui-ci se saisi d'un verre d'eau sur sa table se chevet se mettant à genoux sur le lit, une main entre les jambes pour se stabiliser, l'autre lever prêt à lui envoyer le projectile en pleine figure.

Kimizuki déglutit : Yuu avait beau être un bretteur, il savait viser.

La décision la plus sage serait de le laisser se calmer, c'est pour cela qu'il reculât vers la porte, sans se retourner. Yuu le suivi du regard sans ciller une seule fois, tel un animal méfiant, jusqu'à qu'il franchisse le seuil de la porte, la refermant derrière lui.

Quelle mouche avait piqué Yuu, songea-t-il en retournant sur dehors ou il voyait de loin les démons de Shinoa et Mitsuba se déchainer. Lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de se battre, ou dans le cas de Yoichi se laisser tomber au sol.

-Alors, fit la blonde du groupe en s'avançant.

-Il s'est réveiller, grogna Kimizuki, mais il n'était pas content et de très mauvaise humeur, il m'a fait partir de la chambre en me balançant ce qu'il avait trouvé sous la main.

Des regards incrédules furent sa seul réponse, imaginer Yuichiro réagir comme ça leur était impossible.

-Yuu-kun à fait ça ? Balbutia Yoichi.

-Wow il est vraiment d'humeur massacrante ses dernier temps, murmura Shinoa en soupesant sa faux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit soudains Guren en désignant d'un signe de tête ce que Kimizuki tenait entre ses mains.

L'adolescent fixa avec surprise ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait amené avec lui ce que Yuu lui avait lancé. C'était un vieux livre à la couverture qui s'effritait légèrement ou des lettres dorées scintillaient.

- _Lamia anatomia,_ lut Guren s'étant emparer du livre, c'est du latin…

-C'est une des choses que Yuu m'a envoyer, expliqua Kimizuki, mais que ferait un livre en latin… Non un livre tout court en fin de compte, dans la chambre de cet abruti illettré.

-C'est bizarre… déclara Shinoa avant de s'interrompre en voyant le visage du lieutenant.

-Mon dieu, dit-il, _Lamia anatomia_ … Cela veut dire « Vampire anatomie »… Il… C'est pour cet autre gamin n'est-ce pas… Mika je crois…

-Il veut retransformer en humain ce vampire… pensa à voix haute Mitsuba les plongeant dans leurs pensées.

-Plus étrange, grogna le lieutenant en ouvrant le livre, le feuilletant, je croyais que Yuu ne savait pas lire tout court… Alors pourquoi y aurait-il un livre comme ça dans sa cham…

Il s'interrompit.

-Ichinose ? S'enquit Yoichi alors que le lieutenant restait bloqué sur une certaine page du livre, intrigués, les jeunes adultes s'en approchèrent pour voir quelques feuilles de papier recouverte de mot finement calligraphiés dans une langue différente : Du latin.

-C'est Yuu-kun qui a écrit ça ? s'exclama Yoichi perplexe.

-Impossible, s'étouffa Mitsuba, ce crétin sait à peine lire et écrire notre langue ! Alors lire et écrire du latin…

-C'est pourtant lui, déclara sombrement Guren en désignant un mot en particulier.

Le cœur de Kimizuki fit un salto dans sa poitrine, là, entre toutes ces lettres. Un mot, non, un nom se détachait, reconnaissable malgré l'étrange écriture en italique qu'était le latin, pas besoin de connaitre la langue pour comprendre. En bas à gauche de la feuille un nom était visible :

 _« Mika »_

-Aucuns doutes, souffla Shinoa les yeux écarquillés, c'est Yuu-san…

-Mais pourquoi ne nous à-t-il jamais dit qu'il savait parler latin ? Demanda Yoichi.

-Je n'en sais rien, répliqua Guren en remettant le livre à Kimizuki, mais nous lui demanderons…

…..

Le prochain jour, Yuu ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Refusant d'ouvrir sa porte, il se reposait un peu.

Le soir suivant il ouvrit enfin sa porte, mais pour rejoindre le bâtiment Hiragii. Ce soir là, il ne se doutait pas que cela serait encore plus dur que d'habitude.

…

Un cri lui échappa, Kureto était encore plus vicieux que d'habitude. A peine était-il arrivé dans la chambre du lieutenant général que celui-ci le poussait violement sur le lit lui arrachant ses vêtements, épargnant seulement sa chemise blanche.

Il avait à peine le temps de respirer, un coup plus puissant lui fit cambrer le dos, ses mains se serrant en poings dans les draps, un gémissement lui échappa. Kureto profitait, mais on ne pouvait vraiment dire que c'en était de même pour lui, certes il éprouvait _ces_ sensations, or elles n'étaient pas voulues, le dégoutant profondément.

L'homme au-dessus de lui s'abaissa soudainement mordant son épaule, Yuu poussa un cri étouffé, son corps se gelant brusquement, alors que Kureto grognait et se figeait haletant.

-Dieu, grogna-t-il, comment un simple gamin peut-il me faire éprouver ça…

Il ricana baissant ses yeux vers Yuu qui tremblait d'épuisement.

-Pauvre petite chose, railla-t-il avec une pitié feinte qui dégoutât le jeune homme, tu es si petit et fragile, comment peux-tu même te battre ? Peut-être devrais-je te garder ici ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur, il insinuait qu'il ne se batte plus ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Shinoa et les autres, il devait les protéger, et comment retrouverait-il Mika s'il ne se rendait pas en première ligne ?

Kureto parut ravit de sa réaction, il posa une main sur sa cuisse avant de la repousser légèrement vers l'extérieur.

Yuichiro hoquetât : Une fois ne lui avait pas suffit ? Il voulut resserrer les jambes, mais l'homme l'en empêcha avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ne t'y avise même pas, l'avertit-il en posant son autre main sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de se relever, n'oublis pas ta famille.

C'était ces mots qui permettaient à Kureto d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui, et il le savait.

Toute sa résistance fondit comme un glaçon au soleil, il se recoucha sur le matelas, se mordant la lèvre, la tête tourné vers le mur.

….

C'était fini, Kureto était un militaire il avait beaucoup de chose à faire chaque jours, il ne pouvait donc pas trop gaspiller le temps qui lui servait à dormir.

En ce moment l'homme se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, Yuu s'était agenouiller sur le lit, attendant d'avoir la force de se relever malgré la douleur. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire pour ses habits, il était venu en uniforme, or celui-ci était à moitié déchiré par les actions brutale du lieutenant-général. De plus il faisait froid dehors… Bien que ce ne soit pas son seul uniforme dont il disposait, cela l'embêtait tout de même qu'il soit détruit ainsi.

Soudains, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Yuichiro se figea en même temps que l'eau de la salle de bain s'arrêtait de couler.

-C'est Seishiro ! S'écria une voix derrière la porte.

Seichiro ? Le frère de Kureto ? Celui avec la coiffure le faisant ressembler à un oiseau ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses pensés, ou même songer à se cacher. Seishiro entra dans la salle au même moment ou Kureto sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple yukata blanc ample révélant sa poitrine musclé.

Hiragii Seishiro était un homme dans la vingtaine au visage anguleux et à la coiffure étrange, rasé d'un coté alors que ses cheveux de l'autre coté formaient un enchevêtrement indescriptible.

Il s'apprêtât à parler, mais il sembla s'apercevoir qu'une autre personne était présente dans la salle, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la stupéfaction.

Yuu détourna le regard, serrant contre lui sa chemise, ne sachant pas si la tirer vers le haut ou bas.

-C'est… c'est… S'étrangla Seishiro en dévisageant ouvertement le jeune homme.

-Rien dont tu doives te préoccuper, dit Kureto en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de Yuichiro qui tenta de s'écarter, mais fut retenu par l'homme qui lui attrapa la cheville d'une main.

-Tu es répugnant, cracha le frère du lieutenant-général en le toisant avec horreur mêlé au dégout, je ne pensais pas que tu passais tes frustrations sur un pauvre gamin !

-Oh, pourtant cela marche à merveille, répliqua Kureto nullement atteins par les parole de l'autre homme, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…

Il attrapa le menton de Yuu qui voulu se retirer, l'emprise était trop forte, il ne pouvait pas le faire, il était obligé de regarder Kureto dans les yeux. Il attrapa les bras de l'homme, sans succès.

-Des personnes comme lui sont très rare, murmura Kureto en lui passant une main dans les cheveux comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire animal. Il lui leva le menton comme pour l'examiner encore plus. Yuu était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire, juste être fixer par cet homme et sont frère qui paraissait au bord de la nausée, horrifier par ce qu'il voyait, mais sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien dire.

-Regarde ses yeux, poursuivit le lieutenant-général, je n'avais jamais vu une couleur aussi vive, n'est-il pas sublime ?

Il était traiter comme un objet, et cela lui donnait envi de vomir, s'il voulait il pourrait cogner son front contre celui de l'homme, mais à peine l'idée lui effleurait-elle l'esprit que Kureto le tira en avant, connectant leurs lèvres dans un baiser rugueux.

Yuu poussa un cri étouffé par les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il était forcer d'ouvrir la bouche, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il faisait ça, en face de son frère qui avait prit une teinte verte. Humiliation, voila ce qu'il ressentait.

-Stop ! Rugit Seishiro en tremblant, tu es vraiment horrible… Je… Je pars ! Voila les résultats des analyses que tu m'avais demandées !

L'homme jetât une pile de papier sur la commode, faisant aussitôt volte-face.

Le baiser s'interrompit, Yuu tomba sur le matelas toussant, un filet de salive sur le coin de sa bouche, des larmes retenues brillants dans ses yeux. Il entendit la porte claquer, signalant le départ du frère du lieutenant-général.

-Tu peux partir, dit Kureto en se levant du lit, reviens dans deux jours.

Chancelant sur ses jambes fatiguées, il parvint à récupérer ses affaires en lambeau avant de sortir de la salle en trombe, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

En sortant le froid lui mordit la peau, il courut à toute vitesse en direction de son dortoir, ne croisant par miracle personne, refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Il se précipitât dans la salle de bain vomissant ses tripes dans les toilettes avant de prendre une douche ne s'habillant que d'une chemise jetant un coup d'œil à ses jambes parsemées de marques.

Il montât sur son lit, observant la lune à travers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre, écartant le col de sa chemise en sortant une sorte de pendentif lié par une ficelle autours de son cou.

Personne ne n'avait jamais remarqué ce bijou, ou plutôt cette babiole. Même Guren. Il le portait pourtant tout le temps sur lui. C'était un simple anneau de métal argent trop petit pour lui, attaché à la ficelle. Mika le lui avait offert à Sanguinem, le blond disposait du même, c'était un objet les liants entre eux.

Il le leva à hauteur de son visage, regardant la lune à travers l'anneau dont les bords luisaient à la lumière argenté.

Il se demandait ce que Mika faisait en ce moment…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à couler. Tout cela devenait trop pour lui, il hoquetât alors qu'il serrait contre lui le bijou, entre ses deux mains, la ficelle pendante.

…

Kimizuki savais qu'il était tard, mais il voulait tout de même rendre le livre à Yuichiro. Hier personne n'avait pus rentrer dans sa chambre, quand ils frappaient seul un grognement leur répondait et Yuu leur disait qu'il se reposait pour aujourd'hui, même Guren avait abandonné, voyant que ces menaces de « défoncer la porte » comme il le disait, tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il parvint enfin devant la porte de Yuu, le livre en main. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poigné de la porte un bruit venant de l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ce bruit…

Il poussa la porte, la vue qui l'accueilli lui coupa le souffle. Il avait raison : Yuu pleurait bel et bien, la tête baisser le nez sur ses mains qu'il avait serré, tenant quelque chose dont une ficelle dépassait, lui donnant l'air de prier. Ses épaules sursautaient à chaque hoquet, il tremblait comme une feuille. La lumière de la lune ajouter aux larmes brillantes sur ses joues rendait la scène irréelle.

On aurait dit un ange se dit Kimizuki avant se rougir et secouer la tête ne revenant pas de ses propres pensés, il rougit d'avantage lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Yuu ne portait qu'une simple chemise laissant à la vue ses jambes.

En regardant bien les jambes, Kimizuki vit qu'elles étaient couvertes de marques diverses, les même que celles que Yuu portait au coup l'autre jour. Il hoquetât, attirant l'attention de Yuu qui écarquilla les yeux, les larmes se t'arrisant.

-Ki…mizuki ? Murmura-t-il.

….

Heum… J'ose, j'ose… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'écrive un truc pareil… -_-

Bon, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires !


	2. Chapter 2

LakeSong : … Je le noie, lui coupe la tête et te l'envoie par la poste pour que tu puisses t'entrainer à viser avec ton pistolet à clou, deal ? Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu, je ne pensais même pas que quelqu'un laisserait un commentaire pour un Kimizuki x Yuu x Mika… :3 Sinon, oui, Kureto est le personnage le plus détestable dans ce manga !

Arya39 : « Envies de meurtre qui ont rien à envier à celle de Voldemort face à Harry » ? Wow, c'est beaucoup de haine alors XD Kimizuki et Yuu est parfaitement probable, d'ailleurs dans le jeu PSjesaisplusquoi au japon tu peux apparemment faire tomber Yuu amoureux de n'importe qui (Euh… Pas tous le monde quand même, même si je crois que Guren est inclus dedans… Je crois… ==) et Kimizuki en fait partis, je ne sais pas si tu as vue les images du jeu, mais certaines sont assez… Ambigües… Surtout avec Mika… Puis les dialogues aussi ! Comme par exemple celui ou Yuu disait à Mika que si la guerre finissait, ils monteraient un orphelinat ensemble ! Enfin c'est ce que j'ai comprit ! Mais vu les images… Y'a pas vraiment de doute XD

…..

Chapitre 2

Yuu le fixa avec de grands yeux larmoyants, ne semblant pas réaliser que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa chambre, le voyant dans son état le plus vulnérable.

Puis ses yeux se durcirent soudains, il se redressa passant discrètement ses jambes sous lui, avec le maigre espoir que Kimizuki n'ait pas vu les marques, ce qui était malheureusement pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, gronda-t-il à la manière d'un animal aculé.

-Je venais te rapporter ton livre… Répondit automatiquement l'adolescent aux cheveux roses en lançant l'objet sur le lit.

-Mon livre ? Oh ! Celui que je t'ai balancé ?

-Oui, grogna Kimizuki les yeux plissés, mais à part le fait que tu puisses lire et écrire le latin… Je devrais te demander… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça aux jambes ?

Poussant un grognement furieux, Yuichiro bondit sur ses pieds ne se préoccupant pas des marques, se postant devant Kimizuki, levant la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de l'autre garçon.

Kimizuki résistât à l'envie de soupirer, Yuu ne changerait jamais.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Pour toute réponse Kimizuki s'agenouilla, surprenant le plus petit qui tomba assis sur son lit.

-C'est… Murmura-t-il en s'emparant d'une jambe qu'il leva à son visage, ignorant l'expression choqué de son camarade, c'est comme sur ton cou… On dirait…

Il se figea, réalisant enfin ce que ces « morsures » étaient réellement, un poids lui tomba dans le ventre, non, quand-même pas…

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Yuu complètement écarquillés par la crainte, il venait de réaliser que son compagnon d'arme avait comprit.

Soudains, un sentiment désagréable montât en Kimizuki, une rage incontrôlé le prit aux tripes, comment… comment quelqu'un avait-il osé faire ça ?

-Qui… Murmura-t-il la tête baissé, ses yeux dissimulés par les reflets de ses lunettes.

-Kimizuki, dit Yuu à voix basse.

-Qui ! Rugit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses faisant reculer Yuichiro, qui t'as fait ça !

-Ce… cela ne te concerne pas, rétorqua nerveusement l'adolescent aux yeux vert regardant partout sauf dans la direction de son ami.

-Comment ça ! S'écria Kimizuki en lâchant la cheville de Yuu pour attraper ses poignets, bien sûr que cela me concerne ! Tu es…

Il s'interrompit.

-Je suis ? Répétât Yuu.

-Peut importe ! Juste qu'apparemment quelqu'un à abu…

Il ne termina pas : Ce n'était pas les bons mots à dire. Son compagnon d'arme venait de le jeter à terre, enjambant son corps pour poser son pied sur sa cage thoracique, le regard polaire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou ! S'étrangla Kimizuki en dévisageant Yuu.

De ce point de vue, il pouvait facilement voir les marques parsemant les jambes de son ami, elles montaient jusqu'aux… Il se sentit nauséeux, quelqu'un avait été jusqu'au bout avec son camarade qui avait été clairement non-consentant.

Remarquant où Kimizuki regardait, Yuichiro rougit violement de honte avant que son pied n'aye se plaquer contre le visage du garçon sous lui, lui brisant presque les lunettes.

Comprenant que Yuichiro était prêt à s'appuyer de plus en plus sur son visage, Kimizuki décidât qu'il était temps qu'il bouge, il se redressa déséquilibrant son camarade qui manqua de tomber au sol.

-Tu vas me répondre ! Ordonna-t-il.

Mauvaise idée : C'était précisément quand l'on ordonnait quelque chose à Yuu qu'il écoutait le moins, cette fois n'y fit pas exception. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent avant qu'il ne tente de donner un coup de pied à Kimizuki qui reculât au dernier moment.

-Pourquoi tu as laissé quelqu'un te faire ça ! Tu peux très bien te défendre !

-Tais-toi !

-On te fait du chantage c'est ça ?

Avec un cri de rage pure, Yuu s'élança en avant poussant Kimizuki en dehors de sa chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte, le grand adolescent tomba dans le couloir, les lunettes de travers, avant que la porte de la chambre de Yuu ne claque à son nez.

Au moins une chose était claire : Lorsqu'il disait quelque chose de vrai à Yuu, ses réactions étaient quatre fois plus violentes.

-Kimizuki-kun ? Dit soudains une voix timide derrière lui.

Il se retourna, redressant ses lunettes pour voir Yoichi abordant une expression inquiète.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en fixant la porte de la chambre.

-Yuu m'a de nouveau viré de sa chambre, grogna Kimizuki en se massant le bas du dos.

Les yeux de Yoichi s'agrandirent sous la surprise, encore ? C'était probablement ce qu'il devait penser.

Mais alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se relevait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant eux, avant qu'un projectile touche le front de Kimizuki le renvoyant à terre. La porte claqua de nouveau.

-Aie ! Gémit l'adolescent, alors que Yoichi s'emparait de l'objet au sol.

C'était une pierre enveloppé d'un papier.

L'archer la déplia avant de cligner des yeux surpris :

-C'est du latin, déclara-t-il.

Se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du petit brun, Kimizuki vit un papier chiffonné où deux mots étaient écrits :

 _« Abi pedicatum »_

…

-Yuu-san t'a encore viré de sa chambre ? Ricana Shinoa le matin du jour suivant, après que Kimizuki lui ait expliqué les événements de la veille.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela le jeune homme, c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie d'avoir ramené son livre ?

L'escadron de Shinoa, excepté Yuu, se trouvait réuni dans la cuisine. Ce matin en sortant de leurs chambres respectives, les adolescents s'étaient rendu compte que la porte de leur ami était de nouveau fermée à clé.

Yoichi avait dû expliquer que Kimizuki semblait avoir offensé leur camarade, et que peut-être pour cette raison celui-ci refusait de les voir.

-Il se comporte comme une femme enceinte, déclara Mitsuba en soupirant.

-Par contre, coupa Kimizuki en ignorant le commentaire de la blonde, il m'a lancé ce truc autours d'une pierre…

En disant cela, il sortit de sa poche le mot le montrant à ses compagnons d'armes.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça pourrait bien signifier ?

Ils secouèrent la tête, mais Shinoa se leva pour aller récupérer un petit ordinateur portable posé sur le comptoir :

-Avec ça on pourra le savoir ! S'exclama-t-elle la mine victorieuse.

-Depuis quand les civils peuvent avoir des ordinateurs ? Demanda Mitsuba haussant un sourcil.

-Privilège des Hiragii !

-Evidement…

Elle l'ouvrit alors que les autres se penchaient par-dessus son épaule, elle tapa dans la barre de recherche le mot « Abi pedicatum ». Les résultats s'affichèrent et Shinoa éclatât soudains de rire, s'effondrant contre l'écran, empêchant ses amis de voir ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

-Mon dieu, haletât-elle en essuyant des larmes d'hilarités.

-Qu'est-ce que veut dire « Abi pedicatum » alors ? Demanda Yoichi intrigué.

-Va te faire foutre, dit soudains une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Yuu entrer dans la salle comme si de rien n'était, se dirigeant vers le placard d'où il sortit une petite bouteille de lait qu'il entreprit de vider, sans faire attention à son équipe.

Shinoa éclatât de nouveau de rire.

-Pardon ? S'offusqua Kimizuki en faisant un pas en avant qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-J'ai dit : Va te faire foutre, répétât tranquillement le jeune homme en jetant la bouteille, Abi pedicatum veut dire « va te faire foutre ».

Il eut un moment de silence, uniquement ponctué par les gloussements de Shinoa, avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau.

-Hier soir tu m'as donc insulté ! Réalisa le grand garçon.

-Sans blague !

Avec un rugissement furieux, Kimizuki voulut se jeter sur Yuichiro, avant de se rappeler de l'état de son compagnon, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il était déjà trop amoché pour qu'en plus il lui inflige des blessures physiques.

-Kimizuki, dit Yoichi en clignant des yeux.

Il n'était pas le seul à sembler surprit, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le jeune homme aux cheveux roses renoncer à attaquer Yuu.

Celui-ci serra d'ailleurs les dents, il devait surement penser que Kimizuki avait pitié de lui.

-Je… Je n'attaque pas les personnes convalescentes, dit-il pour se justifier, faisant référence à la fièvre de leur camarade l'autre jour. –Puis plus important, comment tu peux écrire le latin comme ça ?

-Je suis curieuse moi aussi à vrai dire, renchéri Shinoa sa crise de fou rire terminé.

Yuu soupira avant de se résigner à répondre :

-Dans la ville des vampires, commença-t-il, certains des suceur de sang ne prenaient même pas la peine de parler en japonais, ils parlaient latin, grec ou alors tout simplement anglais, et bien d'autres… De plus, nous avions quand même accès à la littérature, pour eux les livres étaient comme une balle qu'ont donnerait à un chien pour qu'il nous fiche la paix… Mika et moi avons apprit Latin, Grec et quelques petite choses d'anglais grâce aux livres et dictionnaires miteux qu'ils jetaient parfois…

-Tu veux dire… fit la blonde du groupe les yeux écarquillés, que vous avez appris par vous-même ?

-C'est ça.

Ils fixèrent leur ami avec stupéfaction, eux qui le croyaient complètement stupide…

-Tu veux dire qu'être un idiot au quotidien est un choix ? S'exclama Kimizuki.

Pour toute réponse, Yuu le fusilla du regard.

-Yuu-kun, demanda Yoichi, alors pourquoi si tu en as les capacités négliges-tu autant les études ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répondit-il en reniflant s'accoudant contre le mur, dans ce monde à quoi bon étudier si l'on doit aller se battre contre les vampires, surtout pour de simple soldat comme nous ? Quand Mika est « mort » je ne pensais plus qu'à la vengeance, rien d'autre mais…

-Mais Mikaela-san est vivant, dit doucement Shinoa.

-C'est ça… Maintenant j'ai un but, pas le temps d'étudier ou quoi que ce soit… Mika est ma priorité, je le sauverais des vampires !

En disant cela, il sortit le médaillon que Kimizuki avait vu hier, le levant devant son visage, regardant à travers l'anneau.

-On dirait une bague de fiançailles, remarqua Mitsuba alors que Yuu manquait de s'étouffer.

-No… Non ! Bégaya-t-il le rouge aux joues, c'est juste une babiole qu'il m'avait donné il y a quatre ans ! Il a aussi le même ! C'est un peu comme ces trucs, bracelet d'amitié !

-Oui, oui, se moqua Shinoa en roulant des yeux, sinon je suis contente de savoir que tu vas un peu mieux…

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle, ils ne savaient plus quoi dire, finalement Yoichi se leva, brisant le silence :

-Pourquoi ne pas aller s'entrainer ? Ichinose est peut-être dans le coin, il pourra nous aider !

-Bonne idée, s'exclama la chef s'escadron en se levant, allons nous entrainer !

….

Yuu grimaça en parant une flèche, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas allé chez Kureto la nuit dernière il était tout de même fatigué, de plus Kimizuki avait découvert qu'il était « utilisé » d'une certaine façon, le garçon aux cheveux roses n'avait rien dit à ses amis mais son regard prouvait qu'il voulait des réponses.

En parlant de Kimizuki… Yuu sentait qu'il allait lui causer des problèmes, rien qu'à sentir ses yeux sur lui pendant tout l'entrainement.

-Yuu-kun !

L'archer se le prévint avant d'envoyer une volé de flèches vertes, il les esquiva toute avant de contre attaquer. Au moins se battre lui changeait les idées.

-Stop ! Cria Shinoa depuis le bout du terrain, ses cheveux violet complètement ébouriffés, c'est terminé !

Ils abaissèrent leurs armes, se rassemblant au centre du terrain.

-C'était très bien, les félicita la chef d'escadron en faisant disparaitre sa faux, par contre Yuu tu es bien mou je trouve…

Le jeune homme grommela une réponse inintelligible.

-Repose toi… dit Mitsuba l'air préoccupé, il ne faudrait pas que le lieutenant te vois te battre comme ça !

Sur ces paroles, ils se séparèrent, du moins pour tous sauf Kimizuki qui s'était décidé à confronter Yuu en face, il devait savoir qui faisait ça à son ami. Il ignorait pourquoi cela lui retournait autant l'estomac, il détestait Yuu pourtant, ou était-ce ce qu'il cherchait à se convaincre…

Soudains des pas retentirent dans le couloir, et Yuu émergea au-détours d'un virage marchant la tête baissé, il ne perdit pas une seconde, bondissant sur le plus petit, le piégeant contre le mur.

Yuu se figea les yeux écarquillé, avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Kimizuki et de se calmer :

-Que veux-tu ? Cracha-t-il, lâche moi !

-Pas avant que tu me dises qui t'a fait ça !

Il plaça une main sur le mur, près de la tête de Yuichiro qui grogna montrant les dents.

-Alors ? Insistât-il.

-Cela ne te concerne pas…

En entendant de nouveau cette réponse, la colère montât en Kimizuki, il voulait l'aider et Yuu le repoussait, sans s'en rendre compte des paroles jaillir de sa bouche :

-Idiot ! Tu crois que cela ne me concerne pas de savoir de savoir que mon camarade est utilisé ? S'exclama-t-il en levant la chemise de Yuu, exposant les marques un doigt sur l'une d'elles. - De cette manière en plus ! A croire que cela te plait !

Une douleur aigue le transperça soudains à la joue gauche, il eut un bruit de choc : Ses lunettes étaient tombées au sol. Il cligna des yeux sonné, levant la tête pour voir Yuu, la main levé, ses cheveux lui recouvrant les yeux.

Il l'avait giflé réalisa l'adolescent toujours stupéfait, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus, Yuu le poussa, l'écartant du passage.

-Je fais ça pour toi et notre famille, hoquetât-il au bord des larmes.

Kimizuki eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard en voyant les yeux remplie de larmes contenue de son camarade, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait pleurer quelqu'un. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, réalisa-t-il, surtout avec Yuu qui avait la sensibilité à fleur de peau ses temps-ci.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, le jeune homme aux yeux vert en avait profité pour s'échapper laissant Kimizuki les bras-ballant, il n'avait même pas eut de réponse. Mais alors qu'il prenait la décision de le rattraper un bruit de lame qu'on dégaine se fit entendre, il se retourna pour voir le lieutenant Ichinose le dévisager avec une expression sinistre, la main sur le pommeau de son épée qui semblait émettre de léger filament noir.

-Je n'ai pas entendu ce qui à été dit… déclara le lieutenant calmement, mais j'ai vu que tu avais une main sous la chemise de mon fi… De Yuu, je crois aussi que tu l'as quasiment fait pleurer... J'ai faux ?

Oh, il était foutu réalisa-t-il il avait entendu une conversation entre Yoichi et Shinya qui disait que si personne n'avait pus réellement approcher Yuu, c'était en parti de la faute de Guren qui avait tendance à « supprimer » les personnes avec certaines intentions qui s'approchaient de lui. Le lieutenant avait beau le nier, l'enfant aux cheveux noir lui tenait à cœur.

-Des explications ? Demanda Guren en haussant un sourcil, sortant Kimizuki de ses pensés.

-Euh… Eh bien…

-Rien ? Dit le lieutenant en ne lui laissant même pas le temps de parler, très bien… Je suppose qu'un entrainement spécial s'impose ?

-Euh…

-Je me demande si tu peux résister complètement à Mahiru no Yo maintenant ? Se demanda l'homme en semblant pensif, vérifions cela !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il entraina un Kimizuki plus que réticent en direction de la salle d'entrainement _insonorisé._

Une chose était sûre se dit le jeune homme : Il allait mourir.

….

Cette nuit là, Yuu était sensé retourner chez Kureto, ce qu'il fit avançant vers le bâtiment des Hiragii.

Il pénétra sans mal dans celui-ci, à cet heure-ci le tour de garde changeait laissant la voie libre pour le jeune homme. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il se demanda ce que l'homme perfide lui avait réservé, Ashuramaru lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas y retourner, mais la vie de ses amis était en jeux.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il s'arrêtât quelques instants en songeant qu'il aurait préféré se trouver partout ailleurs ou presque, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua.

Comme d'habitude la chambre était aussi bien ranger que les précédentes fois, les meubles étaient luxueux et le lit double était orné de gravures complexes rappelant les anciennes œuvres d'art de l'antiquité.

-Oh, tu es là, dit soudain la voix de Kureto.

L'homme était installé à son bureau dans un coin de la salle, il portait une simple chemise avec pantalon et semblait avoir été en train de lire des rapports avant son arrivé.

Il se leva se dirigeant lentement vers lui, passant une main sous le menton.

-J'avais justement besoin de distraction, murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, les rapports sont si ennuyeux tu sais…

Au même moment ou il disait cela, il poussa Yuu sur le lit, qui se laissa faire docilement.

Il ne se débâtit même pas un peu, s'offrant totalement à la personne qu'il en était venu à haïr de tout son être.

Kureto aimait le voir humilié, il aimait dépouiller toute personne de fierté, comme avec lui.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il soudain en s'écartant.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert se redressa légèrement, surpris par la demande, était-il sérieux ? D'habitude le lieutenant-général se jetait juste sur lui faisant son affaire, mais en regardant ses yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne blaguait pas.

Il voulait lui ôter toute dignité, c'était ça ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il s'exécutait, mort de honte.

Il commença par ses bottes, les enlevant une à une, puis ses chaussettes et pantalon suivirent le mouvement.

Yuu déboutonna sa chemise avant de marquer un arrêt, hésitant à continuer, devait-il se rebeller ? Il ne put pas se poser d'autres questions : Kureto se rapprocha de lui, faisant glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules, le laissant seulement en sous-vêtement, puis il le força à enlever la dernière pièce de tissu.

Désormais, il était totalement exposé à cet homme, debout en face de celui-ci qui semblait littéralement se nourrir de son déshonneur, il voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même et se protéger de ses bras.

Les yeux de Kureto parcoururent son corps le faisant frissonner de dégout, il voulait pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas montrer sa faiblesse à cet homme. A la place, il releva le menton, envoyant le regard le plus venimeux qu'il pouvait.

Avec un sourire clairement amusé, Kureto s'avança vers lui, retraçant les contours de la cicatrice sur son épaule que lui avait faite son père.

Il frissonna, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis–à-vis, sans les détourner.

…..

Il semblait que défier cet homme du regard ne fut pas une bonne idée, se dit Yuu en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, les poings dans les draps. Il avait été encore plus dur que les précédentes soirées, si c'était possible, il ne pourrait pas marcher de la journée à coup sûr songea-t-il en roulant sur le coté.

Chose étrange, Kureto ne l'avait pas encore fait partir de la chambre, il semblait d'ailleurs d'humeur bavarde :

-Vois-tu, dit-il alors qu'il s'affalait sur le lit à coté de Yuu qui l'observa à moitié endormit à travers un œil. –Je prévois une nouvelle attaque…

Yuichiro voulu redresser la tête, mais l'homme posa la main dessus la recouchant sur le lit, se mettant à la caresser.

Sans que Yuu le veuille cette touche, si douce par rapport à ce qu'il avait subit avant, le fit somnoler. Or il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas s'endormir ici, si prés de l'homme qui avait volé sa pureté de cette manière, mais après cela, comment ne pas souhaiter ne pas accueillir le sommeil à bras ouvert ? Lui permettant d'oublier la façon dont il se sentait souillé ? Les lits du bâtiment Hiragii était tellement plus confortable que ceux des dortoirs…

-Une attaque… Poursuivit Kureto à voix basse en continuant les touches, une attaque qui exterminera tous les vampires… Puis lorsque cela serra fait… J'irais dans les autres pays et démantèlerait toutes autres organisations vampires ou humaines…

Les yeux de Yuu se rouvrirent brutalement à l'entente des paroles du lieutenant-général.

-Et à la fin… murmura l'homme sa voix n'étant plus qu'un ronronnement, le monde sera sous le commandement de la JIDA : de la famille Hiragii.

-C'est de la folie, articula le jeune homme aux yeux vert, luttant contre le sommeil.

-C'est ce que tu penses, répliqua Kureto en souriant, mais ne t'inquiète pas… Tu auras une place dedans, après tout je dois bien te récompenser pour tes « services ».

Il ricana alors que Yuichiro voulait protester, mais le sommeil eut raison de lui, et il s'endormit sur le lit de l'homme qu'il méprisait le plus.

….

-Que fais-tu abrutis, rugit Ashuramaru ses yeux brillant de rage.

A le voir, on sentait qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui arracher un bras, ses cheveux semblait presque dressés sur sa tête sous l'influence de la colère. Il prit une inspiration tremblante reprenant plus calmement :

-Cela me coute de te le dire… Mais il te faut de l'aide… Tu vas vraiment mal ! Kimizuki à chercher à t'aider, pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté de lui dire la vérité ?

-Car il serait en danger, murmura Yuu entre ses dents.

-Ne ment pas ! S'exclama le démon en plissant ses yeux jusqu'à qu'ont ne puisse que percevoir deux fentes rougeoyantes, la vérité c'est que tu te méfies trop des autres pour demander de l'aide… Tu crains qu'ils soient dégoutés, tu ne veux plus subir d'humiliation, ne plus être traiter comme l'on fait tes parents !

Tu en as marre de plaquer ce sourire stupide en face de tes amis, tu voudrais qu'ils voient à quel point tu es mal !

-Non !

-Ne ment pas, répétât Ahuramaru en un grondement, je vis en toi, je connais tes désirs les plus profond ! N'oublis pas mes paroles Yuu… Parfois tu devrais les écouter !

…

Il se réveilla dans la même position qu'hier, à savoir sur le coté, dans le lit de Kureto, qui lui-même semblait être profondément endormit.

Il se sentit immédiatement nauséeux en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille, puis la panique le prit : Quelle heure était-il ? S'il n'était pas au dortoir le matin même, Kimizuki croirait probablement que quelque chose était arrivé et expliquerait tout à Guren et aux autres ! Il regarda l'horloge de grand-mère en chêne pour voir qu'il n'était que sept heure moins dix.

Soulagé, il voulut se lever, mais un bras fut soudainement jeter sur sa hanche le figeant, Kureto s'était réveiller ? Non. Il dormait toujours réalisa Yuu en se dégageant lentement, se retenant de gémir en sentant la douleur traverser tout son corps.

Le jeune homme récupéra ses habits qui étaient tombés au sol, et déverrouilla la porte.

A sept heures du matin, il ignorait qui pouvait bien se balader dans le bâtiment Hiragii, mieux valait être prudent. Il avança lentement, s'arrêtant à chaque angle de couloir, mais alors qu'il se penchait vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, une voix se fit entendre :

-Eh ! Que fais-tu ici ! C'est le bâtiment Hiragii !

Yuichiro se tourna brusquement pour voir Seishiro le frère de Kureto.

Celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant :

-Tu es… dit-il, le gamin que mon frère se tape…

Vexé par les paroles de l'homme Yuu grogna le faisant reculer et déglutir, il leva les mains en signe de paix :

-Je ne voulais pas t'énerver… Mais pourquoi tu es encore là à une telle heure ?

-Je me suis endormit, grogna le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard, il ne m'a pas viré le soir même.

Si Seishiro voulut dire quelque chose d'autre, il n'en eut même pas le temps : Déjà Yuichiro s'enfuyait aussi vite que son corps puisse lui permettre en ce moment.

…

Kimizuki gémit pitoyablement en se réveillant dans la salle d'entrainement, la même ou Guren l'avait entrainé hier. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas put rattraper Yuu, en plus il l'avait quasiment fait pleurer, se faisant prendre par le lieutenant qui avait visiblement développé un instinct paternel assez poussé.

Le reste… Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait vécu l'enfer. Mais d'abords, il devait aller penser ses blessures.

Une bosse ornait son front, son arcade sourcilière était fendue du sang coagulé gênant sa vision, ses lunettes étaient fendues, la gifle de Yuu lui avait laissé une griffure, et cela sans parler des bleus et contusion que devait aborder son corps. Il se leva maugréant entre ses dents contre les pères poule, dans le font de son esprit il crut même entendre ricaner Kiseki-O.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où son équipe et lui prenait toujours leurs repas, personne dans le dortoir n'allait dans celle-ci, peut-être à cause de Shinoa et Mitsuba qui y cuisinait parfois des armes nucléaires. La dernière fois elles avaient fait exploser un œuf, Kimizuki ne voulait, et ne cherchait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible.

-Kimizuki-kun, s'écria soudains la voix joyeuse de Yoichi.

L'adorable brun le rejoignit en deux, trois pas avant de remarquer son état :

-Que s'est-il passé ! Demanda-t-il inquiet, on dirait qu'un camion de l'armée t'es passé dessus !

Pour toute réponse, Kimizuki grogna avant de pousser la porte de la cuisine et se figer : Le lieutenant Ichinose se tenait assis sur la table, une tasse de café en main, Shinoa et Mitsuba étaient assises à la même table mangeant quelque chose qu'elles avaient dues préparer vu comment la chose semblait carbonisée.

-Que tes t-il arrivé ? S'écria Mitsuba, sautant sur ses pieds, en le voyant entrer. Derrière, Guren lui envoya un regard d'avertissement.

-Tu t'es battu avec Yuu ? Demanda Shinoa l'air nullement inquiète, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

-Ici ! S'exclama une voix venant du couloir avant que Yuichiro n'entre dans la pièce, la respiration haché comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Guren dans la même salle qu'eux de si bon matin.

-Yuu, le salua le lieutenant en levant sa tasse, je pourrais te parler après ?

-Euh… Oui, répondit le jeune homme confus.

-Alors, intervint Shinoa de nouveau, pourquoi Kimizuki est dans cet état ?

-Entrainement spécial, déclara Guren.

-Quoi ! S'écria Yoichi, mais pourquoi avoir été aussi violent ?

-Il m'énervait.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une raison ! dit Yuu ses yeux vert grand ouvert.

Seul Kimizuki connaissait la vrai raison de cet « entrainement », mais pour rien n'au monde il la dirait, Guren le tuerait, et Yuu aussi pour l'avoir fait passer pour une créature sans défense.

-Quelqu'un l'a griffé au visage il semble, ricana Shinoa e désignant la marque d'ongle qui avait laissé une trainer sanglante sous l'œil de leur ami, Yuu détourna les yeux l'air coupable, ce que Mitsuba remarqua :

-Yuu, dit-elle hésitante, c'est toi qui lui as fait ça ?

Les autres se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui ne les regardait même pas en face, prouvant sa culpabilité.

-Oui, avoua-t-il finalement, mais il l'avait cherché, ce poteau de téléphone!

Shinoa gloussa alors que Yoichi soupirait, pour leur équipe voir ces deux là se battre était devenu une habitude. Kimizuki grogna à l'entente de son surnom.

C'est ce moment que choisi Guren pour se lever, il posa sa tasse dans l'évier avant d'attraper Yuu par le bras :

-Allez viens, tu pourras t'amuser avec tes amis après… Je dois te parler.

-Attend, protestât Yuichiro ne comprenant pas les motifs de l'adulte, pourquoi maintenant ? Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non.

Le lieutenant entraina l'adolescent dans le couloir, laissant les amis de celui-ci plantés dans la cuisine.

Guren ne s'arrêtât que lorsqu'il se fut assurer que personne ne pouvais les écouter d'où ils se trouvaient.

-Que veux-tu, demanda Yuu en se massant le poignet, le lieutenant lui avait fait mal en le trainant tout au long du chemin !

Le visage de l'homme prit soudains une teinte embarrassé et déterminé qui inquiétât l'adolescent :

-Guren ? répétât-il.

-Yuu, commença le lieutenant en l'attrapant par les épaules, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais… Si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler !

-Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité en entendant ce que son tuteur venait de dire, était-il malade ?

Préoccupé, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posant une main sur le front de son supérieur qui fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Non pas de fièvre, marmonna Yuichiro en retirant sa main, ou alors Shinya à encore glissé un truc dans ton verre…

-Je n'ai pas de fièvre, protestât Guren, et Shinya n'a jamais… Attend ! Comment ça _encore_ ?

-Euh… Rien, rien, mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

-Yuu, reprit l'adulte, il te faut faire attention à certaines personnes ! Et dieu ! Ne gifle pas ! Un bon coup de poing est plus dissuasif !

Ok, là il était complètement perdu, et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter du comportement de Guren qui continuait à déblatérer des propos incohérent.

-…Tu ne devines même pas du nombre de personne que j'ai dû exterminer… Je veux dire repousser pour toi !

Le pire était qu'il continuait sur sa lancé…

-Et si Kimizuki t'embête encore, dit l'adulte en se calmant, viens me voir ! Il ne faut pas le laisser poursuivre ce qu'il veut faire !

Que venait faire Kimizuki là-dedans ? A l'arrière de sa conscience, il eut vaguement l'impression d'entendre Ashuramaru grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder : Guren le lâchait et le fixait de ses yeux violet.

-Euh… Ok, dit Yuu qui n'avais pas vraiment saisi ce qui s'était passé et ce qui avait été dit.

Apparemment ce fut la bonne réponse car le lieutenant parut satisfait.

-C'est bien, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, bon… Je vais rejoindre Shinya pour une sieste avec la famille… Euh ! Je veux dire une réunion avec la famille Hiragii !

-J'y crois, grommela Yuichiro alors que l'homme prenait congé.

Il restât quelques secondes immobile avant de retourner en direction des cuisines. Guren avait mentionné une réunion de la famille Hiragii ? Est-ce pour cette attaque dont Kureto lui avait parlé le jour d'avant ?

-Yuu-kun !

Yoichi secoua la main en le voyant arriver, Mitsuba se tenait derrière lui les mains sur les hanches :

-Que voulait-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas comprit moi-même, répondit Yuichiro en se laissant tomber sur une chaise avant de grimacer : Mauvaise idée.

-Yuu-san est décidément trop stupide pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, se moqua Shinoa.

-Je suis peut-être stupide, mais au moins je ne suis pas nain, rétorqua Yuu.

Les personnes de la salle manquèrent de s'étouffer, s'il y avait une chose à ne pas dire à la jeune fille, c'était bien celle-là. Shinoa releva la tête, levant sa main, elle tenait l'objet où était scellé Shikama-doji sa faux.

-Shinoa-san, bredouilla Yoichi en tentant de la calmer, pas ici !

Les paroles semblèrent faire mouche : La jeune fille abaissa sa main, l'archer avait raison : Dans cette cuisine utiliser une arme démoniaque ne serait pas une très bonne idée. A la place, un sourire de mauvais augure tordit son visage :

-Glace ! S'exclama-t-elle en les surprenant, c'est notre jour libre ! Allons donc en ville manger une glace ! C'est Yuu qui paye !

-Quoi !

Sans attendre de réponse, Shinoa, ravie de sa petite vengeance, les entraina au-dehors des dortoirs prenant le chemin de la ville.

Ce n'était pas « une ville » à proprement parler, c'était juste une zone commerciale qui avait été installé par l'armée pour pouvoir donner une impression de normalité aux civils ne se battant pas. Ainsi les gens pouvaient profiter des plaisirs de la vie, même après l'apocalypse.

D'après la chef d'escadron, un nouveau café venait d'ouvrir et était assez populaire auprès des jeunes.

C'était un petit bâtiment coincé entre deux immeubles fissurés, une petite terrasse était visible avec des parasols et quelques personnes assises dessous. Autours, deux serveuses s'activaient à prendre les commandes.

Les gens présents les fixèrent avec étonnement en les voyant arriver : Ils étaient toujours en uniforme de l'armée et rare étaient les soldats qui venaient prendre ne serait-ce qu'un café.

Ils s'assirent à une des table rose, Yoichi alla demander aux autres tables s'il pouvait prendre des chaises, au final ils se serrèrent tous à la même table.

-Yuu-san ! Caquetât Shinoa folle d'enthousiasme à l'idée qu'il paye pour tout le monde, aboule le fric !

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme sortit de sa poche un vieux portefeuille qu'il jetât à la jeune fille qui l'attrapa au vol, l'ouvrant immédiatement pour voir son contenu.

-Parfait, s'exclama-t-elle, Yoichi Mitsuba ! Venez m'aider à prendre les commandes ! Je vais prendre… (Elle jetât un coup d'œil à la carte, cherchant le plat le plus couteux) Un parfait au chocolat avec un café au lait, puis un morceau de tarte !

-Tu vas vomir, déclara Kimizuki.

-Un simple jus de fruit pour moi, coupa Yoichi ayant pitié de son ami.

-Une religieuse, ordonna Mitsuba sans aucun scrupule.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Yuu et Kimizuki qui n'avait pas encore choisi.

-Rien, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux rose.

-C'est bon, soupira Yuu, de toute façon je te dois bien ça pour t'avoir griffé hier…

-Alors une pâtisserie… Genre cookie…

-Et Yuu-san ?

-Un café noir.

Vu l'état de sa tête et la migraine qui commençait à le prendre, valait mieux quelque chose de fort qui le tiendrait éveillé.

-Gout de chiotte, affirma Shinoa partant avec Yoichi et Mitsuba en direction du comptoir.

Kimizuki et Yuu se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul. Un silence embarrassant s'installât avant que le plus grand des deux ne se décide à prendre la parole :

-Yuu… commença-t-il.

-Tu ne lâcheras jamais l'affaire n'est-ce pas, l'interrompis le concerne en soupirant, Ashuramaru m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance… Pourtant…

La résistance de Yuichiro tomberait-elle se demanda Kimizuki, il semblait bien moins remonter qu'hier… A vrai dire, il avait seulement l'air fatigué et las, peut-être arrivait-il à bout…

-Ton démon à raison, déclara-t-il précipitamment, tu peux me faire confiance non ? Je n'ai rien dit aux autres tu sais…

-Je sais, murmura Yuu les yeux baisser sur la table, mais… (Sa voix trembla) c'est si humiliant !

-Tu n'avais pas le choix non ? Quelqu'un te fais du chantage non ? Quelqu'un de haut gradé probablement…

Yuichiro releva la tête, prouvant au jeune homme qu'il avait juste, maintenant restait à savoir qui.

-Tu es vraiment perspicace, dit Yuu avec un rire sans joie, mais à quoi cela servira-t-il que je te le dise ? Tu ne pourras rien faire.

-Peut-être, répondit Kimizuki plantant son regard dans celui de Yuu, mais je pourrais t'aider… Ne sommes nous pas une famille ?

En disant cela, il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, emporté par le moment, posé une main sur celle de son compagnon.

Les yeux de Yuichiro s'amollirent, c'était la bonne chose à dire se félicitât intérieurement Kimizuki.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert regarda autours de lui, s'assurant que personne n'écoutait. Il se pencha par-dessus la table, s'approchant du visage du garçon aux cheveux rose qui s'en trouva troublé par la proximité, de là il pouvait voir chaque pouce de peau de son camarade.

-Pas ici, souffla Yuu, je ne vais rien te dire ici et maintenant… Viens ce soir vers minuit, je ne serais pas là avant…

Les paroles du plus petit le sortirent de sa contemplation : Comment ça qu'il n'était pas là avant minuit ?

-Attend, grogna-t-il en empêchant Yuichiro de se retirer, lui serrant la main, tu ne comptes pas y retour…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! S'écria la voix de Mitsuba derrière eux, faisant tourner les têtes des clients dans leur direction.

Kimizuki lâcha Yuu sous le coup de la surprise, la position devait avoir été perçue comme compromettante aux yeux de leurs amis réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

-Euh… Bafouilla-t-il complètement rouge alors que Yuichiro ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé.

-Kimizuki-san, gronda Shinoa pour il ne savait qu'elle raison en colère, que faisais-tu à Yuu-san ?

-Hum ? Intervint le concerné, rien, on discutait, pourquoi ?

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent soulagé, il en semblait de même pour Mitsuba. A l'arrière, Yoichi arrivait portant toutes les commandes.

-Pourquoi y être allé à trois si c'était pour tout faire porter à Yoichi ? Demanda l'adolescent aux yeux verts en aidant son ami.

-Des jeunes filles comme nous n'ont pas à porter ça ! Déclara Shinoa d'une façon dramatique, une main sur le cœur, l'autre levé au-dessus d'elle.

-Ouais, bien sûr, grogna Yuu en s'asseyant de nouveau sur sa chaise.

-Au fait, tiens !

Shinoa lui rendit/jetât son porte-money qui était devenu étrangement lège. Yoichi et Kimizuki lui envoyèrent un regard remplis de compassion.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Yuu repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Kimizuki, qu'est-ce qui le prenait de décider de lui avouer cela ?

Mais au font, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'adolescent aux cheveux rose, peut-être même plus qu'à Shinoa et les autres personnes de son escadrons.

…

Coucou ! Joyeux noël à vous tous ! Et chapitre deux terminé ! Comme vous en douter, cette mission dont parle Kureto est celle de Nagoya ! Bref !

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Arya39 : Nooooon ! Pas de « seraph fertile »! Une fois m'a suffit XD Sinon Yuu va tout raconter à Kimizuki, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai bien retracé leurs sentiments et émotion à ce moment là… Bonne lecture.

Lakesong : « Papa Guren » est ma faiblesse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mettre en scène XD Pour Kureto, je ferais bien des guirlandes de ses bras mais Gina (mon chien, créature démoniaque noir avec des yeux jaunes) risquerait de les prendre et enterrer dans mon jardin… Des bras qui dépassent de terre, ça n'attire pas trop les invités… C'est avec regret que te les laisse. Bon chapitre !

Farane : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

Aiiwa : Le fandom est petit en français, je suis même obliger de lires les fanfic en Espagnol et Anglais si je veux qu'ils y en aient… Mais il grandit de plus en plus et je compte bien y contribuer de mon mieux ! Effectivement, la réaction de Mika s'il découvrait cela serait certes… Explosive ?

…

Chapitre 3

Kimizuki faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Yuu, pour la quatrième fois consécutive il jetât un coup d'œil à sa montre : Minuit et demis. Yuichiro lui avait pourtant dit qu'il arriverait à minuit pile !

Hier, après que Shinoa les aient forcés lui et l'escadron à aller manger à ce bar, le jeune homme aux cheveux rose s'était retrouvé seul avec Yuu qu'il avait convaincu de tout lui révéler. L'adolescent aux yeux vert arrivait clairement à bout. Il lui avait remit discrètement le double de ses clés avant d'aller à la bibliothèque, suivit par la chef d'escadron déterminé à l'embêter jusqu'à la fin.

Il refit un tour de chambre, il avait pourtant cherché à persuader Yuu de ne pas y retourner ! Il ne savait même pas où était son compagnon.

En attendant, et pour tromper son angoisse, il examina la chambre de son compagnon d'armes : Elle était assez spacieuse, avec des murs blanc, étrangement (car il n'imaginait Yuichiro comme quelqu'un de soigné) très propre, rien ne trainait au sol et était correctement rangé dans une petite armoire dans le fond de la salle à l'opposé d'un bureau où des livres étaient empilés en équilibre précaires.

Mais une chose sur ce bureau attira son attention : Il contourna le lit pour s'emparer de l'objet. C'était des enveloppes entourés d'un ruban rouge les empêchant de s'éparpiller un peu partout, intrigué, Kimizuki en sortit une au hasard, se demandant pourquoi Yuu écrivait des lettres qu'il n'envoyait pas (pas de poste depuis l'apocalypse, à part celle de l'armée et ses pigeons voyageurs inutilisables par les civils), il reteint bien son emplacement par rapport aux autres et la décachetât.

Elle était écrite en latin, réalisa-t-il avec étonnement avant de se mettre à la déchiffrer lentement, il comprenait assez bien cette langue, bien que certain mots lui soient inconnu :

 _A ma famille :_

 _Voila quatre ans, jour pour jour que je t'ai lâchement abandonné. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, j'ai eut mon arme démoniaque, l'arme qui me permettra de te venger (c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi désormais...), elle… disons plutôt « il » n'est pas vraiment social, pour l'instant il m'ignore et m'envois des cauchemars qui prenne ton apparence… Mais trêve de bavardage ! Aujourd'hui j'ai encore rencontré une nouvelle personne en plus de Yoichi et Shinoa ! Il s'appelle Kimizuki Shiho, notre première rencontre n'a pas été la meilleur, je dois l'avouer… Il m'a cogné en pleine figure, donc nous nous sommes battus, puis je l'ai retrouvé dans la classe spécial de Guren, Sayuri nous à remit nos notes, j'ai eut le pire résultat possible (je n'étudie plus depuis quatre ans maintenant, les classes me servent à récupérer le sommeil perdu lors de mes escapades nocturnes), Shinoa en à profité pour la montrer à tout le monde, tu n'imagines même pas mon embarra ! Des fois je me demande si elle se rend compte qu'elle peut blesser les gens en faisant ce genre de chose… Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Bien évidemment ! Mais là, j'ai vu que Kimizuki avait eut les notes maximal à toute les matières ! Tu imagines ? Toutes ! Il est vraiment intelligent n'est-ce pas ? C'est assez classe je trouve, c'est vraiment admirable._

Kimizuki leva la tête de la lettre les joues rouge, il ignorait que Yuu trouvait ça « admirable » avoir des bonnes notes, par contre il semblait que Shinoa l'ai blessé en se moquant, bien qu'il prétende le contraire. Il était franchement flatté que Yuichiro pense ça de lui, il croyait qu'il le prenait juste pour un fayot, ou encore « intello », mais c'en était tout autre… Soudains, il se sentait coupable de s'être moqué de l'adolescent à ce moment là. Yuichiro était vraiment gentil en réalité. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture :

 _De plus, il a une sœur malade dont il s'occupe en plus de cela, il veut rentrer dans l'armée pour la sauver ! C'est vraiment courageux_ (Argh, maintenant Yuu le trouvait courageux !) _Par la suite, nous avons, tous les trois (après un test de Guren) été dans la salle des contrats, Kimizuki à été le premier à réussir ! J'ai été le deuxième, mais Yoichi à été possédé… Mais grâce à dieu nous avons réussi à le faire revenir, et Guren nous a dit que demain nous irons au front ! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur, peur de me battre… Se battre signifie être en danger et avoir la vie des autres en partie entre ses mains… Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, je suppose que les autres croient le contraire que « j'aime » aller « me mettre sur la gueule » avec tout autre « male » (je reprends les paroles de cette stupide Shinoa) que je croise… Mais non, au contraire je n'aime pas ça Mika (_ le cœur de Kimizuki manqua un battement, c'était au vampire qu'étai adressé cette lettre !) _arrête de rire ! Je sais que nous nous sommes battus la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrer, mais… Bref ! Je dois te laisser, demain je dois être en forme !_

 _Je t'embrasse, « Yuu-chan »_

Mortifié, Kimizuki leva la tête de la lettre, il en avait appris des choses sur Yuu rien qu'en lisant cela, la preuve que lui et l'équipe le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, eux qui le prenait pour un boute-en-train, voila que dans cette lettre il se révélait être une personne sensible. Le moment ou avait été écrite la lettre était avant les événements de Shinjuku, donc avant que Yuu apprenne que Mikaela était vivant… Toutes ces lettres devait avoir été adressé au blond, dans toutes ses lettres, Yuichiro se confiait à Mika sans mentir sur ce qu'il ressentait, pour résumer, il était lui-même.

Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit de Kimizuki : Dans toute les missives, Yuu avouait tout au vampire, alors peut être était-il marqué dans les plus récentes, qui abusait de lui ? Il se ravisa, il l'apprendrait de Yuu en face, Yuu lui dirait de sa bouche, le lire sur une lettre serait perçu comme une intrusion à sa vie privé.

Soudains, Kimizuki comprit pourquoi Guren était aussi protecteur envers Yuu : Il l'avait connu depuis longtemps et l'avait vu dans ses moments les plus vulnérables ou il pleurait encore la « mort » de Mika et sa famille, cela avait dû faire naitre un désir, que le lieutenant ne s'avouerait jamais, de protéger l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose s'assit sur le lit, après avoir rangé les lettres à leur place initiales, assommé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son camarade.

-Oh, tu m'as attendu ?

La voix de Yuichiro retentit dans toute la salle, le sortant brusquement de ses pensés, une voix rauque et fatigué.

Il se tourna vers le seuil de la chambre, pour y voir Yuu rentrer, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui. Il paraissait exténué, ses vêtements étaient froissés et ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau. Kimizuki se sentit mal pour son ami qui devait vivre ça chaque soir, et de nouveau la colère montât en lui, envers celui qui faisait subir cela à son camarade.

Il ne salua même pas Kimizuki, se dirigeant vers son lit avant de se laisser tomber la tête la première dedans.

-Yuu ! Protestât la deuxième personne de la salle, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Tu m'as dit que tu me dirais tout !

Pour toute réponse, il obtient un grognement avant que l'adolescent ne daigne relever la tête.

-Je vais le faire, soupira-t-il les yeux à mortier clôt, mais avant je veux me laver.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, Yuu s'empara de son pyjama jaune et fila dans la petite salle de bain adjacente à la pièce.

De nouveau Kimizuki en était réduit à attendre. Il claqua de la langue agacé, Yuu le faisait venir pour le planter là ? Or il n'avait pas le droit de ce plaindre, il était normal que son compagnon veule ce nettoyer après cela…

Environs une dizaine de minute plus tard, Yuichiro émergeait de la salle de bain vêtu de son pyjama allant s'assoir sur son lit regardant partout ailleurs, sauf dans la direction de Kimizuki.

En passant, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses remarqua des marques rouges aux poignets de son camarade, comme si une forte pression avait été exercée dessus.

-Yuu, commença-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, qui…

-Je vais te le dire, coupa Yuichiro, mais c'est tellement…

Il parlait à voix basse, serrant ses poings sur ses genoux, la tête baissé. Il semblait qu'il se soit résigné à lui dire la vérité, mais il semblait toujours réticent.

-Je ne vais pas te juger, poursuivit le plus grand en essayant de parler gentiment à son compagnon. Chose que jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais fait, trop occuper à essayer de le frapper pour lui parler correctement.

-Je sais, gémit Yuu en le surprenant, mais comment raconter un truc pareil sans avoir honte ?

-Je suppose que c'est impossible, répondit Kimizuki en réfléchissant, allé, je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais pourquoi ne pas raconter tout depuis le début ?

Yuu hocha la tête, l'air déterminé :

-C'est arrivé après que nous somme rentrer chez Shinjuku… J'étais tellement heureux que Mika soit vivant… Je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention et partait m'isoler dans la forêt pour réfléchir à tout et à rien… Mais un jour ce fut différent… Il est apparut, j'ai d'abords crû qu'il était perdu…

Il s'arrêtât, et déglutis. Yuichiro avait la voix tremblante, il s'était tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Alors, continua-t-il, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici… Mais il à soudains sauté sur moi en prétendant que je pourrais l'aider à passer d'autres frustrations que celles prévues initialement… Et là… et là…

Les larmes retenues roulèrent enfin sur les joues de Yuu alors qu'il hoquetait, les mains toujours crispés sur ses genoux. Kimizuki ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il se taire et le laisser continuer ? Ou tenter de le réconforter ?

Il n'était vraiment pas doué avec ce genre de chose ! Il optât donc pour une prise de risque, tendant maladroitement les bras, il plaqua la tête du plus petit contre son torse en priant pour que celui-ci ne le prenne pas mal et lui en colle une dont il se souviendrait à vie.

Or, à son grand étonnement, les sanglots redoublèrent alors que Yuu s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il restât quelques secondes paralysé, encore plus perdu qu'avant, rougissant. Il avait déjà réconforté Mirai, mais jamais quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas un autre homme.

-Et là, reprit Yuu en ravalant un sanglot, tu te doute de la suite… Je me suis débattu… Mais il vous à utiliser comme moyens de pression…

-Notre équipe ? Demanda Kimizuki de façon rhétorique, mais nous sommes forts ! Nous pouvons nous défendre !

Yuu releva la tête de la chemise de son compagnon d'arme, reniflant une ou deux fois, les yeux humides.

-Je sais… Le problème est qu'il à menacé Mirai.

Un poids tomba dans la poitrine de l'adolescent à l'entente de la phrase de Yuu : la personne qui faisait souffrir son coéquipier, utilisait Mirai et l'équipe comme moyens de pression ?

-Il… Il a le pouvoir de demander à ce que son traitement soit arrêté…

-Il, il, répétât Kimizuki en prenant une inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs à vif, tu dis toujours « il », mais qui c'est ?

Yuichiro détourna le regard, trouvant soudain le parquet très intéressant, sans lâcher la chemise de son compagnon d'arme.

Ont aurait dit un enfant prit en faute, songea Kimizuki en soupirant. Il posa une main sur la tête de Yuu qui cligna des yeux tels un hibou :

-Il y a une dizaine de hauts gradés… Lequel est-ce ? Dois-je prononcer leur nom un part un jusqu'à que j'obtienne une réaction ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux.

-Non, marmonna-t-il, je vais te le dire… Cet homme… Tu le connais bien, il vous à fait du mal à toi et à Yoichi…

Soudains, tout devint clair pour l'adolescent aux cheveux roses, c'était évident après tout. C'était le seul haut gradé à avoir eut un quelconque contacte avec eux. C'était donc lui, le lieutenant-colonel qui abusait de Yuu ?

-Merde, dit-il en un souffle, comment l'arrêter ?

-Voila pourquoi je te disais que c'était impossible, chuchotât Yuu, tout je peux faire pour l'instant c'est aller chez lui et écarter les…

-Tais-toi ! Le coupa Kimizuki horrifié par les paroles de son camarade, tu… Tu n'es pas une prostituer alors ne dit jamais ça de toi !

-Pourtant…

-Je vais t'aider ! Rugit-il coupant court à ce qu'allait dire Yuu, je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouverais un moyen ! S'il le faut je le tuerais !

-Ne t'emporte pas, dit Yuu avec un petit rire, cela ne sert à rien, si tu veux m'aider maintenant, tiens moi compagnie un peu.

Kimizuki se figea surprit par la demande de Yuu, il ne rêvait pas ? Yuu lui demandait de rester un peu avec lui ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, il se sentit tomber dans le lit et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut ceux vert de son compagnon d'armes qui le fixait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il s'empourpra violement en comprenant qu'ils étaient allongés cote à cote, face à face. Pourquoi Yuichiro faisait-il ça ? C'était complètement hors caractère !

Il sentit une pression sur son front et il vit que Yuu avait collé sa tête contre la sienne, fermant les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Que… qu… Bafouilla-t-il en essayant de mettre des mots sur ses pensés.

-Mika et moi faisions souvent ça, dit Yuu sans ouvrir les yeux, c'est apaisant tu ne trouves pas ?

-Surement, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux rose remerciant le ciel que Yuichiro ait les yeux fermé. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas voir la teinte de ses joues.

-Mika faisait toujours ça quand j'étais agité, poursuivit Yuu sans ce rendre de l'état de son ami, j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir très vite… Dès que je le reverrais je voudrais manger du curry avec lui… Etre ensembles…

Il tombait de sommeil réalisa Kimizuki, mais les propos que l'adolescent tenait sur Mikaela l'inquiétait : cela faisait quatre ans que Yuu ne l'avait pas vu, quatre ans que le blond passait avec des vampires. Il n'était probablement plus le même que Yuu avait connus, or il n'arrivait pas à le dire à son ami…

De plus il n'avait pas aimé comment ce Mika traitais Yuu, en quelque seconde, le statu de « vaillant combattant » de son camarade était passé à « demoiselle en détresse », le vampire s'était emparer de son compagnon le portant façon marier jusqu'à que le jeune homme aux cheveux noir lui donne un coup de coude en plein visage lui faisant lâcher prise. La suite par contre était moins réjouissante, lorsque Yuu avait voulut les rejoindre, le blond l'en avait empêché, passant ses bras autours des épaules de son ami. Kimizuki ne savait pas pourquoi se souvenir d'eux ainsi collé l'un à l'autre le dérangeait autant…

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et le sommeil finit par l'emporter.

…

Kiseki-O lui envoyait un cauchemar, ce fut ce qu'il pensa en premier lieu lorsqu'il se retrouva dans son ancienne maison où lui et Mirai vivaient avant de rejoindre une zone protéger par l'armée.

Quelque chose clochait se dit-il en voyant que le lit où était habituellement sa sœur était vide, il s'avança avant de se figer immédiatement : Le décor changeait, une brume l'entourait laissant deviner des formes indistinctes qui apparurent progressivement.

Un champ de batail, devant lui s'étendait un champ de bataille, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, qui n'était plus qu'une immense étendue rouge, éclaboussant les pierres.

Il déglutit avant d'apercevoir au milieu de ces cadavres un corps aux cheveux violets : Shinoa, et non seulement elle. Kimizuki reconnu la tignasse blonde de Mitsuba, ainsi que le corps de Yoichi empalé sur une épée.

Sa main se portât à sa bouche, une nausée violente le prit, mais comme pour l'achever encore plus, à quelques mètres devant lui se trouvaient trois personnes :

D'abords venait Mirai, quatre ailes blanche maculé de sang grande ouverte dans son dos, elle flottait à au-dessus du sol ses yeux jaune fixé sur le paysage détruit.

Puis au sol juste en-dessous : Yuu et Mikaela, mais pas le Mikaela aux yeux bleu qu'il avait vu à Shinjuku, non, c'était juste un vampire, un vampire comme les autres aux yeux rouge, le menton dégoulinant de sang.

Mais ce qui fit bondir son cœur, ce fut Yuu, dans les bras du vampire, l'uniforme déboutonné à l'avant, une marque de morsure visible sur son cou.

-Non ! S'écria-t-il en se lançant sur Mika qui ricana avant de planter ses crocs dans la chaire de Yuichiro qui gémit se tordant de douleur.

-Kimizuki, articulât le jeune homme alors que des larmes roulaient sur son visage crispé, à… l'aide…

Yuu tendit désespérément une main devant lui, main que tentât de saisir Kimizuki.

Au même moment, Mirai poussa un cri perçant, ouvrant grand les bras :

-Mourrez, maudit humains !

…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, son sang battant à ses tempes, un rêve, juste un rêve… Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il se trouvait, dans la chambre de Yuu, en face de celui-ci qui dormait à poing fermé.

Il soupira de soulagement, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un cauchemar… Il se redressa légèrement, faisant attention à ne pas déranger son ami. Huit heures. Il était temps de se lever… Etrangement il n'en avait pas envie, il préférait rester regarder Yuu dormir.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir, ses longs cils noirs se démarquaient particulièrement contre sa peau, il respirait paisiblement et Kimizuki s'aperçut que le jeune homme tenait le bas de son uniforme. C'était attendrissant dans un sens…

Mais ce qui le fit rougir fut que la le haut de pyjama de son camarade s'était relever, laissant voir son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations.

Kimizuki fut soudains prit d'une envie de toucher la chair exposé, sans s'en rendre compte, sa main vint se poser sur le ventre de Yuu sentant celui-ci se lever et abaisser à chaque inspiration, cela l'apaisait et prouvait qu'ils étaient en vie… Il devinait la forme des muscles sous la peau douce du ventre, Yuichiro gémit dans son sommeil avant de se coller à lui en quête de chaleur.

Il était allez trop loin, réalisa-t-il, il devait se lever et partir. Mais alors qu'il se décidait à faire cela, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, ainsi que deux voix :

-On va réveiller son fiston, Guren ?

-Tais-toi Shinya !

Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant ? Il les entendit se rapprocher avant que la porte ne soit brutalement repousser contre le mur, laissant apercevoir Guren le pied levé, Shinya derrière lui.

-Oy gamin ! Debout…

Le lieutenant se tut, intrigant son ami aux cheveux blanc qui jetât un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de glousser clairement amusé.

-Moi qui pensais qu'il n'était que des rivaux.

Le lieutenant ne dit rien, à la place, il posa une main parcourue de tic sur la garde de son épée, Kimizuki se redressa prêt à prendre la fuite, il jetât un rapide coup d'œil à Yuu espérant que celui-ci le sorte de ce mauvais pas, mais le jeune homme dormait à poing fermés sans qu'un seul signe de potentiel réveille ne soit perçu.

-Kimizuki Shiho… Gronda le lieutenant en dégainant Mahiru, ne t'avais-je pas dit quelque chose ?

-Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! On parlait et on à finit par s'endormir !

-Si tu crois que je vais croire cette pathétique excuse tu te trompes ! Rugit Guren en levant sa lame, bon sang ! Pourquoi il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veut poser ses sales pattes sur Yuu ?

-Guren, dit Shinya en posant une main sur celle du lieutenant, Yuu est suffisamment grand pour savoir avec qui il veut passer sa nuit… Bien qu'il ait de drôle de gout.

Ignorant l'insulte du deuxième adulte de la salle, il se leva mettant le plus de distance entre lui et l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Il a seize ans ! Protestât le lieutenant à l'adresse du major-général en agitant sa lame, il est bien trop jeune surtout pour amener d'autres hommes dans sa chambre ! Je pensais qu'il était hétéro !

-Voyons Guren ! Dois-je te rappeler à quel âge nous…

Il ne préférait pas entendre, pourquoi avait-il donc l'impression de voir une scène de ménage ? Puis Yuu continuait à dormir… Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il pouvait profiter de cette distraction pour s'enfuir, les deux adultes ne bloquaient plus la porte.

Or, au moment où il se décidait de partir en vitesse, Guren reportât son attention sur lui :

-Toi, grogna-t-il, explique toi ce que tu faisais dans son lit ! Et Yuu ! Bon sang, réveille-toi !

Sans gène, le lieutenant tira sur les draps du lit, faisant par la même occasion tomber l'endormit à terre se réveilla en sursaut poussant un petit « kya » qui fit éclater de rire Shinya.

Yuu rougit de honte, avant de balayer une des poussières invisibles de son pantalon, action qui était visiblement là pour lui donner contenance.

-Que faite-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il une fois le choc passé.

-Non, rectifia Guren, que fait- _il_ ici ?

En disant cela, il pointât son pouce à l'arrière pour désigner Kimizuki qui tentait de partir « en douce ».

-Kimizuki ? Dit l'adolescent en clignant des yeux surprit, on parlait et on s'est endormit, pourquoi ?

Kimizuki entendit Shinya murmurer entre deux gloussements des mots qui ressemblaient à « naïf » et « innocence ».

-Il ne s'est rien passé, dit Guren avec une pointe de soulagement perceptible dans la voix, absolument rien ?

-Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe, stupide Guren, rétorqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, grogna celui-ci en voulant faire passé son soulagement pour du désintérêt, rien qui ne te concerne, morveux.

-Qu…

-De toute façon, poursuivit le lieutenant en le coupant, je veux vous voir tous dans les salles d'entrainement, je voudrais voir les capacités de vos démons à toi et l'idiot aux cheveux roses derrière.

-Pourquoi Shinya est là alors ? S'enquit Yuu alors que l'homme aux cheveux blanc levait sa main un grand sourire aux lèvres, tu as besoin de lui pour me dire ça ?

Le sourire du major-général s'agrandit, Guren parut immédiatement sur ses gardes :

-Guren à toujours besoin de moi ! Déclara-t-il d'une façon dramatique qui rappela aux deux adolescents Shinoa, toujours et partout ! Même sous la dou…

-C'est bon, le coupa le lieutenant en l'attrapant la le col, l'entrainant dehors, soyez juste à l'heure les morveux !

Avant de sortir, l'adulte aux cheveux noirs jetât un coup d'œil significatif au plus grand des adolescents, il n'avait pas apprécié de le voir ici, c'était clair.

-Bye, bye Yuu-chan, Kimizuki-kun ! S'exclama joyeusement Shinya avant d'être entrainer à travers le seuil de la porte.

-Ce Guren, grommela Yuichiro en gonflant les joues, quel idiot !

Il se tourna vers Kimizuki avant de sourire :

-Merci d'être resté avec moi !

-De toute évidence, renifla le jeune homme embarrassé en détournant le regard, qui sait ce que tu aurais fais sans moi cette nuit après ça… Tu te serais réveillé en pleurant à cause d'un cauchemar !

-Même pas vrai, protestât-il puérilement.

-Tu es un pleurnichard après tout !

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu pleurer !

-Tu rigoles ? En plein champs de bataille lorsque tu as retrouvé ton vampire, et après.

Yuu ne trouva rien à répondre, il s'empourpra avant de le regarder et d'éclater de rire, surprenant Kimizuki.

-Tu es impossibles, grogna le plus grand en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Pour toute réponse, Yuu lui tira la langue.

Ils sortirent, décidés à ne pas être en retard, en marchant Kimizuki dévisagea son compagnon qui semblait s'être reposer durant la nuit, cela le rassura par rapport à l'état ou il l'avait trouvé hier.

Le jeune homme se demandait quoi faire pour sortir Yuichiro de cette spirale infernale : S'il allait confronter Hiragii Kureto directement, il ne tiendrait pas deux secondes avant de ce faire vaincre et mettre Mirai en danger… Ainsi que Yuu.

Par contre, s'il choisissait de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, par exemple Guren, il ignorait à quel point sa réaction serait violente, de plus il en ferait un scandale et tous seraient mit au courant au grand damne et honte de Yuu qui haïrait Kimizuki à coup sûr.

Au détour du couloir ils croisèrent Yoichi, le chapeau de travers, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

-Oui, grommela le plus grand en même temps que son ami aux yeux vert.

Si l'archer était mal-à-l'aise à cause de l'ambiance, il ne le montra pas, et c'est dans un silence pesant que les trois garçons rejoignirent les terrains d'entrainement où les deux membres féminin de l'équipe les attendaient, ainsi que Guren et Shinya assis dans un coin.

-Bon, grogna le lieutenant une fois qu'ils furent devant lui, je voudrais tester les capacités de vous trois (il désigna Yoichi, Kimizuki ainsi que Yuu)

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Cela ne te concerne pas.

Voila donc d'où venait la réplique de Yuichiro, songea l'adolescent aux cheveux rose observant le lieutenant et son camarade commencer une dispute ponctuer par les remarques sarcastiques de Shinoa.

A la fin, l'entrainement consistât à montrer les capacités de son démon. Les adultes prêtèrent grande attention à celles de Kimizuki et Yuu.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme aux cheveux rose n'avait pas pus montrer la véritable puissance de Kiseki-O, personne ne s'était porter volontaire pour être enfermer dans le cercueil invoqué, et voir ce qui se passait. Par contre son camarade aux yeux vert obtint un certain succès avec la matérialisation de toutes ses lames, capacité qui sembla impressionner Shinya.

-Je pense que c'est bon, déclara Guren environs une demi-heure plus tard en essuyant la sueur de son front (Yuu lui avait lancé ses vingt épées dessus, après que lui et Shinoa l'ai appelé « cherry-boy », chose que Kimizuki trouva terriblement ironique). –Vous pourrez venir.

-Venir où ? Demanda Mitsuba.

-A notre nouvelle attaque.

A cette mention, toutes les têtes se tournèrent le lieutenant qui souriait, une nouvelle attaque ? Yoichi paraissait soudain nerveux.

-Espérons qu'un autre vampire blond chaud ne s'empare pas de notre cherry-boy pour nous le « ravir » encore une fois ! S'exclama Shinoa les bras grand ouvert l'air fière de son jeux de mot. A coté, Mitsuba soupira affliger.

-Tais-toi ! répliqua Yuichiro, pourquoi tu sous entends toujours ce genre de chose quand on en vient à Mika !

-On se demande, gloussa-t-elle.

-Pardon ? Dit Shinya ne comprenant pas la conversation.

-Oh, tu ne sais pas, poursuivit la jeune fille aux cheveux violet une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, Yuu-san à retrouver son amant perdu et ils ont décidé, en plein champ de bataille, de partir un peu plus loin pour…

-SHINOA !

Yuu ne teint plus, il se jetât sur la chef d'escadron décidé à l'étrangler sur place, celle-ci avait prévus sa réaction puisqu'elle l'évitât, déclenchant le début d'une course poursuite. La jeune fille, malgré sa petite taille, courait vite et slalomait entre les personnes présentes mettant en difficulté son poursuivant.

-Je vois, murmura Guren en serrant son poing dans sa main, le visage sombre : voila donc les véritables intentions de ce « Mika »…

-Guren, dit Shinya avec un sourire gêné, elle plaisante ne t'emballe pas pour si peu… Et c'est quoi cette histoire de vampire ?

Yoichi qui avait entendu la conversation se dirigea vers le major-général tachant de lui expliquer du mieux possible ce qu'il savait sur Mikaela et Yuichiro.

Las de voir Shinoa tourner autours de lui avec Yuu, Kimizuki attrapa l'adolescente par le col, la soulevant par la même occasion du sol, immédiatement Yuichiro s'arrêtât, la respiration laborieuse.

-Alors, demanda-t-il en attirant l'attention sur lui, ou se déroulera la nouvelle attaque ?

Shinya jetât un coup d'œil à Guren, à qui, un sourire carnassier venait de fleurir sur son visage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de daigner répondre :

-A Nagoya !

…

E voila ! Chapitre 3 faits ! Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne réécrirais pas toute la bataille de Nagoya ! C'est trop chiant à faire, puis l'anime et le manga nous la décrive assez bien… Cette fic suivra la version scan (pas qu'elle soit si différente de la version animé…) donc nous reprendrons (attention spoil du chapitre 41) les trois mois après, ou Yuu est posséder par Ashuramaru depuis tout ce temps !

Review, c'est ce qui permet de continuer !


	4. Chapter 4

Aiiwa : Bonne résolution ! Mettre des review aux écrivains français de ce fandom l'aidera à grandir ! Sinon tu es l'auteur de « La génération miracle : Us » ! Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement XD J'en profite pour te dire que ta fanfic est génial ! Je l'avais lu, par contre je crois que je vais me la retaper… Avec les nouveaux chapitres updade ! Sinon, les fanfic en espagnol sont génial… Je suis bilingue donc les lire ne me pose pas de problème XD Heureusement car en anglais je les lis, mais ai du mal à comprendre certains passage -_- Une fanfic pas mal en Esp est Incondicionalmente, vraiment bien, ou Monochrome ! Bon je te laisse, à plus !

Arya39 : Merci ! Pour le pyjama… disons que tous étaient trop occupés à s'engueuler pour les remarquer XD (La pire excuse du monde), je te laisse liiiire !

PaperGod : Yuu est bien décrit ? Merci, j'en ai l'impression d'en faire un pleurnichard XD Mais il est tellement mignon quand son visage est couvert de larmes ! Par contre pour répondre à ta question… J'ignore si je ferais un flash-back… Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il en faudrait un d'ailleurs… Mais je retiens, aller ! Bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 4

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévus, tout n'avait été que chaos, la bataille de Nagoya n'était qu'une défaite complète et totale, du moins pour Kimizuki et son équipe.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, ils avaient été jumelés avec un escadron expérimenté, celui de Narumi Makoto et avaient vaincus le noble facilement.

C'était après que cela avait commencé à tourner au désastre : L'attaque de la mairie où Guren s'était fait capturé, puis Yuu avait tenté de le sauver pour se faire posséder par le démon de son épée, en fin de compte ce fut à Kimizuki de le sortir de là.

Mais le pire ne faisait que commencer, Mikaela Hyakuya apparaissait de nulle part défiant les humains dans leur fuite dans le but de récupérer Yuu. C'était de la folie avait songé Kimizuki éberlué, or le vampire avait tenu le coup écrasant chaque adversaire sur son chemin pour enfin parvenir à leur hauteur et s'emparer de Yuu avec qui il fuit grâce à l'aide de Shinoa qui avait décidé de faire confiance à l'ancien ami de leur compagnon d'arme. A peine s'étaient-ils enfuit que les renforts des vampires leur tombaient littéralement dessus.

Yayoi et Kagiyama furent tués dans la mêlé.

Shinya reteint Narumi qui tentait de les rejoindre et les guida à l'aéroport de Nagoya où des renforts humains étaient sensés les attendre, erreur, c'était un piège : Kureto, cette même personne qui avait tourmenté Yuu, arrivait leur faisant croire que la mission était terminé et avait profité que les soldats aient baissés leurs armes pour les assassinés brutalement à l'aide de chaines qui sortaient d'une camionnette de l'armée.

Rika et Shusaku moururent, transpercé.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'hurlement de Narumi à se moment là : Un long cri rauque semblable à celui d'un animal agonisant.

La situation ne pouvait pas empirer. Il avait tord. Ce fut exactement ce qui se passa : Dans une explosion, le camion d'où sortaient les chaines laissa émerger ce qu'il contenait : Un ange, ou plutôt un séraphin.

Sa sœur.

Ce fut à son tour d'hurler, c'était comme dans son rêve : Les même ailes blanches, mais vierges… Sauf qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à devenir pourpre au vu du nombre de personne qu'elle tuait.

Shinoa poussa un cri, il se retourna pour voir une chaine foncer sur elle, c'était bien trop tard pour que l'un d'eux puisse la sauver, elle était condamnée.

Un miracle se produisit : La chaine fut détourné, un regain d'espoir leur fut donnés : Yuu. Yuu se tenait devant eux, protecteur le regard enflammé.

Mika arriva. Kimizuki ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se tut horrifié à la couleur des yeux du vampire, rouge, rouge comme dans son rêve, encore une fois ce qu'il avait vu se produisait. Mikaela allait-il sauter au cou de Yuichiro pour le vider de son sang ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser : Le jeune homme aux yeux vert s'avançait vers Kureto, les yeux planté dans ceux du lieutenant-colonel qui soutins son regard pas le moins effrayé du monde.

Shinya hurla le mot retraite et tous s'élancèrent droit vers une foule de vampire arrivant à l'opposer, embarquant Yuu avec eux.

Guren était en pleins milieu du champ de bataille, comment ? Ils l'ignoraient, tout ce qu'ils avaient comprit était que le lieutenant était possédé : Jamais il n'aurait poignardé Yuu comme il venait de le faire.

Il se mit ensuite à tuer des humains et vampires sans distinction ordonnant au séraphin de se servir de se sang pour devenir plus fort.

Furieux, Kimizuki s'était précipité sur lui, pour se faire à son tour empalé, le reste devenait flou pour lui, Mika emportait Yuu avec lui, ses amis l'entrainait ailleurs, une colonne de lumière jaillissait de nul-part, Yuichiro en émergeait complètement changé, une sorte de masse noire ressemblant à des ailes, des yeux noir aux pupilles jaunes pareille à celle de Mirai.

Yuu détruisait le démon qu'avait invoqué sa sœur avant de se refaire posséder par son démon, se poignardant lui-même.

Narumi les aidait à prendre la fuite, Mika choisi de les suivre abandonnant derrière une étrange vampire aux cheveux rose qui venait de se faire prendre en traitre par ses alliés, celle-ci lui avait ordonner de partir. Elle l'avait protégé et avait cette sorte de regard maternel qui avait marqué Kimizuki.

Kureto donnait l'ordre de s'emparer de Yuichiro, trop tard. Ils étaient déjà loin et les vampires reprenaient l'attaque. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était survivre, survivre en fuyant et abandonnant tout ce qui leur était précieux derrière.

….

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, Mika et Narumi avaient rejoins le groupe, ils étaient assez distant. Le vampire passait son temps au coté de Yuu qu'ils avaient dû enfermer car il était toujours possédé.

Pour se nourrir, Mikaela partait dans un vieil hôpital désaffecté où des poches de sangs avaient été découvertes, mais le stock de celle-ci arriverait bientôt à zéro…

-Je vais voir Yuu-chan.

La voix du blond s'adressant à Shinoa le sortit de ses pensés, il se tourna pour le voir rentrer dans le hangar où était retenu son ami, Kimizuki abandonna sa tache et se précipitât à sa suite, lui aussi voulait voir Yuu.

-Pourquoi me suis-tu ? grogna Mika en le regardant par-dessus son épaule, les crocs en avant.

-Je veux aussi voir Yuu, répondit froidement le jeune homme en redressant ses lunettes.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, d'ailleurs peu de personne parlaient à Mika excepté Yoichi qui réussissait à avoir une conversation avec lui.

Le vampire poussa la porte du hangar laissant la lumière du jour pénétré dedans.

-Yuu-chan, dit Mika d'une voix incroyablement douce, es-tu là ?

La personne enchainé dans le coin droit de la pièce releva la tête révélant des yeux rouge aux pupilles verticales, mais le plus choquant était probablement les cornes sortant de ses cheveux, deux cornes noires d'une dizaine de centimètre chacune. Le démon sourit révélant deux crocs semblables à ceux des vampires.

-Je m'ennuyais, déclara-t-il, vous venez pour quoi ? Me nourrir ? Laver votre très chère Yuu ?

-Tais-toi démon, cracha Mika avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait rassembler, je veux voir Yuu-chan, pas toi !

-Oh oh, gloussa Ashuramaru, mais il n'est plus là… Il revit en ce moment même ses pires souvenirs en boucle ! Je l'ai brisé !

Mika leva la main, le regard furieux, mais Kimizuki le retint :

-Stop ! S'écria-t-il, c'est le corps de Yuu !

La main s'abaissa et le vampire secoua sa tête, tremblant de rage.

Le démon savait s'y prendre pour les amener à perdre leur sang froid, leur murmurer des paroles trompeuses, tenter de les attaquer, leur dire d'atroce vérité ou encore tenter de les séduire, ce qui était probablement la chose à laquelle Kimizuki s'était le moins attendus lorsque lui et le vampire le lavaient.

-Yuu-chan, chuchotât Mika brisé, reviens-moi… Je t'en supplie…

Le deuxième adolescent de la pièce se figea : Jamais il n'avait entendus Mikaela parler avec un tel ton, son cœur se serra en voyant l'expression du vampire.

-Tu sais, ronronna soudains le démon, Yuu à souffert atrocement avec les humains pendant que tu n'étais pas là… Se sacrifiant pour leur bien être alors que ses amis ne se rendaient compte de rien… Sauf ce très chère Kimizuki.

-Pardon ? Dit Mika en clignant des yeux perplexes.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard du vampire pour le porter sur Ashuramaru, il n'allait quand même pas avouer au sujet de Kureto, tout de même pas.

Or le démon semblait parfaitement décidé à dire ce qu'avait vécus Yuu.

-Tu ne le sais pas… susurra Yuu possédé, mais Kureto s'est servi de ta princesse à ses propres fin… Et pas pour des expérimentations… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Tais-toi ! s'écria Kimizuki paniqué, il ne fallait pas que le vampire l'apprenne, il ferait un massacre à coup sûr !

-Les humains l'ignoraient, poursuivit Ashuramaru avec un sourire fou, ignoraient que « l'idiot » du groupe se sacrifiait chaque soir pour leur sécurité, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre Yuu-chan… Heureusement que Kimizuki était là à ta place pour le rassurer…

Mikaela les fixait les yeux écarquillés par une stupéfaction horrifié, il semblait avoir comprit ce que le démon avait insinué.

-Non, s'étrangla-t-il.

-Si ! s'exclama la créature avec un rire ravi.

Mikaela s'attrapa la tête de ses deux mains, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'Asuramaru venait de lui dire.

-C'est vrai… Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Kimizuki qui serra les dents.

-Oui, dit l'adolescent, je ne l'ai appris qu'une semaine avant la bataille… Je n'ai pus rien faire… Les autres ne savent rien… Yuu les protégeait.

Il attendit, il attendit la réaction du vampire, qu'il se mette à lui hurler dessus, ou lui bondisse dessus près à le tuer. Mais il n'aurait jamais pus prévoir ce qui allait se passer : Il se leva, sortit de l'hangar abandonnant Kimizuki et Yuichiro à l'intérieur.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, l'humain se précipitât à sa suite pour l'attraper par la manche, l'équipe qui se trouvait à coté tournèrent leurs regards dans leurs directions.

-Mikaela, commença Kimizuki pour être immédiatement interrompus.

-Lâche-moi… Immédiatement…

La menace était à peine voilée, le jeune homme savait qu'il était sérieux et qu'il passerait à l'attaque s'il ne lui obéissait pas, mais dans un accès de courage il teint bon plantant son regard dans celui du vampire remplis de douleur.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Fit la voix de Shinoa alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, son eternel rictus moqueur gravé sur son visage, notre très chère cherry-boy à fait une bêtise ?

Une épée se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, le regard de Mika pouvait être comparé à de l'acier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Hurla Narumi en accourant suivit par Mitsuba, leurs armes dégainées.

-Mika-kun ! S'écria Yoichi alors que Shinoa restait paralysée.

Les pupilles dilatés, la respiration haletante, Mika semblait dans un état de rage absolu.

-Yuu-chan soufrait, lâcha-t-il enfin, et vous n'avez rien vu… Le laissant seul !

-De quoi tu parles ? Bégaya Shinoa en tremblant.

-Je le savais, poursuit-il, vous faire confiance était une erreur… Vous l'avez blessé.

Kimizuki intervint : Il attrapa le poignet du vampire qui tenait son épée la pointant droit sur sa poitrine, action qui sembla surprendre toutes les personnes présentes.

Les humains lâchèrent une exclamation surprise, l'adolescent aux cheveux roses serra les doigts sur la lame, du sang se mettant à perler, Mika y jetât un coup d'œil rapide avant de l'ignorer.

-Si tu veux passer ta colère sur quelqu'un… Fait le sur moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Déclara froidement Mika, d'après ce que le démon à dit… Tu as fait ce que j'aurais dû faire si j'étais là… Tu es probablement le seul humain à réellement apprécier Yuu…

-Kimizuki-kun ! Cria Yoichi.

Les autres se contentaient de regarder la scène avec incrédulité, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-C'est de ma faute, s'étrangla Kimizuki des larmes roulant sur ses joues, le trop de sentiment qu'il avait renfermé ces derniers mois ressortant maintenant sous forme de pleur, je le savais, pourtant je n'ai rien fait… Je n'ai rien pu faire…

-Tu… soufflas le blond, surpris, comment ça ?

-Ma faiblesse, dit l'adolescent aux cheveux roses comme si ce fut une réponse, c'est ma faiblesse qui a blessé Yuu…

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Hurla Narumi sur les nerfs.

Il fut ignoré, Mika abaissa son épée avant de partir en direction des bois, il marqua un arrêt :

-Lorsque je révérais Hiragii Kureto… Je le tuerais.

Il disparut à travers les ombres des arbres, laissant les humains stupéfait et Kimizuki sanglotant légèrement.

Yoichi fut le premier à réagir, il s'avança vers son camarade qui était tombé à genoux et posa une main se voulant rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je ne comprends pas… commença-t-il, que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?

-Pourquoi le vampire crois-t-il que nous avons blessé cet idiot de Yuu ? demanda Mitsuba en faisant disparaitre son arme.

-Pourquoi veut-il tuer Kureto ? dit Shinoa, Kimizuki ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien, répondit-il, peu être un peu sèchement au vu des visages de ses amis : Ils semblaient comme frappé par la foudre.

Il se leva, époussetant ses vêtements, il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de ramener Yuu à lui. La situation ne faisait que dégénérer depuis que leur ami était possédé par le démon, Yuichiro était devenu un pilier important de l'équipe. Narumi semblait penser comme lui car lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche c'est pour mettre des mots aux pensé de l'adolescent aux cheveux roses :

-Nous devons ramener Yuu, dit-il, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer avec son petit ami…

-Petit ami ! S'écrièrent Mitsuba et Shinoa scandalisé, Yuu est un garçon !

-Ca s'appelle être gay abrutis.

-Il ne l'est pas !

Une dispute s'engagea pour savoir si Mika et Yuu étaient homosexuels, Kimizuki soupira se sentant terriblement fatigué : Il y a de cela quelque mois Shinoa elle-même avait insinué une liaison entre le blond et son ami, et désormais niait cette possibilité avec toute son âme.

-Shinoa-san, intervint nerveusement Yoichi en coupant court à la dispute, je pensais… Tu te souviens à Shinjuku, pour ramener Yuu à la raison il a suffit que tu te jette dans ses bras…

La jeune fille le fixa incrédule avant qu'une lueur d'espoir ne s'allume dans ses yeux :

-Bonne idée ! Allons-y !

-Quoi, s'étrangla Mitsuba, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'est pas parce que cela à marché une fois qu'il se produira la même chose !

-Parfaitement d'accord, renchéri Narumi en fronçant les sourcils, appelez plutôt Mikaela…

Ils l'ignorèrent et se précipitèrent où Yuu était enfermé, Kimizuki leur emboitât le pas se demandant si c'était une bonne idée… De plus, il l'ignorait pourquoi imaginer sa chef d'escadron serré dans ses bras Yuu l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Yuu-san ! Cria celle-ci en se précipitant à l'intérieur où le démon séjournait.

Sans attendre, elle se jetât sur lui l'entrainant dans une étreinte à fendre les os. Pour le coup, Ashuramaru sembla surpris avant de se reprendre et emmètre un grondement sourd, ouvrant la bouche en direction de la gorge de la jeune fille. Il allait la mordre, et dans le but de la tuer.

Narumi attrapa la jeune fille la tirant brusquement en arrière en même temps que les mâchoires du démon se refermaient dans le vide, pile à l'endroit où la gorge de Shinoa se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Es-tu idiote ! Rugit le brun en la lâchant, ne te jette pas sur lui comme ça ! Pas avant que nous le tenons !

-C'est vrai, dit Yoichi plus doucement touché par l'expression coupable de sa chef d'escadron, c'était téméraire…

-Ca n'a pas marché, déclara Kimizuki en fixant le démon qui lui rendit son regard.

-Ca ne marchera pas, dit-il de la voix de Yuu, il est perdu.

Les humains se jetèrent un regard commun, comprenant que discuter avec l'entier maléfique ne servirait à rien.

Penaude, Shinoa fit demi-tour avant que Yoichi ne prenne la parole, les figeant tous :

-Peut-être une simple étreinte n'est pas suffisante… Peut être faut-il plus ?

-Tu veux dire l'embrasser ! S'exclama Mitsuba les joues rouges, non ! Shinoa ne doit pas faire ça !

La jeune fille aux cheveux violet s'empourpra, elle qui semblait si sûr d'elle d'habitude ne l'était plus désormais.

Kimizuki grogna, parfaitement contre l'idée, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, un éclat de rire le coupa :

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le démon qui riait, ses épaules se secouant à chaque gloussement, des larmes d'hilarité dans les yeux

-Vous êtes bien naïfs, articula-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, on ne se débarrasse pas un démon du corps d'une personne en l'embrassant ! Vous vous croyez dans un conte de fée ou le prince embrasse la princesse et tous sont heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ? Non, la réalité est fort différente de cela.

-je suis désolé, soupira Narumi, mais le démon à raison… Mais…

Il leva le doigt dans la direction d'Ashuramaru :

-Nous trouverons un moyen de ramener Yuu à lui !

-Cause toujours, renifla le démon avec un sourire carnassier.

…..

Cela faisait plusieurs heure que Mika marchait dans la forêt, un coup d'œil vers le ciel lui annonça qu'il devait être dans les alentour de midi, il voulait tellement être avec Yuu…

Ils avaient fuit ensembles après tout ! (bien que les humains soient avec eux) Alors pourquoi avait-il fallut que le démon le possède et qu'il lui dise ces choses qui avait encore plus diminué sa confiance dans les humains ?

Les larmes se rassemblèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais il ne pleurait pas pour lui, mais pour Yuichiro qui avait souffert pendant il ne savait combiens de temps aux mains d'Hiragii Kureto, et cela pour protéger sa famille, ces humains qui n'avaient pas remarqué sa détresse. Sauf celui aux cheveux roses.

Kimizuki Shiho, probablement le seul humain à qui il pourrait réellement faire confiance : C'était sa sœur qui était utilisée par l'armée, il était dans le même cas que lui dans un sens, sauf que Yuu était avec lui, ou du moins son corps.

Il avait versé des larmes pour Yuichiro, un choc. Le vampire ne s'y attendait pas, de plus il avait voulu prendre la faute pour ses camardes alors que seul lui avait tenté d'aider son compagnon d'arme. Ashuramaru l'avait dit : Il avait fait ce qu'il aurait fait s'il aurait été aux cotés de Yuu-chan. Le démon avait clairement tenté de le faire culpabilisé en disant cela…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées noires de son esprit, il devait sortir Yuu de là… Le blond fit demi-tour en direction du camp, il devait retrouver son ami d'enfance et le libérer de l'influence d'Ashuramaru, il avait longtemps hésité à brusquer Yuu se contentant de lui demander de revenir, mais maintenant il était déterminer à faire tout son possible pour le ramener.

…

Les menottes retenant le démon tombèrent alors que celui-ci se levait d'un bond toutes griffes dehors.

Mikaela réagit au quart de tour : Il le plaqua au sol.

Ils étaient seuls, le vampire s'en était assuré, ils avaient vu tous les humains partir à la recherche de vivre, il en avait alors profité pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Le démon se débâtit, mais ayant été nourris avec seulement le nécessaire et être resté quasiment immobile depuis trois mois l'avait fragilisé, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se débarrasser de son assaillant.

-Yuu-chan, grogna Mika en épinglant les poignets de son ami d'une main, reviens, maintenant !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ! S'exclama le démon en exhibant les crocs, je t'ai dit que c'était inutile !

Le vampire ignora les paroles d'Ashuramaru se penchant vers le visage de celui-ci sa bouche à son oreille :

-Te souviens-tu quand…

Il commença alors à parler des souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensembles, il ne parlait pas au démon, mais à Yuu, uniquement à Yuu, c'était son dernier espoir pour le faire revenir, évoquer le passé.

…

Yuichiro gémit alors qu'il revoyait les murs blancs de la chambre, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pus oublier ce moment de sa vie : Avant qu'il ne soit transféré à l'orphelinat Hyakuya il avait été un cobaye pour des expérimentations sur une ile appartenant probablement aux laboratoires Hyakuya.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, que de simples illusions mais c'était comme un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait se réveiller… Depuis combiens de temps était-il ici ?

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour ne voir que l'étendus bleue de l'océan, il était un oiseau en cage pour l'instant…

De plus il était gravement blessé à voir tout les bandages qui entourait son corps, mais il n'avait pas mal, il ne ressentait rien à vrai dire.

Il se recroquevilla dans son coins souhaitant sortir de cet endroit, il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pus oublié cette partie de sa vie…

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit : Un homme entra suivit d'un autre, tous deux en blouse blanche et portant des masques. Le premier chuchotât quelque chose à l'oreille du deuxième qui hocha la tête s'avançant vers Yuu qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de l'attraper par le col, le laissant l'entrainer en dehors de la salle, dans des couloirs identiques. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était piégé dans un corps d'enfant…

Ils débouchèrent dans une salle séparée e deux par une baie vitré. L'homme le fit entrer dans la deuxième partie de la salle avant de s'emparé d'étrange câble terminé par des aiguilles.

Yuu écarquilla les yeux, et voulu se soustraire à l'emprise du scientifique, mais il semblait que ses membres étaient trop engourdit pour ça, il l'avait drogué réalisa-t-il. Il ne pu que regarder avec impuissance l'homme lui enfoncer les aiguilles dans sa chaire avant que celui-ci ne sorte, rejoignant le deuxième derrière la vitre au bureau ou d'étrange appareille était présent.

C'était une salle d'expérimentation comprit Yuu avec horreur, qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

Il ne pu y penser plus, un cri d'agonie pur sortis de sa bouche, son sang s'était changé en lave, son âme semblait déchirée en deux. Dans une tentative désespéré il tenta de retirer les aiguilles de sa peau, en vain, il avait trop mal pour faire autre chose que se rouler au sol.

Il souhaitait mourir.

 _-…Yuu-chan…_

Il entrouvrit un œil larmoyant en poussant un autre cri, rêvait-il ? Il avait crûs entendre la voix de Mika.

 _-Yuu-chan…_

Une deuxième fois, il hoquetât, il délirait à cause de la douleur c'était ça à coup sûr, il devenait fou… Pitié, que cela cesse, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

- _Yuu-chan… Bat-toi !_

Ne sois pas si naïf le réprimanda son esprit, Mika n'est pas là.

- _Je t'en supplie… Ne perd pas !_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, il ne rêvait pas ! La voix avait été beaucoup plus forte, Mika était près, si près… mais comment l'atteindre ?

Il fallait qu'il se réveille, qu'il sorte de l'illusion d'Ashuramaru, pour cela… Il devait changer ce qui était arrivé ! Il devait changer ce passé ou il restait torturé jusqu'à être transférer pour x raison dans l'orphelinat Hyakuya sans ses souvenirs.

Il poussa un cri d'une voix rauque et dans un dernier regain de force il leva un bras pour attraper un des câbles, le tirant de toutes ses forces, l'arrachant dans un bruit de succion écœurant. Il ignora la douleur s'en prenant aux autres câbles, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que le noir envahisse sa vision fut le visage furieux d'Ashuramaru qui s'était matérialisé derrière la vitre.

…..

Le vampire continuait de chuchoter des mots à l'oreille de Yuu lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci ne bougeait plus, inquiet il se redressa toujours à cheval sur lui.

La prochaine chose qu'il savait ensuite est que Yuu poussait un cri à fendre l'âme se répercutant contre les murs du hangar. Mika se boucha les oreilles avant d'observer les yeux de son ami s'ouvrir grand. Vert.

Les cornes sur sa tête semblèrent se rétracter, et sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il haletait violement, sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque inspiration, il sembla alors prendre conscience du poids sur son ventre.

-Mika ? Articulât-il péniblement.

-Yuu-chan ! S'exclama le blond en l'entrainant dans une étreinte.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Dit Yuu complètement désorienté en se redressant s'accrochant au vampire.

-Tu es revenu, rit faiblement Mika en caressant le visage de son ami comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant à comprendre où il était, dans une sorte de bungalow apparemment… Que c'était-il passé ? Il savait que la dernière fois qu'il était éveillé il s'était fait transpercé par Guren qui était possédé… Puis il avait prit la trompète pour se changer en séraphin. Le reste était flou, Ashuramaru l'avait possédé pour arrêter le séraphin en lui… Mais depuis combien de temps ? A voir le visage de Mika, un horrible doute le prit :

-Mika, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, depuis combiens de temps…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de continué, des bruit retentirent et son équipe ainsi que Narumi déboulèrent dans le bâtiment s'arrêtant brusquement les yeux écarquillés :

-On à entendu un cri et… Yuu ! Tu es revenu à toi !

Mitsuba fondit en larme suivit de Yoichi qui s'élança vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noir l'enlaçant.

-Arrête, dit Kimizuki en attrapant l'épaule de l'archer, il est faible, tu lui fais mal.

-Yuu-san, dit Shinoa l'air soulagé.

-Enfin ! S'exclama Narumi avec un sourire, on croyait que tu ne reviendrais jamais !

-Combiens de temps ? Répétât Yuichiro remarquant que ses compagnons avaient grandis, de plus en plus inquiet.

Mikaela, toujours au sol avec lui, le serra encore plus contre lui. Les autres détournèrent le regard.

-Yuu, déglutit la chef s'escadron, cela fait trois mois…

L'information mit une dizaine de secondes à monter au cerveau, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il secouait la tête, ce n'était pas vrai !

-Non…

-Je suis désolé Yuu-chan…

Il garda la tête baissé, les yeux au sol, n'ayant aucune réaction. Ce qui sembla inquiéter les autres qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il souhaite partir au plus vite ou Guren et les autres se trouvaient.

-Comptez-vous bouger ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui, mais uniquement lorsque tu te serras rétablit, répondit Kimizuki, alors jusqu'à là… Prend soin de toi et ne fait rien d'idiot…

Yuichiro serra les poings sur ses genoux, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Mika qui le laissa faire quelque peu étonné. Il pensait à Mirai… Il avait retrouvé des souvenirs oublié, les souvenirs des expérimentations. Elle devait subir la même chose qu'il avait vécu, les mêmes douleurs, peur, désir de mourir pour échapper à cela, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sanglot lui échappa alors que ses compagnons se concertaient des regards incrédules, Narumi fut le premier à sortir de sa stupeur, tentant de le réconforter :

-Ne pleure pas, déclara-t-il en avançant une main vers la tête de Yuu, probablement voulait-il la caresser ou tapoter, mais il n'en eut jamais l'occasion, le vampire gifla sa main en feulant, collant encore plus son camarade contre lui.

-Je m'en occupe, grogna-t-il, sortez.

Kimizuki n'aimait pas ce comportement possessif qu'avait le blond avec Yuichiro. Cette attitude provoquait toujours une étrange sensation désagréable qui lui tordait le ventre.

Il se fit entrainé dehors par ses amis. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer la porte fut Mika portant ses lèvres sur le sommet du crane de son ami d'enfance qui hoquetait, serrant la chemise du vampire de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec Kimizuki quelques mois plus tôt.

…

Yuu pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Mika se contentait de lui murmurer des mots réconfortant.

Lorsqu'enfin ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, il releva la tête vers son ami d'enfance, remarquant immédiatement ses yeux rouge.

-Ca va mieux ? Murmura le blond, j'aurais quelques petites choses à te demander…

-Oui, renifla-t-il, je vais mieux… Désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas… Mais cela va te paraitre un peu brusque, mais… Lorsque Kimizuki et moi étions seul avec le démon, celui-ci nous a dit que tu… -Il marqua un arrêt, il ne pouvait pas formuler ça ainsi, il se reprit : - Il nous a dit pour toi et Kureto, est-ce vrai ?

Le cœur du vampire descendit dans son ventre à voir le visage terrifié de son compagnon, c'était vrai. Une rage incontrôlable montât dans sa poitrine alors qu'il grondait sourdement faisant reculer Yuu qui le regarda craintivement.

Il se figea, Yuu était étrange depuis son réveille. Il paraissait fragilisé mentalement et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Yuu-chan, commença-t-il pris d'un doute, que t'a fait ce démon ?

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire réalisa-t-il en voyant son ami se recroqueviller sur lui-même lâchant un petit gémissement apeuré.

-Yuu-chan, répétât-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, dit moi…

-Il… murmura Yuichiro, il m'a montré des souvenir que j'avais oubliés… Ceux avant d'aller à l'orphelinat… Quand j'étais sur l'ile…

-De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit le vampire.

-Les laboratoires… Poursuivit Yuu à mi-voix, les laboratoires où ils expérimentaient sur moi… C'était si douloureux…

-Quoi ! S'exclama le blond en attrapant les poignets de l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ca veut dire que j'étais un cobaye, rétorqua Yuu de façon cassante, un cobaye qui à oublié qu'il en était uns, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Oh, Yuu-chan, Marmonna Mika en l'enlaçant doucement, enfouissant le nez dans les cheveux ébènes, je les tuerais tous… A commencer par Hiragii Kureto.

-Ne dit pas ça Mika, hoquetât le jeune homme les larmes recommençant à roule sur ses joues, ne dit pas ça…

…

Kimizuki faisait les cents pas dehors, attendant que Mikaela et Yuichiro sortent du hangar.

-Arrête ça, tu me donnes le tournis, dit la voix de Narumi.

-Ils en prennent du temps, marmonna Mitsuba, une main au visage, accoudé sur son genou, elle avait l'air parfaitement ennuyée.

-Yuu-san est un pleurnichard, soupira Shinoa de manière affligé, cela risque de prendre du temps !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, protestât Yoichi.

Au même moment, les deux personnes dont était sujet la conversation les rejoignirent, coupant court à leur début de dispute.

Toute l'après midi, ils parlèrent, mettant au courant Yuu de la situation : Ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles du bataillon de Guren et Shinya, ils ignoraient ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils attendraient que Yuichiro soit totalement remit et ait une bonne maitrise sur son démon pour se mettre à leur recherche. De plus Mika voulait retrouver la vampire qui lui avait sauvé la vie : Kululu, elle pourrait les aider avait-il affirmé.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, même si le comportement de Yuu leurs sembla étrange.

Lorsque le soleil commença sa descente dans le ciel, Mika et Yuu se levèrent prétendant aller faire une promenade sur la plage.

-Pas de bêtise les amoureux ! S'exclama Narumi au loin alors que Shinoa et Mitsuba lâchaient des exclamations outrés.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Kimizuki décida de les suivre en secret.

…

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient arrêter sur un promontoire de pierre surplombant la plage, Le vampire venait de s'assoir sur un rocher au sommet de celle-ci, Yuu restait debout à ses coté, la tête tourné en direction du soleil disparaissant à l'horizon et donnant à la mer une couleur dorée. D'où il était, Kimizuki pouvait parfaitement les voir.

Yuichiro prit soudains la parole sans détourner son regard de l'océan :

-Te souviens-tu d'Akane et les autres ?

-Oui… répondit le blond la tête baissé, je les ai tués…

-Ce n'était pas toi… murmura tristement Yuu, ce n'était la faute de personne… C'était la fatalité…

Le vampire ne répondit pas, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs consentis enfin à le regarder :

-Puis-je toujours agir comme si tu étais « l'ancien » Mika ?

-Cela me ferait plaisir, répondit le plus grand ses yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains, mais cela ne change pas ce que j'ai fais… Je n'ai pas pus vous protéger… Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu garde tes distances.

-Ne dit pas ça Mika ! Jamais je ne voudrais être loin de toi !

-Je suis pourtant un horrible vampire… Peut-être…

Il prit une inspiration tremblante :

-Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir…

Un bruit sec retentit, Kimizuki cligna des yeux surpris, son camarde l'avait refait, il venait de gifler le vampire qui paraissait stupéfait.

Yuichiro se postât devant lui, les poings serrés une expression furieuse sur son visage.

-Pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi ridicules !

-Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, déclara Mika sans oser croiser le regard du plus petit.

-Tu ne veux pas vivre car tu es « soi-disant » pas fort ? S'écria Yuu scandalisé, c'est faux ! Vis et montre que tu es fort !

Il leva son bras pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, puis il plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de son ami :

-Tu n'es pas « l'ancien » Mika ! Dit-il avec force, tu n'es pas « l'ancien » Mika qui luttait désespérément pour survivre !

-Peut-être…

Cette parole sembla décupler la rage du jeune homme, il grogna avant de s'emparer du col de Mika qu'il obligea à se lever :

-Espèce de…

-Yuu-chan… Je…

Les mois qu'avait passé Yuichiro sans bouger l'avaient fragilisé physiquement, soulever une personne de la taille de Mikaela n'était donc pas un choix judicieux, et ce qui devait arriver arriva :

Il perdit l'équilibre les entrainant dans une chute qui les fit rouler jusqu'en bas, au bord de la mer. Sur le sable.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'empressa de les suivre, dévalant aussi silencieusement que possible la pente le menant à la plage, se dissimulant derrière un rocher avant de manquer de s'étouffer en voyant leur position : Le vampire par-dessus Yuu, yeux dans les yeux, une expression médusé sur leurs visages.

-Tu as toujours eut raison…

La voix de Mika sortit Kimizuki de sa contemplation. Il vit l'expression de Yuu s'adoucir alors qu'il lâchait le col de son ami.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-il en souriant doucement, je suis juste un idiot qui tente de vivre sa vie au maximum… C'est tout…

Mikaela plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs :

-Yuu-chan… souffla-t-il le regard remplis de quelques choses que Kimizuki n'aurait souhaité pas voir.

La main de Yuu alla se poser sur son propre visage alors qu'il déclarait d'une petite voix :

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir un jour…

Mika ne dit rien.

Une larme roula sur la joue gauche de Yuu alors qu'il reniflait.

Puis, doucement, d'une façon hésitante révélant ici une fragilité et délicatesse insoupçonné : Il leva ses mains, marquant un arrêt avant de finalement les poser sur le visage du blond qui continuait de le fixer comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il eut vu dans sa vie.

-Mika…

Le murmure légèrement étranglé de Yuu fit bondir le cœur de Kimizuki, tous les sentiments contenus dans ce simple mot semblaient représenter toutes les émotions du monde.

A son tour, Mikaela posa une main sur le visage de son compagnon, son pousse essuyant la larme, qui fut immédiatement remplacée par d'autres.

Les lèvres de Yuu s'entrouvrirent alors que le vampire entamait sa descente vers celle-ci.

Un sentiment de panique s'empara de Kimizuki, il ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent ça, il chercha du regard quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait arrêter ça. D'une seconde à l'autre, ils allaient s'embrasser.

Alors que la situation semblait perdue, les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux roses tombèrent sur une petite pierre, sans réfléchir il s'en empara et la lança le plus fort possible contre le sol, l'envoyant rouler sur le sable dans un bruit mat.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent, à quelques centimètres de leurs lèvres respectives avant que Yuu ne redresse en vitesse, regardant de gauche à droite pour apercevoir la source du son.

Mikaela fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas d'où celle-ci venait, et Kimizuki jugea que c'était le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette.

-Que faites-vous parterre ? Demanda-t-il feintant d'arriver.

Lâchant un glapissement, Yuichiro repoussa le vampire qui tomba sur les fesses. Celui-ci le fusilla d'ailleurs du regard.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses éprouva une étrange satisfaction en voyant l'expression contrarié dans les yeux du blond, il se reteint de sourire s'avançant pour tendre une main au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'accepta.

-Kimizuki, dit-il les joues rouge, que fais-tu ici ?

-Il faut retourner au camp, répondit Kimizuki, la nuit tombe.

-Oh… Bien sûr…

Les trois adolescents remontèrent vers leur camp, Mika venait de passer un bras autours de la taille de Yuu, fixant Kimizuki sans ciller, comme pour affirmer sa possession, chose qui déplaisait au plus grand du groupe, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir Mikaela être aussi proche de son camarade d'arme le mettait dans tout ses états. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yuu pour voir qu'il avait la tête baissé, les joues empourprés mais ne se défaisant pas du bras qui l'entourait, il semblait vraiment confus, ne comprenant certainement pas ce qui s'était passé.

Kimizuki regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir que Mika avait toujours ses yeux rouge braqués sur lui, il semblait désormais soupçonneux… Il resserra sa prise sur Yuu qui grimaça.

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux rose se durcirent, il ne laisserait pas Yuichiro finir avec ce vampire, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas.

…

Ps : J'aime les clichés… Ou pas… A vrai dire je les déteste mais ils sont pratique pour rendre les trucs bien niait. (Yuu : Avoue en vérité que tu n'avais aucunes idées de quoi faire… Mwa : …)

Il y certaine chose dans les romans sur Guren qui nous évoque le passé de Yuu… Comme le fait qu'il à un moment de sa vie dont il ne se souvient pas… avant d'être à l'orphelinat si j'ai bien comprit mais ce moment il l'a oublié (a ce qu'il parait Kululu ou Mahiru lui aurait effacé les souvenirs ou un truc dans le genre, je n'en sais rien…) Je me sers donc de ce moment « oublier » pour les illusions de Ashuramaru…

-Hem… Yuu pleure beaucoup non ? Mais dans le manga aussi il à souvent les larmes aux yeux… Moi, personnellement j'aime le voir pleurer ! XD Il est tellement adorable ! (Shiho et Mika s'y mettes aussi :3 lol)

-Kimizuki ne se rend pas compte de ses sentiments… Eheheh… Dans le prochains chapitre il aura une très bonne occasion de comprendre qu'il est peut-être gay… *incérer ici rire machiavélique*

-La scène du manga vous fait penser à quelque chose ? A fairy tail me dites-vous ? Hum… Peut-être… XD

Dans le prochain chapitre, une nouvelle personne débarquera dans l'équipe ! Mais pas celle que vous imaginez ! Essayez de trouver ! Honnêtement bonne chance pour deviner qui c'est XD

Bref, voila donc ce chapitre de fini… J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Laisser des review ! Si les gens voient que les personnes du fandom sont généreuses en review, ils seront plus motivés à l'idée d'écrire des fanfic sur Owari !


	5. Chapter 5

Hem… Me voila donc ici avec le chapitre 5 tant attendus ! (ou pas…) Ici l'histoire commence vraiment, il y aura plusieurs référence en bas de la page si vous butter à certains mot… Bref réponse aux review !

Aiiwa : Années de médecine ? Argh je meurs ! (Je suis en T L XD, bien que mon orthographe soit lamentable…) J'espère que tu t'en sortiras (bonne chance pour les partiels en passant) ! Pour la pierre, sache que j'ai réellement songé à la balancer sur la tête de Mika, ça m'a d'ailleurs prit une journée pour savoir si oui ou non je le faisais… Mais j'aime trop ce personnage pour lui faire ça… Allez ! Bonne lecture !

Arya39 : « Seraph of the end, la catastrophe des seize ans de Guren » est une light novel, donc un roman, pour le baiser faudra attendre… Tu as déjà probablement remarqué que j'aime les interrompre… Nieheheh. Sinon pour séparer Ace et Allen dit à notre chère blandinet que Cross est vivant et compte lui envoyer pleeeeeeein de dettes XD Ca devrait le réveiller, ou à Ace qu'il y a un plat de pudding moelleux ou il pourra s'endormir.

Lakesong : Moi aussi quand Jellal à repousser Erza j'étais en mode WHAAAAT ?! Pourquoi t'a fais ça ? Puis je suis sortie dans le jardin hurler ma haine, pour ensuite me rouler au sol, puis retourner lire le scan/voir l'épisode alors que ma famille me regardait comme si j'avais mangé le calamar géant de Poudlard en sushi. Bref, bonne lecture !

Papergod : Aaah oook, je n'avais pas compris pour le flash-back… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Shinoa, elle dit des conneries encore, elle en dit une grosse dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs (qui est absolument immonde en passant). Bref, bon chapitre !

Pour ceux qui suivent L'œil d'Horus et Si vis pacem para bellum, je vous informe que les chapitre arriverons normalement bientôt, de plus l'œil d'Horus finira avec ce dernier chapitre que je publierais… J'espère que la fin vous satisfera… Ou pas…

…..

Chapitre 5

Yuu soupira, il regarda la rivière qui donnait sur un petit étang permettant une circulation de l'eau, l'empêchant de devenir sale. Une petite cascade coulait du sommet d'un amas rocheux.

La petite étendue d'eau était translucide, le clair de lune s'y reflétait, en son milieu, un rocher plat jaillissait hors de l'eau.

Les trois mois qu'il avait passé possédé par Ashuramaru ne lui avait pas permit de se soigner correctement donc de se laver, bien que Kimizuki et Mika l'aient rincé, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin…

Par conséquence, il avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche, avant que Narumi lui indique l'endroit où l'équipe se lavait, c'est pour cela que désormais, à quasiment minuit il se retrouvait devant un étang, ses affaires en mains.

Il retira ses vêtements, songeant que Mika le tuerait s'il savait où il était, mais le vampire dormait profondément (il croyait que les vampires ne dormaient pas…).

Une fois nu, il prit son courage à deux mains trempant un orteil dans l'eau avant de le retirer en sifflant : Elle était gelée. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait se laver, puis Shinoa et les autres se nettoyaient ici aussi, il pouvait le faire ! (Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'eux, ils se lavaient en pleine journée, quand le soleil réchauffait l'étang).

Il s'y jetât d'un coup, envoyant des éclaboussures partout se relevant brusquement, frissonnant, il se ferait à la température de l'eau, mais pas immédiatement. Celle-ci lui arrivait à la taille.

Il rejetât ses cheveux en arrière s'emparant de la bouteille de gel douche que Narumi lui avait prêté, décidément ont pouvait compter sur lui contrairement à Shinoa qui avait voulu lui passer un shampoing au coco, chose dont il avait horreur, il détestait ce fruit ! Lorsque la jeune fille l'avait découvert, elle n'avait pas hésité à en glisser partout dans sa nourriture, qui une fois, il avait recraché au visage de Kimizuki qui n'avait apprécié.

Il se savonna rapidement, se rinçant sous la cascade, finalement l'eau n'était plus si froide que ça… A moins qu'il ne soit en train de faire une hypothermie. Il considéra cette option pendant quelque seconde avant d'hausser les épaules amusés par ses propres pensés et s'appuya sur le rocher au milieu de l'étang et leva le regard vers le ciel où les étoiles brillaient, un sourire venant fleurir sur ses lèvres : La voute céleste était magnifiques ce soir.

Un souvenir lui revint en tête, baissant son moral : Ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi même sur la plage où Mika et lui avaient faillit s'embrasser avant d'être interrompus par Kimizuki. Pourquoi avait-il voulu embrasser sa propre famille ? Mikaela lui-même ne semblait pas contre…

Pourtant, pendant un instant, il avait hésité, effrayé. Les contactes lui rappelait trop ceux de Kureto, d'ailleurs… Que devenait-il ? Surement s'était-il trouvé une autre victime en Mirai, la torturant, expérimentant sur elle.

Yuu soupira, fermant un instant les yeux, s'alanguissant encore plus sur le rocher.

…

Mikaela plissa les yeux, regardant le petit étang. Yuu avait-il réellement crut qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de son absence ? Dés qu'il l'avait vu se lever, il l'avait suivi pour immédiatement rougir en voyant qu'il voulait se laver.

En attendant, il était perché dans un arbre fixant Yuu qui était affaissé sur le rocher au centre de la petite entendue d'eau. Il repensait aussi à ce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi sur la plage, il avait été si proche de le faire… Tellement proche.

Au moment ou Kimizuki les avait interrompus il avait voulu se saisir de la pierre au sol et la lui lancer en plein visage, bien évidement, Yuu étant avec lui il s'en était abstenu. De plus, il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi l'humain aux cheveux rose avait autant aidé son compagnon : Il l'aimait, or il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte… En plus de Shinoa et potentiellement Mitsuba*, Mika se retrouvait avec un nouveau rival.

Le vampire serra les dents reportant son regard sur Yuichiro qui avait le nez levé vers le ciel, il aimait vraiment le regarder se dit le blond avant de réaliser que c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas pus le voir pendant quatre ans, étant enfermé à Sanguinem.

Mikaela bailla, ses crocs luisant quelques secondes à la lumière avant qu'il ne la referme sa bouche reportant son attention vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait bien changé durant ses quatre dernières années se dit le vampire ne se gênant pas pour reluquer son ami prenant un bain de minuit, mais il restait le plus grand et le plus musclé songea-t-il ricanant intérieurement.

Décidément, si Yuu savait qu'il était là, il ignorait ce qu'il ferait… Peut-être devrait-il éviter une bouteille de shampoing jeté en plein visage, ou alors s'heurterait à une indifférence totale avec une proposition de le rejoindre ? Il secoua la tête, pas de pensés de ce genre ! Puis il devrait partir un peu plus loin…

Il eut un bruit d'éclaboussure, et Yuu changea de coté du rocher, désormais de dos à Mika.

Finalement… On ne savait jamais si le jeune homme pouvait se noyer… Yuu-chan était si maladroit des fois ! Valait mieux rester jusqu'à qu'il sorte.

…

Kimizuki se leva se son hamac, décidant qu'une balade serait une bonne idée.

La forêt était agréable en ce début de printemps, l'air ni trop chaud, ni trop frai… Il remarqua un cerisier, d'ici un mois ou deux, ils fleuriront… Il songea que ce serait agréable de voir ça avec son équipe… En particulier Yuu de préférence, enfin s'ils étaient encore en vie d'ici ces quelques mois.

Yuu… Etrangement quand il pensait à lui il se sentait trahi, la scène de la plage se jouant dans son esprit. Quand il était revenu avec le vampire et son compagnon, Yoichi lui avait demandé s'il y avait quelque chose de mal, son visage devait afficher sa colère à ce moment là…

Puis pourquoi parmi toutes les personnes vivante Yuichiro choisirait-il un vampire instable ?

Il aurait dû jeter la pierre sur la tête de Mikaela finalement.

Les arbres s'espacèrent et il aperçu les reflets d'eau de l'étang où lui et ses compagnons d'armes venaient se nettoyer. Peut-être devrait-il piquer une tête histoire de se rafraichir ?

Un bruit d'éclaboussure retenti l'avertissant de la présence d'une personne dans l'eau. Prudemment il s'approcha à pas de loup pour se figer une fois l'étendue cristalline en vue :

Yuu lui tournait le dos, complètement nu dans l'eau.

Il se détacha du rocher où il était appuyé pour s'avancer vers le centre de la mare, les mains dans l'eau, le nez levé en direction de la lune.

On aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à hurler à la manière des loups se dit Kimizuki avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa pensé.

Sans qu'il se s'en rende compte ses yeux se mirent à erré sur le corps de son ami avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait et écarquille les yeux le visage rouge.

Un arbre était à coté.

Il y frappa sa tête faisant retentir dans l'air un bruit de craquement inquiétant.

…..

Yuichiro s'était avancé en plein centre de l'étang, il soupira de bien être avant qu'un bruit de craquement ne lui fasse tourner la tête.

Il poussa un cri et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Kimizuki se cogner violement à intervalle régulier à un pauvre chêne qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-il en pataugeant en direction de celui-ci.

-Ah ! Yuu ?

Il s'arrêtât le regardant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, l'air complètement embarrassé.

Ce fut à se moment que Yuichiro se rappela qu'il ne portait rein sur lui, il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau s'emparant d'une grenouille** qui nageait innocemment devant lui, puis il la lança sur Kimizuki qui glapi sentant le contacte visqueux de l'animal sur son visage.

Il tenta de l'arracher de son nez où elle s'était accrochée, or son pied buta contre une pierre et il se mit à vaciller dangereusement battant des bras.

Une lutte contre la gravité (et la grenouille) s'engagea, mais se battre contre la nature même était impossible pour un humain, même si celui-ci avait les cheveux rose, ou aussi fort soit-il.

La gravité vainquit et Kimizuki s'écrasa dans l'eau avec un grand « splash » retentissant.

Il émergea, crachotant et la grenouille sauta joyeusement sur un nénufar. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il se trouvait nez à nez avec Yuu qui semblait partager entre l'effarement et le rire.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

-C'est embarrassant, grommela Yuichiro enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans l'eau.

Lui aussi aurait été embarrassé si quelqu'un l'avait surpris en train de prendre sa douche… Il l'admettait, mais jamais il n'aurait lancé une grenouille (une voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de grenouille dans les douches, mais il la fit taire).

-Kimizuki, l'appela Yuu en agitant une main devant son visage.

Il sortit de ses pensés pour refocalisé son attention sur son compagnon qui devait lever la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

Ses cheveux étaient aplatit sur sa tête, son visage était constellé de gouttelettes d'eau, et ses yeux semblaient briller dans la pénombre.

Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, l'adolescent aux cheveux rose l'attrapa par le poignet, le tirant en avant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Yuu en s'empourprant.

-Rien, répondit-il, juste quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début…

Il se pencha en avant, retenant le mouvement de recul de Yuichiro.

-Que crois-tu faire ? Dit soudainement une voix suivit du bruit d'un objet qui tombe.

Kimizuki lâcha Yuu pour se retourner vers la source du son, il vit Mikaela époussetant quelques feuilles restés accrochés sur ses vêtements. Il venait, de toute évidence, de se laisser tomber du haut d'une branche d'arbre.

-Mika ? Dit Yuu d'une petite voix, puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose vu comment ses sourcils se froncèrent :

-Attend, tu es là depuis combiens de temps ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, à la place il marcha vers eux avant d'attraper le bras de son ami d'enfance et de le tirer hors de l'eau, lui passant immédiatement sa longue cape blanche autours des épaules.

-Mika ? répétât Yuu l'air préoccupé par le manque de paroles du vampire.

Celui-ci fixait d'ailleurs Kimizuki avec un regard qui aurait pu geler un pingouin***, l'adolescent se sentait très mal à l'aise, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir faire ça ? Surtout que maintenant il venait de perdre la confiance de Mikaela… Puis la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet : S'il avait voulu faire ça c'était parce qu'il était attiré par son compagnon, Shinoa avait raison, il était bel et bien gay, et pour le pire idiot que la terre est connu !

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua même pas que Mikaela venait d'entrainer Yuu avec lui, récupérant les vêtements au sol. Ce ne fut seulement quand il leva la tête qu'il s'en aperçu.

Que faire maintenant ? _Sortir et se sécher_ lui dit la voix intérieure qui ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher depuis quelques temps.

….

Les jours suivant se passèrent dans un calme relatif, Yuu reprenait petit à petit des forces. Shinoa et Mitsuba avaient définitivement été interdites de s'approcher d'un quelconque instrument de cuisine depuis un regrettable incident impliquant un poisson torpille.

Narumi prétendait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort et avait demandé à Mikaela de s'entrainer avec lui, demande qui avait mal fini car le vampire l'avait immédiatement plaqué au sol sans prévenir.

Par la suite, le brun préféra faire ses exercices quotidien avec les humains qui, eux au moins, prévenait avant de lui bondir furieusement dessus, du moins pour tous les humains, Yuu n'étant plus inclus dedans malheureusement : Il leur avait avoué qu'en se changeant en séraphin il avait quasiment fait disparaitre toute son humanité, il en ignorait quel en était les effets et ne pouvait rien demander à Asshuramaru pour l'instant. Le démon répondait à ses appels pour combattre, mais impossible de communiquer avec lui.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans une routine monotone, un événement vint changer cela :

Le matin, plusieurs semaines après le réveil de Yuu, Shinoa revint de sa patrouille un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Les gars ! S'exclama-t-elle en accourant le plus vite possible dans leur direction, j'ai de bonne nou…

-C'est quoi ce machin ! Coupa soudains la voix de Narumi.

Intrigués, les adolescents se rassemblèrent autours du jeune homme qui se tenait devant une petite forme sombre étalé au sol.

-Un animal ? Se demanda Yoichi en se penchant vers la petite créature.

-Hey ! Fit Shinoa, vous m'écoutez ?

-On dirait une chauve-souris, dit Mitsuba.

Apparemment personne n'était intéressé par ce que la jeune fille avait à dire.

-Peut-être que Mika-kun et Yuu-kun savent, déclara l'archer avec un haussement d'épaule, d'ailleurs où sont-ils ?

-Probablement dans le hangar, grogna Kimizuki entre ses dents, Yuu doit être en train de nourrir son vampire…

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Yuichiro insistait pour que ce soit lui et uniquement lui qui donne son sang à Mikaela, et cela énervait plus que tout le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui reniflait avec agacement à chaque fois que quelqu'un le mentionnait. Shinoa avait d'ailleurs remarqué cela et ne se privait pas pour l'embêter avec.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit soudains une voix venant de derrière.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Yuichiro et Mikaela descendre la pente pour les rejoindre sur la plage, Kimizuki remarqua un bandage autours du cou de Yuu ou Mika devait l'avoir mordu.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait ça, il se sentait amer.

-Alors ? Répétât le jeune homme aux yeux vert avec impatience, c'est quoi le problème ?

Pour toute réponse, les adolescents s'écartèrent laissant voir une forme noir étalé au sol, en y regardant de plus près, Yuu s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une petite chauve-souris brunâtre avec une queue fourchue, qui, au bout ressemblait à un cœur.

Alors qu'il s'accroupissait à sa hauteur, l'animal fit un léger mouvement.

-Elle se réveille ! S'écria joyeusement Yoichi.

-Tu penses qu'elle est comestible ? Demanda Narumi à l'adresse de Kimizuki qui secoua la tête avec force : Jamais il ne mangerait une chauve-souris !

La créature se redressa soudain, les faisant sursauter, elle battit une ou deux fois des ailes avant de prendre son envol, puis elle ouvrit un œil, ou plutôt ouvrit son unique œil.

-Effectivement ! S'exclama le brun au trident, ce n'est pas comestible ! D'où ce truc vient ? D'Hiroshima ?

-C'est Arukanu, dit soudain la voix de Mika quelque peu étonné, que fait-elle ici ?

Le regard de la créature tomba sur le blond avant que celle-ci, d'un battement d'aile enthousiaste, lui fonce dessus se perchant sur ses cheveux.

-On dirait que tu t'es trouvé un ami vampire, ricana Narumi alors que les yeux de Mika se plissaient dangereusement.

-Tu le connais ? Intervint rapidement Yuichiro avant que la discutions de dégénère en dispute.

Mikaela hocha la tête :

-C'est Arukanu, répondit-il, l'animal domestique de Kululu… J'ignore comment il est arrivé ici, surement qu'il s'est échappé vu que Kululu doit être prisonnière quelque part avec les vampires…

-Je vois, marmonna Yuu pour lui-même, je suppose qu'il va rester avec toi non ?

-Apparemment, soupira le blond sous les gloussements étouffé de l'équipe, la chauve-souris ne semblait pas disposer à bouger du sommet du crâne de Mika où elle était fièrement établie.

-Alors, dit Mitsuba en se tournant vers Shinoa, quelle sont ces bonnes nouvelles ?

Le visage de la chef d'escadron sembla s'illuminer alors qu'elle posait une carte de la région sur une des vieilles caisses se trouvant à proximité.

-Ceci, commença-t-elle, est une carte !

Ils hochèrent bêtement la tête se demandant si elle les prenait pour des idiots, mais ils se turent pour l'écouter.

-Ce matin, poursuivit-elle, je suis partie en patrouille comme vous le savez.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-C'est là que j'ai rencontré un groupe de trois personnes, en les interrogeant ils m'on informés qu'ils venaient de la forêt d'Aokighara…****

-Aokigahara ? Couina Yoichi l'air soudains terrifié.

-A coté si tu préfère, soupira Shinoa, ils n'étaient pas dedans, mais à ce qui parait, ils auraient été attaqués par des vampires, puis un groupe de cinq personnes habillés en uniformes, vert et rouge pour uns, les auraient sauvés avant de partir en direction de la forêt…

-Le bataillon de Guren ! S'écria Yuu un sourire venant fleurir sur son visage, ils sont vivant !

-Apparemment.

-Je suppose qu'on va se mettre à leur recherche ? Demanda réthoriquement Kimizuki en redressant ses lunettes.

-Mais ils sont dans la forêt d'Aokighara, gémit pitoyablement Yoichi alors que Narumi roulait des yeux l'air affligé.

-Tu crois réellement à ces légendes ? Dit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

-Eh bien… Marmonna Yoichi l'air embarrassé, joignant ses doigts ensembles, c'est vraiment effrayant nan ?

-Moi aussi j'en ai entendu parler, déclara Yuichiro à la surprise général, je suppose que c'est pour ça que l'équipe de Guren s'y est réfugié : Elle a mauvaise réputation, peu de gens s'y aventures par peur des esprits qui y habiteraient…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yuu-chan, déclara Mikaela, je te protégerais !

-Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait peur là… Intervint Mitsuba en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t'aiderais aussi ! S'exclama à son tour Kimizuki, qui, visiblement se sentait en reste.

- _Je_ le protégerais, insistât Mika les crocs en avant l'air mécontent.

-Non, _je_ l'aiderais !

-Il se passe quoi là ? Demanda Narumi confus ses yeux allant de Mikaela à Kimizuki et de Kimizuki à Mikaela.

-Qui sait, grommela Mitsuba en même temps que Shinoa abordait un visage suspicieux.

-J'ai toujours peur moi vous savez, se plaignit Yoichi, hey ! Vous m'écoutez ?

…

Les préparatifs n'avaient prit que deux jours. Au bout de ceux-ci ils longeaient la plage, suivant le rivage pendant environs trois heures avant de se décider enfin à rentrer dans les terres en direction du mont Fuji, ancien volcan, qui était bordé par la tristement célèbre forêt d'Aokighara ou Jukai « mer d'arbres ».

Yuu avait entendus beaucoup de légende sur celle-ci, c'était Guren qui les lui racontait dans l'espoir de l'effrayer lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Et après le lieutenant-colonel osait s'autoproclamer figure paternel ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'homme de ses pensés : Il avait toujours mal digérer que celui-ci, bien que possédé, lui ai planté une épée en plein ventre.

-On y est, dit soudain la voix de Shinoa le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Devant eux se trouvait la forêt. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement deviner que les rayons du soleil devaient bien avoir du mal à percer le feuillage épais de la végétation, le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la mer d'arbre se noyait dans l'ombre ne laissant voir uniquement l'entré de celui-ci bordé par toutes sortes de plantes grimpantes qui s'accrocheraient probablement à leurs vêtements.

Et comme si cela ne pouvait pas être plus dissuasif, des panneaux abimés par le temps les avertissaient de ne pas s'éloigner du sentier (même de quelques mètres), pour ne pas courir le risque de tomber dans un trou nez à nez avec un cadavre. D'autre encore leur disait simplement de reconsidérer leur acte s'ils comptaient se suicider.

-Charmant, murmura Mika pour lui-même.

Yoichi s'approcha de Yuichiro enroulant son bras autours du siens, les yeux vert olive complètement exorbités par la peur.

-Euh… Dit-il en déglutissant, Shinya-san et les autres sont vraiment entré là-dedans ?

-Apparemment, répondit Narumi les yeux ne quittant pas la forêt, il faut tenter de les trouver… Il n'y à pas meilleur endroit ou se cacher, personne ne viens ici.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'avança pénétrant dans la mer d'arbre, ses compagnons lui emboitant le pas, bien qu'à contrecœur pour Yoichi qui se colla encore plus à Yuu poussant un gémissement pitoyable.

Kimizuki et Mika le fusillèrent du regard.

N'ayant pas été emprunté depuis huit années, le sentier était recouvert d'herbes et quasiment invisibles. Ce n'était uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'arbre dessus qu'ils pouvaient le suivre.

La végétation était incroyablement luxuriante, des lianes s'enroulaient autours des troncs, des racines jaillissant du sol au hasard formant un enchevêtrement complexe, parfois vert émeraude pour cause la mousse les recouvrant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient, la lumière avait de plus en plus de difficulté à franchir la cime des arbres, dans un premier temps il n'eut rien d'inquiétant, ne serait-ce les bruit de la forêt, puis ils tombèrent sur les premiers ossements :

-C'est dégoutant ! S'exclama Mitsuba, grimaçante, qui venait de découvrir un crâne.

Pour faire bonne mesure elle lui donna un coup de pied, l'envoyant rouler dans les buissons voisins.

-Mitsuba ! Cria Kimizuki scandalisé, et le respect des morts ?

-Oh ? Intervint Shinoa en roulant des yeux, alors si nous respectons apparemment les morts pourquoi ne pas décrocher ce pendu ?

-Quel pendu… AH !

Yoichi poussa un cri perçant avant de vouloir reculer pour s'emmêler avec ses propres jambes et tomber sur ses fesses.

Au bout d'une corde, un cadavre pendu se balançait au gré du vent, les jambes manquaient, probablement dévorées par un quelconque animal sauvage, la peau s'était asséchée, comme momifié, une sorte de croute marron était posé sur les os, la bouche, un trou noir, ouverte cherchant l'air qu'il ne respirerait plus jamais.

-Ooooh… Gémit Yoichi sur le point de défaillir alors que Yuu s'accroupissait à ses cotés, une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Tu trouves ça amusant ? Feula-t-il.

-Non, pas vraiment, répliqua-t-elle, je vous le faisais juste remarquer au cas où l'un de vous serait nécrophile.

Des cris horrifié résonnèrent dans la clairière, avant que Narumi se mette à faire semblant de vomir.

-Nécro-quoi ? Répétât l'archer du groupe en se relevant, le teins pale.

-Rien ! S'écrièrent Yuu et Kimizuki, juste des bêtises de Shinoa !

-Tu es répugnante humaine, cracha Mika le nez froncé.

Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au pendu avant de reprendre leur route, volant devant eux, Arukanu la chauve-souris de Kululu s'agitait de plus en plus.

Le sentier avait disparut depuis une dizaine de minutes les laissant livrés à eux dans cette forêt maudite, ils croisèrent d'autres corps, mais choisirent de les ignorer. Un certain malaise semblait se faire sentir, il n'y avait aucune trace du bataillon de Guren et la lumière ne passait plus à travers les branchages.

Un doute les prit, étaient-ils perdus ? Ils avaient des provisions certes, mais pour seulement quatre jours.

Finalement ce fut le vampire qui prononça le premier les mots tant redoutés :

-Nous sommes complètement perdu.

-Bien jouer, grogna Narumi.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, rétorqua la chef s'escadron se sentant visé.

-Chut ! Dit soudains Yuichiro faisant taire le début de dispute, il y à quelque chose d'étrange.

Ils le fixèrent quelques secondes avant de tendre l'oreille. Pour ne rien entendre.

-Il n'y à rien, dit Kimizuki perplexe, on n'entend rien.

-Justement ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs frustré par l'incompréhension de ses amis, on n'entend _rien_ !

En effet réalisa Mikaela avec surprise, ont n'entendait _rien._ Le bruit des oiseaux s'était tût, pas une trille, ni le bruit des mulots courant sur les feuilles mortes. Le temps semblait figé.

Les adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet avant qu'un craquement ne retentisse, rompant le silence.

Le vampire se rapprocha de Yuu, ainsi que Kimizuki et les autres qui se regroupèrent en un cercle, leurs armes dégainés.

Ils étendaient, guettant chaque bruits, chaque mouvements.

-Dites, chuchotât Yoichi tremblant, ce n'est quand même pas un fantôme ou ces créatures surnaturels qui mangent les gens ?

-Probablement juste un rongeur, répondit Narumi, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit quelque chose de dangereux…

-Non, le contredit Mika crispé, je sens la présence d'un prédateur, un grand prédateur…

Le vampire sera son épée, déterminé à protéger Yuichiro. Puis, un buisson bruissa avant qu'un forme noire en surgisse.

Ils restèrent immobile un moment jusqu'à que Narumi baisse son arme et éclate de rire :

-Gr… grand prédateur ! S'esclaffa-t-il se tenant le ventre et pointant du doigt une poule les fixant avec hargne.

Soulagés, les adolescents abaissèrent leurs armes, sauf le vampire. Il sentait encore cette étrange présence.

La poule gloussa dangereusement, gonflant les plumes… Avant de se faire chasser par le pied de Mitsuba qui la manqua de peu.

-Aaah, attend Mi-chan ! Cria Shinoa les bras tendus dans la direction où l'animal avait fui, ont aurait pu la manger !

Si Mitsuba voulu répondre quelque chose, elle n'en eut jamais le temps : Des caquètements sinistres se firent entendre avant qu'une centaine de poules bondissent hors des buissons, les encerclant au bord d'un petit précipice escarpé.

-Pourquoi elles font ça ! S'exclama Yoichi serrant son arc contre lui.

D'une main, Mika attrapa Yuu le lançant sur son épaule.

-Hey ! Protestât celui-ci, qu'est ce que tu fiches ! Pose-moi !

En se débâtant, le jeune homme donna par inadvertance un coup de poing sur les lunettes de Kimizuki qui décolèrent du nez du garçon pour s'écraser au milieu des poules, qui les entourèrent immédiatement.

Lorsqu'elles s'en écartèrent, il ne restait plus rien de la monture préféré de Kimizuki à leur grande horreur.

-Je crois qu'on vient de trouver les monstres qui dévores les cadavres des suicidés, déglutit Shinoa.

-Tu insinues que ces bestioles sont carnivores ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leurs discussions, les créatures, bien pires que des cavaliers de l'apocalypse ou vampires se jetèrent sur eux.

Par reflexe, ils reculèrent.

Droit dans le précipice.

Mika vit le ciel s'éloigner alors que Yuu se cramponnait à lui poussant un cri terrifié, ce que firent aussi les humains se sentant tomber :

Son dos heurtât violement le sol avant qu'il ne se mette à rouler, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un éclair de violet le dépassa dans un cri aigu avant de se cramponner à une masse blonde qui hurlait des jurons entrecoupées à chaque coup sur le sol.

La chute sembla durer des heures avant qu'ils ne heurtent une dernière fois la terre, s'immobilisant.

-Bon sang, grogna Yuu en se massant la tête, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette forêt de fou ?

-Plus important, intervint Shinoa en se remettant sur pied aidée de Yoichi, où sommes-nous ?

Epoussetant la poussières et feuilles de leurs vêtements, ils observèrent les environs.

On aurait dit un autre endroit, songea Yuu en faisant un pas :

C'était une clairière ou la lumière du soleil pénétrait aisément, des fleures multicolores surgissaient de l'herbe donnant à l'endroit un aspect féerique.

Mais ce qui attira l'attentions des adolescents dut probablement la _Torii_ ***** visible au bout de la clairière. Des lianes verte s'enroulaient autours de ses piliers et un nom était marqué sur le gakuzuka de celle-ci, un petit chemin pavé commençait en-dessous.

-Village Cocorico, lut Yoichi en plissant les yeux.

-Vu les circonstances, je ne sais pas si en rire ou pleurer, grommela Mikaela les dents serrés.

-Un village… Murmura la chef d'escadron l'air pensive, puis avec plus de force : Allons-y ! Peut-être y trouverons-nous des choses intéressantes.

A peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'un sifflement sinistre retentit avant qu'une fléchette ne se fiche dans l'arbre de derrière.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Tonna soudains une voix autoritaire.

Quelques secondes après, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau encerclés, des lances rustiques pointées sur eux.

Trois hommes les tenaient en respect avec leurs armes, un brun plutôt grand au visage carré, il abordait une courte barbe et un air vide, le second châtain avec des yeux jaunes les toisait avec méfiance. Le dernier ressemblait au premier, sans barbe avec de petits yeux nerveux le faisant ressembler à une fouine. Ils portaient tous les trois le même genre d'habit traditionnel japonais avec des sandales.

-Comment avez-vous trouvez cet endroit ! Dit le propriétaire de la voix qu'ils avaient entendue précédemment.

Un petit homme courbé par les années se trouvait devant eux, les regardant comme s'ils étaient des bêtes curieuses.

-Je suis désolé, commença Shinoa de façon diplomate, mais nous sommes tombé ici après avoir été attaqué par des poules folles furieuses…

Les yeux des hommes s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'ils abaissaient légèrement leurs lances :

-Et vous avez survécus ? déclara celui à l'air vide médusé.

-Apparemment…

-Vous pourriez baisser vos armes ? Dit Yuu avec mauvaise humeur, on ne va rien vous faire.

-Yuu-chan !

-Non, non c'est bon, gloussa le vieil homme, ne crier pas sur le petit, nous étions juste méfiant… Voila plus de huit ans que nous ne sommes pas sortis de cette forêt ! De plus cela fait deux groupes de personnes qui débarques soudainement en à peine quelques jours d'intervalles alors qu'en huit ans personne n'est jamais arrivé ici vivant.

Les trois hommes abaissèrent les armes alors que les adolescents hoquetaient à ce que venait de dire le vieil homme, un autre groupe de personne était arrivé ici avant eux il y à quelques jours ?

-Le groupe de personne ! S'exclama Narumi, n'était-il pas mener par un homme aux cheveux blanc ?

L'expression du vieillard s'assombrit :

-Il y avait bien un homme aux cheveux blanc, mais il n'était surement pas en état de mener une troupe…

-Comment ça ? Dit Yuichiro alors qu'un poids lui tombait dans l'estomac.

-Il est gravement blessé, répondit le vieil homme, nous avons beau lui mettre des cataplasmes sur ses blessures, rien n'y fait… Mais nous ne perdons pas espoir.

Ils hochèrent la tête, mortifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre puis Yoichi prit timidement la parole :

-Serait-ce possible de les voir ?

-Bien sûr, déclara le vieil homme en tournant les talons.

Il les entraina sur le petit chemin pavé, se présentant comme Fighu et les autres hommes respectivement Charles pour celui à l'air vide, Léon pour celui qui lui ressemblait et enfin Rodolphe qui avait les yeux jaunes.

Fighu leur expliqua que lui et une dizaine de personnes s'étaient exilés après l'apocalypse dans ces boit pour que les vampires ne les trouvent pas, bien évidement il avait remarqué que Mikaela était une de ces créatures (Aruhaku perché sur sa tête confirmant ce fait), mais étant avec eux ne l'avait pas jugé comme une menace.

Depuis huit ans, ces personnes avaient vécus dans ce coin caché de la forêt d'Aokighara, subvenant à leurs besoins eux même. D'après le vieillard, le village abritait une vingtaine de personne dont trois enfants étant né après l'apocalypse et n'ayant jamais quitté les bois.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle clairière, mais cette fois différente : Des petites maisons en bois était alignés l'une face à l'autre et au bout de celle-ci une hutte plus grande que les autres, d'où de la fumé sortait de la cheminé, était visible.

Au centre de tout cela des personnes s'activaient tranquillement, à la rivière du coté droit des maisons, un homme et une femme vêtus de manière assez traditionnelle lavaient du linge, ailleurs un homme torse nu coupait du bois, des enfants d'âge approchés couraient joyeusement autours des habitations.

Les adolescents, abasourdit, fixèrent cette scène sortie tout droit d'un autre monde, avant qu'une personne en particulier attire leur attention :

C'était une femme vêtue d'une bande de tissus blanc cachant sa poitrine et d'une longue jupe lui arrivant aux pieds chaussés de sandales spartiates, elle transportait sans mal une énorme pile de linge sous le regard admiratif du bucheron, mais ce qui attira leurs attentions fut sa longue chevelure pourpre attaché en queue de cheval.

-Mito ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

La femme soldat marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se retourner, laissant tomber au sol son fardeau, une expression incrédule se peignant sur son visage.

-Les enfants ? Dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient réels.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux d'un pas mal-assuré, autours d'eux les villageois avaient interrompus leur tache pour observer la scène se jouant devant eux.

-Les enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle avec plus de force en accourant soudains vers eux pour les engloutir dans une étreinte bourrues tous à la fois, ne remarquant pas qu'elle avait inclus Mikaela dedans.

-Vous allez bien, dieu soit loué ! On vous croyait presque mort !

Mito était une femme forte, et lorsqu'elle étreignait ou serrait la main, c'était avec force. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle se battait avec des poings américain, les adolescents suffoquèrent très vite, par chance, Shigure arriva suivie de Goshi, la tirant en arrière pour épargner une mort douloureuse aux jeunes gens.

-Contente de vous voir en bonne état, déclara-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Elle aussi avait adopté la mode du village, des long cheveux étaient lâché et sur ses mèches de devant des bandes violettes étaient enroulé autours lui donnant l'air d'une princesse d'époque, ses habits comme son amie étaient simples : une sorte de tee-shirt blanc à brettelles terminé par des volant, et une jupe violette elle aussi constitué de volant s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses chevilles, étrangement elle ne portait pas de chaussure et était pied nu. Goshi portait un simple kimono blanc avec des gétas en guise de chaussures, dans sa main se trouvait sa pipe, aussi son arme démoniaque, fumante.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'homme qui remarqua Mika :

-Le vampire de Nagoya ! S'écria-t-il alertant les villageois.

Une mère rassembla immédiatement ses deux enfants autours d'elle, alors que d'autres reculaient lentement, ou que certain hommes se mettait en garde, haches, faucilles en mains.

-Calmez-vous ! Rugit Fighu, il ne vous fera pas de mal, il est avec ces jeunes gens !

-Mika ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Renchérit Yuu avec force s'attirant les regards non-convaincu de ses camarades : Juste hier, le vampire avait failli tuer Narumi pour lui avoir glissé un crabe dans son uniforme, le retenir et le calmer avait prit un bon bout de temps.

Les villagois ne semblèrent pas convaincus mais se détendirent tout de même, Mikaela soupira conscient qu'il devrait s'habituer à ce genre de réaction désormais, à coté Yuu lui attrapa la main, joignant leur doigt ensemble, il avait dû sentir son malaise.

Bien que ce fût puéril, le blond ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard victorieux à Kimizuki claqua de la langue, agacé.

-Tu fais ami-ami avec un vampire toi maintenant ? Dit Goshi à l'adresse de Yuichiro.

-Il est ma famille, répondit Yuu.

-Guren nous en avait parlé, dit Mito en coupant ce qu'allait dire son ami, que son fils avait un ami qui avait été changé en vampire…

Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Goshi alors qu'il jetait un regard compatissant à Mikaela.

-Ou est Shinya ? Demanda Mitsuba ne voyant pas le major-général.

Les yeux du bataillon de Guren deveinrent triste :

-Dans une des huttes à cotés avec Sayuri… Son état est stable pour l'instant… C'est déjà ça.

-Je vois, murmura Kimizuki.

-Bon, dit alors Fighu en prenant la parole, je pense qu'il faudra aller vous présenter à Dame Luna, la chef du village.

En disant cela, il désigna la hutte au bout de l'allé, celle plus grande que les autres. Mais au moment où ils allaient se mettre en marche, trois adolescents déboulèrent dans la clairière, transportant des récoltes.

Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des personnes normales : L'un d'eux était une jeune femme à la musculature impressionnant, lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement on pouvait voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau basané, son ventre était découvert laissant voir des abdos bien définis n'ayant rien à envier à ceux de son compagnon, un jeune homme métis torse nus et blond transportant des brins de bois.

La dernière personne était de loin la plus intimidante, un géant de plus de deux mètres aux larges épaules et visage carré. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en lin blanc.

Ils remarquèrent enfin leurs présences s'arrêtant nettes :

-Encore des gens ! Éructa la femme du groupe, je vais commencer à croire que ce village n'est pas aussi impénétrable que l'on le prétend…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, les yeux exorbités.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Chuchotât Kimizuki.

Ses compagnons tournèrent leurs regards dans la direction ou elle regardait avant de se figer aussi, puis d'une petite voix, la jeune fille prononça un nom d'une façon hésitante :

-Yuichiro ? Yui ?

Yuu se gela, d'où cette fille connaissant son nom ? L'avait-il déjà rencontré avant ? Ses compagnons et elle lui disait quelque chose.

-Pardon, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche ignorant la stupéfaction de ses camarade on se connaît ?

Une expression perplexe s'alluma sur le visage des nouveaux arrivants.

-C'est moi ! S'écria la fille, Midna ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?! Et là (elle désigna les deux hommes, respectivement le géant et l'autre, qui l'accompagnait :) c'est Elliot et Shiki !

En éclair, qui ne dura qu'une seconde, il eut la vision de plusieurs enfants dans une salle blanche, mais elle s'évapora si vite qu'il crut qu'il en avait rêvé.

Il secoua la tête, soudains pale :

-Non, je suis désolé…

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Midna alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, puis elle l'étreignit, enfouissant la tête du jeune homme dans son épaule.

-Que t'ont-ils fait ? Hoquetât-elle se mettant à sangloter pour de bon, suivi de ses deux amis.

L'incompréhension totale régnait dans la clairière du village Cocorico, en particulier chez les soldats de l'armée démoniaque. Yuichiro ne savait pas comment réagir, doucement, pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme, il la repoussa doucement.

Elle se redressa, elle mesurait une bonne tête de plus que lui, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Il t'on probablement effacés la mémoire en te faisant quitter l'ile…

L'ile, le mot frappa Yuichiro de plein fouet, l'ile… Voulait-elle parler des…

-Yui, dit-elle, je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça mais…

-Tu étais avec nous une expérience des laboratoires Hyakuya il y à neuf ans, complétât Elliot.

Alors que les visages des soldats prenaient une expression mêlant stupéfaction et horreur, le cœur de Yuu manqua un battement.

….

*Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression que Mi-chan aime bien Yuu… Ca ne change pas grand-chose dans ce manga… On dirait que notre très chère Yuu-chan à un harem perso (aussi bien male que femelle…). De plus penser bien que Mika voit tout le monde comme des rivales amoureux ! Koigataki !

**Si cela vous intéresse, cette grenouille s'appelait Fran et nageait innocemment en direction de la rive dans l'espoir de rapporter de quoi subvenir à sa famille, or c'était à ce moment là qu'une créature effrayante aux yeux vert luisant de cruauté l'avait attrapé pour le jeter sur un autre monstre bien plus gros que le second avec de la fourrure rose vive sur la tête terrifié il s'était cramponné de toute ses force sur le visage de la créature jusqu'à qu'il triomphe de celle-ci la jetant dans l'eau. Ce soir là, il eut une excellente histoire à raconter à sa famille…

***Je m'en fou si ça ne se dit pas ! C'est une nouvelle expression ! Nah !

****C'est la forêt se trouvant à l'est de Tokyo au pied du Mont Fuji, qui est réputé pour être hanté, c'est dû aux nombreuses personnes qui s'y sont suicidé en 1950… (À cause d'un gars qui à écrit un livre se terminant par le suicide des deux amants dans la forêt en question) On dit que ceux qui y rentre seul n'en ressorte jamais… Si vous taper le nom de cette forêt sur internet et aller dans Google image vous aurez le droit à de charmantes images de cadavres décomposé.

***** Truc ressemblant à une porte à l'entré des temples.

Les poules démoniaques sont de retour ! Effectivement ! Nagoya kessen-HEN ! (« hen » veut dire poule en anglais… Admirer mon jeu de mot génial… Si vous avez rit, vous irez en enfer.)

Voila donc pour ce chapitre… j'avais prévu d'écrire 4000 mots mais j'en suis à 7000 quasiment… Sinon pour les Oc, ne vous inquiétez pas… Ils crèveront vite, non je blague XD ils sont juste là pour donner du sens à l'histoire du passé de Yuu, ils seront présent, mais pas tellement, ils ne seront que des personnages secondaires… Donc ne vous attendez pas à les voir souvent.

Vous voulez voir Shinya dans le prochain chapitre ?

Si oui, alors une review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Aiiwa : N'est-ce pas ? En plus cause de Kimizuki une grenouille à souffert (Oui, Fran comme dans Reborn lol)! Pour le poisson torpille… Disons que comme tu le sais probablement ça envois de l'électricité, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé XD

Ps : Les bacs blancs se sont bien passé, pour l'instant ça va ^^ Et toi ? J'espère que tu auras tes partiels… Ce truc me fiche les jetons pour l'année prochaine… Brrrr, bonne lecture !

Lakesong : C'est vrai que quand Guren à dit à Yuu « tu peux m'appeler papa » j'ai eu un moment de bug ou je me suis demandé quel âge il avait en réalité… Mais dans le fanbook, ils disent apparemment que Guren veut se faire appeler « papa » un jour XD Les poules sont mes Oc favoris ! Le reste je m'en fiche limite ! Bonne lecture.

Alexandra919 : Je vends des poules carnivores à seulement 100 euro ! Mais attention, je ne rembourse pas les dommages qu'elle peut causer à savoir : Frigo dévasté, à manger un autre animal/humain, détruit l'intérieur d'une maison. Ces poules sont aussi connues sous le nom de « _Daemon corpse devorantem_ » XD Pour Shinya, le voila !

Arya39 : Wow, une secte, sérieux ? Maintenant je flippe lol (je crois au surnaturel) De plus moi aussi en Italie ou je passe mes vacances (Y'a un cimetière au bout de la rue) il s'est passé des choses bizarres… Mais le pire était mon père qui à vu dans une maison en remontant en haut de la montagne (nous passons les vacances dans un petit village) deux personnes habillés à l'ancienne se battre avec des épées, il à bien sur prit la fuite (en abandonnant son cousin qui courait moins vite… Sympa.), et le lendemain en passant au même endroit, pas de maison… quand à moi là-bas, j'ai entendu un enfant sous le balcon crier à l'aide, je n'ai même pas été voir (j'avais 10 ans… Aujourd'hui je pense que j'aurais été jeté un coup d'œil) et lorsque j'ai appelé ma mère et lui est demander si elle entendait, elle m'a dit que non et que je rêvais… Pourtant le gamin continuait à crier de façon étouffé « Aiuta ! Aiutami » ce qui était franchement terrifiant…

Ps : Les petits garçons sont effrayants… J'espère que le tiens ne reviendra plus…

PPs : Bonne lecture tout de même ^^

…

Chapitre 6

Le silence régnait dans la clairière, tous avaient arrêtés leurs activités pour se focaliser sur la révélation de Midna et Elliot.

\- _Tu étais avec nous une expérience des laboratoires Hyakuya il y à neuf ans._

La phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Yuu, mais maintenant que les adolescents sensés s'être trouvés dans les laboratoires avec lui bien des années auparavant, se tenaient devant lui, il avait l'impression de s'en souvenir vaguement.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il en plaquant les mains contre sa tête comme en proie à une immense migraine, je peux me souvenir de la douleur… La crainte… L'humiliation… Pourtant… Tout me semble flou. Je me souviens vaguement de personnes avec moi, quatre, or vous êtes trois…

-Yuu-kun, renifla Yoichi en entendant les paroles de son ami, le bataillon de Shinoa ainsi que celui de Guren le fixait avec stupéfaction, ils ne s'imaginaient même pas une chose pareille à propos de Hyakuya Yuichiro.

-Quatre… répétât Shiki les yeux baissé, c'était vrai… Avant nous étions quatre… Mais lorsque tu as disparut mystérieusement et nous t'avons cru mort, «Atsuo » s'est petit à petit laissé mourir et à été tué lors d'une expérience qui a détruit le laboratoire… C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici…

-Je vois, dit mécaniquement Yuu la gorge serré, je suis désolé de vous avoir oublié…

-Ne t'excuse pas, hoquetât Midna en l'entraina de nouveau dans une étreinte à rompre les os, suivit de Shiki et Elliot. –C'est de la faute des foutus scientifique.

Les humains observaient la scène avec émotion, ils ignoraient encore bien des choses sur leur ami, dire qu'il était passé par tellement de choses. Kimizuki remarqua que Mikaela semblait avoir déjà été mit au courant, Yuichiro devait probablement lui avoir déjà dit ça, il avait parlé de douleur, Mirai souffrait-elle lors des expérimentations ?

-Bon ! Clama soudains la voix de Fighu interrompant les émouvantes retrouvailles, j'irais expliquer la situation à Dame Luna seul… Midna et les autres, occupez-vous des votre anciens ami et de ses compagnons… Ils resteront dans le village jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Sans attendre de réponse, le vieil homme se dirigea suivit de ses trois gardes du corps, Rodolphe, Léon, Charles, vers la plus grande hutte du village.

Midna relâcha Yuu qui retourna auprès des siens, puis elle leur fit signe de les suivre :

-Vous partagerez des huttes, déclara-t-elle son sang froid retrouvé, mais en attendant nous vous conduiront à la hutte de Shinya-san, c'est ce que vous voulez non ?

-Oui, merci, dit Shinoa en hochant la tête.

Le petit groupe les mena dans une des maisonnettes de l'allé principale près du coure d'eau où les habitant avaient reprit leurs taches, ceux-ci leur jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux en les voyant passer.

La jeune femme s'arrêtât avec Shiki et Elliot devant les quelques marches, n'entrant pas par respect, Shigure poussa la porte se tournant vers les adolescents :

-Ce n'est pas beau à voir, les prévint-elle le regard grave.

Goshi et Mito s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur bientôt suivis des adolescents. Mika marqua un arrêt hésitant, mais il fut forcé d'entrer par un, anormalement, pale Yuu.

Une odeur de mort les assaillis à peine eurent-ils posés un pied à l'intérieur, des bruits de respirations laborieuses pouvaient être entendus. Il n'y avait pas de lumière leur permettant de voir clairement les contours de la hutte, mais dans le fond de celle-ci, deux figures étaient visibles : Celle d'un homme allongé sur un matelas à même le sol, et la seconde, une femme aux cheveux châtains, lui passant un tissus mouillé sur le front.

Sayuri releva la tête avant de s'immobiliser totalement avant d'ouvrir la bouche dans un cri muet.

-Oui, chuchotât précipitamment Mito, ils sont vivants nous t'expliqueront plus tard… Laisse-les voir Shinya…

La jeune femme hocha sèchement la tête avant de se reculer, les yeux dans le vide.

-Non… Gémit Shinoa en tombant à cotés de son frère adoptif.

Sa réaction était partagée par ses amis : Yoichi et Mitsuba avaient les larmes aux yeux, Kimizuki et Narumi étaient pale comme des linges, pour finir, Mika et Yuu se soutenaient mutuellement, ne lâchant pas une seconde leurs mains enlacés.

L'homme était dans un piètre état : s'il n'y avait pas le soulèvement de sa poitrine à chaque respiration, ils l'auraient cru mort. Chaque inspiration semblait un combat, ses cheveux blanc, presque foncés par rapport au teint de sa peau, lui collaient au front. Autours de son cou un bandage était enveloppé, mais le plus marquant était probablement l'entaille purulente recouverte de cataplasme sous son cœur.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Narumi d'une voix blanche.

-Guren l'a étranglé avant de le poignarder lorsqu'il essayait de la ramener à la raison, expliqua calmement Shigure les yeux baissés.

-Nous n'avons pus rien faire, dit Goshi la voix étranglé, et maintenant…

Alors que les soldats parlaient, ou plutôt se lamentaient, Yuichiro observait la plaie de Shinya. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Si Mika et les autres avaient dit vrai, il était la deuxième trompette, celle qui pouvait purifier… Alors pourquoi pas cette blessure ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces pensés qu'il se sentait tiré vers l'extérieur par Mikaela. Sayuri venait de les faire partir.

La lumière du soleil l'ébloui, mais pas autant que son ami vampire à voir son visage, il mit un bras devant sa tête.

-C'est si triste… Murmura Kimizuki à ses cotés le surprenant.

Il hocha simplement la tête parfaitement d'accords avec son compagnon d'arme.

-Vous voila de retour, dit soudain la voix de Midna.

Ils se retournèrent pour la voir accoudée contre le mur, ses éternels amis derrière elle.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposez… Et mettre de nouveaux habits, les votre sont sales et déchirés.

-Bonne idée, s'exclama Shinoa tachant de retrouver sa bonne humeur, vos vêtements sont tellement joli ici !

La jeune femme sourit avant de les entrainer vers une hutte en particulier.

…

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Yuu se débâtait de toute ses forces, ses poignets et chevilles maintenues au sol respectivement par Shiki et Elliot.

Une fois que Midna les avaient entrainés dans la maison d'une jeune femme aux cheveux brun, celle-ci leur avait donné plusieurs vêtements avant de les laisser aller se changer.

Or au moment ou Yuu se dirigeait à l'étage pour retirer ses précédents vêtements, des paires de bras forts l'avaient encerclé et Midna était apparus un sourire mauvais aux lèvres tenant _cette chose_ entre ses mains.

-Jamais ! Rugit-il en se débattant de plus belle.

-Allons voyons Yui, roucoulât la jeune femme, je suis pourtant sûre que cela t'irais à merveille… Tu es devenu tellement mignon…

-Espèce de folle ! S'écria-t-il en priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne à sa rescousse, je ne veux pas !

\- C'est comme ça que tu me traites après tant d'années de séparation, répondit-elle avec un air faussement peiné, puisque c'est comme ça… Allez-y les gars !

Shiki et Elliot lui jetèrent un regard compatissant avant de s'exécuter.

….

Mikaela venait de se changer, et venait de voir Shinoa et son groupe partir en direction de la hutte principale où se déroulerait le repas du soir, seul Kimizuki était resté avec lui.

Ils se tenaient tout deux sur la terrasse arrière de la maisonnette donnant sur la rivière. Ils attendaient tout deux que Yuu finisse de se changer, ce qui faisait déjà un bon bout de temps, et parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire : Ils se fixaient en chiens de faïences.

-Que comptais-tu faire dans l'eau avec Yuu-chan ? demanda brusquement Mikaela.

Kimizuki parut surpris par la question, puis un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage :

-Je te retourne la question pour la plage, rétorqua-t-il.

Un grondement naquit dans la gorge su vampire alors qu'il braquait ses yeux rouge sur lui, en ce moment, il ressemblait à une bête féroce.

-Donc je dois en déduire que c'est toi qui a lancé cette pierre ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose se rendit compte qu'en disant cela il s'était trahi, et que Mika avait deviné pour la pierre :

-C'était moi, dit-il en se songeant qu'autant dire la vérité maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu blesses Yuu, tu as beau être sa famille, tu restes un vampire, un être non-humain.

Le blond eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'humain avait mit l'accent sur « famille ».

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Alors lui aussi :

-Certes, je suis un vampire, dit-il, mais je suis plus que capable de le protéger… Puis avec les événements de Nagoya il à été prouvé que Yuu-chan n'est clairement pas humain… De plus Kureto pourrait faire main basse sur lui… Qui sait ce que salaud lui fera de plus… Tu ne peux pas le protéger avec ta force d'humain !

Il finit sa réplique par un reniflement de dédain pure qui mit Kimizuki hors de lui, il se leva d'un bond près à se battre, lorsqu'un poids sur son dos le percutât de plein fouet.

Il heurtât violement le sol, s'assomment presque sous le choc, il crut dans un premier temps que Mika s'était jeté sur lui pour l'attaquer, mais en relevant la tête en direction de la terrasse, il vit que le vampire était toujours à la même place. Or sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés par une stupeur presque bovine démontrant une consternation suprême.

-Ce fou à sauté par la fenêtre ! Cria soudain une voix féminine bourrue à l'étage.

Le poids sur son dos fut soudainement retiré au moment même ou des bruits de cavalcade se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers.

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une forme noire s'engouffrer sous la terrasse en bois, avant que deux yeux verts félins n'apparaissent sous celle-ci.

Mikaela était toujours figé dans la même position avec la même expression.

Midna et sa clique déboulèrent devant l'entré.

-Ou est Yui ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en regardant autours.

Les yeux sous la terrasse se firent suppliants.

-Euh… Il est partit en direction du moulin à eaux là-bas, répondit Kimizuki en pointant le doigt en direction de l'édifice en question.

-Il ne nous échappera pas ! Ricana-t-elle victorieuse puis elle remarqua Mika :

-A voir sa tête, il a vu ma magnifique œuvre d'art !

Elle partit en courant vers le moulin, suivit de ses compagnons lui emboitant le pas.

Le blond sembla enfin sortir d'état de semi-transe en secouant la tête.

-Où… où est Yuu-chan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis là, dit une petite voix sous la terrasse sans pour autant sortir. –Dites… Vous pourriez me rendre un service ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dessous ? Le Coupa Kimizuki en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, se qui fit reculer Yuu, et pourquoi as-tu sauté de l'étage !

Mikaela le rejoignis, les joues rouges pour une raison obscure :

-Sort, lui intima-t-il en passant une main sous la terrasse, il le faut bien si tu veux aller chercher des vêtements décents…

-Vêtements ? répétât l'adolescent aux cheveux roses intrigué.

-Noooon, gémit Yuu d'une façon pathétique alors qu'il sentait le vampire l'attraper par le col et le tirer vers eux.

Kimizuki s'était attendu à tout, tout sauf _ça_.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc alors qu'il en restait sans voix, son expression devait ressembler à celle du vampire précédemment. La cause : Yuu, ou du moins ce que portait Yuu.

Des bandes vertes étaient enveloppées autours de ses mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux larmoyant de honte. En descendant sur son cou, Kimizuki vit qu'un ruban noir à dentelle y était attaché, en descendant encore il s'aperçu que son ami avait été forcé dans une robe noire style victorienne : Elle avait le dos ouvert avec des laçages, révélant les clavicules et épaules à l'avant, le bas en dessous de la taille était composé de plusieurs couche de volant superposés lui arrivant aux pieds qui n'était pas chaussés. L'arrière de la jupe avait été conçu dans un style escaliers. Au dessus de ses coudes, du tissus s'évasant dans un nuage de dentelle à ses poignets était visible, l'adolescent aux cheveux rose y trouva une ressemblance avec ceux que portait la vampire qui avait protéger Mika.

Dans l'ensemble, Yuu ressemblait à une poupée.

-Ah… Euh… bégaya-t-il l'esprit complètement vide, il comprenait mieux la réaction de Mika désormais.

-Cette folle à brulé mes vêtements ! Gémit Yuichiro en tapant du pied, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre à part cette horreur !

Il les fixa avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes, les suppliant de ne pas se moquer. Comment aurait-il pus ? Songea le vampire, surtout quand il faisait ce visage en particulier. Il devait l'aider, il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi Midna l'avait habillé ainsi mais le résultat était vraiment incroyable.

-Attend… Bredouilla Kimizuki en redressant ses lunettes époussetant son pantalon en lin blanc semblable à celui de Mika, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose…

Il s'avança mécaniquement devant la porte tournant la poigné pour découvrir qu'elle était fermée. Yuu semblait réellement sur le point d'exploser réalisa-t-il.

-Euh… marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard au blond qui fixait toujours Yuu impressionné, c'est fermé…

-Je veux mourir, s'apitoya le jeune homme en s'effondrant à genoux.

-Ce n'est pas si mal tu sais… Balbutia Mika nerveusement, avant qu'un regard noir ne le fasse taire.

Le vampire et Kimizuki se concertèrent, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur ami dans cet état, état proche de la crise de nerf à voir comment il s'était mit à grommeler pour lui-même. Si les autres le voyaient ainsi cela causerait beaucoup de problème, car bien que vêtu de cette manière, Ashuramaru était toujours suspendus à la hanche de Yuichiro.

-Trouvé ! Cria soudain la voix de Midna, alors que l'adolescent aux yeux vert relevait brusquement sa tête.

Le démon était de retour, ils ne purent faire geste qu'ils se retrouvaient tous épinglé au sol, les trois compères avaient une force phénoménal comparé aux humains normaux.

-Yuu-chan ! Cria Mika le son de sa voix à moitié étouffé à cause du fait qu'un géant de deux mètre le maintenait à terre.

Kimizuki tenta de donner un coup de pied à Shiki qui le para habilement.

-Yuu est votre ami non ? Dit-il, pourquoi vous lui faite ça !

-J'obéis juste à Midna, répondit celui-ci en frissonnant, et quand elle nous ordonne quelque chose… On le fait.

La jeune femme maintenait Yuu au sol alors qu'Arukanu, la chauve-souris de Kululu volait de façon désordonné au-dessus de leurs tête.

-Je te mets ça et ce sera parfait… Murmurait-elle les lèvres pincés l'air extrêmement concentrée et agitant une paire de boucle d'oreilles devant le nez de Yuu.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas me percer les oreilles comme ça !

-Bien sûr que si !

Que faire ? Kimizuki et Mika devaient trouver une solution pour sortir leur camarade des griffes du monstre, et aussi de la robe (bien que n'était qu'un détail).

Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, des éclats de voix retentirent :

-Les cris viennent de là !

Et le groupe de soldats au complet apparut au détour du mur de la hutte, se figeant face à la scène se déroulant sur les yeux, à savoir :

Kimizuki et _Mika_ plaqués à terre par des _humains_ , puis Yuu travestit ayant une folle sur son dos alors que ses ongles étaient plantés dans la terre arrachant des mottes d'herbes au passage.

-Wow, fit Narumi les yeux braqués sur Yuu qui avait prit une teinte livide, virant au vert comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

-Hey, ça lui va pas mal, gloussa Goshi en soufflant une bouffé de pipe dans l'air.

-Oooh ! C'est tellement joli sur Yuu-kun !

-Bande d'enfoirés ! Aidez-moi ! Hurla le concerné avec toute la force de ses poumons.

Les première à réagirent furent Shinoa et Mitsuba qui invoquèrent leurs armes se jetant sur les trois agresseurs qui prirent la fuite immédiatement, les laissant seuls.

-Merci, gémit Yuichiro en se relevant, j'ai bien crus que…

Il fut coupé par un énorme éclat de rire venant de Shinoa, celle-ci venait de s'écraser au sol avant de se rouler dessus en pleurant de rire.

-Oh… Oh mon dieu, hoquetât-elle entre deux gloussements, c'est excellent ! J'adore cette Midna ! Quelle idée de faire ça !

-La robe est vraiment belle, remarqua Shigure.

-Tu sais… dit Narumi semblant trouver la situation très amusante, si on rajoutait des volants par là… On approfondissait le décolleter ça…

Il fut interrompu par un rugissement de bête sauvage, le bruit d'une arme qu'ont dégaine retentit dans la clairière.

Yuu se jetât sur le brun.

Le reste ne valait pas la peine d'être mentionné.

…..

La hutte de Dame Luna était de loin la plus grande du village, spacieuse et bien éclairé, le sol en bois était recouvert de divers tapis et coussins multicolores entourant une grande table basse où étaient rassemblés les soldats ainsi que Fighu, Midna et son groupe et finalement la doyenne du village elle-même.

C'était une femme dans la trentaine aux cheveux blonds sans aucun volume, attachés en un chignon désordonné d'où s'échappaient des mèches rebelles tombant sur son visage aux yeux gris, énormes, lui donnant un air fou. Elle n'était pas ce qu'ont pouvait appeler « belle », sa tête paraissait trop grande sur ses frêles épaules dévoilés par son kimono rouge et sa silhouettes évoquait celle d'un chat sortant d'une période de jeun. Mais elle avait une façon de se tenir lui donnant un air noble, fière qui plu à Yuu. C'était bien là quelque chose qui la rendait presque séduisante.

Ils se trouvaient tous autours d'une table remplie à rad-bord de victuailles qu'ils partageaient avec enthousiasme.

Après une scène qui avait finit par tourner à une bataille générale à cause de Yuichiro, les soldats avaient convenus que lui trouver des vêtements normaux serait une bonne idée à voir la tête qu'il tirait, de plus, les remarque taquines de Shinoa n'aidaient pas.

Or le problème était qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, les habitants du village s'enfermaient chez eux à cause du risque que des poules de la forêt (celles qui picoraient les cadavres) fassent un tour dans le coin. Seul les personnes armées avaient le droit de sortir, car, d'après la rumeur (ou plutôt les histoires que racontaient les villageois à leurs enfants pour les effrayer) si elles réussissaient à vous attrapez, elles arracheraient vos cheveux et peau pour en garnir leurs nids (parfois même vos yeux en guise de trophée).

Au début, cela les avaient fait bien rire, certes ses poules étaient féroces, mais de là à les tuer pour les déchiqueter en morceaux ? Rire qui mourut en à peine une seconde lorsque qu'une des dites poules tomba mystérieusement du ciel sur les cheveux de Kimizuki avant de se mettre à en arracher une touffe.

Ce n'était que grâce à Shiki, qui était revenu avec Midna et Elliot qu'il ne termina pas chauve, le jeune homme associé à la jeune femme musclée l'abattit d'un coup. « Etoile blanche » chef du clan de la Graine* mourut ainsi, se faisant embarquer pour servir au repas qu'auraient les humains ce soir là.

Midna avait finalement passé des vétements décents à Yuu qui s'était empressé de les enfiler, Mika l'aidant à délacé tout les laçages dans le dos (Shinoa s'était proposer en disant « Ne t'inquiète pas… Je serais douce… », étrangement, l'adolescent avait décliné son offre se tournant vers son ami de toujours).

Voila donc comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, autours de la grande table partageant le repas de Dame Luna qui était une personne pour le moins amusante… Elle ne s'exprimait quasiment que par énigme.

-L'alcool coulera à flot provoquant un déluge de sentiments, chantonna-t-elle au même moment ou Sayuri entrait dans la salle, Shigure ayant prit la relève de la garde de Shinya.

-Apportez l'alcool ! Hurla Midna, c'est un ordre de Dame Luna !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle à dit… dit Mitsuba à l'oreille de Yuu alors qu'un rugissement de joie venant principalement de Goshi accueillait sa déclaration.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en écarquillant les yeux voyant son amie d'enfance des laboratoires vider une chope entière cul sec, mais ce qui l'inquiétât encore plus fut quand Yoichi, Kimizuki et _Shinoa_ (surtout Shinoa) s'y mirent aussi avec les autres (Yoichi et Kimizuki ayant été respectivement forcés par Goshi, sous les cris scandalisés de Sayuri, et leur chef d'escadron).

Le repas calme s'était changé en une sorte de fête alcoolisé.

Mika venait de se faire attraper par Midna qui voulait comparer leurs muscles respectifs avec Goshi et Kimizuki.

Shinoa venait de commencé à chanter des chansons paillardes à propos d'un prêtre se rendant au bordel du coin, rejoins par Fighu et Narumi qui les hurlaient de bon cœur.

Yoichi venait de s'évanouir sous la table, ronflant bruyamment.

Heureusement que Shigure n'était pas là, se dirent Yuu et Mitsuba, elle les tuerait tous si elle voyait ça.

-Ne nous laissons pas emporter par cette agitation éprouvante, dit la voix rêveuse de Dame Luna derrière eux en les faisant sursauter, si la police existait toujours dans notre monde, ils ne feraient pas autant les fières… Je me souviens encore d'un ami policier à moi… Une personne respectueuse des gens et honnête…

Au même moment, Shinoa entonna « Le gendarme de Redon » à tue tête, suivit de Narumi, Fighu venant probablement de faire un coma éthylique.

 _« Il était un gendarme, gendarme de Redon… »_

-Oh non… gémit Mitsuba _._

 _« ...Qui n'avait pas l'audace de p'loter des nichons. »_

-Si, répondit sombrement Yuu une main sur son front.

Luna afficha immédiatement une mine outré.

-Tu es Yuu, reprit-elle après avoir décidé que fusiller les chanteurs des yeux ne servirait à rien, une des expériences des laboratoires Hyakuya ?

-C'est ça, dit-il alors que Mitsuba écoutait attentivement

-Mais il y à plus… poursuivit Luna, tu as des capacités latente qu'il te faudra éveiller si tu veux sauver tes compagnons…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, cette femme semblait connaitre bien des choses… Elle ouvrit la bouche, et ce qui en sortit fit sauter le cœur de Yuu.

-Je suis désolé… Une part de ta souffrance dans cet endroit est de ma faute… J'étais une des scientifiques qui expérimentaient sur des enfants.

-Pardon s'étrangla-t-il alors que son amie blonde hoquetait à ses cotés.

-C'est la vérité, chuchotât-elle le regard hanté, j'ai fais des choses horribles… Mais je m'en suis aperçu uniquement lors de la catastrophe qui à bouleversé le monde il y a huit années… C'est pour cela que j'ai recueilli Midna, Shiki et Elliot… Les seuls survivant du laboratoire sur l'île… En guise de repentance…

-Je vois…

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Cela me semble bien étrange.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir, rit-il de façon amère, vous avez comprit le mal que vous avez fait… C'est déjà ça…

-Alors peut-être sauriez-vous pourquoi Yuu à été envoyé dans l'orphelinat à la place de rester sur l'île, coupa Mitsuba en se penchant en avant.

Dame Luna secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-Dommage, soupira la jeune femme d'un air dépitée.

Elles se lancèrent alors dans une discussion que Yuichiro ne suivit pas, l'air embaumé d'alcool dans la pièce lui faisait tourner la tête, il ferait mieux de sortir…

 _« BALI BALOOOO DANS SON BERCEAUUUU… »_

 _« BANDAIT DEJAAAAA COMME UN TAUREAUUUU… »_

La nouvelle chanson qu'entama Shinoa, se versant une bouteille d'alcool sur la tête, acheva de le convaincre que quitter cet endroit serait-une bonne idée, il ne tenait pas à connaitre la suite, surtout vu comment cela commençait. Puis comment connaissait-elle ce genre de musique ? Finalement il ne préférait pas savoir…

Il sortit donc de la hutte, laissant les bruits de fête derrière lui accueillant l'air frai avec reconnaissance. Il s'assit contre le mur de la maison, songeant à Shinya. Il en était sûr, le major-général aurait adoré être là en ce moment à la place du lit où il était aux portes de la mort.

Yuu enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, entendant vaguement Shinoa demander depuis l'intérieur où « l'idiot au balai coincé dans le cul était ». Il en conclut qu'elle parlait de lui.

Des pas résonnèrent contre les dalles de bois avant que Kimizuki se laisse tomber à ses cotés, l'air passablement ivre.

-Yuu… Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, Mika et toi… Y'a quelque jour sur la plage…

Le reste se perdit dans un grommèlement inaudible, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux vert comprit parfaitement l'allusion.

-Qui sait… Répondit-il se disant que Kimizuki ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain, à ce moment je le voulais vraiment… Mais… Je ne sais pas…

Le garçon aux cheveux rose releva la tête, un air énervé sur son visage.

-Yuu, répétât-il avec force, pourquoi lui ? C'est un vampire !

Sa voix d'homme ivre semblait changer d'octave selon ses émotions inquiétant Yuichiro qui le vit vaciller légèrement.

-Peut-importe s'il est un vampire, rétorqua Yuu en faisant un mouvement de recul, surprit par la hargne dans le ton de son ami, il reste ma famille !

Pour toute réponse, Kimizuki lui attrapa le bras, se penchant vers lui.

-Famille, hein ? Ricana-t-il en lui crachant son haleine alcoolisé au visage, il est immortel et toi non !

Yuichiro commençait à être effrayé par le comportement de son compagnon d'arme, puis la déclaration de celui-ci le blessa, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'en se changeant en séraphin il avait abandonné son humanité, donc il y avait un risque que lui-même soit eternel, mais ça, il ne pouvait le dire à ses amis… Ils le remarqueraient si cela était vrai, puis n'est-ce pas étrange qu'il n'est pas changé durant ces quatre mois ? Ce ne pouvait tout simplement pas être uniquement dû au fait qu'Ashuramaru le possédait.

Il tentât de faire lâcher prise à Kimizuki. Sans succès.

-Laisse tomber, chuchotât-il ses cheveux cachant ses yeux, te parler ne servira à rien… Pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi méchantes sur Mika ?

Il n'obtient jamais de réponse, d'un mouvement rapide, Kimizuki s'empara de ses lèvres le rapprochant de lui.

Le jeune homme voulut reculer, mais ne fit que se rapprocher dangereusement des dalles en bois où il serait piégé. Pour éviter cela, il plaqua sa main sur le sol tentant vainement de repousser son assaillant avec l'autre.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Kimizuki puisse lui faire une chose pareil, même ivre, songea-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il se sentait si faible dans ce genre de situation, la situation actuelle se superposant avec les souvenirs de la chambre de Kureto.

Sa bouche fut ouverte de force et il poussa un cri étouffé cherchant à cogner son compagnon d'arme qui le maintenait fermement une main dans le creux du dos et l'autre sur nuque.

Lorsque finalement il se sentit tomber en arrière il comprit que son ami était trop ivre pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait réellement. Il avait peur, se sentait profondément trahi, il voulait tellement se soustraire à ce contacte indésirable, ne l'avait-il déjà pas vécu assez souvent aux mains de Kureto pour que cela recommence ici ?

Alors qu'il allait se soumettre de nouveau à son sort, Kimizuki fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin, percutant un mur en bois pour s'évanouir aussitôt.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noir se redressa, la respiration haletante pour voir Mika le poing lever, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dans la direction où Kimizuki se trouvait.

-Yuu-chan, s'écria-t-il paniqué, ça va ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête quelque peu sonné, ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Ouais… dit-il nerveusement, il était ivre… Pas besoin de le frapper comme ça…

-Comment ? s'indigna le blond avec incrédulité, je le vois faire ça et tu veux que je ne le frappe pas ! J'ai vu ton expression, tu étais terrifié !

Yuu évitât le regard du vampire : Il le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il puisse lui cacher quelque chose.

Mika était absolument furieux, Kimizuki avait finalement empiété sur ce que l'on pourrait appeler son territoire, et cela le mettait hors de lui, lui donnait envie d'aller ramasser le crétin aux cheveux roses et le donner en pâture aux poules de la forêt. Le vampire voyait très bien que son compagnon tremblait, il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à un tel geste de son ami de l'armée.

Déjà avec Kureto, maintenant ça ?

-Yuu-chan, dit-il en lui tendant la main, viens bougeons un peu… Ca te fera du bien.

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser Kimizuki ici…

-Allons prendre le relai pour la garde de Shinya, Shigure-san ramassera Kimizuki au passage et arrêtera cette fête stupide.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert hocha la tête, serrant la main de son compagnon, après tout, Kimizuki ne risquait rien ici…

Sans se retourner, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la hutte où Shinya séjournait depuis que son état avait empiré.

Mikaela poussa la porte, entrant dans la salle sentant la maladie. Ils repérèrent vite Shigure assise aux cotés du blessé, posant un chiffon humide sur son front pour tenter de le rafraichir, elle marqua une pose en les voyant entrer.

Shigure était de loin la personne la plus calme du bataillon de Guren, elle gardait toujours son sang froid mais pouvait parfois s'énerver pour des choses futiles, or le plus souvent, son regard restait neutre.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, répondit Mika, on va prendre le relai… Allez vous reposez… Ou arrêter la fête qui a commencé avec de l'alcool.

-Fête ? Alcool ? S'cria-t-elle en se précipitent sur la porte, je vais arrêter ça ! Occupez-vous de Shinya !

Ils hochèrent la tête alors que la femme sortait à l'extérieur, se retrouvant seul avec un blessé.

Yuu s'approcha du malade en remarquant d'un coup d'œil sur le coté que Byakomaru, son arme, était posé contre le mur. Il se demandait si le démon avait un effet néfaste sur son porteur concernant la blessure. C'était une arme dite « noire » comme la sienne, elle devrait guérir ses blessures plus vite que ça. Or là, le major-général semblait agoniser, la respiration haché et sa blessure suintant de pus.

Le jeune homme observa la plaie, ressentant une nouvelle fois cette sensation, celle qui lui disait qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose. Il posa une main délicatement sur la poitrine de l'homme suivant les contours de la blessure d'un doigt, inclinant la tête pour mieux voir.

-Que fais-tu ? Chuchotât Mikaela pour ne pas troubler le silence qui les entourait.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

L'impression devenait de plus en plus forte, il pouvait tenter de faire appelle au pouvoir du séraphin, qu'avait-il à y perdre de plus de toute façon ? Il souffla doucement positionnant ses mains au-dessus de la plaie, fermant les yeux.

-Allez… dit-il doucement, donne moi ce que je veux…

-Yuu-chan… qu'est-ce que tu veux fai… Ah !

Le blond poussa un cri en voyant une lueur verte se mettre à pulser au bout des doigts de son compagnon, celle-ci grandit, brilla encore plus, s'étendit jusqu'aux mains de Yuu qui haletât comme en proie à la douleur.

-C'est ça, s'exclama-t-il en souriant, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes, guéri Shinya !

Guérir ? Se répétât Mika en écarquillant les yeux, Yuu comptait-il réellement soigner l'homme aux cheveux blanc ? En jetant un coup d'œil sur le visage du blesser, le vampire remarqua qu'il semblait plus paisible, comme s'il ne souffrait plus.

Mais ce qui attira son attention, ne fut pas uniquement le visage de l'humain, mais aussi la blessure que surplombait les mains de Yuu d'où la lumière verte émanait, le pus avait disparut et une mince pellicule de poussière blanche luisante la recouvrait.

En observant de plus près, le vampire se rendit compte que cela ressemblait plus à du sel qu'à autre chose. Yuichiro utilisait ses capacités de séraphin pour sauver Shinya !

La lumière verte faiblie et finit par s'éteindre au même moment ou l'étrange cristal blanc recouvrant la blessure éclatait dans un bruit clair, révélant une étendue de peau pourvue d'une cicatrice rougeoyante, mais non infecté comme avant.

-Comment… Souffla-t-il une main devant la bouche en regardant la poitrine du major-générale monter et descendre lentement.

-Je me disais… commença Yuu le ton somnolant alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière, que… Si j'ai purifié un dé… mon… Je pourrais le faire avec une blessure…

Il ne put continuer, il entama une chute vers le sol, il aurait percuté le parquet si Mika ne l'avait pas rattrapé in-extrémis.

-Tu es incroyable, rit-il en serrant sa tête contre sa poitrine, vraiment…

Yuu rit à son tour portant sa main contre la joue de son ami d'enfance.

-Je sais.

-Bravo pour la modestie, s'éclaffa le blond alors qu'il plantait ses yeux rouge dans ceux vert brillant.

Le temps sembla se figer. Ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre comme à ce moment sur la plage, puis Mika se pencha en avant alors que Yuu tendait le cou les yeux à moitiés clos.

Ils marquèrent simultanément une pose à quelques centimètres de leurs lèvres, chacun se sentant partager.

Yuu avait peur de ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation s'il achevait cela, il avait aussi peur de le repousser sous le coup d'un souvenir, blessant ainsi son compagnon.

Mika craignait d'effrayer Yuichiro en étant aussi entreprenant, de se faire repousser et haïr.

Leur souffle se mêlait alors qu'ils restaient immobiles. Puis doucement, à la manière d'un battement d'aile de colibri, Mikaela effleura les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Yuu se raidit en sentant la caresse avant de se détendre et de s'appuyer à son tour contre les lèvres du blond.

Ce fut un contacte chaste qui ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'ils ne se reculent sans détacher les yeux de l'un de l'autre.

Le regard du vampire s'assombrit alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau, une main en tasse sur la joue de Yuu qui lui-même avait une main posé sur son bras qui lui tenait la taille.

Les baisés ne restaient que de simple contactes, ils ne cherchaient pas à les à les approfondirent, juste à ne faire qu'un avec l'autre.

Des soupires pouvaient être entendu dans la salle sombre, Mika s'empara pour la cinquième fois des lèvres de Yuu savourant la façon dont elles étaient douces, quoiqu'un peu gercés. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs émit ce qui sembla être un ronronnement en se blottissant contre lui, levant la tête pour se rencontrer encore une fois.

- _Hem, hem…_

Une voix les interrompit, les adolescents se séparèrent sans pour autant s'écarter, une arme à feu fut braqué entre les yeux de Mika qui loucha dessus.

Shinya à moitié redresser dans son lit, le regard froid tenait le vampire en joute avec Byakomaru.

-Pourquoi je suis ici et aussi pourquoi je vous trouve tout les deux en train de vous rouler des pelles ? Et ma blessure ? Pourquoi est-elle guérie ?

-Shinya ! S'exclama Yuu en souriant, ça va mieux ? Pose aussi cette arme veux-tu ? Mika n'est pas un ennemi.

Avec un grognement, l'homme s'exécutât, l'air perdu. Mika er Yuu se fixèrent embarrassés, puis ils se tournèrent vers le major-général et entreprirent de lui raconter comment ils étaient arrivés ici et pourquoi Mika était avec eux. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils étaient parvenus dans ce village après avoir entendus des rumeurs à propos d'un groupe d'hommes qui se dirigeraient vers la forêt Aokigahara où ils se trouvaient tous en se moment, dans le village Cocorico, puis ils achevèrent par la fête alcoolisé et la guérison miraculeuse de Shinya grâce à Yuu.

-Tu… m'as sauvé ? Murmura l'albinos les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est ça…

-Tu penses que tu pourrais le refaire ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête : Il n'en avait aucune idée, il l'avait fait sur le moment, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit.

-Je vois… dit le major-général pour lui-même l'air pensif, sinon… Que s'est-il passé à la fête –qui en passant je regrette d'avoir raté- pour que vous me rejoigniez.

Yuu vit Mika ouvrir la bouche et pendant un instant se dit qu'il devrait le faire taire de suite avant qu'il ne lâche une bombe :

-Kimizuki à embrasser Yuu-chan contre son gré et je l'ai aidé avant que cela dégénère.

Trop tard, il l'avait dit…

Un bruit de claquement retentit : Shinya venait de retirer la sécurité de sa baïonnette et abordait un visage souriant qui ne trompait personne.

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Dehors, évanoui devant la hutte du fond, répondit Mika tout aussi aimablement.

-Stop ! Cria Yuichiro en voyant que Shinya comptait vraiment se lever, tu es blessé ! Ne bouge pas.

Grognant mécontent, l'homme écouta tout de même ses conseils, se rasseyant dans son lit, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur que provoquait le mouvement et soupira :

-Guren avait raison… dit-il, il faut faire attention à Kimizuki… Il m'avait prévenu mais je ne le croyais pas…

-Il faut protéger Yuu-chan de cette horrible personne !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Mikaela… Avec toi au moins, il était consentant…

-Je suis là vous savez ? S'indigna Yuu en agitant les bras, je peux parfaitement me défendre.

-Il faut déclencher l'opération « _La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe » !_

-Parfaitement ! Renchéri Mika, bien que la colombe soit noire pour nous.

-Mon dieu… fit Yuichiro.

-Mikaela, déclara solennellement Shinya, Guren m'a confier une mission… M'aideras-tu à l'accomplir ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu es un bon gars Mika-kun… Mais si par miracle nous sauvons Guren, tu devras lui demander la main de Yuu-chan si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer. La tache ne sera pas facile !

Voyant comment les deux hommes semblaient bien s'entendre, Yuu se dit qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge et de quoi parlaient-ils au juste ? « La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe » ? Qu'est-ce cela pourrait bien signifier ?

…..

Finalement, Shinya et Mika finirent de parler quelques minutes après, l'adulte se recoucha sur son matelas :

-Vous feriez mieux de dormir, déclara-t-il, il est tard et les autres doivent cuver l'alcool ingéré… Nous leur expliquerons tout demain…

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de s'approprier le deuxième matelas de la chambre, se tournant l'un vers l'autre.

Yuu enfoui son nez dans le cou du blond en soupirant de bien être alors que celui-ci avait un sourire de triomphe : Kimizuki avait perdu, ou du moins Mika avait marqué les premiers points.

Il dégagea une des mèches onyx des cheveux de Yuu qui lui tombaient devant le visage en remerciant les cieux de pouvoir être avec lui. L'adolescent s'était d'ailleurs déjà endormit la respiration tranquille.

Il lui embrassa le front.

-Du calme, dit soudain la voix de Shinya à coté, je t'ai autorisé à la place de Guren d'être avec lui, ça ne veux pas dire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux en face de moi ! Aaah… Guren me manque…

Mika pouffa silencieusement en écoutant l'albinos grommeler des paroles incohérentes. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être ici en ce moment. Vraiment.

…..

*Oui vous ne rêvez pas, ici c'est une magnifique référence à La Guerre des Clans que vous voyez ! La guerre des clans version poule ! Epique n'est-ce pas ?

Si vous voulez savoir, « Etoile blanche » noble chef du clan de la Graine était partie en patrouille dans le village Cocorico, des rumeurs comme quoi le clan de la Serre convoiterait ce terrain de chasse l'avait décidé à le surveiller plus attentivement, or elle fut tuée en voulant ramener un merveilleux échantillon de duvet rose (une rareté !) Car une prophétie de leur guérisseur « Petit Coq » disait : « Celle ou celui qui ramènerait le duvet rose légendaire serait béni d'une vie remplie, mais prenez garde ! Des créatures de ténèbres cherchent à le protéger quoi qu'il en coute ! ». La valeureuse Etoile blanche n'y avait pas survécue… Le clan pleura sa perte mais Bec d'Acier son lieutenant, maintenant renommé « Etoile d'acier » avait prit la relève. Il avait juré d'accomplir la mission à laquelle Etoile blanche avait échoué : Récupérer le duvet rose sacré !

(Ps : Kimizuki n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec Etoile d'Acier sur ses traces… Peut-être aurons-nous droit à un combat épique ? Qui sait…) s'il y a assez de review j'en ferais un Omake XD.

Ahah ! Mika gagne pour l'instant ! Kimizuki est K.O pour cette manche ! S'en relèvera-t-il ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu… Pour l'instant c'est mignon, marrant jusqu'au milieu du prochain update… Mais attendez-vous à du sérieux ensuite !

Tout ça pour dire que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! Bref…

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà donc après une longue attente ! Désolé ! J'ai été en vacance et pas de connexion internet ! Bon, réponse aux review :

Lakesong : Le « poulailler sombre », lol tu m'as fait bien rire XD Non, elle rejoindra le clan des plumes étoilé ! Pour le fanbook, moi j'en lis des extraits sur des blogs en anglais, c'est assez marrant ! Lorsqu'on demande au Shinoa's squad qui ils ont en tête comme personne dans l'équipe, ils pensent tous à Yuu XD

Arya39 : Ca ne dégénère pas, t'inquiète, tu comprendras à la fin… J'ai rien compris au truc des dimensions XD Tu parles des autres mondes ? Genre comme la mythologie nordique ? Malheureusement Etoile d'Acier n'a pas trouvé Kimizuki… Dommage XD Bon je te laisse !

Serleena : Moi aussi j'ai peur de ce que Guren aurait pu faire à Shinya… Imagine que Mahiru (qui devait à l'origine se marier à Shinya) décide de passer la lune de miel qu'elle aurait du avoir avec lui ? Dans le corps de Guren en plus ! Ok… Je crois que je vais me taire…

Itori : Merci ! Et je pense comme toi ! Mikaela et Kimizuki ne peuvent pas être uke ! Les uke de l'escadron son à coup sûr Yoichi et Yuu XD (A moins qu'en réalité… le doux sourire de Yoichi ne soit qu'une façade… lol) D'ailleurs quand j'ai écrit Mika x Yuu X Kimizuki, j'ai mit Yuu au milieu pour signaler qu'il était prit en sandwich entre les deux ! Bref, voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise et merci pour ta review !

…

Chapitre 7

Yuu grogna alors qu'il mettait une main devant son visage, bloquant les rayons du soleil. A ses cotés, Mikaela dormait toujours ainsi que Shinya.

Il l'avait guérit, songea le jeune homme avec bonne humeur, il pouvait être utile même sans combattre…

Il soupira en s'étirant, il avait hâte de voir la tête des autres lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que le major-général était parfaitement remit de ses blessures.

Par contre il se demandait si Kimizuki se rappellerait de ses actes du soir d'avant… Probablement pas. Il avait été complètement ivre, la seule chose qu'il craignait était la réaction de Mika et Shinya, hier déjà le vampire était prêt à laisser à l'albinos le loisir d'utiliser sa baïonnette sur le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Des pas se firent entendre, et une Shigure à l'air fatigué entra dans la hutte, se figeant lorsqu'elle vit Yuu et Mika sur le même matelas et Shinya ronflant paisiblement.

-Qu'est-ce que….

Yuu mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire, mais le mouvement réveilla le vampire qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Bonjour Yuu-chan, salua-t-il la voix somnolente, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs indiqua d'un signe de tête que Shinya était toujours endormit puis il se leva, entrainant avec lui Shigure et le blond, dehors.

-Pourquoi Shinya semble guéri ? S'exclama la femme aussitôt sortie.

-On devrait attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé pour expliquer tout ça… dit Mika d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

Shigure se détendit, ses épaules s'affaissant puis elle consentit à répondre :

-Bien… Les autres sont dans la hutte de Dame Luna… Ils cuvent leur vin.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent en direction de la maison de la doyenne, autours d'eux, le village s'éveillait : Ils virent le bucherons sortir et s'emparer immédiatement de sa hache et s'en servir pour couper le bois, il leur fit un signe de main en les voyant passer :

-Ou est Mito ? Demanda-t-il.

-Probablement bourrée, répondit Shigure en passant son chemin.

-Il semble bien aimer Mito-san, remarqua Mikaela.

-Apparemment, rit Yuu en souriant nerveusement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la hutte de Luna d'où des ronflements émanaient, l'adolescent regarda autours de lui cherchant à localiser Kimizuki, mais il semblait qu'il avait été remit à l'intérieur ou simplement dévoré par les poules…

Shigure toqua et entra, ils la suivirent une odeur de renfermé leur sautant de suite au nez.

A travers la pénombre ils purent distinguer des formes affalées au sol, puis Shigure écarta les rideaux laissant la lumière du soleil entrer à l'intérieur découvrant la scène :

Yoichi était toujours endormit sous la table, Mito, Goshi et Sayuri dormaient ensembles dans un coin, Luna et Fighu faisaient de même mais à l'opposé. Shinoa était en sous vêtement (Yuu la fixa quelque seconde, suppliant les cieux pour qu'elle n'ait pas violé quelqu'un) Mitsuba ronflait sous un tapis dont elle se servait de couverture, Narumi faisait de même, Midna et les autres s'étaient trouver une place sur la table où, dessous, Yoichi dormait et pour finir Yuu vit Kimizuki affalé en plein milieu.

-Il se trouvait dehors, dit Shigure en répondant à sa question muette, je l'ai donc fait rentrer… Qui sait ce que les poules lui aurait fait si elles l'avaient trouvés…

Un bruit sur leur gauche se fit entendre, et ils virent Shinoa se lever se frottant les yeux d'une main et l'autre la tête.

-Ouch, grogna-t-elle, j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus…

Elle leva les yeux, semblant enfin les remarquer :

-Yuu ! Mika ! Ou vous étiez ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez raté ! C'était génial !

-Parle pour toi, maugréa d'une voix pâteuse Mitsuba en se réveillant. Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés et une des ses couettes était manquante.

-Où je suis ? Demanda la voix de Narumi, hey ! Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider à sortir de ce tapis ?

Alertés par les bruits, les autres commencèrent à s'éveiller aussi, grognant et gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Shinoa ! Bafouilla Yoichi en se cachant les yeux, habille-toi !

-Tu es gêné ? Ah ! Mate tout ce que tu veux ! Après tout c'est rare de voir une aussi belle fille que moi en sous-vêtements à cette époque !

-Tu es répugnante renifla Mikaela alors qu'elle gloussait amusé prenant des poses de top-modèle.

-Y'à rien à voir ! Se plaignit Goshi avant que Mito, Shigure et Sayuri ne lâche une exclamation outré et ne tente de l'étouffer avec un des coussins au sol.

Midna et ses compères grognèrent en relevant la tête, et soudains, des pas à l'extérieur les avertirent de l'approche de quelqu'un.

-Wow, décidément je regrette vraiment d'avoir raté ça !

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que tous fixaient avec incrédulités le nouvel arrivant : Des cheveux blanc court et des yeux bleus, Hiragii Shinya se tenait devant eux accoudé contre l'entrebâillure de la porte, l'air parfaitement remit de sa blessure un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Shin… Shinya ! S'écrièrent en cœur les membres de l'armée.

-Oh, tu es réveillé, dit Mika étonnant les personnes présentes, le vampire agissait comme si c'était parfaitement normal de voir un homme qui était le jour d'avant au bord de la mort marcher le jour suivant.

Le major-générale s'avança, écrasant au passage Kimizuki qui se réveilla en sursaut, Yuu fixa l'adulte se doutant bien que l'acte n'était pas involontaire.

-Comment ! S'étrangla Shinoa.

-Yuu-chan, déclara Shinya.

-Yuu ? répétât Narumi toujours coincé dans le tapis, en quoi ta guérison miraculeuse le concerne-t-il ?

-Il m'a guéri.

Il eut un moment de flottement, puis les questions fusèrent de tout sens les rendant incompréhensibles. Mikaela semblait être sur le point de leur hurler de se taire lorsque Shinya leva une main.

Il prit une inspiration et entreprit de d'expliquer tout de A à Z, lorsqu'il parvint à la fin, les regards étaient tous focalisés sur Yuichiro qui s'en retrouva mal-à-l'aise et résistât à l'envie de se cacher derrière le dos de Mika.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama finalement Yoichi des étoiles dans les yeux, si nous sommes blessé Yuu-kun nous soignera !

-On n'a notre infermière personnelle, ricana Shinoa évitant un coup de Mitsuba.

Voyant que ses compagnons commençaient à s'emballer, Yuu décidât d'intervenir :

-Attendez ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais… J'ignore comment je dois m'y prendre pour soigner…

Il murmura la dernière partie de la phrase timidement, détournant le regard. Il s'en voudrait de leur donner de faux espoirs alors qu'en vérité il n'avait aucune idée de comment reproduire cet exploit.

-Oh… fit Narumi déçu étant parvenu à se dépêtrer du tapis, je vois… C'est déjà bien que tu ais sauvé Hiragii Shinya !

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Goshi, puis tu pourras toujours t'entrainer !

-Sans toi je serais mort, déclara Shinya, alors ne fais pas ce visage triste ! Grace à toi nous allons pouvoir sauver Guren !

-Et Mirai, ajoutât Kimizuki avec un froncement de sourcils, se massant le bras que le major-général lui avait _involontairement_ écrasé en passant.

-Bon ! Fit l'albinos en claquant des mains, il est tant de faire un récapitulatif de la situation !

…

Shinya se tenait devant un tableau scolaire, une craie en mains. Il souriait, parfaitement remit de ses blessures. Il tapa deux trois fois sur la surface noire pour attirer l'attention des personnes présentes.

Tous les soldats de l'armée du démon lunaire, ainsi que Fighu, Midna et son groupe, puis Dame Luna se trouvaient dans la hutte de cette dernière fixaient le tableau d'un œil torve.

-Pourquoi tu as piqué ce tableau au bâtiment scolaire déjà ? Demanda Goshi les bras croisés.

-Pour établir une stratégie ! répondit joyeusement Shinya sans arrêter de sourire, il faut bien faire le point sur la situation actuel !

-On la sait la situation actuel, marmonna Midna avant qu'un regard noir du major-général ne la fasse taire.

Shinya frappa dans ses mains, ayant désormais l'attention de ses alliés, puis il commença à gribouiller sur la surface noire.

-Alors nous sommes dans le village Cocorico…

Il dessina des petites maisons entourées par des personnes souriantes.

-C'est horriblement mal fait, déclara Goshi avant qu'une craie ne lui percute le front.

-Et là… (Il montra d'une flèche une hutte en particulier en dessinant une bulle à coté relié par un trait à celle-ci), c'est nous.

A l'intérieur de la bulle, il griffonna une lune, deux oiseaux, un crapaud, un trident, une chauve-souris à l'air heureux, trois ronds, un visage ressemblant à Goshi souriant de manière perverse, un balai, un macaron, un poing, un tigre, un smiley avec des couettes et un autre avec un nœud papillon ressemblant à celui de Shinoa, puis il termina le son œuvre par une vieille figue toute plissé.

-La lune représente Dame Luna, commença-t-il en désignant la forme en croissant, le trident Narumi, la colombe Yuu et le moineau Yoichi…

-Pourquoi un moineau et une colombe ? Interrogea Kimizuki les sourcils froncés, les deux oiseaux se ressemblent… Comment les reconnaitre ?

Shinya claqua de la langue agacé, puis se pencha vers le tableau pour rajouter deux paires d'ailes au premier oiseau.

-Voila ! Déclara-t-il fièrement, un oiseau séraphin ! C'est Yuu-chan !

-Il est con ou quoi ? Chuchotât Midna à ses acolytes avant qu'une craie XXL ne la percute mystérieusement.

-La chauve-souris joyeuse est Mikaela, poursuivit l'homme aux cheveux blanc alors que les humains soulevaient un sourcil voyant l'air blasé qu'abordait en moment le vampire. –Le truc qui ressemble à un pervers trainant près des toilettes des filles est Goshi…

-Eh !

-… Les trois boules sont Midna et les gars dont je ne rappelle plus le nom.

-C'est Shiki et Elliot ! Et pourquoi tu nous qualifie de « boules » ?

-…Le balai est Shigure…

-Pourquoi je suis un balai ? S'exclama la femme les yeux écarquillés.

-Parce-que t'en a un dans le cul ? Proposa Goshi avant que plusieurs kunaï n'aillent se ficher dans une colonne de bois où, il y avait quelques secondes, se trouvait la tête de l'homme blond.

-Le macaron est Sayuri, le poing Mito, continua Shinya sans se décourager des fréquentes interruptions, le tigre : Moi… Car je suis trop classe.

-On y croit…

-Le smiley à couette Mitsuba et celui à nœud Shinoa, puis viens le crapaud : Kimizuki.

-Pourquoi un crapaud ! S'indigna le jeune homme alors que des gloussements résonnaient dans la hutte.

- _La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe_ , grogna Shinya en plissant les yeux.

A la gauche de Yuichiro, Mika ricana semblant être le seul à comprendre l'allusion.

-Et pour finir, la figue pourrie : Fighu-san.

-Non mais oh ! S'écria le vieil homme outré, va-y ! Dit que je suis vieux pendant que tu y es !

Le major-général le fixa pensif, pour enfin se retourner et gribouiller rapidement une canne à la figue ridé, et un dentier à coté.

-Espèce de garnement ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonne mani…

-Notre premier objectif est de sortir des bois, coupa Shinya en dessinant des arbres autours des huttes, mais les poules démoniaques rodes aux alentours…

Des poules d'où des lasers sortaient de leurs yeux naquirent sur le tableau.

-Il est sérieux ? Des _lasers_ ?

-Il y a un chemin secret qui permet de sortir de la forêt sans risque, l'informa Luna.

-Ah bon ? Génial ! Un problème de moins ! Bon… Ou en étais-je ?

-A sortir de la forêt… déclara Mito en soupirant.

-Ah oui ! Bref, une fois sorti, nous irons à Kanazawa… Guren m'avait dit qu'il y avait peut-être une base vampire là-bas… Avec le séraphin, Kureto doit avoir envahi Sanguinem… Les vampires on dû donc s'exiler à Kanazawa avec Kululu que nous devrons sauver ! J'ai faux Mikaela ?

Le blond secoua la tête, les bras croisés.

Shinya se retourna vers son tableau en redessinant les avatars des soldats et Mika devant une sorte de château représentant Kanazawa (Midna, Luna et les autres ne pouvait clairement pas les accompagner), devant celui-ci il se mit à griffonner une nué de chauves-souris dont une derrière le groupe avec des couettes : Kululu.

Yuu remarqua une chauve-souris bodybuildeuse entouré par deux autres à la poitrine généreuse : Crowley et les deux femmes qui le suivaient tout le temps. Le jeune homme et Mika manquèrent même de s'étouffer en voyant le major-général esquisser une chauve-souris avec un sourire de requin et une pancarte entre ses ailes indiquant « Free candy ».

C'était Ferid à ne pas en douter.

-Dite, dit Goshi, je sais que c'est hors sujet, mais j'ai entendu dire que les vampires étaient asexués…

En disant cela il fixait Mika qui haussa un sourcil avant de daigner répondre :

-Uniquement au bout de quelques siècles… Bien qu'il ait des exceptions…

Bien évidement, il faisait référence à Ferid.

Ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de la craie sur le tableau avant de se retourner s'attendant au pire, effectivement : La nué de chauve-souris s'était transformé en groupe de balai… Avec des couettes pour Kululu, de la poitrine pour Chess et Horn, et un tronc d'arbre pour Crowley (apparemment un balai musclé était un tronc d'arbre pour Shinya), seul Ferid restait une chauve-souris.

-Au risque de me répéter… Il est sérieux ? Gémit Narumi.

-Ont ne sait plus où est Shigure dans ce troupeau de balai !

Un grondement retentit venant de la femme en question qui fusillait des yeux une Shinoa hilare.

Soufflant bruyamment et roulant des yeux, le major-général transforma Shigure en un kunaï, l'air extrêmement déçu. Puis il fit une flèche entourant la colombe, les smiley, le trident, le moineau, la chauve-souris heureuse et le crapaud qui désormais bavait avant de les pointer vers le balai à couette.

-C'est qui déjà l'oiseau qui représente Yuu ? demanda Mito.

-Celui avec les ailes supplémentaire qui lui sorte du cul.

Shinoa tomba au sol, des larmes de joie roulant de ses yeux, tapant du poing sur le parquet.

-Pendant que nous nous débarrasserons des vampires, poursuivit Shinya comme si rien n'était, vous sauverez la reine et nous reviendrons ici sains et sauf !

-Attend… Tu as dessiné autant pour nous dire ça à la fin ! S'écria Midna, ce que tu as fais était parfaitement inutile et une perte de temps.

-Il voulait juste dessiner… Rit Sayuri avec un sourire gêné.

Alors que des grommèlements furieux retentissaient dans la salle, l'homme aux cheveux blanc se redressa et tapa sur la table avec une règle.

-Quoi encore, maugréa Mitsuba alors que Yoichi tentait de la calmer.

-Après, reprit Shinya en provoquant des cris de protestations, quand allait-il finir et se taire ? –Nous irons sauver Mirai et Guren !

Il esquissa une forme ailé représentant Mirai, un magnifique homme torse nu style bishonen pour Guren, et une tête dont les sourcils semblait prendre toute la place sur la surface du visage se tenant devant eux avec un katana : Kureto leur bloquant le passage.

-Comment vous le savez, nous sauverons d'abord la reine… Le plan s'appellera opération C.A.P.O.T.E (Chargeons Avec une Prudence Originale Tous Ensembles).

-Il le fait exprès ! Je le sais ! S'écria Shigure en perdant son sang froid.

Elle se leva, ses armes entre les mains avant que Sayuri ne la retienne.

-…Puis nous effectuerons la deuxième opération…

Les dessins furent dirigés vers Guren et Kureto (cette fois le balai à couette les accompagnait).

-L'opération : G.A.Y ! (Grande Annihilation Yolo ! XD)

-C'est lamentable, déclara Luna d'un ton neutre.

-Donc, résuma Shinya l'air de s'amuser follement, pour faire simple…

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau pour enfin s'en écarter laissant voir une inscription :

C.A.P.O.T.E + G.A.Y = VICTOIRE !

-Voila ! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

-Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Fit Kimizuki une main sur le visage.

-On dirait un message subliminal, remarqua Narumi, peut-être pour dire à Yuu et Mika de se protéger !

-Arrête avec ça ! S'exclama Mitsuba.

Goshi gloussa alors que les autres soupiraient, Midna, Elliot et Shiki levèrent la tête soudain alerte, fixant le vampire d'un regard fou.

-Tu… Vous… Quoi ! Hurla la jeune femme du village du village en se levant d'un bond, Yui ! Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répétât-il las.

-…Du moins pas pour l'instant, ajoutât Shinya.

Avec un grand cri, Midna et ses deux complices se jetèrent sur le vampire qui s'en retrouva fort surpris.

-Tu ne voleras pas la pureté de Yui !

Le concerné soupira, observant la jeune femme finir la tête dans le plancher. Faire face à un vampire de front n'était pas une idée judicieuse.

Profitant du chaos, Shinya s'approcha de Yuu :

-Je voudrais te parler après… chuchotât-il, c'est important…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert hocha la tête quelque peu étonné, que lui voulait donc le major-général ? Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas à propos de Kimizuki…

….

Kimizuki suivit Mikaela hors de la hutte, il était clair que le vampire battait en retraite. Il voulait lui poser des questions, il avait remarqué que Yuu et lui le fixaient bizarrement, et il ignorait pourquoi… Puis Shinya semblait s'être mit en tête de lui gâcher l'existence, et cela avec un sourire aimable et innocent sur le visage. Il l'avait écrasé, puis fusiller du regard tout au long de sa conférence le comparant à un crapaud dont la bave ne devait pas atteindre la « blanche colombe » ici représenté par Yuichiro.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était son manque de souvenir par rapport à la journée d'hier, plus précisément après sa troisième chope d'alcool dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

L'angoisse lui tordit l'estomac : Avait-il fais quelque chose de grave ? Il avait demandé à Shinoa, mais celle-ci lui avait répondu en riant qu'il avait peut-être été violer une chèvre dans l'étable d'à coté, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il sentait autant le bouc.

Il avait ignoré la jeune fille qui semblait trouver ce qu'elle disait très drole et s'était empressé de sortir à la suite du vampire qui venait d'échapper à Midna qui se faisait désormais réconforter par un Yuu lui tapotant le dos alors qu'elle pleurait/gémissait sur la future « perte de pureté » de son soi-disant « petit frère » sous le regard médusé (hilare de Shinoa et Goshi) des personnes présentes.

En ce moment il cherchait à rattraper Mikaela qui s'était dirigé en direction de la rivière où les habitants du village Cocorico lavaient leurs vêtements.

-Hey ! Le héla-t-il en agitant un bras.

Le blond se retourna et Kimizuki se heurtât à un regard polaire, il eut l'impression qu'une brise glaciale s'était soudainement levé. Il abaissa lentement sa main, les yeux rouges suivant son mouvement.

-Hey, répétât-il la voix tremblante, je voulais te demander quelque chose…

Les yeux du blond ne cillaient, ni ne clignaient, mettant mal-à-l'aise le jeune homme qui commençait à se demander si le vampire l'avait entendu. Puis finalement Mikaela daignait ouvrir la bouche :

-Et ?

-Euh… marmonna-t-il prit au dépourvut, euh… Je voudrais te demander si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal hier… Je ne me souviens de rien et Yuu m'évite…

-Il t'évite ? S'étonna Mika en faignant la surprise, je me demande bien pourquoi !

Il cracha la dernière partie de la phrase avec hargne, un grondement furieux montant dans sa gorge, il le méprisait se rendit compte Kimizuki, il le méprisait de tout son être.

-Non… je sais pourquoi il t'évite ! Poursuivit-il en se levant, c'est car hier tu l'as embrassé sans sa permission et si je n'étais pas arrivé qui sait comment ça aurait pu terminer !

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de l'humain, il avait… Il ne pouvait même pas formuler de pensés cohérente dans son esprit.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, le vampire s'approcha de lui le sortant de son état de stupeur en lui pointant un doigt sur la poitrine.

-Met toi ça dans la tête, gronda-t-il dangereusement, Yuu-chan est à moi, tu n'as aucun droit de poser tes sales patte d'humain cupide sur lui !

Et sans un mot de plus, il le laissa planté là, devant la rivière, sous les chuchotements des villageois ayant assistés à la scène.

…

Profitant du bruit et du fait que Mikaela était sortit suivit de Kimizuki, Yuu s'était vu entrainé derrière la hutte par Shinya.

Le major-général avait le regard grave désormais. Rien à voir avec l'expression qu'il abordait il y avait à peine quelques minutes devant le tableau où il leur exposait sa stratégie (où plutôt ses dessins…).

-Yuu, dit-il lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendus, je sais que ça peux paraitre abrupte mais…

Il marqua une pose, hésitant.

-Mais… Seishiro, tu le connais, est venus me faire pare d'information déplaisante à ton sujet et celui de mon très cher frère Kureto…

Yuu hoquetât alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. L'homme n'avais tout de même pas été partagé ce qu'il avait appris avec Shinya ?

-A voir ton visage on dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles… C'est donc la vérité…

La voix du major-général n'était plus qu'un murmure alors qu'il mettait une main devant son visage :

-Je suis désolé… Chuchotât-il, Guren et moi ne nous sommes rendus compte de rien, bien qu'il me disait que tu paraissais pale depuis le retour de Shinjuku…

L'adolescent ne faisait aucun geste, déglutissant nerveusement. Il se sentait horrifié qu'une personne de plus sache ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas de votre faute, marmonna-t-il timidement sans regarder Shinya en face.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il fut surprit lorsque l'homme s'avança avant de l'étreindre.

-Désolé, sanglotât-il, désolé… De n'avoir rien remarqué avec Guren, nous sommes des incapables !

Touché, Yuu posa une main sur le dos du major-général lui rendant brièvement son accolade : Rien n'était de leur faute, il avait lui-même caché cela aux yeux de tous, trop honteux pour dire quoique-ce soit.

-Ce n'est la faute de personne, dit-il en se détachant doucement, j'étais trop effrayé pour dire quelque chose…Mais maintenant c'est terminé…

-Je ferais payer à Kureto pour ça ! Cracha soudains Shinya avec une hargne et colère que Yuichiro ne lui connaissait pas, et Guren se joindra à moi ! J'y _veillerais_ !

Une chose était sûr ce dit Yuu en fixant l'expression qu'abordait l'adulte : Hiragii Shinya était une personne effrayante.

…

Après cette conversation, le jeune homme avait rejoins Yoichi qui s'entrainait avec Mitsuba et Narumi sous le regard du bataillon de Guren qui leur donnait des conseils, lorsque Yoichi l'avait invité à les rejoindre il avait accepté l'offre avec joie, remarquant du coin de l'œil Mikaela perché sur un arbre le fixant des ses yeux rubis.

Ils s'étaient entrainés toute la mâtiné, Shinoa se joignant à eux.

Kimizuki, par-contre était introuvable : D'après Mika, il se trouvait aux abords de la rivière, surement pensait-il à sa sœur en avait déduit les adolescents, ignorant le reniflement dédaigneux du blond lorsqu'ils avaient formulés cette possibilité à voix haute.

Après s'être de nouveau laver dans des sortes de douches à compartiments qu'avaient construit les villageois (un énorme cri avait retentit du coté des filles, un cri masculin venant à coup sûr de Goshi s'étant fait prendre par Mito et Shigure en plein délit de voyeurisme) Yuu était sortit seul.

Il longeait la petite rivière, les pieds dans l'eau, les chaussures en mains. Parfois, il bondissait sur un rocher plat, tenant en équilibre dessus, quelques villageois le fixaient amusés, les enfants le montrant parfois du doigt en gloussant. Il n'y fit pas attention, poursuivant sa route pour s'arrêter soudainement sur le bord d'une pierre : Un peu plus loin une touffe rose de cheveux était visible, il semblait qu'il ait trouvé Kimizuki.

Quand il repensait à hier, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être embarrassé… De plus, avant qu'il ne se douche Mika lui avait ordonné de ne pas approcher son compagnon d'arme. Cela avait presque donné naissance à une dispute, Yuu lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire quoi faire et Mika affirmant qu'il se devait de l'écouter.

Au final, Yoichi était arrivé et les avait interrompus, il avait semblé gêné et s'était confondu en excuse avant de s'enfuir en direction des vestiaires.

Après cela, Yuu et Mika avaient passés un accord tactique : Ils ne mentionnaient plus la conversation et le vampire le laissait seul un petit moment, de toute façon, avait-il dit, il était dans le village et n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir prenant le risque de rencontrer un des clans de poules meurtrières.

Désormais, Yuu se trouvait derrière Kimizuki qui fixait la forêt d'un œil vide, le jeune homme s'assis à coté de lui sans dire un mot.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, nous sommes tous de ton coté pour sauver Mirai… Donc pas besoin de faire cette tête…

-Je sais, répondit Kimizuki sans détourner le regard, or ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais…

Il se mit face à Yuu qui semblait perplexe, le jeune homme semblait persuadé qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Mirai. Ce n'était vrai qu'en partie : Certes sa sœur occupait en permanence son esprit mais c'était Yuichiro son problème réel pour l'instant, ou du moins ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il finalement, Mika m'a dit ce que je t'avais fais hier…

Son coéquipier restât quelque seconde silencieux puis il soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés les ébouriffant encore plus :

-Tu étais ivre.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

Le comportement de Yuu l'énervait. Il écartait cette mémoire comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire page de journal intime dont on voudrait se débarrasser en la jetant à la poubelle, laissant ainsi le souvenir de cette journée tomber dans l'oubli.

Brusquement, emporté par les nerfs il attrapa le poignet de Yuu le serrant entre ses doigts, son compagnon d'arme avait une force phénoménale, ça il le savait parfaitement, mais à chaque fois il ne pouvait que s'étonner qu'une personne si petite par rapport à lui puisse lui tenir tête dans un combat. Cette fois n'y fit pas exception quand il s'aperçu que ses doigts faisait aisément le tour du poignet de Yuu qui grimaça en sentant la forte poigne.

Il se pencha jusqu'à que quelques centimètre ne le sépare du visage de son camarade :

-Et si je faisais la même chose maintenant ? dit-il avec hargne, me considèrerais-tu toujours comme un ami ?

\- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Yuu en se débattant.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se produire, il n'était pas face au Kimizuki habituel avec qui il avait l'habitude de se chamailler. Ici, c'était une toute autre personne qui se trouvait devant lui, une personne qui pourrait le blesser.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Kimizuki le fixait sans ciller. D'un coup, mué par un instinct animal, il griffa de toutes ses forces la main qui le retenait avec un grondement furieux.

Kimizuki poussa un cri surprit secouant sa main blessé où du sang commençait à couler, Yuu se retrouva surpris par la violence avec laquelle il avait réagit, puis il se tendit attendant la réaction de l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'à pris, abrutis ! Vociféra Kimizuki avant de se figer en voyant le regard de Yuu.

-Je te retourne la question, murmura-il froidement, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps… Est-ce à cause de Mirai ? Si c'est ça je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Coupa violement le jeune homme exaspéré, tu ne comprends pas ?

-Comprendre quoi ! Hurla à son tour Yuichiro en gesticulant, avec ton comportement abstrait je ne comprends plus rien !

-Tiens ? Tu connais un mot comme abstrait ?

-Là n'est pas le sujet ! Il poussa un cri de frustration : Tu m'énerves !

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert se leva, époussetant le pantalon bouffant qu'il portait avant de reprendre ses sandales en mains.

-Attend ! S'écria Kimizuki en le retenant, je suis désolé ! Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis aussi « bizarre » !

Yuu s'arrêtât, avant de se retourner et planter ses yeux dans les siens, attendant une réponse.

Déglutissant, Kimizuki se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en lui disant cela : Désormais il était clair que Yuu ne reculerait pas avant d'avoir eut une quelconque réponse.

Il serra les mains, sentant le sang couler sur celle de droite. Yuichiro avait vraiment des ongles acérés… Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe alors qu'il se lançait :

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, il n'y à pas que Mirai qui hante mon esprit… En réalité depuis quelque temps… C'est toi qui me perturbe.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es un idiot agaçant ! S'emportât Kimizuki, tu ne sais rien faire ! Ou du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait avant de découvrir que tu savais bien plus de langue que nous, ensuite tu trouves toujours le moyens de te mettre dans des situations impossible, puis c'est à nous de t'en sortir ! Pourtant tu restes une personne à qui nous pouvons faire confiance bien que tu es ami avec une de ses maudites sangsues. –Il s'arrêtât haletant avant de reprendre- Malgré tout ça tu es désagréablement attachant, tu peux être mignon des fois ! Terriblement même ! Je…

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, il se tut. Yuichiro le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, puis ils prirent une teinte triste qui déconcertât Kimizuki.

-Tu cherches à me dire que tu me hais ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Bien évidement que non !

Ou avait-il encore été tiré cette idée ? Des fois l'adolescent était incompréhensible, autant que ses actions folles.

-C'est tout le contraire à vrai dire.

Il l'avait dit, sans qu'il s'en rende compte les mots avaient quitté ses lèvres, il prit immédiatement un air mortifié.

-Tu quoi ? Demanda Yuu en clignant des yeux.

-Euh… Je… je…

Il bégaya ses quelques mots avant de refermer la bouche, à quoi bon lui cacher maintenant ? S'il ne comprenait pas ici, cet idiot irait demander conseil à Mikaela et celui-ci viendrait personnellement lui arracher la tête.

-Je ne te vois pas comme ma famille ! S'exclama-t-il finalement.

Yuu fit un mouvement de recul comme frappé par la foudre.

-Oh, je comprends, dit-il la voix chevrotante, tu me déteste vraiment en fin de compte…

Il avait de nouveau mal comprit. Kimizuki voulait juste s'arracher les cheveux, s'en voulant d'avoir formulé ainsi son sentiment, blessant Yuichiro. Et en voulant à Yuu pour ne rien comprendre. Il n'était pas stupide tout de même ! Pourtant quand on en venait à ce genre de chose, le jeune homme aux yeux vert ne saisissait rien.

Comprenant que le geste valait mieux que la parole il se leva soudainement, dominant Yuu de toute sa taille.

L'adolescent grogna, sur ses gardes, tentant de se faire plus grand or il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Kimizuki l'attrape par les épaules le poussant à s'agenouiller au sol où il le rejoignit avant de lui planter un baiser contre ses lèvres, complètement médusé, Yuu se demanda pendant un instant si son compagnon d'arme était de nouveau ivre, puis il reprit ses esprits et le repoussa de toute ses forces, l'envoyant dégringoler dans la rivière.

Emergeant aussitôt, crachotant l'eau qu'il avait avalé, Kimizuki le fixa peiné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Hurla Yuu en se frottant vigoureusement la bouche.

Il en avait marre, honnêtement. Pourquoi diable Kimizuki faisait ça ? Il cherchait à le blesser ?

-Arrête de penser à des choses stupides ! Cria Kimizuki depuis le coure d'eau en sortant, je ne joue pas avec toi ! Je t'apprécie plus qu'un ami ! Je veux te mettre dans mon lit crétin !

- _Tu veux quoi_ ?

Les lèvres de Yuu n'avaient pas bougés, Kimizuki dû donc en conclure que cette voix froide n'appartenait pas à l'adolescent qui regardait d'ailleurs derrière lui avec embarra.

Mikaela se tenait dans toute sa gloire devant eux, au sommet de la petite bute qui bordait le lit de la rivière.

Il bondit avec une grâce appartenant aux félins, puis tourna ses yeux pourpres aux pupilles verticales vers lui.

-Tu vas mourir.

-Mika ! Non !

C'était Yuu, il venait de bondir à son tour vers le vampire qu'il attrapa par le bras qui se tendait dangereusement vers le fourreau de sa lame.

-Ecarte-toi Yuu-chan, dit-il, je vais lui faire comprendre que tu ne veux pas de lui…

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas le cas Yuu-chan ?

Yuu relâcha légèrement sa prise du bras du blond, baissant la tête.

-Kimizuki… Reprit-il, je suis désolé… J'ai déjà Mika.

Un poids semblable à une pierre tomba dans sa poitrine, c'était impossible ! Mika et Yuu… Mais quand ? Il avait pourtant empêché ça sur la plage !

De là, où il était il pouvait parfaitement voir l'air goguenard qu'abordait le vampire. Ses dents se serrèrent alors qu'il baissait la tête dans la défaite.

-Je suis désolé, répétât Yuu au bord des larmes.

Et, sans prévenir, il tourna les talons et s'en fut à toute vitesse.

Mikaela fixa Kimizuki quelques secondes avant de partir à la suite de Yuu.

…

-Pourquoi à-t-il dit quelque chose de pareil ?

Yuichiro s'était trouvé un coin dans le village à l'orée de la clairière perché dans un arbre.

-Yuu-chan, l'appela Mika depuis le bas, descend ! Ca ne sert à rien de te cacher ! Tu as bien fais de lui dire ça clair et net.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, à la place il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, se sentant coupable d'avoir repoussé Kimizuki ainsi. Or il n'avait vraiment pas aimé sa façon de se confesser… Dire quelque chose comme cela ferait fuir n'importe quelle personne après tout !

Il grogna, ignorant les cris de Mika qui étaient soudainement tourner à paniqués.

-Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan ! YUU-CHAN !

-Quoi à la fin ! S'exclama Yuu contrarier en abaissant ses yeux vers son petit ami qui fixait un point derrière lui l'air absolument terrifié.

-Surtout ne tourne pas la tête !

-Pardon ?

Bien évidement il le fit. Et manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque :

Une énorme poule blanche se trouvait sur la branche d'à coté**, nez à nez avec lui. A voir ses petits yeux brillants de rage elle ne semblait pas heureuse que quelqu'un soit monté dans son arbre.

Avec un caquètement furieux, la poule lui sautât au visage le faisant basculer e arrière vers le sol où Mika le rattrapa in-extremis en tenue marier et prit la fuite face à un simple oiseau qui avait trouvé amusant de les poursuivre.

…

-Tout est prêt ?

Shinoa et Mito se tenaient devant un grand Van sensé tous les amener à Kazanawa, sortit de la forêt il y avait à peine quelques minutes, les soldats se démenaient avec le peu de bagage qu'il y avait et aussi empêcher Shinya, une tartine de confiture en bouche de s'approcher d'une magnifique Pagani Huayra, voiture de sport rouge, qu'il venait de repéré sur le coin de la route.

-Ni pense même pas, lui disait Shigure, elle ferait trop de bruit et nous serions repérés !

-Mais elle m'appelle !

Amusé, Yuu se détourna de la paire pour se concentrer sur Kimizuki à qui il n'avait plus parlé depuis l'incident datant de deux jours.

-Yui !

Midna, Shiki et Elliot venaient vers eux suivit de Narumi qui transportait un carton de provision.

-Tu feras attention n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains, et toi –elle désigna Mikaela d'un signe de tête- protège-le.

-Bien évidement, répondit le blond en croisant les bras, rien ni personne ne posera un doigt sur lui.

La jeune femme musclée hocha la tête, relâchant Yuichiro au même moment ou Mitsuba hurlait le signal du départ d'une voix claironnante.

Les soldats se dirigèrent vers le véhicule où ils s'entasseraient tous prochainement, Yuu ne pus s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière ou Midna et les autres se trouvaient abordant un air préoccupé.

Sans un mot de plus, les préparatifs furent finit et le moteur du Van mit en marche.

Personne ne pipa un mot, et le voyage les menant à Kanazawa commença. Yuu posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mika défiant quiconque des yeux de faire un commentaire. Shinoa voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Narumi lui enfonça un gâteau du paquet qu'il mangeait dans la bouche, quant-à Kimizuki, il renifla et de détourna s'accoudant à la fenêtre.

Rien ne se passa durant le trajet, Goshi était occupé à lire des magazines peut recommandables que Shigure fusillait du regard, Shinya sifflotait en conduisant.

Or ce calme ne pouvait pas durer longtemps, effectivement, Yoichi se redressa soudain montrant un point au loin de son doigt :

-Là ! S'écria-t-il, regardez !

En plissant les yeux, Mika ayant une meilleure vue que les humains pu distinguer une magnifique voiture à l'aspect ancien en plein milieu de la route, mais ce qui fit bondir son cœur fut les deux personnes présentes à coté du véhicule : Freid et Crowley.

Tout ce passa en quelques secondes : Il hurla à Shinya de s'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient trop proche des vampires et Crowley tendait déjà la main pour arrêter le Van.

Yuu leur hurla à son tour de sauter.

Ils le firent, se jetant littéralement hors du véhicule qui alla percuter la main du noble dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Celui regarda son membre avec un froncement de sourcil : Le choc semblait lui avoir été douloureux. Ce n'était décidément pas une simple voiture comme à Shinjuku.

Le bataillon de Guren passa immédiatement à l'action Shinya se préparant à tirer.

-Attendez ! Commença Ferid avant que le poing de Mito ne le frôle et qu'il dégaine son épée avec un claquement de langue agacé.

-Crowley ! Ordonna-t-il, fais ce que je t'ai dit !

Le treizième noble fonça soudain dans le dos de Yuu qui attrapa sa lame, la dégainant rapidement pour aller intercepter l'épée du vampire, mais il était trop lent, il n'y arriverait pas.

Mika se jetât en avant, voulant probablement se mettre entre Yuu et le noble.

Il fut devancé par une ombre noir qui accomplit ce geste avant lui, les bras écarter de façon protectrice.

Yuu n'eut le temps que de voir un chapeau d'uniforme se détachant de la tête de la personne, révélant de courts cheveux brun ondulés avant que le rouge n'envahisse sa vision.

Le corps s'effondra au sol, du sang commençant à s'écouler de la plaie qu'il avait au torse.

Crowley écarquilla les yeux, complètement abasourdi avant de reculer d'un bond, rejoignant Ferid qui paraissait aussi choqué que son compagnon :

-Merde, jura-t-il dans un grondement sourd, idiot d'humain ! Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu !

-Yoichi !

Yuu tomba au coté de son ami, le retournant pour se heurter à des yeux vert olives vitreux, l'archer n'avait même pas la force d'haleter, se contentent de prendre de maigre inspiration qui diminuaient à vue d'œil.

-Yuu… kun… ahana-t-il ses yeux devenant de plus en plus sombre au fur à mesure que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient.

-Non… Non ! Murmura Mitsuba en portant ses mains à sa tête, Yuu… Je t'en supplie ! Fais quelque chose !

Le jeune homme déglutit, la sueur commençant à couler sur ses tempes, tous le fixaient attendant de lui qu'il soigne Yoichi comme il l'avait pour Shinya.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il secouait la tête paniqué : Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi un tel exploit, ni comment le reproduire.

-Yuu ! Le pressèrent les voix de Kimizuki et Narumi en même temps.

Horrifié, il observa la plaie de son camarade, une entaille profonde lui barrant la poitrine, le vidant de son sang. Il posa une main dessus, priant pour que quelque chose se produise, puis une deuxième, les recouvrant du liquide carmin qui s'échappait du corps de Yoichi. Comme sa vie.

Rien ne se passait, les autres le fixaient toujours avec un maigre espoir qui se muait en un profond désespoir, puis ils durent se rendre à l'évidence :

Yuu n'arrivait pas à soigner leur ami.

Yoichi allait mourir.

…

 **Cruel** n'est-ce pas ? Yoichi survivra-t-il ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Ainsi aussi pourquoi nos deux vampires favoris sont là…

En attendant je vous ai fait un petit omake pour vous remonter le moral ! Il se passe après la dispute de Yuu et Kimizuki dans le couloir où Guren les surprend et avant la bataille de Nagoya.

…..

 **Omake** (attention ! Il contient un léger lemon !**)

Il n'en pouvait plus !

C'était impossible, il devait le mettre dans sa bouche. Il déglutit, arriverait-il à le mettre d'un coup sans s'étouffer ? Il le devait le faire, pour eux, pour lui !

Doucement, il se pencha en avant le prenant en bouche en entier les yeux à moitié clos. Il se sentait tellement proche de la jouissance ! Il gémit en avalant sentant le liquide couler dans sa gorge.

-Yuu… Tu sais que quand tu manges un fraisier tu fais une tête effrayante ?

La voix de Guren retentit, le sortant de sa torpeur mêlé au plaisir, il se tourna, la cuillère en bouche pour jeter un regard de reproche à son supérieur qui le contemplait derrière sa tasse de café l'air légèrement inquiet.

-Tu sais, reprit l'adulte, à t'entendre on croirait qu'il se passe autre chose…

-Tais-toi baka-Guren, grommela Yuichiro en reprenant une bouché de la douceur soupirant de bien être en posant une main sur sa joue, c'est tellement bon ! Autant que le curry ! Lorsque tu en prends une tranche tu la sens fondre dans ta bouche, et plus s'est gros meilleurs ce sera pour en sentir toute la saveur !

-C'est vraiment malsain… Si quelqu'un nous entend il va croire des choses.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait plus l'écouter, il reprit sa cuillère et la plantât dans le magnifique morceau de gâteau qu'il dégustait.

Guren soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, observant l'enfant dont il avait la tutelle dévorer sa part de fraisier avec enthousiasme. Il savait que Yuu adorait ce genre de pâtisserie, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'une Sayuri rougissante s'était présenté devant sa porte et lui avait poussé dans les mains une boite cartonné contenant le gâteau il avait de suite pensé à son protéger : La dernière part lui reviendrait avait-il décidé.

Et aujourd'hui lorsqu'il avait donné la sucrerie à Yuu, celui-ci lui avait pratiquement sauté au cou, rappelant au lieutenant-colonel pourquoi il trouvait l'adolescent attachant.

Aussitôt sur la table, Yuichiro s'était empressé de commencer à enfourner des morceaux les amenant ou ils en étaient maintenant.

Soudains, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit révélant Kimizuki suivit de Shinya.

-Yuu ! S'exclama le premier, Shinoa m'a demander de venir te chercher ! On va s'entrainer !

-Yo Guren ! Salua Shinya en allant se mettre aux cotés de son ami, ne se gênant pas pour prendre une gorgé du café.

En attendant, pour toute réponse, Kimizuki se heurtât à une indifférence totale.

-Yuu ! Répétât-il avec plus de force.

-Tais-toi, grogna le concerné la bouche pleine, je suis occupé.

Agacé, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses attrapa le bras de son compagnon d'arme pour le forcer à se tourner. Or ce bras était celui avec lequel l'assiette de fraisier était soutenue et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Elle tomba, s'écrasant contre le sol et renversant son contenu qui se rependit autours.

Les personnes présentes observaient silencieusement le carnage, puis un bruit de chaise qu'on repousse violement se fit entendre :

Ils virent avec surprise Yuu les poings serrés sur la table, ses épaules tremblantes et les mèches cachant ses yeux.

-Oh, oh, murmura Shinya l'air intéressé, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Chut, le réprimandât Guren en un chuchotement nerveux, ne fais aucun bruit, ne bouge pas ! Si tu le fais nous sommes morts !

-Qu…

- _Shhhh_ !

Le lieutenant-colonel plaqua ses mains contre la bouche de son ami, il avait déjà été témoins de cette situation et rien en avait découlé de bon, Kimizuki avait réveillé une créature qui aurait dû rester endormie.

-Euh… Dit Kimizuki en s'approchant de Yuu, ça va ?

Un marmonnement inaudible lui répondit alors que les poings de Yuichiro se crispaient encore plus, intrigué, l'adolescent aux cheveux roses s'approcha davantage pour enfin parvenir à distinguer des mots :

-Il… Il a fait tomber mon gâteau à la fraise… Vengeance… VANGEANCE !

Le cri les surpris tous, mais le plus choqué fut probablement Kimizuki lorsque Yuu se tourna vivement vers lui avant de se jeter dessus avec un feulement furieux.

-C'est bon, soupira Guren en enlevant ses mains du visage de Shinya qui avait désormais les yeux écarquillés, il a trouvé une cible…

-Euh… Dit l'albinos sans se détourner du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de plaquer le plus grand adolescent au sol comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire scarabée, on ne devrait pas les arrêter ?

-Non, répondit Guren en prenant une gorgé de son café et ouvrant par la même occasion un journal qui trainait, au contraire, je suis plutôt rassuré de voir que Yuu à prit mes conseils au sérieux comme quoi une gifle n'était pas assez dissuasif.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Insistât Shinya qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour le sort de Kimizuki à qui Yuu faisait une clef de bras parterre, les cuisses enroulés autours des bras et cou de son compagnon d'arme.

-Sûr et certain.

Un bruit de craquement sinistre retenti suivit d'un hurlement de douleur.

…

*Vous savez… Je ne vis pas à la campagne, mais hier en rentrant de l'école j'ai tourné la tête vers les branchages d'un petit jardin où un gentil chien se trouve habituellement, or cette fois-ci pas de chien… A la place j'ai vu le diable en personne perché sur une branche à ma hauteur… UNE POULE ! Une énorme poule blanche aux yeux mauvais ! C'était absolument terrifiant ! Imaginez donc la détresse de Yuu-chan, lorsqu'il à vu se monstre à deux doigts de son visage !

**Je me demande si l'une de vous s'est fait avoir… -_-

Et voila ! Autant dire que le seul moyen d'arrêter Yuu fut de lui promettre du curry ET un fraisier pour plus tard et de jurer cela, seulement après l'adolescent consentit à le lâcher !

Yuu adore le curry et les gâteaux type pâtisserie. Dans beaucoup d'image officiel le gâteau qu'il tient est un fraisier XD Il me fait beaucoup penser à Erza de Fairy tail ! Que ce soit dans ses attaques (asura canon) dans ses gouts et la relation qu'il entretien avec Mika qui me fait légèrement (j'ai dit légèrement) penser à celle de Jellal et Erza ! Même leur caractère à quelque chose de semblable dans leur innocence XD

Bref… Review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Arya39 : Wow, Shinya à débarqué ? Effectivement ne vaut mieux pas rire XD Se retrouver face à une baïonnette n'est pas très agréable ! Yuu te fais penser à un chat ? C'est normal c'en est un techniquement… dans l'ending 1 d'ONS tu vois un chat noir mais pas vraiment Yuu à un moment (tu sais, à coté de Shinoa qui tient un parapluie puis dans ses bras lorsque toute l'équipe sauf Yuu sont là, ben ce chat, c'est Yuu-chan), on s'inquiète normalement pour la fille en sous-vêtement ? Ceci ne s'applique pas à Shinoa la terreur ! Bien que dans le dernier chapitre on apprend qu'elle est vierge elle serait parfaitement capable de violer quelqu'un. Tu étais végétarienne ? Wow ! Moi je ne pourrais pas ! J'aime trop la viande bouillie pour ça !

Serleena : Merci ! J'ai rigolé seule en classe lorsque j'ai eut l'idée de la « classe » de Shinya, à la fin de l'heure ma prof est venue me demander ce que j'avais XD Thanks pour l'omake !

Lakesong : Lol tes réactions, pour Yoichi, c'est maintenant !

Itori : Merci ! Tes compliments vont finir par me donner la grosse tête ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! A un moment le style de l'écriture se fait plus… Littéraire mais c'est pour une raison, après ça redeviens normal. Bref, bonne lecture !

Shino12 : Yes, Kimzuki want Yuu, and it become a love battle… But is more like insanity love I think… I don't know realy… So, good reading.

…

Chapitre 8

-Yoichi ! Yoichi !

Mistuba criait inlassablement le nom de l'archer agonisant sur le béton froid. Plus le temps passait, plus leurs espoirs, à l'image d'une fleur, se fanaient.

Les mains rouges de sang, Yuu tentait vainement d'appuyer un morceau de son uniforme qu'il avait déchiré sur la plaie de Yoichi, cherchant à diminuer l'hémorragie. Mais le tissu de teintait de pourpre et les larmes montaient aux yeux du jeune homme qui reteint un hoquet, il se sentait tellement inutile.

-Merde ! Jura Narumi en jetant un regard haineux aux vampires qui restaient pétrifiés.

Son arme en main, il fit un pas en avant pour être retenu par Shinya qui secoua la tête l'air triste, à voir ses yeux on sentait qu'il se résignait au pire, tout comme les autres adultes.

-Pourquoi ? Gronda Mika en se tournant vers Ferid et Crowley, pourquoi maintenant ? Vous acharnez-vous à nous gâcher la vie ?

Ses yeux brulaient de rage contenue et l'on voyait bien qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur les deux progéniteurs.

Ferid soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant. Ce comportement sembla mettre hors de lui Mikaela qui voulut se jeter sur eux, mais encore une fois, Shinya veillait et il fut lui aussi retenu.

Le vampire blond émit un grondement furieux.

-Allons, allons, déclara Ferid, Crowley ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Nous voulions juste désarmer Yuu-chan et vous parlez ! Mais cet abruti d'agneau s'est jeté devant !

-Nous parler ? S'écria Kimizuki agenouillé aux cotés de Yuu, il faudrait peut-être penser à réfléchir avant d'attaquer !

Le septième progéniteur soupira de nouveaux, comme s'il avait affaire à un groupe d'enfants particulièrement désobéissant.

-De toute façon, reprit-il, il va mourir, achevez-le, ça lui épargnera bien des souffrances.

Des sons étranglé se firent entendre, choqué par l'insensibilité du vampire, Mika se demanda même pourquoi de telle parole venant de Ferid Bathory les surprenaient, après tout ils savaient que cette créature n'avait pas hésité à assassiner un groupe d'enfants innocents, alors en quoi la mort d'un jeune homme lui ferait quoique ce soit ?

-Non ! protestât Shinoa, Yuu-san va le soigner ! N'est-ce pas ?

Les vampires froncèrent les sourcils, comment voulait-elle que Yuichiro soigne une pareille plaie ?

L'adolescent aux yeux vert releva la tête, la secouant :

-je n'y arrive pas, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante, désolé…

-N'abandonne pas Yuu ! S'exclama Kimizuki, il essayait de donner du courage à son ami, mais on voyait bien qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu lui-même.

-Son pouls baisse de plus en plus ! Se lamentât Sayuri en laissant échapper un sanglot.

A leur grande surprise, Ferid s'avança vers Yoichi, il leva les mains en signe de paix lorsque les humains ainsi que Mika pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Parvenu devant l'archer, il se pencha vers celui-ci, ignorant Yuu qui le fusillait de son regard larmoyant, sans pour autant faire un geste.

-Il peut tenir le coup, déclara-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Fit Goshi.

-Nous pouvons le sauver, continua le vampire aux cheveux argentés, mais il faudra nous faire confiance… A environs 10 kilomètre d'ici se trouve un bois ou un ermite vit… Il à des connaissances en médecine. Il nous faudra vous guidez jusqu'à là-bas.

-Attend ! S'écria Crowley en prenant soudainement la parole, tu veux les amener à _lui_ ?

-Vous faire confiance ! Rugit Mika au même moment, vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Oh, Mika-kun, dit Ferid semblant enfin faire attention à lui, tu as les yeux rouges ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Tu as bus de Yuu-chan ?

-Là n'est pas le sujet !

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, le noble se tourna vers l'assemblé d'humains désespéré :

-C'est votre unique chance : Soit vous nous faites confiance et l'humain est sauvé, soit nous vous laissons et il meurt.

Les regards convergèrent vers Shinya, le chef des opérations, si quelqu'un devait prendre une décision, c'était bien lui.

Se mordant la lèvre, le major-général se tourna vers Yuichiro qui fixait Yoichi d'un regard vide, complètement anéantis.

-Tu ne peux réellement rien faire ?

Yuu secoua la tête faisant voler ses mèches noires devant son visage et laissa échapper un hoquet en même temps que Mitsuba.

-Très bien, murmura Shinya à contrecœur, nous vous suivons ! Mais au moindre mouvement suspect nous vous tuerons.

-Bien évidement, déclara moqueusement Ferid et levant une main, paume vers le ciel, allons trouver un véhicule… Crowley, veux tu ?

Le géant hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une sorte de camion sur le coin de la route, levant le capot pour voir s'il était encore en état de marche.

Prudemment, pour ne pas blesser davantage Yoichi, Kimizuki, Shinya et Mito le soulevèrent doucement et entreprirent de se diriger vers le camion dont le moteur venait de se mettre à ronronner.

-Montez ! S'exclama le grand roux.

Par une porte à l'arrière, ils hissèrent Yoichi à l'intérieur et le posèrent à même le sol alors que les vampires se positionnaient à l'avant.

-Peut-on vraiment leur faire confiance ? Chuchotât Narumi en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux nobles, c'est peut-être un piège...

-Effectivement, renifla Mikaela, c'est une possibilité… Mais quel autre choix avons-nous ?

-C'est de ma faute, murmura une voix triste.

C'était Yuu, toujours au chevet de Yoichi qui luttait à chaque inspiration, si j'avais été plus rapide…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, grogna Kimizuki, juste encore ces maudit vampires.

Le camion fit une embardé à gauche pour éviter des véhicules immobilisés en plein milieu de la route.

-Faite attention ! S'écria Mito furieuse.

-Calme-toi, lui intima Shigure, ça ne sert à rien de s'agiter pour l'instant…

La jeune femme se renfrogna, mais se tut tout de même, un silence s'installa, chacun semblaient perdus dans leurs pensés. Furtivement, sous le regard désapprobateur de Kimizuki, Mika s'approcha de Yuu dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

Environs cinq minutes plus tard le véhicule ralentissait alors que des graviers crissaient sous les pneus, s'immobilisant totalement.

Les humains restèrent immobiles, aux aguets, attendant que les deux vampires nobles leurs ouvre les portes du camion. Or ils craignaient tous que ce soit un piège et se retrouvent face à une armée entière de vampire lorsque les portes seraient ouvertes.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, et à la place ils se retrouvèrent face à un bois semblables à Aokigahara sauf pour la lumière qui perçait aisément à travers le feuillage.

-Nous y voila, déclara Ferid en marchant en direction d'un petit sentier, allons rencontrer Tirésias !

-Tirésias ? répétât Yuu avec intérêt, comme le personnage mythologique ?

Des regards étonnés se posèrent sur lui alors que Goshi prenait Yoichi dans ses bas qui gémit. Encore une fois, Yuichiro était prit pour un abrutis inculte, il soupira, habitué à ce genre de réaction.

-Oh ? Tu connais ? Dit Crowley visiblement ravis, mais tu te trompes ! Pas comme le personnage mythologique, comme le vrai Tirésias lui-même !

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Kimizuki, vous voulez me dire qu'un gars potentiellement n'ayant jamais existé et ayant vécu à l'époque de la Grèce antique serait vivant ? Impossible à moins d'être un vam…

Il se tut, les yeux exorbités alors que tous avaient une réaction approximative, impossible tout de même pas…

-Si, dit Ferid en confirmant leur doute, c'est uns des plus vieux vampires au monde… Il s'est exilé il y à bien des siècles dans ce bois… Il soignera l'humain, mais je dois vous avertir… Il est assez…

-…Spécial… Complétât Crowley avec une grimace, je dois réellement venir ?

Pour toute réponse, Ferid roula des yeux, inquiétant les soldats et les entrainant à travers les feuillages, se plaignant de la terre qui allait ruiner ses bottes.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois jusqu'à déboucher dans une petite clairière où une petite maison en bois recouverte de lichen était présente. Sa façade était plutôt jolie et des pots de fleurs venaient orner les fenêtres, sur son toit, une petite cheminé fumait, signalant que la maisonnette était habité.

-Tirésias ! Cria le septième progéniteur.

A peine une seconde plus tard, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrait et un vieillard en émergeait.

Si Yuu aurait dû le décrire en un mot ce serait « négligé », il était habillé de vêtements en peau animal, une peau de castor mort aux yeux vitreux et la bouche ouverte lui servait d'écharpe, il avait une longue barbe blanche lui arrivant à la poitrine ainsi qu'une tignasse emmêlé descendant jusqu'au bas de sa taille, il s'aidait d'un bâton en chêne pour avancer. Or la chose qui les choqua la plus fut ses yeux : D'un blanc laiteux ils n'avaient pas de pupilles ou autre, rien qu'une étendue blanche. Aveugle.

-Tu tueras ta mère et épousera ton père, grogna-t-il en guise de salutation à l'adresse de Crowley.

-Tu vois ! Se plaignit celui-ci, je t'avais bien dit qu'il était encore plus fou qu'avant !

-… Et toi aussi ! Ajoutât l'aveugle en pointant son bâton au hasard, à savoir sur Goshi qui en fit tomber sa pipe sous la consternation.

-Vous vous moquez de nous ! Eclatât soudains Shinoa en perdant son sang froid, vous voulez que ce taré sauve Yoichi ?! Il est _aveugle_ bon sang !

-Je sais, coupa Ferid affligé, mais il est le seul à pouvoir soigner Yoichi.

Le vieil homme braqua alors ses yeux blancs en direction de Goshi qui tenait Yoichi et ses narines se dilatèrent avant qu'il entrouvre la bouche laissant voir des dents manquante dont un croc de vampire.

-Je sens le sang ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, un blessé ? Je peux m'en charger si vous voulez…

-Comme ça ? Simplement ? s'écria Narumi surpris, vous ne demandez rien en échange ?

-Non, répondit Tirésias en leur faisant signe d'avancer dans sa maison, de plus des personnes aux destins obscures se trouvent avec vous… Je veux les éclairer de mes prédictions…

Pas le moins rassuré du monde par ces soit disant « prédiction », ils lui emboitèrent tout de même le pas.

La demeure du devin était assez propre, ce n'était qu'une vaste salle avec une pièce adjacente caché par un rideau, probablement la salle de bain, des étagères remplies de livres et de divers bocaux s'étalaient contre le mur, laissant tout juste assez de place pour un lit coincé sous une fenêtre aux rideaux mangé par les mites, de plus on pouvais même sentir une odeur de jasmin et de draps humides qui s'échappait de la haute armoire en bois de chêne faisant face à la fenêtre à coté de diverses échelles montant à des sortes de mezzanines.

Il leur fit signe de poser Yoichi sur le lit pendant que Ferid et Crowley prenaient place à des chaises autours d'une petite table.

-Voyons, voyons, grommela Tiresias en se penchant vers la blessure, effectivement… C'est grave… L'hémorragie doit être enrayée.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits des soldats il se reculât et se dirigea vers ses étagères avant de s'emparer d'un bocal au hasard et de le renifler.

Tiresias secoua la tête en grognant et se saisi d'un nouveau récipient. L'air satisfait de sa trouvaille, il retourna au chevet de Yoichi avant de vider la substance verdâtre que contenait le bocal sur la blessure de l'archer et de l'appliquer consciencieusement.

-Mais comment vous faites ! Dit soudain Shinoa en brisant le silence, vous êtes aveugle ! Comme avez-vous diagnostiquer cela ?

-A l'odeur et au toucher, répondit l'aveugle sans se détourner de sa tache, tu sous-estime bien les aveugles, jeune fille ! Sache que je ne l'est pas été toute ma vie ! Athéna elle-même m'a rendue aveugle… Et après j'ai été changé en femme… Mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

-Pardon ?

Derrière, Crowley leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de se cogner la tête de son poing.

-Ce n'est pas tes ognons, renifla Tirésias répondant à l'adolescente aux cheveux violets, par contre pour avoir douté de moi je peux te dire que tu tueras ton démon et épousera un vers de terre !

Grommelant, le vieux vampire entreprit de bander la blessure de Yoichi qui semblait apaisé, veillant à ce que les bandages soient bien serrés.

Toujours sous le choc du caractère de l'ancêtre, ils restèrent figés tout au long de l'opération jusqu'à que certain, comme Sayuri, ne se lève pour aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Yuu sortit à son tour dehors, Mikaela était resté à l'intérieur avec Ferid et Crowley, il voulait leur parler. Sachant que les nobles de ne feraient rien à l'équipe, il n'était pas inquiet de les laisser ensembles.

Soupirant, le jeune homme s'assis contre un arbre de la forêt à l'entrer de la clairière, à travers le feuillage des arbres quelques rayon orange de soleil passaient. La nuit approchaient à grand pas, déjà les hiboux se mettaient à hululer et les chauves-souris à planer dans le ciel.

Tout était de sa faute songea-t-il en inclinant sa tête contre le tronc, s'il avait été plus rapide Yoichi n'aurait jamais eut à se jeter devant lui, et jamais il n'aurait été blessé. De plus, il avait le pouvoir de soigner, un pouvoir qu'il était incapable d'utiliser.

Il se sentait faible, inutile. Pendant un instant, au village Cocorico, il avait pensé que s'il se retrouvait un jour dépourvu de sa capacité à se battre pour une quelconque raison, il pourrait toujours apaiser les blessures de ses compagnons, que se soit physiquement ou mentalement…

Il avait échoué. Et désormais l'équipe entière se retrouvait dans une clairière avec deux vampires potentiellement mortels et un personnage mythologique fou. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Au levé du soleil, l'avenir semblait rempli d'espoirs, mais désormais ils disparaissaient avec le soleil couchant, s'éclipsant derrière les arbres de la forêt ne laissant plus qu'un sombre vide.

….

Kimizuki passa le seuil de la porte, remarquant immédiatement que la nuit était quasiment tombée.

Aussitôt, il repéra Yuu, perdu dans ses pensés, au bout de la clairière appuyé contre un arbre en fleur.

La tête incliné, il avait les yeux plein de mélancolie perdu dans le vide, quelque fois, quand le vent soufflait, ses cheveux se balançaient devant son visage et les branche de l'arbre en-dessous duquel il se trouvait buisaient en déversant une pluie de pétale roses qui tombaient quelques fois dans ses cheveux sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

Son cou sortait du col de sa chemise blanche visible du coté de son uniforme déchiré pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie de Yoichi, les premiers boutons défait laissaient apercevoir ses clavicules définies et son cou gracile où deux marques de morsure, qui provoquèrent une grimace de Kimizuki, se trouvaient. Ses bras reposaient contre le sol, contre des brins d'herbes qu'il passait entre ses doigt fins comme un geste machinal et répétitif, il avait replié ses jambes sur le coté.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers Kimizuki qui n'avait pas bougé, subjugué par le tableau que lui offrait Yuichiro. Celui-ci cligna des yeux avant de prendre une position défensive.

-Que fais-tu là, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait cinglant mais qui finalement sortit comme murmure faible.

Yuu lui en voulait toujours réalisa le plus grand avec pincement au cœur, après tout qui ne se sentirait pas mal au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

-Rien, marmonna-t-il, je voudrais juste m'excuser…

-T'excuser ? Répétât Yuu en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'en n'a pas besoin… Oublions tout.

Oublier ? La colère montât en Kimizuki, il lui demandait de balayer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait comme si ce fut des poussières, quelque chose d'insignifiant auquel on n'attachait aucune importance.

-Non, dit-il catégoriquement surprenant son compagnon, ça ne changera à ce que je ressens, alors si tu veux me repousser, c'est maintenant et sans que Mika te l'ordonne.

-Mika ne m'a rien ordonné ! Protestât Yuu en se levant d'un bond.

-Tu plaisantes ? Railla le garçon aux cheveux roses, tu lui obéis dés qu'il te demande quelque chose ! C'était pareil avec Kureto ?!

Il regrettât immédiatement ses parole en voyant le visage de Yuichiro se décomposer, or l'expression choqué se transforma alors en une grimace qui tordit son visage, ses yeux vert brillèrent dans le noir d'un éclat sauvage avant qu'ils ne semblent se réduire à deux fentes verticales et qu'une main aux ongles acérés lui attrape le poignet.

-C'est donc comme ça que tu me vois ? Persiffla-t-il, très bien ! Je vais te donner ce que tu veux !

-Attend ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux di…

Yuichiro ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il l'entraina un peu plus loin dans la forêt pour s'arrêter finalement dans une petite combe en contrebas protégé par une barrière de ronce qu'ils avaient penné à franchir.

D'un mouvement presque gracieux, il fit volte face et plantât son regard dans le siens.

-Voila, murmura-t-il en fermant un instant les yeux, fais-le.

-Fais quoi ? demanda Kimizuki perplexe ne trouvant aucune logique au comportement de son compagnon d'arme.

-Ce que tu as dis dans la rivière au village Cocorico, ce n'est pas un lit mais les feuilles devraient convenir…

Avec un hoquet de stupeur, Kimizuki compris à quoi Yuu faisait référence, il plaisantait ? Mais le regard déterminé que le jeune homme abordait lui fit comprendre que non. Ce n'était pas une blague.

Il déglutit en voyant Yuu arracher les restes de son uniforme et le jeter à terre avant de s'avancer vers lui et commencer à déboutonner le siens.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, il attrapa les épaules de Yuu, l'écartant vivement.

-Que… Que fais-tu ! S'étrangla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? demanda Yuu ne comprenant pas la question, ne t'inquiète pas je vais te guider.

Comment pouvait-il afficher cet air innocent tout en disant ça ?

-Non ! S'écria le plus grand, pourquoi tu fais _ça_ !

Yuu détourna le regard, soudain triste et déprimé :

-Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu souhaites… Alors je te propose _ça_ en compensation. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, je ne le ferais et proposerait qu'une fois, ensuite je n'écouterais plus aucunes de tes confessions… Fais-le ! Ensuite tu pourras aller de l'avant, m'oublier et trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Son souffle restât dans sa gorge, il était face à un dur dilemme, d'un coté il refusait de faire quelque chose de pareil à Yuu qui se donnait à lui ainsi, et d'un autre coté il souhaitait juste obéir à ses pulsions.

Yuu décidât pour lui en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Prit par un instinct presque animal, imprévisible et soudain il y répondit brutalement, prenant au dépourvut son partenaire qui s'écrasa sur le tapis de feuille qui recouvrait le sol, en envoyant voler autours d'eux.

Kimizuki écartât la chemise de l'adolescent, et plantât ses dents dans le cou de Yuichiro qui grogna en fermant un œil, cette marque, il la fit du coté ou Mikaela avait mordu, par-dessus même de l'empreinte de croc.

Il semblait sentir quelque chose de doux sortir des arbres, comme si ceux-ci donnaient consentement à un tel acte jugé comme péché, son cœur battait à la chamade, son sang semblait s'être changé lave à l'intérieur de ses veines. Alors qu'il effleurait la peau de Yuu en une caresse lente, celle-ci frémit sous ses doigts, les derniers rayons du soleil perçaient entre les feuillages, laissant apercevoir des taches de lumière tremblotantes, chatoyantes, comme si des colibris en volant, eussent éparpillés leurs plumes.

Une étoffe blanche tomba sur une longue fougère qui semblait se pencher vers eux, suivit d'autres morceaux de tissus qui firent ployer les branches comme sous le poids d'une culpabilité qu'ont leur aurait obligé à porter.

Kimizuki lui serra la main, et il la sentit toute chaude et frémissante comme une colombe captive, à la manière d'un chat, Yuu se tordit d'une façon à ce que son dos forme un arc, les feuilles bruissèrent de nouveaux alors qu'en même temps elles craquaient comme si le monde se brisait de nouveau. Un son si fort dans cette combe silencieuse où le vent soufflait, emportant avec lui des soupirs langoureux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur ancolie ne parlait plus, un désir suprême le faisait frissonné, il avait chaud ! Il avait froid ! Plus rien ne semblait important en ce moment, même cette erreur qu'il commettait : Prendre ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, ce qui était à un autre.

Pourtant… Il n'en avait cure, tout cela était un rêve songea-t-il, un bref moment irréel qui prendrait fin face à la dure réalité, qui l'heurterait à la manière d'un sanglier, alors... Il savourerait ce moment offert dans une vie qui lui serait probablement éphémère.

Tout ses doutes prirent leur envol à la manière d'oiseaux paradisier, rependant une trainé de plumes colorés dans leurs sillages…

Des mains fines virent saisir ses cheveux avant de descendre dans son dos et d'y planter les ongles, cherchant à garder une accroche avec la réalité funeste, les mains s'abaissèrent, paumes moites contre omoplates, traçant des motifs écarlates chacun d'une longueur de queue de souriceau, petites créatures vivante et tremblantes à l'image du propriétaire des doigts qui se retirait pour mieux revenir frôler la peau à la manière d'un battement d'aile de papillon.

Kimizuki abaissa son regard vers Yuu qui le lui rendit, et un tel regard ! Embrassé par le désespoir, l'orgueil piétiné, ce qui restait de sa vertu passé qui s'écroulait sous les coups du jeune homme aux cheveux rosés par ces activités en pleine forêt où s'adonnaient les ivrognes et ceux qui avait des choses à se reprocher.

Et il y jetât son âme, emporté vers cette image qu'il avait lui-même façonné, les yeux troublés et perdus dans le vide comme pour ne pas voir la créature corrompue qu'il avait achevé de crée.

Il effleura une dernière fois ces lèvres qui s'étaient ouverte, tordue dans la luxure la plus profonde et se retira à la manière dont on se retire lorsque l'on laisse une personne ayant perdu un proche faire son deuil.

Le deuil de la dernière once de chasteté.

…..

Derrière un arbre de la forêt, une paire d'yeux violet écarquillés et larmoyants fixaient du coin de l'œil la scène qui venait de se jouer, incrédule elle peinait à garder contacte avec la réalité qui s'était joué sous ses yeux.

Kimizuki et Yuu ? Comment !

Mitsuba s'éloigna, les mains sur sa bouche pour éviter d'émettre le moindre son qui trahirait sa présence. Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment loin, elle accéléra le pas, songeant à ce qu'elle venait de voir, d'entendre…

Elle se baladait tranquillement dans les bois lorsque des éclats de voix avaient attiré son attention. La jeune femme, curieuse de nature, s'était dirigée vers la source de ceux-ci pour apercevoir Yuu et Kimizuki dans une petite combe. Sentant que quelque chose d'important se passait ici, elle se dissimula derrière un bouleau et se mit à épier la conversation. Jamais elle n'aurait crus entendre quelque chose de pareil venant de Kimizuki et Yuichiro, ils étaient sensés se détester !

Pourtant…

 _-Que… Que fais-tu_ ! S'était étranglé Kimizuki les yeux écarquillés en observant Yuu commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

 _-C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guider._

Elle avait retenu un cri horrifié, Yuichiro proposait à Kimizuki de… Non, elle secoua la tête c'était impossible ! La deuxième phrase du jeune homme aux cheveux noir la sortit de ses pensés confirmant ses doutes :

 _-Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu souhaites… Alors je te propose ça en compensation. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, je ne le ferais et proposerait qu'une fois, ensuite je n'écouterais plus aucunes de tes confessions… Fais-le ! Ensuite tu pourras aller de l'avant, m'oublier et trouver quelqu'un d'autre._

Non… Les pensés de Mitsuba tournoyaient dans sa tête comme des écureuils en cage, Kimizuki aimait Yuu ? Qu'est-ce qu'était encore que ça ? De plus il lui proposait d'avoir des relations de ce genre avec lui pour ne pas avoir de regret et continuer par la suite.

C'était de la folie.

Pourquoi Yuu, le « cherry-boy suprême » comme le surnommait Shinoa en ricanant ferait quelque chose de pareil ? C'était tout bonnement impensable !

Puis, à la manière d'un écho, ce qu'avait dit Yuu avant lui revint en tête _« C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guider »_ il parlait comme s'il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine !

La suite confirma toute ses impressions, doutes, intuitions lorsque l'adolescent embrassa Kimizuki d'une manière qui laissait présager que se n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela.

La suite fut un choc pour la jeune femme, elle qui croyait que Kimizuki repousserait Yuu, non, il avait cédé à ses pulsions.

Et Yuichiro, délicatement l'avait guidé imperceptiblement dans la bonne direction, celle à prendre pour faire bien _ces choses_.

Il savait parfaitement quoi faire avait réalisé Mitsuba, il avait de l'expérience, beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un de cet âge.

Elle n'avait pas regardé, ni bouger, juste entendu. Elle se sentait mal. Pour Yuu qui s'était en quelque sorte sacrifier pour que Kimizuki puisse aller de l'avant. Elle savait que son compagnon épéiste n'éprouvait pas de sentiment pour le bretteur qui pourtant avait assouvis ses instincts animal sur une personne au consentement douteux.

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Yuu, non, à la place elle admirait son courage et sang-froid dont il avait fait preuve durant tout l'acte.

Mitsuba vit une tignasse blanche et blonde à travers des branchages, Shinya et Mika : Tant mieux, c'était les personnes à qui elle pourrait parler sans craindre que Yuu soit jugé.

…

Se relevant sur ses coudes, Yuichiro attrapa, d'un geste fatigué, sa chemise qui avait atterrie sur une fougère et entreprit de chercher ses vêtements.

Kimizuki faisait de même, sans osé croiser son regard, il avait honte…

-C'est bon alors, déclara soudain le plus petit en époussetant ses vêtements, c'est terminer, nous pouvons redevenir amis…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose serra les dents mais hocha tout de même la tête d'un mouvement sec, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

Ses lunettes remise sur le pond de son nez, il put parfaitement voir Yuu s'éloigner le dos tourné, le col de sa chemise relevé.

Il se retrouva seul.

….

-Tu te moques de moi !

Mitsuba se recroquevilla, la peur luisant dans ses yeux. Devant elle, un vampire tremblant d'une rage incommensurable montrait les dents, ses pupilles s'étant réduites à deux fentes imperceptibles.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Mikaela la terrifiait. Elle secoua la tête, trop effrayé pour dire un mot.

-Comment… comment à-t-il osé, murmura le blond, ses ongles plantées dans ses mains parcourues de spasmes percèrent la peau laissant couler jusqu'au sol du sang.

-Calme-toi, lui intima Shinya d'un ton se voulant apaisant.

Mitsuba déglutit, le major-général était blême, blême de colère contenue.

-Attendons que Yuu revienne, nous lui parlerons…

-Après ce qu'il à subit… dit Mikaela sans écouter l'albinos, Kimizuki le savait ! Et pourtant… Yuu-chan l'a laissé faire… Encore une fois sa gentillesse l'a blessé.

-Ce qu'il à subit ? S'enquit timidement la jeune femme du groupe.

Shinya soupira, passant mollement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suppose qu'avec ce que tu sais maintenant te cacher ça serait futile… Kureto à fais du chantage à Yuu il y à de cela cinq mois…

-Du chantage ? Interrogea Mitsuba fixant du coin de l'œil le vampire qui montrait mes dents, comment ça ?

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

-Il à menacé Mirai et l'équipe de mort si Yuu ne… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Comme Kimizuki et Yuu dans la forêt.

Sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche alors qu'elle retenait une exclamation choqué, ne lui dites pas que toute ces journées ou Yuichiro semblait épuisé était à cause de…

-Non… S'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle se souvint des moqueries de Shinoa, et de sa violence des réveilles qu'elle même imposait au jeune homme. La culpabilité la heurtât de plein fouet, comment Yuu avait-il pus supporter tout ça ? Surtout avec cette idiote d'Hiragii Shinoa qui se moquait perpétuellement de lui en l'appelant « Cherry-boy », il avait réellement un mental de fer, jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait pus résister sans éclater à sa place. Kureto était un homme horrible, dire que sa sœur était fière de travailler pour lui…

-Si, assena Mikaela froidement, comprends-tu maintenant ? De plus Yuu-chan et moi nous sommes mit ensemble récemment. Imagine donc comment je me sens à savoir que cet humain à poser ses sales pattes sur Yuu-chan !

-Il va me le payer, ajouta-il en un murmure de mauvaise augure, et au centième !

-Mika, l'averti Shinya, nous avons besoin de lui, puis Mitsuba nous à dit que Yuu avait parfaitement posé ses conditions : Une fois, et Kimizuki ne devait plus jamais faire un geste sur lui.

-Cela ne change rien du fait qu'il ait touché _mon_ petit-ami.

-Ton _quoi_ ? S'étrangla Mitsuba en revenant soudain à la réalité, vous… Vous…

-Oui.

-Mais quand ?! Et vous avez déjà fais _ça_ ?

-Non, justement, cracha Mika, moi j'écoute Yuu-chan contrairement à l'humain, jamais je n'aurais fais quelque chose pareil sans qu'il n'y consente vraiment !

-Je sais, intervint Shinya, sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté votre relation…

Consentir à la relation ? Le major-général était déjà au courant ? Des sons de plantes qu'on piétine la sortirent de ses pensés et elle vit Yuichiro apparaitre derrière un frêne, la main posé sur le tronc, il paraissait exténué, des cernes noires bordaient ses yeux vert terne pourtant si brillant d'habitude.

Il sembla enfin les remarquer et leur fit un sourire forcé avant de les rejoindre à pas lents.

-Hello, fit-il d'une voix rauque, puis il aperçut leurs regards :

-Il y a quelque chose de mal ?

Immédiatement Mika se postât devant avant de brusquement lui écarter le col de sa chemise, et avant même que les humains aient le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose, mordit violement la peau.

-Aie ! Hurla Yuu ses yeux se remplissant de larmes de douleur, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Préviens avant de faire ça !

-Mika ! S'écrièrent Shinya et Mitsuba scandalisé en le tirant en arrière.

-Mika, hoquetât Yuu, le regard trahi et la main sur la morsure.

-Désolé, répondit le blond l'air réellement navré, mais cela me met hors de moi de savoir que tu as laissé Kimizuki faire ce qu'il voulait.

Avec l'impression de s'être prit un coup de poignard en plein cœur, Yuu tituba en arrière. Il serait tombé si Shinya ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

-Comment ?

-C'est moi, chuchotât Mitsuba en fixant ses pieds, je vous ai vu… Mais je veux te dire quelque chose avant que tu me haïsses…

-Me dire quelque chose ? répétât Yuu en clignant des yeux surpris et la colère qui venait de s'allumer dans son regard s'éteignit.

-Désolée…

Mitsuba éclatât en sanglots, de lourd sanglot qui faisait tressauter ses épaules à chaque inspiration.

-Désolée, sanglotât-elle d'une voix aigue, désolée ! Si j'avais sus ce que tu vivais au quotidien je n'aurais jamais été aussi méchante ! Moi qui croyait que tu était juste un feignant ! Désolée !

A sa grande surprise, Yuu l'engloutit dans une étreinte posant doucement une main sur ses cheveux pour les caresser en murmurant des paroles apaisantes comme quoi ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Elle se figea un instant, prise au dépourvut, puis les larmes se remirent à déborder alors que sa bouche se tordait et qu'elle reniflait en reprenant ses sanglots de plus belle.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, elle se dégagea doucement, soudainement gêné.

-C'est bon alors ? Dit Mikaela en s'approchant de Yuu et glissant sa main dans la sienne, je peux aller tuer le poteau de téléphone ?

Yuichiro et Mitsuba laissèrent échapper un petit rire au surnom que Mika avait donné à Kimizuki, le même que Yuu.

-Non, dit Shinya avec un froncement de sourcil, nous ferons comme si rien n'était arrivé… Non Mika ! Pas besoin de faire cette tête, par contre, si Kimizuki tente quelque chose je m'en chargerais _personnellement._

Il insistât sur le mot, un doux sourire aux lèvres qui ne trompait personne, ils savaient que le major-général serait sans pitié en cas de problème.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama alors Mitsuba bruyamment, je veux aussi protéger Yuu !

-Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

-Il semblerait que la brigade de protection de Yuu-chan ou plutôt « colombe » soit né, gloussa Shinya amusé en fixant les adolescents se disputer à l'aide de grand mouvement de bras.

….

Il était environs onze heure du soir lorsque tous se regroupèrent dans la cabane pour un repas rapide, Shigure avait tué deux lapins pour l'occasion. Quant aux vampires, ils buvaient du sang que contenaient quelques fioles que Tiresias conservait dans un tiroir.

-Comme vous le savez, commença le vieux vampire, ce jeune homme ne pourra pas venir avec vous à Kanazawa… Je vous propose donc d'y aller sans lui et de le récupéré après…

Ils hochèrent la tête, sachant parfaitement que trainer un blessé serait dangereux pour eux ainsi que pour l'archer qui ne s'était même pas encore réveillé.

-Dites, dit Goshi en prenant la parole, vous parliez de nous aider car des personnes ici avaient de destin étrange… De qui parliez-vous ?

Tirésias braqua son regard laiteux dans sa direction, puis il tendit le doigt en direction de Yuu :

-Lui, répondit-il, il est destiné à de grande chose… Pour récupéré sa sœur séraphin il séduira l'ennemi…

Shinoa laissa échapper un rire, Narumi soupira en secouant la tête face aux pitreries de la jeune fille qui clamait qu'elle ne voyait pas comment Yuu séduirait quelqu'un ou même quelque chose.

Kimizuki détourna le regard trouvant la situation ironique, Mika posa de nouveau une main sur celle de son compagnon alors que Mitsuba faisant de même de l'autre coté, mais d'une façon plus amicale qu'autre chose.

Yuichiro leur sourit, touché par leur compassion et se tourna vers Ferid et Crowley qui cognaient leur fiole de sang entre elles avant de les avaler cul-sec.

-Hey ! Héla-t-il, vous allez nous guidé à Kanazawa ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Ferid d'une voix mielleuse, ne t'inquiète pas princesse…

Des rires étouffés masqué par une toux venant de Sayuri et Shigure retentirent autours alors que Yuu prenait une teinte rouge.

-Je… je ne te crois pas ! S'écria-t-il pour masquer sa gêne, Mika m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais attaqué Kululu !

-Effectivement ! Ricana le vampire, mais il y à une raison à cela ! Si la reine est hors d'état de régner, elle est remplacée par Lest Karr qui se trouve en ce moment même à Kanazawa… En échange de notre aide pour sauver Kululu je veux que vous blessiez au moins Lest Karr… S'il est lui aussi hors d'état de régner, le trône me reviendra !

-C'était donc ton but… gronda Mikaela, le seul à pouvoir émettre un son suite à cette annonce, bien ! Avoir le septième noble à la place du troisième est toujours un avantage pour nous… Tu es moins fort après tout…

-Ne crois pas cela Mika-kun…

-Nous accomplirons notre part du marché, intervint soudain Shinya en les prenant tous au dépourvu.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Narumi en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

-Tais-toi, c'est moi qui commande ici. Demain nous partirons.

Narumi se rassit, pale, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à Shinya, il restait son supérieur après tout.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, dit Crowley en s'étirant, bonne nuit aux humains, à la princesse et à Mika.

Yuu poussa un grondement furieux en voyant le regard moqueur des vampires lorsqu'ils montèrent l'échelle menant à un deuxième étage, une sorte de mezzanine.

Alors que les soldats suivaient son exemple, Yuu posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur Yoichi qui respirait paisiblement s'excusant intérieurement de ne pas avoir été capable de le soigner.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit la voix de Kimizuki à sa droite alors que Mikaela, qui attendait Yuu pour monter au troisième niveau, plissait les yeux.

-Merci Kimizuki…

Le grand jeune homme hocha la tête et fit volte face pour se diriger vers l'échelle à la gauche du lit de Tiresias qui préparait déjà un matelas pour lui au sol même vu que les soldat squattaient la mezzanine. Or, lorsqu'il eut posé le pied sur la première marche il s'arrêtât comme en proie à un doute puis sans se retourner :

-Désolé pour tout.

Et il gravit l'échelle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert restât quelque seconde immobile.

-Ah la jeunesse ! Grommela le vieil augure entre ses dents, toujours de problème de cœur ! M'enfin ! Du temps que personne ne tue son père et épouse sa mère…

Mikaela entraina Yuichiro en haut avant de se coucher ensemble. Le jour suivant serait une longue journée…

-Bonne nuit, marmonna le vampire en fermant les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, répétât Yuu en l'imitant.

Le lendemain, le château de Kanazawa de dressait devant eux.

…

Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Dee plus en plus de personne apprenne pour Yuu… Et Titi (Tirésias) fait une étrange prédiction que tous prennes à la légère car il est soi-disant fou !

Vous savez qui est Tirésias ? Au pire allez sur Wikipédia ^^

Bref ! Review ? C'est ce qui pousse à écrire plus vite.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikayuushipper : Non, effectivement elle ne se moquera plus de Yuu lorsqu'elle l'apprendra… Sinon je n'aurais jamais pu tuer Yoichi ! C'est encore un bébé pour moi. Et moi aussi j'aimerais voir plus de fanfic en français, pour l'instant aucune d'entre elle m'avait emballé… Peut-être une mais je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Kanona : Merci, sinon pour les yeux rouge Ferid la immédiatement sus, c'était évident qu'il boirait de Yuu ^^

Lakesong : Tu devines comme d'hab', à propos de Kimizuki… Ni pense pas alors XD Bon, je te laisse lire en paix.

Arya39 : Bonjour donc aux squatteurs chez toi ! En espérant que tu ne meurs pas de faim suite à un frigo vide XD Et oui Titi est l'alter-égo de Cassandra !

Alias04 : Merci pour ces beaux commentaires ^^ Je suis contente de t'avoir fais rire, pour Shinoa, oui pour le coup de boomerang… (garce à toi je sais désormais écrire boomerang, ce mot qui fut mon plus gros dilemme durant le bac blanc de littérature XD) J'essais ici de mettre en avant le fait que Shinoa est gentil mais que ses blagues pourraient blesser quelqu'un sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Itori : Merci énormément XD (En passant je ne suis pas nécrophile ^^)

Shinoa12 : Thanks and sorry, I'm late ^^"

Alycia Panther : Pourquoi pas XD Surement vers la fin de la fanfic ^^ Et oui, faire attention au fou !

…

Chapitre 9

Devant le château de Kanazawa, cachés derrière une haie de buissons taillés, se trouvait les soldats de la JIDA ainsi que Ferid et Crowley.

Le matin même, ils avaient quittés la maison de Tirésias, laissant un Yoichi évanoui avec le vieil homme, pour arriver en fin d'après midi devant l'édifice si petit par-rapport à Sanguinem. Par contre un magnifique jardin l'entourait avec de splendides cerisiers qui fleurissaient rependant une nué de pétale à chaque coup de vent.

-Alors ? Chuchotât Shinya en souriant, nous mettons en place le plan C.A.P.O.T.E ?

-Pitié, murmura Mitsuba en roulant des yeux alors que Shinoa émettait un gloussement.

-J'aime beaucoup le nom de ce plan, intervint Ferid s'attirant des regards noir de la part de tous, sauf Crowley qui ne semblait pas trop avoir comprit.

-Ferid, siffla Mika, ou sont les gardes ? Ne devrait-il pas avoir plus de monde ?

-Pas vraiment non, répondit le septième noble, nous sommes encore en plein déménagement, personne ne peut donc réellement surveiller… Mais nous prendront tout de même une entré secrète… Après débrouillez-vous ! Kululu se trouve au sommet du Yagura Hashizume-mon Tsuzuki, très dur à atteindre.

Il désigna du doigt une tour du château, la plus élevé, qui se découpait à l'horizon.

-Génial, commentât Mito.

-Bon ! Qu'attendons-nous ! S'exclama Yuu, allons récupérer la reine des vampires.

-Reine ? Ricana le noble aux cheveux argentés, plus maintenant !

-Faute à qui ? Gronda Mikaela en crispant ses mains.

Ferid ne lui répondit pas, à la place il se leva avec Crowley avant de leur faire signe de suivre.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, le petit groupe longea les douves et murs sans croiser personne pour enfin s'arrêter devant une brèche dans le mur, juste assez grande pour les laisser passer.

-Voila, déclara le vampire roux du groupe joyeusement, nos chemin se séparent ici ! Bonne chance.

-Pardon ! S'étranglèrent Mika et Kimizuki en cœur.

Sayuri afficha une mine outré et les yeux de Shigure se changèrent en flèche glacés, Mito, quant-à elle, craqua des jointures.

-Vous croyez réellement que nous allions vous amenez directement à Kululu ? Dit Ferid l'air faussement étonné, nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque d'être prit voyons ! Oh ! Et en passant, n'oubliez pas notre accord… Sinon…

Ses yeux se plissèrent laissant percevoir deux fentes rougeoyantes :

-…Vous le payerez chers…

Goshi déglutit, et sans que personne ne fasse un geste pour les retenir, les vampires disparurent les laissant livrés à eux même dans un territoire hostiles et sans savoir quoi faire.

Les paires d'yeux convergèrent vers Shinya qui observait les toits qui se reliaient aux tours de guet, dont la plus haute où était sensé être enfermé la reine… Sensé, car chacune des informations que pouvait leur donner Ferid pouvaient être suspectes… Puis un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il redressa sa baïonnette sur son épaule.

-J'ai une idée, déclara-t-il.

-Une idée ? Répétât Mitsuba piquée au vif.

-Parfaitement, je propose de se séparer en deux équipes : L'une qui passera par les toits pour rejoindre la tour et une autre qui ira affronter Lest Karr…

-Il y a juste un problème, coupa Kimizuki, où est Lest Karr ?

-Dans la salle du trône évidement !

-Et comment l'atteindre ? Renifla Mito, je te signale que ses abords doivent grouiller de garde !

Les soldats hochèrent la tête, à peine seraient-ils rentré que des vampires leur tomberaient aussitôt dessus.

Pour toute réponse, Shinya sourit :

-Une distraction s'impose alors ! Goshi !

-Oui ? Dit l'homme en retirant sa pipe de sa bouche.

-Tu monteras sur le toit avec Mika et Yuu-chan et créera une illusion pour vous dissimulez, ainsi qu'une à l'extérieur attirant les vampires ici… Le reste du groupe n'aura plus qu'à passer. Tu peux le faire ?

Goshi parut hésitant, probablement se demandait-il s'il pouvait gérer de telles illusions à des distances pareilles. Finalement il inclina la tête pour signifier son accord, bien que l'air peu convaincu.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Kimizuki en posant une main sur sa poitrine, vous voulez laisser Mikaela et Yuu y aller avec uniquement avec Goshi ? C'est de la folie ! Laissez-moi y aller aussi !

-Non.

La voix de Mitsuba claqua dans l'air les surprenant tous, froide et déterminée, la jeune femme fixait durement le garçon aux cheveux roses.

-Tu viens avec nous, ce sont les ordres du major-général, point, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Mitsuba ? Murmura Shinoa de façon hésitante, elle n'avait jamais vue son amie se comporter ainsi, et cela l'inquiétait autant que cela l'intriguait.

-Elle à raisons, intervint Narumi en frappant le sol de son trident, écoute les ordres.

-Je peux très bien me charger de deux gamins ! S'offusqua Goshi, dont un vampire ! De plus Yuichiro Hyakuya à été entrainé par Guren lui-même ! Crois-tu vraiment que ce sera aussi simple de descendre un tel groupe que le notre ?

Vaincu, Kimizuki baissa la tête en grognant. Shinya se tourna de nouveau vers le château avant de soupirer :

-Aller, l'opération commence maintenant… Rentrons en vie au village Cocorico ! Midna et ses deux compères seront tristes si nous ne revenons pas... Retrouvons-nous ici même !

Dans un ensemble parfait, ils se séparèrent :

Le groupe de Shinya s'engouffra dans la brèche, Kimizuki jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui avant de les suivre, se dissimulant dans des buissons à proximité dans le jardin.

Quand à Goshi, Mika et Yuu, le premier sautât sur un arbre dont les branches touchaient presque le toit avant d'entreprendre une grimpé rendue ardue par les guêpes et abeilles butinant les fleurs du cerisier. Mika se fatigua moins, à l'aide de sa force surnaturelle, il attrapa Yuu dans ses bras qui ne protestât même pas, habitué à se faire porter ainsi désormais, et bondit directement sur le toit reliant les deux tours, prenant bien garde à faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter les deux gardes qu'il venait d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil.

L'homme les rejoignit très vite, pestant silencieusement contre les guêpes qui l'avaient piqués, Mika lui fit signe de se taire appuyant sa main contre sa tête pour le faire s'abaisser à son niveau, à savoir allonger contre les tuiles blanches. Et désigna sans un bruit les gardes qui semblaient discuter tranquillement sans se douter que des intrus avaient pénétrés dans l'enceinte du château.

Mikaela se décala légèrement de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de Yuu, le piégeant sous lui. Ainsi, s'ils étaient repérer, ce serait le blond qui serait blessé et non son camarade, bien entendu, celui-ci voulu protester, mais Goshi lui mit une main sur la bouche avant de ressortir son arme démonique et de la porter à ses lèvres.

Il s'arrêtât à quelques minimètre de celle-ci, hésitant, jetant un regard à Shinya et aux autres visibles derrière le buisson, et le major-général hocha la tête.

L'homme prit alors une grande inspiration et souffla dans son arme, répandant une fumé violette irritante autours d'eux.

Yuu reteint une toux en fermant les yeux, il entendit des cris de surprises et d'alertes, surement les vampires. Puis, lorsqu'il rouvrit de nouveau ses paupières, il sursautât alors que Goshi souriait :

Sur l'herbe, devant la porte du château, se trouvait une armée d'humain vêtus de l'uniforme de la JIDA levant bien haut leurs armes et poussant de grands cris gutturaux.

En se redressant légèrement, poussant contre la poitrine de Mika, Yuu s'aperçu alors que l'air autours d'eux avait une étrange texture, comme si elle s'était alourdie et ondulait. Il tendit une main vers les déformations qu'il apercevait devant lui, ne touchant que le vide.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par l'adulte de leur groupe :

-C'est une illusion nous dissimulant aux yeux de tous, commença-t-il la respiration haletante, des gouttes de sueur courant sur sa tempe, là-bas une autre illusion qui retiendra les vampires pendant un bon bout de temps… J'espère… que je tiendrais jusqu'au bout… Tenir des illusions à des distance pareil… est assez fatigant…

Il se redressa, chancelant, mais fut aidé par Mika qui passa un bras en-dessous de son épaule pour le soutenir, regardant droit devant lui.

L'humain afficha une expression surprise avant de fermer les yeux et qu'un sourire vienne s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

-Il semblerait que tu sois moins froid avec les humains désormais… Commencerais-tu à nous faire confiance ?

-Tais-toi, grogna le blond en commençant à avancer, attrapant de sa main libre le poignet de Yuu qu'il entraina avec eux vers la tour ou devait être enfermé la reine.

….

-Où sont-ils ? Chuchotât précipitamment Narumi cherchant du regard Mika, Yuu et Goshi, je ne les vois plus !

-C'est le pouvoir de Goshi, expliqua calmement Mito alors qu'au même moment des cris retentissaient devant ce qui semblait être les portes du château, des illusions… Mais pas n'importe lesquelles… Lorsqu'on ignore cela, elles trompent tous les sens… Les vampires vont passer un sale quart d'heure…

Sayuri sourit en voyant passer une horde de vampires paniqués, se dirigeant vers l'entrer du château :

-Nous ferons mieux d'y aller… Déclara-t-elle, il y a une fenêtre ouverte là-bas…

Elle leur montra le deuxième étage du château où les rideaux d'une fenêtre grande ouverte s'agitaient au grè du vent.

-Parfais… murmura Shinya avec un sourire mauvais, allons-y ! Plan C.A.P.O.T.E … En avant !

-Il continue avec ça en plus… Soupira Shigure en se précipitant à la suite du major-général qui avançait furtivement à travers la végétation, les autres lui emboitèrent le pas.

-Le bataillon de Guren est incroyable, souffla Shinoa impressionné par la manière dont l'équipe semblait synchronisé et organisé.

-Effectivement, accorda Mitsuba.

-Nous sommes bien trop inexpérimenté par rapport à eux… Soupira Narumi en voyant Mito grimper sur les épaules de Shinya et s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre où elle s'y hissa avant de leur faire signe de suivre uns à uns, vérifiant à chaque passage si un vampire n'apparaissait pas au coin d'un mur.

Kimizuki continuait à regarder dans la direction où ils avaient laissés les autres, ses yeux luisant d'inquiétudes derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Va-y ! Grogna Mitsuba en le poussant en avant, c'est ton tour !

Sortant de sa rêverie, le jeune homme lui jetât un regard confus avant que Shinoa lui indique d'un signe de tête la fenêtre où les autres adultes les attendaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ces temps-ci ? Se demanda Shinoa el voyant leur camarade escalader la paroi, et pourquoi es-tu si agressive avec lui Mi-chan ?

-C'est vrai… renchérit Narumi, pourquoi ?

-J'ai mes raisons, répondit Mitsuba avant de s'élancer à son tour, sachez juste que cela va mettre du temps avant que je lui pardonne…

Les deux adolescents restant se jetèrent des coups d'œil intrigués avant de se mettre à courir à leur tour, l'esprit focalisé sur la réussite de leur mission.

…..

Dans une salle sombre du château, de taille modeste, Lest Karr faisait les cent pas sous les yeux amusés de Ferid Bathory et Crowley Eusford.

Il y a de cela à peine quelques secondes, un garde était venu lui annoncer l'arriver d'une centaine de soldats humains devant les portes du château.

-Comment, murmura-t-il furieusement, comment ces humains ont-ils pus nous trouver ? Un signe de leur créature ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Ferid faisant référence au séraphin, Mirai.

-Aucun, Sir, répondit le noble agenouillé ne sans cesser de sourire, juste du bétail qui aura vite fait d'être éliminé.

Le vampire à l'apparence juvénile, renifla en secouant la tête, agitant par la même occasion la tresse qui tombait entre ses omoplates, son chapeau haut de forme en fut presque éjecté.

-Très bien, grogna-t-il en exhibant ses crocs, allez voir un peu ce qu'il se passe.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Intervint Crowley, la tête toujours baissé respectueusement, ses suivantes, Chess et Horn, restant sagement en retrait derrière.

-Evidement, dit le petit vampire en plissant dangereusement ses yeux, seriez-vous inquiet pour moi ?

-Peut-être bien, gloussa Ferid.

-Dehors. Immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas avoir la gorge tranché.

Chess et Horn frissonnèrent, faisant instinctivement un pas en arrière et jetant un coup d'œil hésitant vers Crowley qui hocha la tête.

Elles s'en furent à toute vitesse alors que le noble roux prenait du recul s'arrêtant devant la porte et fixant Ferid de manière interrogative.

-Bien entendu, _votre majesté_ … minauda le noble, du sarcasme clairement présent dans ses mots, mais le vampire de haut rang ne sembla même pas le remarquer regardant devant lui sans même faire un geste vers l'insolent.

Ricanant, le noble aux cheveux argentés sortit de la salle, suivit de Crowley qui parut plus calme une fois sortit.

-Ferid-kun, gémit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, pourquoi tente tu toujours de provoquer les hauts placés ? Je vais commencer à croire que tu veux mourir… Déjà avec Kululu…

-Parce-que c'est amusant bien évidement !

-Nous avons donc une définition d'amusant différente…

Avec un éclat de rire, Ferid se mit en marche, son ami roux le suivant de près, s'arrêtant au coin du couloir, manquant de se faire rentrer dedans par son compagnon.

-Qui à-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Attendons là, dit le septième noble en écartant une tapisserie, représentant des vagues, du mur. - Les humains ne devraient pas tarder…

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas les aider…

-Il le faudra bien, soupira Ferid, mais discrètement, ils n'ont aucune chance face à Lest Karr sans nous… Tiens ? Je crois qu'ils arrivent…

En effet, des pas retentissaient dans le couloir et les jeunes soldats déboulèrent au coin d'un mur, se plaquant contre celui, Shinya mit un doigt devant son visage, mais il fut attrapé brusquement et poussé derrière Shigure qui elle-même bondit en arrière provoquant une brèche dans leur formation :

-Vous auriez pus être plus discret, déclara Les Karr qui ayant entendus les pas était sortit dans le couloir.

Le vampire de la fraction Allemande tenait entre ses mains un petit poignard écarlate adapté à sa taille et probablement taillé pour la vitesse.

-Zut, jura Shinya en positionnant sa baïonnette, Shinoa, Mitsuba !

Aussitôt, les jeunes femmes passèrent à l'attaque, envoyant la matérialisation de leurs démons sur le noble qui roula des yeux en murmurant vaguement ce qui ressemblait à « maudit humains » avant de trancher la vague d'énergie qui s'évapora autours d'eux dans de petits morceaux noir semblables à des cendres.

Le bras tendu en avant et la jambe plié, sa tresse volant derrière lui, le noble les fixaient avec amusement avant de faire vivement volte-face donnant un coup de pied à Narumi qui en avait profité pour passer derrière, le jeune homme cracha une gerbe de sang avant de s'écraser violement sur le mur, qui se fissura sous la force de l'attaque, se tenant le ventre les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous croyez tout de même pas vaincre un noble de mon niveau tout de même ?

Ce fut au tour de Sayuri de s'élancer, le noble leva sa lame près à porter un coup, mais la jeune femme n'atteignis jamais sa cible, au contraire, à quelques centimètre de Lest Karr elle sourit avant d'être ramenée soudainement en arrière comme tiré par un fil invisible. Shigure avait enroulé un de ses files attachant ses kunai autours de son poignet et lorsqu'elle avait été suffisamment proche du noble elle l'avait entrainé en arrière se donnant ainsi assez d'élan pour aller elle-même se propulser en avant.

Le petit vampire hoquetât ne s'attendant pas à une telle tactique de la part d'humains, et son œil rouge fit une rencontre intime avec un des kunais de la jeune femme.

Un hurlement d'agonie retentit dans le couloir alors que le vampire attrapait son œil à deux mains, le sang glissant entre ses doigts parcourut de spasme.

-Maudit humain, dit-il la respiration haché, sa voix devenant rauque semblable au sifflement d'un serpent, sa bouche se tordant dans la rage absolue.

-Kiseki-o ! Clama Kimizuki en levant une de ses deux lames.

Un cercueil se matérialisa au-dessus d'eux alors que celui-ci s'entrouvrait pour laisser apercevoir deux yeux démoniaques et qu'une voix désincarné se mettait à compter.

-Byakomaru ! Rugit Shinya au même moment, le compte à rebours s'acheva au même moment ou les tigres jaillissaient de l'arme du major-général.

Un nuage de fumé se rependit autours d'eux les dissimulant par la même occasion.

Derrière la tapisserie, Ferid pouvait voir la forme indemne de Lest Karr qui énervé, avait décidé de se donner à fond, les humains n'aurait alors aucune chance.

Le vampire aux cheveux argenter se tourna vers son compagnon roux et hocha la tête. Comme un seul être, les deux créatures s'approchèrent furtivement de noble qui ne vit pas à cause de la fumé, ensemble, Crowley et Ferid levèrent leurs épées et les plantèrent dans le torse du troisième noble qui émit un gargouillis surprit avant de vouloir se tourner pour rencontrer ses agresseur, mais le mal était déjà fait, les deux compères s'enfuyaient aussi silencieusement que des ombres laissant aux humains le reste.

D'un mouvement de faux, Shinoa dispersa la poussière, tous sur leur garde, mais à leur grande surprise, ils virent le noble à genoux devant eux, crachant du sang, ses vêtements déchiré et son haut de forme envolé.

Mito ne perdit pas une seconde, elle se postât devant lui et d'un coup de poing magistrale, l'envoya briser le mur d'en face, cassant ses os par la même occasion.

-Que faisons-nous déclara-t-elle en approchant le vampire avec les autres, dont Narumi se relevant péniblement soutenu par Mitsuba.

-On l'achève ? demanda Shinoa en pointant sa faux sur lui.

Shinya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'interrompis aussitôt des pas et éclat de voix se faisant entendre au loin.

 _-Lacus ! Ne soit pas si empressé !_

 _-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit là-bas, René._

-Fuyons ! Siffla le major-général, nous lui avons brisé tous les os du corps, même avec des soins il mettra du temps à s'en remettre… Notre part du contrat est remplie !

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit demi-tour, entrainant avec lui le reste du groupe dont un Narumi grièvement blessé qui peinait à garder conscience sur le dos de Mito.

…

Avançant prudemment sur les tuiles glissantes, Mikaela ne perdait pas de vue la tour où devait être enfermé Kululu, appuyé sur son épaule se trouvait Goshi qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses illusions, sa pipe dans sa main.

Yuu lui jetât un coup d'œil, ils étaient parvenus devant la tour, mais aucun moyen ne semblait leur permettre de la pénétrer.

-Essayons de la gravir jusqu'en haut proposa Yuu, peut-être y à-t-il une trappe ou une chose semblable ? Vous pensez pouvoir le faire Goshi ?

-Bien sûr, grogna l'homme, je n'ai pas cent ans quand même !

Il retira son bras des épaules du blond et entreprit de s'accrocher à un rebord de fenêtre et commença à monter sans un regard en arrière, Mika haussa les épaules et attrapa de nouveau Yuu qui gémit de frustration avant de bondir au sommet, sur le poste de guet, aidant l'adulte à parvenir au sommet d'une main secourable.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme pour Yuichiro ? Haletât Goshi les mains sur les genoux, ce serait moins fatiguant pour moi !

-Vous avez pourtant dit que vous n'aviez pas cent ans… dit Mika innocemment, j'en ai donc déduit que vous pourriez monter ça facilement…

-Toi… Espèce de…

-Hey ! J'ai trouvé une trappe !

La voix de Yuu les interrompit, ils se tournèrent vers l'adolescent pour le voir agenouillé devant un carré en bois saisissant du bord pour le soulever.

La main de Mika se posa sur la sienne le retenant, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard grave du blond qui secoua la tête :

-J'y vais en premier.

-Quoi ? Non ! S'écria Yuichiro ça pourrait être dangereux !

-Laisse faire ton copain, gamin, lui intima Goshi en posant une main se voulant apaisante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yuu-chan, dit Mika en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front s'attirant un petit son contrarié, je vous dirais si rentrer où non…

Les deux humains, ou du moins à moitié pour Yuu, s'écartèrent lentement laissant Mika soulever la trappe d'où de la poussière tombaient, puis il passa la tête dedans.

Dans un premier temps, il ne vit rien, la salle était plongé dans la pénombre bien vite ses yeux s'adaptèrent et il tomba sur un regard rougeoyant similaire au siens l'air stupéfait : Kululu Tepes enchainée au mur et dans un piteux état à voir ses vêtements déchirés.

-Co… comment ? Croisa-t-elle avant qu'une toux violente ne la prenne.

-Chut, murmura Mika en vérifiant la porte de la salle de la reine, aucun signe qu'un vampire ait entendu quelque chose, rassuré, il écartât un peu plus la trappe laissant la lumière entrer et d'un signe de main dit aux autres de venir.

Yuichiro fut le premier à se laisser tomber dans la cellule, se suspendant quelques secondes avant que Mika ne l'attrape et que Goshi suive.

-Mika ! Geignit Yuu d'un ton plaintif, laisse moi faire quelque chose par moi-même ! Je ne suis pas en verre !

-Que… que… répétait bêtement l'ex-reine des vampires en observant les nouveaux visiteurs, complètement mortifiée.

-Kululu, la salua Mika en s'inclinant, nous sommes venu te sauver…

-Tes yeux… souffla-t-elle incrédule, tu…

Le jeune vampire hocha la tête en fermant ses yeux, comme pour les cacher du monde.

-Temps mieux… soupira-t-elle, à vrai dire je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Tu as bu de Yuu ici présent ? Et qui est cette autre personne ?

-Je suis Goshi Norito madame, déclara l'adulte les bras croisés, quand on m'avait dit que la reine des vampires était très belle, je ne m'attendais pas à une loli… Je dois vous avouer que je suis déçu…

-Pardon ?!

Or, cet éclat provoqua un nouveau accès de toux, une horrible impression saisi Mikaela alors qu'il fixait la vampire pousser un grognement étouffé faisant clinquer ses chaines.

-Kululu… commença-t-il de façon hésitante, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eut de sang ?

-Depuis que je suis là.

Un silence horrifié s'abattit sur les personnes présentes, comment ? Ne devrait-elle pas déjà être devenue un démon ? En voyant leur tête, l'ex-reine ricana avant de grimacer :

-Vous croyez réellement que je suis un vampire comme les autres ? Non, plus un noble est ancien, plus la transformation en démon prend du temps… Je sais par exemple que dans le cas de mon frère cela à duré environs un an… Une longue agonie d'une année…

-C'est horrible, chuchotât Yuu en portant le poing serré sur le cœur, il avait vu comment Mika avait souffert du manque de sang, il ne souhaitait ça à aucun être vivant, aussi bien vampires qu'humains… Quoique Ferid Bathory pourrait être une exception…

Kululu toussa de nouveau, une toux rauque suivi de gargouillis inquiétant. Yuu prit sa décision, c'était la meilleurs chose à faire : Il s'avança doucement avant de s'accroupir devant la reine et lui présentât son poignet.

-Yuu-chan ! S'exclama Mika au comble de la surprise, ainsi que Goshi à voir son visage.

-Oy gamin… T'es sérieux ?

-Buvez, dit Yuu en plantant son regard dans celui de la vampire, c'est vous qui avez sauver Mika n'est-ce pas ? C'est la moindre des choses… Alors buvez et remettez vous ! Vous venez avec nous.

-Attend, Yuu-chan, dit Mika s'approchant, c'est dangereux ! Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas bu de sang, elle pourrait perdre le control.

-C'est bien vrai, renchérit Goshi.

-Oh ! S'il-vous-plait ! Les coupa Kululu en se saisissant de la main de Yuu qui sentit un frisson le parcourir, je ne suis pas un jeune vampire dominé par sa faim ! L'âge apporte le control de ses désirs et leur compréhension, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, puis vous ne voulez pas me trainer tout au long du chemin n'est-ce pas ?

-…Non… consentit Mika au bout d'un moment en baissant la tête, mais pourquoi ne pas prendre l'humain ?

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Protestât Goshi outré, ont vois que ça ne te dérangerait pas de m'envoyer à l'abattoir !

-Si c'est pour sauver Yuu-chan alors je le ferais sans hésitation.

-Tais-toi donc ! Le réprimandât Kululu à la façon d'une mère, de plus le sang de cet homme doit être sale, je préfère celui des vierges !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle plantât ses crocs dans la paume prenant de longues lampés de celui-ci.

Un moment se passa sans que rien ne bouge, puis Kululu se retira, l'air d'avoir ressuscité à voir comment elle avait reprit des couleurs, de plus, elle semblait rayonner de puissance.

Elle se redressa, brisant les chaines, faisant bien attention à faire passer cela pour un simple mouvement qu'elle aurait effectué dans son état de faiblesse.

Puis elle se tourna vers Mika, le regard enflammé par une rage qui les figea tous, que ce passait-il ? Avait-elle été changée en démon ?

Le vampire s'approcha de son cadet, s'arrêtant devant lui, sa tête atteignant la poitrine du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Chuchotât Goshi à l'adresse de Yuu qui secoua la tête ne comprenant pas plus que l'homme.

Soudain, la vampire leva la main, et colla une gifle à Mikaela qui en restât sous le choc ainsi que les autres personnes présentes.

Une marque rouge maculait désormais la joue gauche du jeune vampire, si l'eut été un humain, aucun doute que le coup lui aurait fait traverser le mur…

- _Mi-ka-ela_ … Articulât lentement Kululu ses yeux cachés derrière sa frange, tu souviens-tu de ce que j'avais dit ?

-Dire quoi ? Demanda Mika toujours surpris, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-A cause de Yuu, siffla furieusement la vampire en désignant le jeune homme de sa main, j'avais clairement dit _aucune_ relation sexuelle avant le mariage ! Et que ce passe-t-il quand je bois son sang ? Je m'attendais à un sang de vierge ! Pas un sang, aussi délicieux soit-il, comme celui-ci !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! S'offusqua le vampire avant de se taire, se rendant compte de son erreur, Goshi avait laissé tomber sa pipe en fixant Yuu les yeux exorbités :

-Tu… Tu n'es pas… Bégaya-t-il.

-Je… je…

-Guren va nous tuer ! Il ne faut _absolument_ pas le déposséder !

-Tu as trompé mon fils ? s'écria la reine en s'approchant de Yuichiro qui reculât, effrayé par le regard de Kululu.

-Non ! Jamais !

-Alors pourquoi tu…

Elle s'interrompis, une idée horrible venant de lui passer en tête, elle se calma immédiatement en palissant brusquement.

-Oh non… murmura-t-elle de façon précipité et horrifié, ces humains… Ils n'ont quand même pas…

-Je rêve ou vous insinuez bien ce que je pense, dit Goshi l'air inquiet, rassurez moi… Ce n'est pas ça ?

Mikaela émit un grondement et Kululu comprit.

-Mon dieu… Comment ont-ils osés entacher le séraphin de la fin !

Elle tremblait de rage, tellement qu'elle en semblait en proie à une crise d'hystérie, l'humain du groupe se recroquevilla face à l'aura de menace pure que dégageait cette femme.

-Vous plaisantez… rit-il nerveusement, Hyakuya Yuichiro n'aurait jamais pus… Yuichiro ?

Pour toute réponse, Yuu se couvrit le visage dans la honte confirmant tout les doutes des adultes présent.

Ce fut un véritable rugissement de bête sauvage qui sortit de la gorge de la reine avant que celle-ci donne un coup dans le mur de la tour… Qui se brisa les révélant tous au grand jour.

-Oh merde, gronda-t-elle en voyant des tas de paires d'yeux rouges se tourner vers eux au même moment ou Goshi, sous la surprise, perdait le control de ses illusions qui s'évaporèrent.

-La prisonnière s'échappe ! Cria ce qui semblait être le chef du groupe de vampire, saisissez-vous d'eux !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les quatre compagnons sautèrent sur le toit en contrebas avant de se mettre à courir dessus, au même moment un vampire plus fort et agile que les autres les rejoignait d'un bond puissant leur bloquant le passage.

Mais, à leur grande surprise, ils virent un tigre blanc lui foncer dessus avant de l'écraser à terre le tuant sous le coup et disparaissant avec les restes du vampire.

-Shinya ! S'écria Yuu avec soulagement avant de manquer de s'étouffer en voyant que le groupe du major-général était poursuivit par un autre groupe de vampires.

-Les douves ! Hurla Kululu en attrapant ses alliés et se jetant avec eux dans l'eau sale, Shinya et les autres passèrent la brèche et les imitèrent sans réfléchir, Mito nageant difficilement avec Narumi sur son dos.

-Et maintenant ? Crachotât Mitsuba.

-Ici ! Leur indiqua Kululu en désignant un rebord ou ils sortirent avant de se remettre à fuir comme des fous poursuivit par une armée entière de vampires enragés.

Par on ne sait quel miracle, ils parvinrent de justesse à leur échapper en s'enfonçant dans les bois où Ferid et Crowley avaient laissés la voiture. Seulement ici, ils marquèrent enfin un arrêt.

….

-Woah ! Dit Crowley impressionné du haut d'une des tours du château, une main en visière sur son front pour observer la fuite des humains, ils leur échappent ! Ca alors !

-Tu te trompe, ricana Ferid qui se trouvait à coté, des humains ne pourraient jamais s'enfuir comme ça… J'ai donné un pot de vin à la chef des gardes pour qu'elle les laisse s'échapper volontairement.

-Oh, murmura le roux déçu, dommage, j'ai vraiment crus qu'ils avaient fuis d'eux-mêmes… Bof, après tout ce ne sont que des humains !

-C'est bien vrai, dit le noble aux cheveux argentés s'accoudant contre la rambarde, Kululu doit l'avoir deviné maintenant.

….

-Je les hais tous ! Vampires et humains ! Rugissait Kululu en gesticulant et parlant dans le vide.

-Euh… Elle est comme ça en temps normal ? demanda Shinya à l'adresse de Mika qui secoua la tête sous le choc.

Ils étaient parvenus à atteindre la voiture et préparaient leurs départ pour récupérer Yoichi, Yuu et Mitsuba se trouvaient au sol proche de Narumi qu'ils avaient allongés sur un tapis de feuille préparé par Kimizuki qui soutenait la tête du jeune homme blessé.

-Ce n'est pas bon, grommela-t-il en voyant comment le brun semblait peiner à respirer, il s'est vraiment fait frappé fort…

Les autres commencèrent à s'intéresser au cas du jeune homme se regroupant autours, même Kululu arrêtât de crier dans le vide et les rejoignit posant un œil préoccupé sur l'humain.

-Je… suis pathétique… haletât péniblement Narumi, blessé dès le premier coup…

-Non, répliqua Mito, ça peu arriver à n'importe qui… C'est pour cela qu'on est là… Yuu.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert releva la tête, surpris.

-Soigne-le veux-tu ?

-Quoi ? Mais je n'y arriverais pas !

-Si tu pense comme ça c'est clair qu'il ne se passera rien !

-Vous faites référence au pouvoir de guérison de Yuichiro ? Intervint Kululu en les surprenant.

-Comment tu sais ça ! S'écria Mitsuba.

-Je le sais c'est tout, répliqua la reine de façon tranchante, Yuu, si tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose il faut que tu sois parfaitement calme.

Yuichiro cligna des yeux, calme ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, lorsqu'il avait soigné Shinya il était parfaitement apaisé, tout le contraire du moment ou Yoichi avait été blessé et ou une panique brute avait envahi chaque pore de son corps.

Il jetât un coup d'œil à la reine qui hocha la tête et positionna ses mains au-dessus du ventre de Narumi qui virait au bleu violacé, puis, de nouveau, et sous des sons étranglés, une douce lumière verte vain pulser du bout de ses doigts.

-C'est… balbutia Sayuri.

-…Incroyable, acheva plus fermement Shigure.

Les yeux fermé dans la concentration, Yuu soufflait doucement alors que le brun sous lui reprenait des couleurs, Mika remarqua le regard choqué et fasciné de Kimizuki et émit un grondement doux pour lui signaler qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses les fusilla du regard mais se détourna tout de même.

-Ca alors ! S'écria Narumi en se remettant sur pied, je n'ai plu mal ! Merci Yuu !

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, à la place, son corps oscilla de droite à gauche avant de s'effondrer à terre, exténué. Aussitôt, Mika et Kimizuki venaient le soutenir en se jetant mutuellement des regards meurtriés.

-Il serait peut-être temps de partir, non ? Proposa Shinoa, les vampires risqueraient de venir…

-A mon avis non, intervint Kululu les mains sur les hanches, s'ils voulaient réellement nous capturer ils l'auraient déjà fait… Ferid est dans le coup ont dirait… oh… C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée : Kululu Tepes, ex-reine des vampires.

Timidement, les humains se présentèrent à tours de rôle, mal-à-l'aise en présence de cet être si puissant, mais comme elle venait de leur dire alors qu'ils démarraient la voiture, Kimizuki au volant, elle était de leur coté pour le moment…

Alors que le paysage défilait à travers la vitre du véhicule, Kululu se tourna vers Mikaela à coté duquel elle se trouvait :

-Alors, commença-t-elle ses yeux rouge se plissant, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai perçu cette _anomalie_ dans le sang de Yuu ?

-Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ! S'incrustât Goshi.

-Ferme-la humain, ce n'est pas de ton ressort.

-Euh… Oui M'dam…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Mito en se joignant à la conversation, attendez ! Vous avez bu le sang de Yuichiro ?

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme aux yeux vert, et sous la surprise, le véhicule manqua de faire une embardé.

-C'est cela, répondit calmement Kululu les bras croisés ainsi que ses jambes, il m'a proposé sont propre sang en guise de remercîment pour avoir sauvé Mikaela… Alors ? _L'anomalie_ ?

-L'anomalie ? Répétât Narumi.

-Oh ! Je vois de quoi tu veux parler ! Intervint Shinya depuis la place à coté du conducteur, cela pourrait-il attendre plus tard ? Yuu-chan nous en voudrait si nous mentionnons cela ici…

-Tu as raison, capitula la reine.

Les autres personnes, ignorant de quoi leur major-général et la vampire parlait, se jetèrent des regards consternés et frustrés pour certain tel que Shinoa qui se sentait étrangement en reste pour une raison inconnue… Elle avait l'impression que plus de la moitié de son équipe, sous son commandement, lui cachait des choses importantes.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à que Kimiuki s'engage dans une allé sombre bordé d'arbres où les graviers crissaient sous les pneus.

La vampire aux cheveux rose jetât des coups d'œil autours d'elle en plissant les yeux :

-Ou allons-nous au juste ? Je ne sais même pas où vous vous cachez… Dans cette forêt ?

-Pas exactement, dit Mika, ici, nous venons récupérer Saotome Yoichi qui a été blessé avant la mission… Il se trouve chez un vampire nommé Tirésias.

A l'entende du nom du devin, l'ex reine manqua de s'étouffer les fixant l'air incrédule.

-Lui ! S'écria-t-elle alors que la voiture s'immobilisait, oh mon dieu… Il va encore me prédire que je vais épouser Arukanu…

-Arukanu ?

-Ma chauve-souris cyclope, répondit-elle, mais elle s'est perdue lors de ma capture… Je ne pense pas la revoir un jour…

-Arukanu est au village Cocorico, déclara Mika en s'attirant un regard d'espoir de Kululu, c'est notre destination finale…

-C'est vrai ?! Je suis si heureuse !

-Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller non ? Grogna Goshi sautant du véhicule le gamin doit être réveillé et traumatisé après une prédiction du fou…

Ils hochèrent la tête, Yoichi ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi un vieil homme louche lui disait, probablement, qu'il tuerait sa mère et épouserait son père…

Kimizuki se pencha dans la voiture pour ramasser Yuu qui se trouvait inconscient sur la banquette arrière, mais au même moment, Mitsuba et Shinya trébuchèrent sur la même pierre par _inadvertance_ et l'écartèrent du chemin de Mikaela qui s'empara du jeune homme.

-C'est étrange tout de même non ? dit Mitsuba alors qu'ils empruntaient le même chemin que la première fois, Yuu ne s'est pas évanouis la première fois qu'il à soigné Shinya-san…

-Il était en forme à ce moment là, répondit Narumi, il ne venait pas d'échapper à un bataillon du vampire entiers…

-Tu as probablement raison…

Au détour d'un énorme chêne, la clairière apparut et un cri retentit dans celle-ci avant que Yoichi de déboule par la porte de la cabane, poursuivit par Tirésias qui boitait en faisant tournoyer comme un lasso sa canne au-dessus de sa tête.

L'archer les aperçus et accourut vers eu se cachant derrière Sayuri et Shigure qui clignèrent des yeux interloquées.

-Vite ! Gémit Yoichi, aidez moi ! Ce vampire est fou ! Il vient de me dire que je tuerais Kimizuki-kun et Mika-kun puis épouserait Yuu-kun pour avoir dix-huit enfants avec lui !

-Il est en forme on dirait, grinça Kululu en fronçant le nez et par la même occasion se faisant remarquer par le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui écarquilla les yeux, or Tiresias arrivait et s'arrêtait devant eux la respiration pantelante.

-Vous… revoilà… ahana-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, j'étais justement entrain de prédire l'avenir à ce jeune homme ici présent !

-Je m'en passerais bien… murmura Yoichi.

-Je vois que tu es toujours en forme, s'incrustât Kululu en levant une main en coupe, je pensais qu'après tout ses siècles des humains t'auraient trouvés et tué.

Le vampire d'origine grecque se figea avant se poser ses yeux aveugles et blanc sur la reine, comme s'il cherchait à savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Kululu Tepes ? Commença-t-il hésitant, c'est toi petite ?

Mika réprima un gloussement de justesse, les humains firent de même, voir la reine des vampires se faire appeler ainsi était assez perturbant qu'autant amusant, l'ex-reine ne s'en formalisa pas, bien qu'une veine battit à sa tempe :

-C'est bien moi, répondit-elle, tu as donc soigné cet enfant ? Les humains doivent t'être reconnaissant.

-Ben ça alors… marmonna pour lui-même Tiresias, si un jour j'aurais pensé revoir la gamine… Trêve de bavardage ! S'exclama-t-il finalement, entrez et dites moi tout ce qui s'est passé ! Vous pourrez poser le séraphin sur mon lit.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entreprit de se diriger vers sa cabane, laissant les personnes présentes choqué :

-Comment sait-il que Yuu-kun est évanouis ? Demanda Yoichi, il ne voit rien… Eh ! Pourquoi Yuu-kun est évanouis ?

-Nous te l'expliquerons plus tard, déclara Kululu en partant à la suite du devin, mais pour Tirésias, sache qu'il n'a pas besoin de la vue pour savoir… C'est l'essence même de ce qu'est un devin d'avoir la connaissance sans voir.

De nouveau dans la hutte de l'ancien vampire, Mikaela posa doucement Yuu sur le lit, couvert de fourrures brunes, de Tirésias et prit place à son tour autours de la table où Shinya avait entreprit de relater ce qu'il s'était passé au deux personnes restés dans la petite clairière, alors que Yoichi poussait des cris surpris en entendant la façon dont le groupe du major-général s'était attaqués à Lest Karr en ressortant presque idem, le devin, quant-à lui écoutait calmement l'histoire. A la fin, il prit la parole d'une façon fort différente qu'à son habitude :

-Je voudrais vous faire une requête, dit-il doucement, voyez-vous… Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas été impliqué dans une histoire de destiné aussi instables et fragiles que les vôtres…

-Comment ça ? Intervint Shinoa.

-Votre destin est flou, poursuivit-il, contrairement à ceux dont j'ai eu affaire à ceux d'avant, tel qu'Œdipe déjà tracé, les votre change constamment… Et cela à cause de cet être.

Il désigna de sa canne Yuichiro qui dormait paisiblement sur le lit.

-Yuu ? S'étonna Kimizuki, mais pourquoi ?

-Il n'est plu vraiment humains, déclara le vampire, juste un hybride de créature divine et d'être terrestre… Et cela m'intrigue, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais ceci : Prenez moi avec vous jusqu'au village Cocorico.

Toujours sous le choc, les soldats ne s'aperçurent même pas que le devin connaissait le village Cocorico, ils restaient immobiles, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes.

Mikaela restât pensif, cela semblait aussi juste que perturbant, d'un coté il était mortifié que son compagnon ne soit plus ce qu'il affectionnait le plus et d'un autre il était soulagé que tout deux ne soient plus lié réellement à l'humanité, ces créatures dont il était venu à ce méfier… Apres tout, Yuichiro n'était pas t-il trop bon pour être vraiment humain ?

-C'est d'accords.

La voix de Shinya le sortit de ses pensés, les yeux fermer et l'air décidé, le major-général avait prit sa décision :

-Demain à l'aube nous partirons. Rompez.

Il n'ajoutât pas un mot, son groupe le suivi alors qu'il montait aux étages pour dormir, les plus jeunes en restèrent tout de même toujours sous le choc avant que Mitsuba ne se lève et prétende aller se coucher, uniquement à ce moment là les humains réagirent et la suivirent.

Kimizuki eut même le culot de s'approcher de Yuu et lui caresser les cheveux avant de partir, reniflant dédaigneusement en passant près de Mika qui se faisait en ce moment même retenir par Kululu et Tirésias, étrangement puissant malgré son apparence fragile.

-Nous avons de la concurrence ont dirait, ricana l'ex-reine des vampires.

-Ne prend pas cela à la légère Kululu, soupira Tiresias, il est une des personnes qui à entaché le séraphin.

Le rire de la troisième noble mourut dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux se plissaient dangereusement ne laissant que deux fente rougeoyantes visibles.

-Pardon ?

-C'est le cas, dit Mika en s'asseyant sur le lit où se trouvait Yuu posant une main sur celle de son ami d'enfance, avec Hiragii Kureto, Kimizuki est une de ces personnes… Bien que les circonstances soient différentes.

-Je vais les tuer, gronda la reine les crocs en avant et les yeux luisant de soif de sang, on ne prend pas ce qui appartiens à mon fils impunément !

-Laisse donc courir, lui dit le devin en s'étirant et faisant craquer bien plus d'os qu'il devrait y avoir dans un corps.

La vampire aux cheveux roses se tourna vivement vers lui, comme si celui-ci venait de dire une énorme obscénité.

-Tu veux que je laisse vivant la personne ayant volé le petit ami de mon fils ?

-Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Protestât le blond

-Tais-toi et va dormir !

Exaspéré, Mikaela soupira tandis que le vieux devin de l'antiquité se mettait à expliquer à la reine pourquoi elle ne devait pas tuer Kimizuki Shiho, à la place il s'attarda sur le visage paisible de Yuu qui respirait doucement. Il était épuisé, après avoir accomplis un tel exploit qui ne le serait pas ?

-Yuu-chan, chuchotât-il, remet toi vite, nous avons encore du chemin à faire…

La voix de Kululu s'interrompis, le jeune vampire se tourna vers celle qui l'avait changé en ce qu'il était désormais : Celle-ci avait fait un pas en direction de l'échelle accédant aux étages supérieurs, or Tirésias l'arrêtât :

-Il n'y à plus de place, l'informa-t-il, les deux jeunes ici présent peuvent prendre mon lit, mais nous nous n'avons plus aucun endroit pour dormir… Trouve-toi un endroit dans cette salle.

Le vieux vampire se dirigea vers la table du salon, grimpa dessus avant de s'y affaler et se mettre à ronfler bruyamment sous les yeux stupéfait de Kululu et Mikaela.

-Il veut que je dorme sur de vulgaires meubles ? S'offusqua l'ex-reine.

Elle secoua la tête :

-Comme si ! Un humain me cédera bien sa place, volontairement ou pas !

Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle bondit aux étages supérieurs sans même emprunter l'échelle, et quelque secondes plus tard, Goshi s'écrasait au sol, évanouis.

Sous les ronflements de l'humain, qui était apparemment toujours vivant, ainsi que ceux de Tiresias, Mika ferma les yeux se collant un peu plus contre Yuu et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

…..

-Bien le bonjour Yuu.

Perdu dans l'immensité nuageuse qu'était son monde intérieur, Yuu sursautât à l'entente de la voix de son démon.

En effet, Ashuramaru se tenait devant lui, ses longs cheveux violets ondulants au gré d'une brise inexistante, il lui sourit et bondit de la garde de l'épée planté dans le sol d'où il était perché.

-Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Ashuramaru… murmura Yuichiro avant qu'une expression méfiante ne s'affiche sur son visage : -Que me veux-tu ?

Le petit démon fit mine d'être blessé par le ton de son porteur.

-C'est comme ça que tu me salue après tout ce temps ? Tu me fais de la peine, dire que je voulais te remercier…

-Me remercier ? Demanda Yuu toute suspicion envolé, pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir sauvé ma sœur.

-Ta sœur, qu'est-ce que…

Il se figea, non, tout de même pas…

-Si, gloussa Ashuramaru, Kululu est ma sœur, pas besoin de faire cette tête, elle aussi m'a remarqué tu sais.

-La reine est ta sœur ? Bredouilla Yuu.

Dans un sens s'était logique se dit-il, ils se ressemblaient légèrement…

-Mit à part cela, reprit le démon en redevenant grave, je ne t'ai pas parlé après la possession car je pensais que tu serais furieux.

-Bien évidement !

-Bon sang, grogna le démon en roulant des yeux, j'y était obligé dans un sens, sinon tu serais totalement devenus séraphin… Et qui sait ce qui serait arrivé !

-Oh !

-Oui « Oh ! » c'est le cas de le dire, sinon j'ai autre chose à te confier… Fais attention… Etre un séraphin n'est pas juste uniquement avoir une grande puissance difficile à contrôler, mais aussi attirer la convoitise.

-La convoitise ?

-C'est compliqué, soupira Ashuramaru en se grattant la tête, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres qui mit Yuu sur ses gardes : -Vois-tu, déjà avant tu attirais les gens vers toi, personne ne pouvait réellement te détester… A la place ils t'aimaient, appréciaient, trouvaient amusant, intéressant… Mais maintenant que tu as été éveillé une fois, cela à été multiplier par dix… Tu attirais naturellement les gens avant, mais maintenant c'est pire… Tu as pus le voir avec Kimizuki.

Le jeune homme se glaça, l'impression de s'être prit une claque en plein visage, si Kimizuki éprouvait ça pour lui s'était à cause de son gène séraphin ? Dans le cas de Mika aussi alors ?

-Non idiot, dit le démon l'air d'avoir lut dans ses pensés, je veux dire que tu attireras encore plus de monde andouille ! Tu le faisais déjà naturellement avant tout seul, sans même le faire exprès, mais imagine maintenant que tu es quasiment à moitié séraphin ! Ce sera pire !

Yuu déglutit, bien qu'il soit soulagé sur les sentiments de Mikaela, mais ce que disait son démon ne le rassurait guerre.

-C'est pour cela, poursuivit Ashuramaru sans faire attention au trouble de son porteur, que tu te serviras de cette convoitise contre Kureto.

-Quoi ?

Le démon grogna, semblant agacé par l'incompréhension se trahissant sur le visage de Yuichiro.

-Connais-tu le mythe de Salomé ? demanda-t-il soudain prenant encore plus au dépourvut le séraphin ne comprenant pas pourquoi le démon lui disait cela.

-J'ai entendu de nom, mais jamais sus à quoi cela faisait référence…

-Très bien, dit le petit démon, écoute moi attentivement… Il y à de cela bien des années, des siècles devrais-je dire ! Le nouveau testament nous à conté une histoire fort intéressante…

-Le nouveau testament ?

-Un livre sacré de religion, répondit Ashuramaru en écartant la question d'un mouvement de main évasif, ne m'interrompe pas !

Alors cette histoire commence lorsque Hérodias à épousé le frère de son maris « Hérode Antipas » suite à sa mort, chose mal vue à cet époque, Jean Le Baptiste, un personnage important, critiqua beaucoup ce mariage, n'hésitant pas à faire des conférences en pleine rue à ce propos.

Il fut arrêter et jeté au cachot par Antipas, mais il ne pouvait pas être tué, pas encore, étant un personnage important, cela susciterait la colère du peuple et bien d'autre…

Pourtant, Hérodias, jugeant sa fierté bafoué par cet homme décidât de monter un plan pour s'en débarrassé… Elle avait une fille, « Salomé » issue de sa précédente union, la jeune fille lui avait avoué susciter la convoitise de son oncle, Hérode Antipas. Hérodias ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, une machination machiavélique germa dans son esprit.

Ce soir là, sa fille danserait devant son oncle la « danse des sept voiles » du moins c'est ce qui nous est rapporté aujourd'hui… Mais à une seule et unique condition : Ce qu'elle souhaiterait, il lui octroierait.

Il acceptât : Grave erreur.

Le soir même, Salomé effectua une danse incroyablement sensuelle ravissant les convives présents ainsi qu'Hérode Antipas qui lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait :

La tête de Jean Le Baptiste sur un plateau.

Ce fut ce qu'elle demanda, et lié par sa promesse, le roi fut obligé d'accepter.

Comprends-tu Yuu ? En se servant de cette convoitise, Salomé à obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, ou du moins ce que sa mère voulait. Fait pareil avec Kureto, c'est ta seule chance.

-Tu n'insinues tout de même pas que…

-Si, déclara Ashuramaru déterminé, séduit le pendant que tes amis récupèrent Guren et Mirai, et prend le par surprise.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça… murmura Yuu, j'en suis incapable…

-Tu peux le faire, gronda le démon en claquant de la langue, il s'agit juste d'avoir confiance en toi… Bien, maintenant réveille toi et repense à ce que je t'ai dit !

-Ashuramaru, attend !

Mais c'était trop tard, déjà le paysage s'estompait sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

….

Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'il sentait à travers ses paupières fermés, la lumière du jour.

Lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lit couvert de fourrure familier et ainsi qu'il était à coté de quelqu'un.

Il se redressa légèrement en poussant sur ses bras faisant par la même occasion tomber la maigre couverture qui le couvrait. Il se frotta la tête en baillant, plissant les yeux face à la lumière du soleil perçant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre devant lui.

Un ronflement lui fit tourner la tête, et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de voir Tirésias allongé sur la table de la salle, complètement assoupis. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention, et il s'aperçut que la personne présente dans le lit n'était d'autre que Mika.

Le blond grogna dans son sommeil avant de se redresser à son tour et de s'apercevoir que Yuichiro était lui-aussi éveillé.

-Yuu-chan ! S'écria-t-il en l'entrainant dans une étreinte serré, tu vas bien ? Mal nul-part ?

-N… non, bégaya l'adolescent embarrassé, tout va bien… Est-ce que Yoichi va bien ? Vu que nous sommes chez Tirésias…

-Il va bien, répondit Mikaela les yeux brillant de joie, il est complètement remit de ses blessures.

-Tant mieux… Soupira avec soulagement Yuu avant de sourire à son compagnon : -Nous rentrons donc au village Cocorico ?

-C'est cela.

Satisfait, Yuichiro voulut se lever, mais Mika le reteint : Il le poussa doucement sur le coté puis l'entraina dans un baisé.

-Pas maintenant ! Siffla Yuu en le repoussant, Tirésias pourrait se réveiller !

-Peut importe, souffla Mika en le poussant contre le matelas, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eut d'intimité…

Il recommença à l'embrasser, descendant le long de sa mâchoire alors que l'œil de Yuu se crispait : Intimité ? Tirésias ronflait comme un porc sur la table à coté, risquant de se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, mais le blond se bornait à considérer cela comme de « l'intimité » ?

Enfin, avoir un peu d'attention venant de son compagnon ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, bien au contraire. Il répondit à Mika dans ses caresses, emporté par le moment, ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que Tiresias avait arrêté de ronfler et qu'un petit brun avec une vampire aux cheveux roses les fixaient avec désapprobation.

-J'avais dit pas avant le mariage ! Grogna-t-elle en tapant le sol de sa botte à talon pointu.

-Yu… Yuu-kun… Désolé !

Les éclats de voix les sortirent de leurs pensés, ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre comme s'ils voulaient faire croire que ce que leurs amis avaient vus était une illusion. Illusion démentit par le fait que la chemise de Yuichiro ait quasiment été arrachée de ses épaules par Mikaela.

Yoichi, Kululu, Tirésias, les fixaient avec de grands yeux, en particulier pour l'archer :

-Euh… Je suis content pour vous Mika-kun, Yuu-kun, marmonna-t-il mal-à-l'aise, j'espère que comme Kululu-san l'a dit… Vous attendrez le mariage…

-Attendre le mariage ? Fit la voix de Shinoa alors qu'elle sautait au bas de l'échelle suivit de tout les soldats.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, se morfondit intérieurement Yuu alors que tout ses amis le voyait avec Mika sortit d'une séance de Make-out intense.

-YES !

Ils sursautèrent en voyant Narumi lever un bras au plafond avant de se tourner vers une Mito à l'air renfrogné :

-Allez ! Donne-moi l'argent.

-Tch…

La femme fouilla dans sa poche en ressortant quelques billets qu'elle donna au jeune homme au trident de mauvaise grâce.

-Il se passe quoi là ? Grommela Goshi depuis le parquet où il avait été allongé, et que Yuu n'avais pas vu.

-Un pari disant que Yuu était en couple avec le vampire, répondit Narumi en comptant son dû, j'ai gagné ! Merci les gars !

-Alala… gloussa Shinya amusé, je suis par contre d'accord avec Kululu-san, pas de ça avant de le mariage s'il-vous-plais.

-Quoi ? S'écria Mika.

-S'il-vous-plais ?

A voir le visage souriant du major-général, ses yeux fermé et sa tête incliné, on aurait pus croire à un ange aux cheveux blanc, image démentit par la soif de sang qui semblait se dégager de l'homme, le blond hocha la tête en silence.

-Attendez, intervint Shinoa la voix chevrotante, ce n'est pas vrai n'est ce pas ? Yuu-san ne peut pas être avec Mika-san.

-C'est pourtant le cas, lui dit Tirésias, reprend-toi donc jeune fille ! Le séraphin fait ce qu'il veut.

-Mais pas avant le mariage, ajoutât Kululu.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est que cette histoire de mariage ? Chuchotât Sayuri innocemment à l'oreille de Shigure qui avait une main sur son nez, l'air de se retenir de quelque chose.

-Je serais la demoiselle d'honneur ! S'exclama Mitsuba en sautant dans les airs, le poing levé.

-Ou le célébrerons-nous ? S'enquit Narumi, qu'en penses-tu Kimizuki ?

-Oh… Rien, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire crispé, en parallèle avec la mine stupéfaite de Shinoa.

-Au village Cocorico, gloussa Shinya en écartant Kimizuki du passage, je suis sûr que Midna sera ravis de confectionner la tenue de Yuu-chan.

Des éclats de rire lui répondirent, et alors que Mika et Yuu fixaient stupéfait toute la bande parler de leur futur mariage, Kimizuki sortit dehors, suivit de Shinoa qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

Elle l'avait toujours sut, elle ne pleurerait pas que pour elle, mais aussi pour le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait pour Yuu et Mika. Elle avait juste besoin de quelque temps pour se recomposer, ensuite, elle pourrait taquiner les deux jeunes hommes sur leur relation.

Dans la cabane de Tirésias, des éclats de voix enthousiasmes se faisaient entendre, à l'intérieur, Mikaela se tourna vers Yuu, abordant un sourire moqueur :

-Mariage ? Ca ne sonne pas si mal non, tu m'embrasses ?

La seule chose qu'il obtint fut un coup sur la tête.

….

Dans la plus haute tour de Sanguinem, sur le balcon aux coté d'Ichinose Guren, Kureto observait avec plaisir l'ancienne capitale des vampires, celle dont il venait d'achever la conquête.

-Nous pouvons gagner, ricana-t-il, grâce au séraphin de la fin tout nous est possible.

-Aah ? Tu penses ? Ronronna Guren la voix semblant doublé par une autre plus délicate, plus féminine.

-Mahiru, déclara l'homme amusé, tu l'as bien vu, de plus aucun vampire ne peut nous résister… En parlant de résistance… Guren tente-t-il de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps ?

Mahiru no Yo, dans le corps de son ancien amant sourit :

-Pas vraiment, au début oui, mais je l'ai piégé dans une illusion où il assassine brutalement Shinya et l'autre petit séraphin qui venait souvent te voir… Quel est son nom déjà ?

-Yuu, répondit Kureto en reportant son regard sur la ville, s'accoudant contre la rambarde, je dois avouer que sa compagnie me manque à vrai dire…

L'homme laissa échapper un ricanement alors que les yeux de Guren se plissaient dans la condescendance avant de glousser à son tour.

-Mon cher frère, rit-elle, tu es irrécupérable.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte de la suite royale et un officier semblant intimidé entra une lettre finement décoré en main.

-Messieurs, les salua-t-il en se mettant immédiatement au garde à vous.

-Qu'y à t-il encore ? Gémit puérilement Mahiru en s'étirant, Kureto demande lui de te remettre cette lettre et de partir.

-Fais ce qu'elle dit, ordonna lieutenant-général.

Le soldat s'exécutât remettant en main propre la missive à son supérieur, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci avait désigné le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose Guren par « elle ».

Une fois le soldat partit, Kureto jetât un coup d'œil sur la lettre se figeant au nom de l'expéditeur noté dessus : Ferid Bathory.

-Que nous veux-t-il celui-là ? Grogna Mahiru ne s'étonnant même pas.

Kureto ne le répondit pas, à la place il décachetât la lettre et se mit à la parcourir, ses yeux allant d'une ligne à l'autre. A la fin, sa main tomba sur le coté de son corps alors que le démon, penché par-dessus son épaule, lui jetait un regard interloqué.

-Mahiru, commença-t-il avant qu'un sourire ne fende son visage en deux et qu'il se tourne vers le corps possédé : -Je crois que je sais où se trouve Yuichiro Hyakuya et les autres.

…..

Chapitre bouclé ! En espérant qu'il était satisfaisant… Je vous préviens que le rythme de parution risquerait, risquerait j'ai dit ! De ralentir… J'ai le bac et dois donc réviser.

Bref, à la prochaine review peut-être.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce chapitre est drôle au début je suppose, mais après c'est la fin des moments marrant pour de bon.

Shino12 : I'm not late, you see ? ^^ This chapter is the beginning of the end.

…..

Chapitre 10

-Allez Kimizuki ! Tu peux le faire !

Acclamé par tout le village Cocorico, Kimizuki se demandait comment il en était arrivé à cette situation.

Il y à de cela deux jours, le groupe entier était rentré de Kanazawa, Kululu et Tirésias avec eux. Les villageois avaient été très surpris, mais les avaient tout de même accueillis avec la même chaleur que Yuu et compagnie.

Midna, Shiki et Elliot avaient sautés sur le jeune homme les larmes et la morve coulant à torrent de leur nez. Yuichiro n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi reconnaissant lorsque Mitsuba l'avait tiré en arrière pour laisser les trois idiots s'écraser à terre au lieu de le recouvrir de matière gluante.

Voila donc environs une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés, et ce matin même une armada de poules débarquaient dans le village dont une l'ayant défié. Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, c'était Tirésias qui l'avait dit, apparemment il connaissait le langage des poules selon ses dires…

Voila donc comment Kimizuki s'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'un cercle formé par des humains et poules, enfermé au centre de celui-ci avec son opposant : Un volatile quatre-fois plus gros que la moyenne aux plumes mouchetés de bruns et aux griffes surdéveloppés brillants au soleil à la manière d'acier.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme repéra Yuu et Mika qui le dévisageait l'air de ce demander si cela était une farce, au sol à leurs cotés, Shigure avait éclaté en sanglots hystériques hurlant que la situation n'avait aucun sens.

Shinoa, Narumi et Mitsuba ricanaient silencieusement et Goshi avec le reste de l'escadron de Guren se contentaient d'observer la scène.

-Sur qui allez-vous parier ? Kimizuki ou bien Etoile d'Acier ?

Un panneau séparé en deux cases entre les mains, Shinya faisait le tour de la foule prenant joyeusement des paris, Kimizuki ne pus s'empêcher de se sentir trahi lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les paris était plus en la faveur de l'animal que lui, d'ailleurs, il vit même Kululu donner un billet au major-général avant que celui-ci ne coche la case de la poule d'un mouvement vif.

-Allez Kimizuki ! Hurla Shinoa les mains en porte-voix, j'ai parié sur toi alors perd pas !

-Ben moi sur le poulet ! Cria Mitsuba sa voix se détachant parfaitement à travers la clameur, alors perd !

Parfois, il haïssait vraiment son équipe… Mais peut-être devrait-il saisir cette occasion pour tenter d'impressionner Yuu ? Enfin… Autant qu'ont puisse impressionner quelqu'un en vainquant une poule…

Il reporta son attention sur la bête, qui, entretemps avait gonflé ses plumes pour se grossir et émettait des caquètements menaçants reprit par les autres oiseaux de son groupe, qui, à l'image des humains étaient spectateurs.

Il déglutit en sentant les petits yeux vicieux de son opposant sur lui, sa patte aux serres acérées vint gratter le sol. Kimizuki n'avait pas son arme, il l'avait laissé dans sa hutte ce matin et le regrettait amèrement.

-A trois ! Clama la voix claire de Shinya le prenant au dépourvu, sérieusement ?

-Un…

La poule semblait lui envoyer un sourire lui promettant maintes et maintes souffrances.

-Deux…

Mais une poule pouvait-elle-même sourire ?

-TROIS ! FIGHT !

Avec un caquètement venu du fin fond du Tartare, la créature démoniaque se jetât sur lui dans un tourbillon de plume.

Il évitât de justesse de se faire arracher un œil, se jetant au sol et roulant dans la poussière qui alla directement se poser sur ses lunettes.

Il l'essuya précipitamment avant de reculer en voyant « Etoile d'Acier » comme l'avait appelé Shinya lui foncer dessus à pleine vitesse.

-Allez bon sang ! Cria Shinoa depuis la foule, bat-toi trouillard !

Il aimerait bien la voir à sa place ! Il ne pouvait qu'éviter, impossible de répliquer. Lui qui luttait contre des vampires se retrouvait en difficulté face à un stupide volatile…

Alors que la poule sautait vers lui, il envoya son poing vers l'avant touchant la créature qui alla s'écraser plus loin.

- **Oh ! On dirait que Kimizuki est parvenu à toucher Etoile d'Acier**! S'écria une voix amplifié, **est-ce la fin de ce combat ?**

En tournant la tête le jeune homme vit (encore) Shinya, abordant un grand sourire, la main autours d'une énorme feuille d'arbre roulée de manière à former un mégaphone naturel dans lequel il commentait l'affrontement.

- **Non ! Notre courageux poulet se relève !**

Tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de l'adolescent aux cheveux roses lorsqu'il vit la créature se lever à nouveau, le regard embrassé par la fureur, fut qu'il avait envie de courir loin, très loin. La seule chose qui le motivait à ne pas s'enfuir était Yuu qui abordait l'expression la plus blasé que la terre ai connu. L'épater n'allait pas être une mince affaire en effet…

…..

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une chose pareille arrive, dit Yuu à l'adresse de Mika qui se retenait de ricaner en voyant Kimizuki mordre la poussière.

-Moi non plus, pouffa le vampire une main devant la bouche pour empêcher le fou-rire qu'il retenait de sortir.

- **Etoile d'Acier utilise une attaque éclair doublé d'une esquive ! Les PV de Kimizuki diminuent !**

Les commentaires de Shinya ne faisaient décidément rien pour apaiser la situation…

-J'adore cet endroit ! Ricana Kululu qui les avait rejoins avec Midna et compagnie.

Les deux s'entendaient un peu trop bien pour la santé mentale de Yuu qui les avait vu lui jeter des coup d'œil en tenant une étoffe blanche, il y à de cela deux jours, en gloussant comme des hyènes.

- **Une attaque griffe d'acier ! Incroyable ! Kimizuki l'évite de justesse !**

Ils virent leur camarade s'effondre à terre allant encore plus se couvrir de saleté, mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il se releva et poursuivit le combat bien qu'épuisé.

Les poules sur les arbres et autours du cercle de combat s'emballaient de plus en plus, sifflants claquants du bec et caquetants avec encore plus de force. Yuu en repéra même une avec une sorte de chose blanche à l'air dure dans son bec qu'elle lança sur la tête de Kimizuki avant que la chose roule aux pieds du jeune homme aux yeux vert.

 **-Oh ! Un projectile ? Notre poulet aurait-il une capacité spéciale lui permettant d'appeler de l'aide d'alliés ?**

Un vertèbre, la chose blanche à ses pieds était un vertèbre. Les poules dévoraient réellement les cadavres !

Au même moment Kimizuki tomba au sol en poussant un grand cri ressemblant à un aboiement qui surprit Etoile d'Acier qui prit de la distance.

 **-Kimizuki utilise aboiement ! La défense spéciale d'Etoile d'Acier baisse !**

….

Il devait en finir, l'épuisement le gagnait de plus en plus et ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroits.

Kimizuki ferma un instant les yeux : Oui, il achèverait cette mascarade en un coup, le coup de sa victoire.

Il se prépara mentalement, la poule accourait déjà vers lui à grande vitesse, les ailes plaqués contre son corps.

S'il parvenait à la toucher une fois avec une attaque suffisamment puissante… Tout serait terminé. Il avisa Yuu qui le fixait le sol, le teint verdâtre, était-il inquiet pour lui ? Le jeune homme était vraiment gentil.

Etoila d'Acier n'était plus qu'à quelques mètre, Kimizuki fléchit ses jambes alors que l'animal faisait de même et bondissait avec force dans sa direction, toutes griffes dehors.

Le temps parut ralentir, il la voyait monter vers lui, les ailes toujours repliées en arrière, ses yeux brillants d'une détermination farouche. Cette détermination, Kimizuki l'écraserait sous son poing.

Le bras du soldat partit en avant, droit sur le volatil qui écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser. Et toujours au ralentis, alors que le poing du jeune homme s'apprêtait à le percuter de plein fouet, Etoile d'Acier étendit ses ailes à l'horizontal, aussi droites que possible, ressemblant désormais à un avion et basculât vers la gauche alors que le coup de Kimizuki le frôlait.

Il comprit trop tard les manigances de la poule, celle-ci était complètement retourné à l'envers sous son bras toujours brandit devant lui. Ses serres se plantèrent durement sous son avant-bras alors que la créature, à sa grande horreur, se hissait dessus pour se mettre à courir droit sur son visage exposé.

Il voulut mettre son deuxième bras devant lui, dans l'espoir insensé de se protéger, mais c'était déjà trop tard : Avec un caquètement sinistre, la patte d'Etoile d'Acier percutât de plein fouet sa face en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc sans qu'aucuns sons en sorte, et alors qu'il tombait droit sur le sol, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage complètement incrédule de Yuu qui ne paraissait pas croire qu'une chose aussi crétine se passait sous ses yeux.

 **-Etoile d'Acier utilise écrasement ! Coup de critique ! Kimizuki est K.O ! Etoile d'Acier remporte ce combat !**

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que le noir envahisse sa vision.

…

Yuu vit Kimizuki s'écraser à terre, complètement et totalement vaincu par la poule qui se trouvait devant lui, la tête fièrement dressée en l'air alors que ces compagnons oiseaux l'acclamaient bruyamment à renfort de grands cris alors que les humains semblaient mortifiés.

Shinya était désormais en train de régler ses comptes pour les paris, Shinoa gémissait à terre et Mitsuba se moquait d'elle en disant que son argent lui reviendrait.

Etoile d'Acier s'avançât vers le corps inanimé du soldat avant d'arracher une bonne touffe de cheveux rose et partir, son trophée dans le bec, le regard remplis d'orgueil.

Ses compatriotes lui emboitèrent le pas, la clairière se vidant progressivement.

Les humains aussi se séparèrent, commentant le combat qui venait d'avoir eu lieu, Kimizuki se retrouva seul, abandonné.

Soupirant face à la bêtise de ses camarades, Yuichiro s'approcha du corps pour pouvoir le soulever, or Mika veillait et lorsque le jeune homme attrapa le bras de son compagnon d'arme, le vampire poussa Yuu sur le coté.

-Tu es trop gentil, soupira le blond en secouant la tête affligé. –Je m'en charge, ajoutât-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir voulut protester, mais un regard de Mikaela le dissuada et il le suivi en silence.

-Mettez-le dans la hutte à gauche là-bas, leur dit Shinya en les voyants passer.

Le major-général tenait une liasse de billets dans sa main et l'autre indiquait un bâtiment près de la rivière.

-C'est l'étable ! S'offusqua Yuu, tu ne compte pas réellement le laisser là-dedans quand même ? Mika ! Où tu vas là ?

Le blond se figea en émettant un bruit frustré :

-Mais Yuu-chan, protestât-il, après ce qu'il t'a fait ça serait la moindre des choses !

-Mika…

Grognant, le vampire se dirigea au final vers la hutte de Narumi et Yoichi, frappant contre la porte. Une seconde plus tard, Yoichi en pyjama lui ouvrait :

-Coucou, bailla-t-il en se grattant la tête, je peux vous aidez ?

-Oui, répondit Mika, tu peux te charger de Kimizuki ? Personne ne l'a récupéré après le combat.

-Personne ? S'étonna le petit brun alors que Narumi le rejoignait sur le pas de la porte, c'est bien gentil à vous !

Sans attendre, Yoichi attrapa l'adolescent aux cheveux roses et le traina bien que mal à l'intérieur.

Mika se retrouva seul face à face avec Narumi, pendant que plus loin derrière, Yuu et Shinya discutaient avec animation.

Le jeune homme au trident s'accouda contre l'entrebâillure de la porte, croisant les bras avant de sourire le prenant au dépourvut.

-Alors… commença-t-il d'un ton taquin, comment va ta relation avec Yuu ?

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Mikaela en rougissant.

Narumi leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers lui :

-Allez allez, chuchotât-il, tu peux tout me dire ! Je veux juste savoir si vous avez passé le pas.

C'était donc à ça que l'humain faisait référence, comprit Mika en s'empourprant. Il avait bien vu les regards intéressés lorsque leur relation avait été affichée au grand jour, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant pour ce que Yuu avait fait dans la demeure Hiragii et dans les bois avaient leur curiosité piquée à vif.

-Euh… Non, je ne veux pas le brusquer…

-Pfff, ricana Narumi, tu es vraiment doux avec lui hein, mais si tu ne te dépêche pas… Il pourrait t'échapper ! Moi et Shusaku on n'a pas perdu de temps… Et on à bien fait…

Il termina sa phrase en un murmure, le regard nostalgique, perdu dans le vide. Mika fronça les sourcils, Shusaku ? Il avait déjà entendus ce nom…

Le souvenir lui revint : C'était une des personnes du groupe de Narumi, celle qui s'était fait tuer à Nagoya… Oh ! Le jeune homme brun sembla remarquer son regard car il sourit :

-Ne fait pas cette tête, dit-il en se séparant de la porte, c'est du passé et je dois aller de l'avant.

-C'est courageux de ta part, déclara doucement Mika, je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, mais la situation de Yuu-chan à ce sujet est compliqué…

-Comment ça ? Fit-il intrigué, que veux-tu dire… Il est asexué ?!

-Non ! s'écria le vampire en attirant les regards de Yuu et Shinya, non, reprit-il plus calmement.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas mon affaire… Mais laisse-moi quand même te dire de profiter temps qu'il/tu es là… Peu de gens peuvent réellement le réaliser, mais Yuu est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyablement bon… Or cette gentillesse et forme de naïveté peuvent le blesser. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que quelqu'un le protège et lui donne un peu d'affection au lieu de toutes ces moqueries sur son caractère.

Mika ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma ne trouvant rien à dire. Le brun avait parfaitement cerné Yuu-chan, tellement que s'en était effrayant.

-Tu as raison, dit-il après un moment, je ferais en sorte de suivre ton conseil… Si Yuu-chan le veux…

-C'est bien, rit Narumi, au fait… Tiens.

Il tendit la main vers celle de Mikaela qui lui présentât sa paume en clignant des yeux.

Une petite chose empaquetée tomba dans sa main, à travers l'emballage, il pouvait sentir une forme ronde. Il rougit brusquement en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Narumi ricana :

-Ne soit pas embarrassé… Il est périmé depuis quelque temps déjà, donc plus fragile, mais ça fera l'affaire. C'est mieux que rien après tout !

-Euh… Je suppose, bredouilla-t-il en le fourrant précipitamment dans sa poche, bon… je vais dormir !

-Juste dormir ? Vous êtes seuls pourtant ?

-Bonne nuit !

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Yuu et Shinya qui s'étaient interrompus pour le regarder s'approcher, derrière, Mika entendis un rire et le son d'une porte qu'on ferme.

-Mika ? Dit Yuu, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Mika, tu viens ? On va dormir, il se fait tard après tout…

-En effet, approuva Shinya, allez dormir, demain sera une longue journée… Nous mettons au point la deuxième partie du plan, la partie G.A.Y !

-Tu n'abandonneras jamais cette idée n'est-ce pas…

-Exactement ! Gloussa le major-général en les quittant, levant sa main en signe d'adieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, tard dans le village avec le risque que les poules reviennent. Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de décider de rejoindre leur hutte.

Il y à de cela deux jour, une hutte leur avait été attribué, proche de la rivière et du moulin à eau. Elle offrait une jolie vue sur l'eau bordant la forêt lorsque l'ont jetait un coup d'œil à travers la petite fenêtre du deuxième étage.

Mika fut le premier à y entrer, retirant ses bottes avec difficultés alors que Yuu le fixait amusé, déjà en train de monter par le petit escalier en bois sur le coté. Le vampire lui emboitât le pas débouchant sur une petite salle qui contenait deux futons à même le sol que les deux adolescents avaient collés ensembles pour plus de proximité.

La seule source de lumière était la petite fenêtre mentionné auparavant qui donnait vu sur les bois et laissait passer la lumière de la lune qui disparut à moitié lorsque Yuu ferma les rideaux.

-Tu viens ? Demanda-il en tapotant le futon.

Le vampire acquiesça et se laissa tomber à coté de son compagnon qui émit un bruit satisfait en lui attrapant le bras pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui.

-Attend Yuu-chan, gémit-il se secouant son membre qui devenait endolorie, laisse moi au-moins retirer cette veste !

Yuichiro renifla, plissant son nez de façon presque animal mais consentit tout de même à le lâcher. Amusé plus qu'autre chose par les pitreries de son ami, il enleva sa veste avant qu'un bruit ne lui signale que quelque chose était tombé à terre.

Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir le préservatif que lui avait donné Narumi, il se pencha pour le ramasser, mais Yuu avait été plus rapide et s'en était emparé avant lui.

-Eh ! S'écria Mikaela gêné, euh… Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! C'est cet idiot de Narumi qui me l'a donné.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, une image du brun s'imposa dans son esprit, une image ou celui-ci lui tirait la langue l'air extrêmement moqueur. Bravo ! Maintenant Yuu allait croire qu'il ne pensait qu'à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui ! Mais ce qui sortit de la bouche du jeune séraphin fut un choc :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Immobile comme une pierre, le blond cligna des yeux observant Yuu tourner dans tout les sens le préservatif tentant de savoir ce qu'était cette étrange chose à ses yeux et son utilité.

-Tu es sérieux ? Bredouilla-t-il, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Non, je devrais ?

Bon dieu ! Kureto n'en utilisait-il pas ? Une bile amère montât dans la gorge de Mika, ce gars n'avait-il donc pas pensé à se protéger, ou plutôt protéger Yuu ? Il se sentit soudain en colère, le lieutenant-général était décidément un homme sans valeurs, près à utiliser les gens jusqu'à qu'ils soient brisés.

Yuu dû d'ailleurs sentir cette rage car il leva les yeux vers lui, une expression interrogative inscrite sur son visage :

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? Non ! s'exclama Mika se demandant ou Yuu avait encore été cherché cette interprétation, pas du tout, ou du moins pas contre toi…

Voyant le visage de son compagnon devenir encore plus confus, Mika entreprit d'expliquer à son compagnon à quoi servait le préservatif et pourquoi il était aussi en colère, à la fin Yuu ne paraissait même pas étonner que Kureto ai « omis » d'utiliser cela.

-Donc j'aurais pus choper quelque chose… soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le futon, je hais encore plus ce mec…

-C'est clair, grogna Mika en serrant les poings.

Il fixait droit devant lui, imaginant diverse façon de torturer Hiragii Kureto, et son imagination était fertile.

-Dit… Pourquoi tu avais ça sur toi ?

Le vampire se figea pour rencontrer le regard émeraude de son camarade qui s'était relevé pour aller s'agenouiller devant son compagnon.

-Je… Je te l'ai dit, bégaya Mika avec force, Narumi me l'a donné…

-Je vois… Alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

Le vampire manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ce Yuu venait de dire, rêvait-il ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de répéter, or une paire de lèvres vint recouvrir les siennes.

Yuu se sépara de lui, une main sur la poitrine du blond et le regard vers le sol.

-Du moins si tu veux… murmura-t-il en voulant se reculer.

Voyant que son ami allait s'enfuir, le blond chassa sa stupéfaction :

Il l'arrêtât, posant une main sur son poignet et plantant son regard dans le siens :

-Bien sûr que je te veux, déclara-t-il presque solennellement, mais cela ne dépend que de toi, je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quoique ce soit du temps que ça ne t'est pas nocif.

Yuu restât immobile, les doigts recroquevillés dans la main du vampire qui le fixait droit dans les yeux cherchant, rien qu'avec la force du regard, à prouver sa sincérité.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, l'air fébrile, et releva sa tête vers lui un sourire à la fois triste et heureux sur son visage.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment forcé à faire quoique soi… Peut-être à devenir ami, mais ça je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant… Alors… Non, je ne me force à rien, je le veux aussi.

Le cœur de Mikaela bondit en entendant ces mots et voyant cet éclat si particulier s'allumer dans les yeux verts de son ami. Il se pencha vers celui-ci rapprochant leur visage à quelques minimètre.

-Tu es est sûr ? Souffla-t-il leurs respirations se mêlant, après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter…

Pour toute réponse, Yuu scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, haletant doucement et se penchant de plus en plus sur compagnon qu'il fit basculer sur le futon.

Désormais complètement appuyé sur Mika, Yuu pouvait aisément sentir les battements de cœur de son compagnon, étrangement, ils étaient calmes mais légèrement irréguliers, comme si le vampire se retenait de ressentir une quelconque excitation…

Il allait remédier à cela.

Il attrapa la chemise de Mika, s'étirant en avant pour l'embrasser de nouveau, n'hésitant à pas à aller plus loin. Il adorait le blond, en particulier ses yeux, peut-importe s'ils étaient rouges désormais.

Il se pencha vers son cou et entreprit de sucer une partie de peau, faisant grogner le blond qui se redressa en le déséquilibrant et faisant atterrir devant lui sur ses fesses.

-Hey, voulut-il protester, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi actif et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Or Mika ne semblait pas être de cet avis et l'embrassa avec une passion renouvelée qui le prit au dépourvut alors qu'il sentait sa veste d'uniforme lui être enlevé, sa chemise étant la prochaine chose sur la liste au vue des mains du vampire dessus, mais il se figea soudains, fixant quelque chose sur la poitrine de Yuu, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mika ? Marmonna Yuu mal-à-l'aise, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Tu… tu l'as gardé…

Mikaela tendit la main devant lui, et s'empara de la ficelle qui pendait sur la poitrine de son partenaire qui, seulement, maintenant comprit à quoi le blond faisait référence.

-Bien sûr, chuchotât-il alors que le vampire roulait le petit anneau entre ses doigts, pour rien au monde je m'en serais séparé…

La ficelle retomba contre la poitrine de Yuu alors que Mika se mettait à rouler la manche de son uniforme, jetant sur le coté ses gants blanc qu'il retirait avec ses dents.

-Là, dit-il en présentant son poignet à Yuu qui s'en saisi les yeux arrondis.

-Toi aussi, hoquetât-il.

En effet, au poignet du vampire se trouvait aussi une fine chaine argenté où le petit anneau, jumeau de celui de Yuu, pendait. Les larmes aux yeux, le plus petit se jetât à son cou l'entrainant dans une étreinte à rompre les os. Mika la lui rendit puis de nouveau, pour la énième fois, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Yuu l'entrainant dans un baisé fort différent de la première fois, bien plus chauffé, laissant son cœur cogner violement contre sa cage thoracique.

Il plaqua Yuichiro contre le matelas et entreprit de lui rendre la pareille au cou, dévorant sa proie qu'était devenue la plus petit.

Au fur et à mesure, les vêtements virent s'éparpiller dans la salle, ainsi qu'un petit emballage carré, et Mika, la sueur coulant de ses tempes et épaules contemplait le séraphin sous lui, les yeux fermés hermétiquements et les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration pantelante.

-Ca va ? Souffla-t-il en s'accommodant entre les jambes de son compagnon.

-Bien sûr, idiot, grogna celui-ci impatient, montre moi que tu es meilleurs que Kureto et Kimizuki !

A cette mention, les yeux de Mikaela se plissèrent alors qu'un grondement digne d'un loup lui échappait, il posa lourdement se bras de part en part de la tête de Yuu et laissa échapper un rire rauque qui fit frissonner le jeune homme sous lui.

-Ne volnyutes*, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse, Teper' vy poymete, chto chuvstvuyet sebya khorosho na samom dele imeli v vidu ...**

Et Yuichiro se rendit compte que faire cela avec Mika était totalement différent de le faire avec Kureto ou Kimizuki et qu'il adorait, apparemment, entendre son compagnon parler russe.

…

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla après son combat « épique » contre Etoile d'Acier, Kimizuki avait l'impression de s'être prit l'équivalent d'un éléphant sur la tête. Il ne comprit pas de suite où il se trouvait, mais la lumière argenté de la lune qui perçait à travers une ouverture de la hutte lui indiqua que l'heure était déjà bien avancé.

Il se redressa, remarquant que Yoichi dormait à poing fermé à sa droite alors que Narumi ronflait légèrement au fond de l'habitation. Il était dans leur chambre.

L'air frais agitât les rideaux, venant caresser son visage, soulageant momentanément la migraine qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi ne pas aller dehors ? Cela lui ferait du bien se dit-il en poussant la porte d'entré.

Le village était calme à cet heure, d'ici, il entendait l'eau couler librement ainsi que des bruits venant de la hutte de dame Luna où la doyenne, Fighu, ses trois servants, ainsi que Kululu et Tirésias devaient discuter.

Toute les maisonnettes étaient noires, aucune lumière ne perçait à travers les vitres, sauf une où une maigre lueur tremblante était visible. C'était une hutte proche de la rivière, celle de Mika et Yuu. Ces deux là y avait emménagés seuls, Kululu avait foncé les sourcils alors que Midna était retenu par Shiki et Elliot qui essayaient de la convaincre que le vampire ne ferait rien à Yuu, et même si c'était le cas ce serait parce-que l'adolescent aux cheveux noir y consentirait. Et même : Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Cette mémoire provoqua en Kimizuki un sentiment déplaisant, un mauvais pressentiment montât en lui alors que ses pas le menaient devant l'habitation.

Il leva la tête en direction de la fenêtre, et écoutât, d'abords rien ne lui parvint jusqu'à qu'il entende un rire, celui de Yuu.

Intrigué, il gravit à pas de loup les deux petites marches permettant d'accéder à la hutte, et poussa lentement la porte. Mika était un vampire, et Yuu… Bonne question, la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'ils avaient une ouïe supérieure aux humains lambda. Mais aucun bruit ne lui signala qu'il avait été repéré…

La lumière venait de l'étage, il entreprit de gravir doucement les escaliers et s'arrêtât, les yeux au-dessus de la dernière marche, il ne vit d'ailleurs rien, puis grâce à la maigre lueur que rependait une petite chandelle posée à coté de deux futons, il put distinguer les contours de deux personnes sur les lits.

Yuu et Mika.

Tout deux nus, couvert d'une mince couverture, Yuichiro riait en écoutant son compagnon de toujours raconter une anecdote.

Le vampire avait passé un bras autours des épaules du plus petit et l'avait collé à lui. Yuu bailla en fermant en œil, donnant l'image d'un chat repus, étirant son cou révélant des marques rouges jumelles à celle qu'abordait aussi Mikaela.

Kimizuki comprit, ils l'avaient fait.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il redescendait silencieusement accompagner par les éclats de rire joyeux de Yuu qui semblait complètement satisfait.

Alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche, il entendit le jeune homme aux yeux vert murmurer à Mika une parole qu'il n'aurait jamais voulut entendre sortir de sa bouche à l'adresse du vampire.

Il avait perdu.

Non, réalisa-t-il, cela avait été perdu d'avance, et seulement maintenant il le réalisait.

La porte de la hutte se referma.

….

Le lendemain, Yuu et Mika se levaient très tôt pour aller prendre leur douche en toute discrétion, puis rejoignaient les autres à neuf heure dans la hutte de Dame Luna pour déjeuner ensemble et ensuite mettre le plan au point pour récupérer Guren et Mirai des griffes de Kureto.

Après un repas commun et copieux, Kululu posa la tasse de sang que Midna lui avait offert et s'adressa à tous :

-Alors, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte, que faisons-nous ? S'attaquer bêtement à Sanguinem ?

-Surement pas, répondit Shinya alors que Yoichi palissait à cette éventualité.

-Dommage, marmonna Midna en croisant les bras, je serais venu dans ce cas là…

-Ne soit pas idiote, la réprimanda Shiki alors que la jeune femme faisait la moue.

-Tu tueras ton cochon d'inde et épouseras Ganesh ! S'écria Tiresias qui se sentait en reste.

La conséquence de sa phrase fut un grand silence, les plus cultivés se demandaient en quoi la divinité éléphant était concernée là-dedans…

-Bref, reprit le major-général ignorant les gloussements de Shinoa et soupir de Mitsuba et les femmes du bataillon de Guren, nous allons mettre tout ça au clair : Je veux personnellement m'occuper de Guren.

-Quoi ! Mais il t'a blessé, protestât Sayuri avant qu'un regard de Shigure ne la fasse taire.

-Il fait ce qu'il veut, dit-elle.

Shinya hocha la tête, et tourna ses yeux vers Yuu, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement de sa tête :

-Yuu… Commença-t-il mal-à-l'aise, je sais que cela ne vas pas te plaire, mais pourrais-tu t'occuper de Kureto ?

L'adolescent se raidit au même moment où trois chaises étaient repoussées :

-Non mais ça va pas ! Hurla Mitsuba en tapant violement du poing sur la table qui se fissura.

-Yuu ne doit pas le revoir ! S'exclama Kimizuki.

-Jamais cet homme ne s'approcheras de Yuu-chan, rugit Mika ses yeux rouge brillants d'un éclat féroce.

Les personnes présentes semblèrent surprises par cet éclat, Yoichi jetât un regard interrogateur à Narumi qui haussa les épaules complètement perplexe.

-Pourquoi Yuu ? S'enquit Shinoa, il ne le connaît à peine et c'est quoi ces réactions.

-Je suis curieuse aussi, avoua Mito en fronçant les sourcils, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne pourra jamais lui tenir tête !

-Je ne lui demande pas de lui tenir tête, rétorqua Shinya les mains croisées, mais de devenir un piège sucré.

-Pardon ? Dit Dame Luna.

-Qu'est-ce que le nom d'un piège pour attraper des insectes à avoir ici ? Ajoutât Fighu.

-Je ne parle pas du même type de piège, contredit le major-général en les intriguant encore plus, c'est… Beaucoup plus compliqué…

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit doucement Elliot qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.

-C'est très simple, Yuu devra aller voir Kureto, le séduire et au moment ou il s'apprêtera à faire vous-savez-quoi…

-Je lui planterais un couteau dans le ventre, acheva la voix de Yuichiro en les étonnant, oui, c'est possible je peux faire ça.

-Attend ! Qu'est ce que tu…

-NON ! Coupa la blonde à couette du groupe, tu m'entends idiot de Yuu ! Jamais plus tu ne l'approcheras ! Il… Il t'a déjà fait trop de mal…

Mitsuba serra les dents, cherchant à retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, un claquement les interrompit et Shigure posa un regard froid sur toute l'assemblé :

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que signifie mascarade, gronda-t-elle dangereusement, les mains plaquées sur la table.

-Je suis d'accord avec Shigure-san, rit nerveusement Shinoa, la prophétie stupide de Tiresias vous est monté à la tête, ce cherry-boy ne vous sera d'aucune utilité… Eh ?

Entre temps, à bout mentalement, Yuu s'était penché vers la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves, se trouvant désormais à un centimètre de son visage. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle s'empourprait violement, embarrassé par la proximité.

-Crois-tu réellement… _Hiragii_ Shinoa que tu connais tout sur ma vie ?

-Que...

-Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas un « cherry-boy », feula-t-il avec une hargne et dégout que personne ne lui connaissait, pas depuis que Kureto m'aie retiré ce privilège… Alors toi qui doute de mes capacités à l'attirer, sache que tu te trompe lourdement ! Je l'aurais dans mes filets, comme n'importe quelle personne si on me l'avait demandé.

Il se reculât, une grimace de haine sur le visage avant de se lever et s'arrêter devant l'entrebâillure de la porte, se tournant une dernière fois vers la foule tétanisé : -Mika, met moi au-courant plus tard, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Et la porte claqua.

Certains paraissaient avoir avalés quelque chose de terriblement acide, d'autres avaient tout simplement l'air de s'être prit une claque en pleine figure. Seul ceux au-courant de ce qui s'était passé entre le lieutenant-général de l'armée et Yuichiro avaient le visage résigné.

Narumi brisa le silence :

-Je rêve, murmura-t-il, ou il vient de sous-entendre ce que je crois ?

-Malheureusement, répondit Shinya en fermant les yeux, seul moi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Kululu récemment et enfin Mika étaient au-courant de ce fait…

-Du fait de quoi ? Interrogea Midna la voix chevrotante.

-Du fait que Kureto s'est servi de Yuu-chan, cracha Mika en attirant les regards des personnes présentes, il à prétendut qu'il ferait du mal à l'équipe et à Mirai si Yuu-chan ne lui octroyait pas certaines… « Faveurs ».

Des halètements se firent entendre, Sayuri était pale à faire peur, Goshi en avait fait tomber sa pipe, Kululu serrait les dents, Midna et les villageois avaient les yeux écarquillés. Quand à Shinoa, une expression de stupeur mêlée à une culpabilité écrasante était visible sur son visage.

-Quoi ?

-C'est horrible !

-Comment à-t-il osé ?

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

-Je vais le tuer !

-Cette enflure épousera une pierre !

Des éclats de voix fusèrent de toutes parts, des jurons, hurlements de rage et gémissements s'élevèrent dans la hutte, mais Kululu les fit taire.

-Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, prenez juste compte de votre incapacité à protéger le séraphin ! Ces créatures attirent la convoitise.

-Yuu-kun, geignit Yoichi, je suis désolé !

-Pas d'apitoiement, aboya Dame Luna en les faisant sursauter, inutile de se lamenter, ce qui est fait est fait, nous pouvons toujours réparer ce qui peut l'être…

-Bien dit, approuva Narumi en croisant les bras et jetant un coup d'œil à Mikaela : -Pas étonnant que tu ne veuilles pas le brusquer…

-La réunion est terminé, décrétât Shinya en se levant, faite ce que vous voulez, il est midi et j'ai faim… Nous la reprendrons lorsque Yuu reviendra.

Des murmures et hochements de tête lui répondirent et ils se séparèrent partant tous vaquer à leur occupation, un lourd poids sur l'estomac, plus pesant pour certains.

…

Mitsuba et Shinoa marchaient l'une à coté de l'autre, la chef d'escadron ne pipait un mot, elle avait été si cruelle avec Yuu, se moquant de lui à chaque occasion alors que le jeune homme cherchait probablement à masquer sa douleur par un enthousiasme débordant, et même lorsqu'il était plus maussade qu'habitude elle le raillait, le traitant de vierge ou encore plein d'autre chose dégradante.

Elle le regrettait, amèrement.

La petite créature innocente, sans aucun « sex-appeal » comme elle l'appelait et se plaisait à penser, était en réalité tout le contraire.

La reine des vampires l'avait dit : Un séraphin comme Yuu était la représentation même de la convoitise que pouvait ressentir les humains, que se soit pour le pouvoir, l'orgueil de posséder, la cupidité ou bien la luxure.

-Je suis horrible, lâcha-t-elle, Mahiru-nee-san me l'avait dit une fois il y à très longtemps… « Ne te moque pas des gens sans savoir »…

Mitsuba ne dit rien, puis au bout de quelques secondes finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-Ouais, répondit-elle, mais tu ne savais pas… Yuu ne t'en voudra jamais tu sais, il est trop gentil pour ça… Je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard mais… Ce monde ne mérite pas une personne pareille… Je suis heureuse que Mika soit là pour lui.

-Tu as raison, dit doucement Shinoa, j'ai appris la leçon… Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

….

Yoichi tendit à Kimizuki une brioche fourré de viande.

-Merci, soupira le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Ils se trouvaient à coté du moulin à eau, assis sur des pierres plates chauffés par le soleil de midi.

-Tu le savais ?

La voix de Yoichi le sortit de sa contemplation des grenouilles et il soupira pour la énième fois :

-Oui, j'ai été la première personne à savoir… Mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai fais…

-Ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit-il en croquant dans sa collation.

Il ne pouvait pas confier son péché, sa honte.

Il vivrait avec ce poids le restant de ses jours, sa seule forme de repentance serait le sauvetage de sa sœur.

….

-Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Yuu ? Demanda Narumi à l'adresse du vampire à ses cotés.

En sortant de la hutte de Luna, les deux adolescents s'étaient dirigés vers l'entré du village, celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés pour la première fois ici.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit Mikaela en se levant et époussetant ses vêtements.

-Ca a dû être dure d'entendre que la personne que tu aimais aie subit ça… compatit le soldat en le suivant des yeux.

Le blond passa sous la Torii de l'entré du village et s'arrêtât sans se retourner :

-Au fait… Merci pour le préservatif.

…

Avançant d'un pas déterminé, Mito pensait, pensait à ce qui avait été dit.

Le petit protégé de Guren s'était vu obliger de faire des « faveurs », comme le vampire l'avait si bien dit, à Hiragii Kureto.

Elle savait déjà que cet homme n'avait aucuns principes moraux, mais de là à penser une chose pareille… Elle voulait hurler, crier sa haine. Si Mito avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était qu'on utilise des enfants ainsi.

Elle avait bien connu Yuu, Guren lui avait parfois confié l'enfant pour des cours de self-défense et elle l'avait toujours trouvé étonnant.

La jeune femme soupira en pensant à son supérieur, elle était tellement triste qu'il ne soit plus avec eux, mais possédé par Mahiru no Yo son propre démon, elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible.

-Mito ?

Une voix la sortit de ses pensés, elle se tourna pour voir le bucherons du village : Tanis.

Pour une fois, il portait une chemise et avait un aspect soigné. Il avait un visage carré avec une légère barbe mouchetant ses joues, des cheveux bruns hérissés, sa peau tannée luisait au soleil.

-Tanis, le salua-t-elle maladroitement, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, répondit-il, je suis content que tu ailles bien, j'étais inquiet tu sais.

-C'est mon devoir.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il une expression peiné venant s'inscrire sur son visage, je sais que je ne peux pas te protéger, tu es bien plus forte que moi… Regarde encore hier tu es venu casser le bois à mains nu alors que moi je galérais avec une hache !

Il éclatât de rire, un rire contagieux car elle aussi l'imitât, elle aimait beaucoup le bucherons, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré quasiment un mois auparavant une relation de bonne entente s'était installé entre eux, elle croyait aimer Ichinose Guren, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Un mois était beaucoup trop tôt pour ressentir une quelconque attirance envers cet homme, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être à ses cotés.

Malgré qu'il soit un bucheron l'incarnation de la « virilité » comme l'avait si bien dit Goshi, il n'était, à son grand étonnement et ravissement, pas sexiste du tout.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il s'acharnait à couper un arbre sans grand succès. Mito l'avait approché et proposé son aide s'attardant à se faire repousser car un vrai « homme » tel qu'un bucheron, n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'une « femme ».

Mais non, à la place il avait sourit et dit que si elle voulait bien, il y avait une autre hache dans la remise à coté.

Pour toute réponse, elle avait activé son arme démoniaque et donner un coup de poing à l'arbre qui s'était déraciné dans un grand bruit de craquement. Tanis n'avais jamais eu l'air aussi heureux et impressionné de sa vie et avait prétendu qu'elle lui rappelait sa mère, elle aussi capable de casser des choses à mains nues. Cela n'avait pas vraiment rassuré la jeune femme qui se demanda comment avait bien pus être la mère de Tanis de son vivant.

-Alors, dit-il après quelques secondes, ça te dirait d'aller boire un peu de saké au bord de l'eau ?

En disant cela, il exhibât une gourde à saké, attaché à sa ceinture, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-elle, ça me fera du bien après ce que j'ai appris…

-Ce que tu as appris ? Non, ne dit rien tu m'expliqueras tout lorsque nous partagerons une coupe !

Il passa devant elle en trombe, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

-TANIS ! Rugit-elle en rougissant.

-Ne trébuche pas sur tes cheveux chéri, ricana-t-il déjà loin.

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement, les joues rouges :

-Comme si ! Répliqua-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite.

…..

Perché au sommet de l'arbre, le même ou il s'était réfugié après la confession de Kimizuki il y à une semaine. Ce moment lui semblait pourtant si loin…

Il gémit en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, il regrettait son coup d'éclat il y à une heure, il avait été trop brusque avec Shinoa, puis maintenant tous devaient savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Kureto…

-Te voila donc.

Il sursautât avant de baisser la tête et voir Midna qui le fixait avec des yeux tristes si différents de son regard enjoué habituel.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, l'avertit-il.

-Avoir pitié de toi ? Jamais, rétorqua-t-elle en se hissant rien qu'à la force de ses bras sur la branche de Yuu, nous sommes tous les deux issus d'un laboratoire expérimentant sur des enfants, avoir pitié serait gonflé tu ne penses pas ?

Il la fixa quelques secondes, cherchant toute trace de moquerie dans sa voix, ne trouvant rien il souffla doucement :

-Je suis content, déclara-t-il, je pensais que tu te mettrais à hurler, courir partout.

-Tu me prends réellement pour une sauvage, marmonna-t-elle outré, sache juste que Shiki, Elliot et moi seront toujours à tes cotés… Comme tu l'as été pour nous dans les laboratoires, bien que tu ne t'en rappelle plus… Je ne pourrais jamais d'ailleurs te crier dessus…

-Hier j'ai couché avec Mika, déclara-t-il soudainement d'une voix impassible.

-QUOI ?! MAIS TU ES ENCORE TROP JEUNE ! Ou il est ? Je vais le buter !

-Tu disais ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se contredire, Midna se renfrogna en poussant un « tch » dédaigneux.

-Bref, toussa-t-elle les joues un peu rouges, tout ça pour te dire qui tu peux nous faire confiance.

Elle détourna le regard embarrassé, et Yuu se sentit touché, il avait réellement l'impression d'avoir une grande sœur.

-Je peux te faire confiance certes, mais toi ? Pourras-tu me faire confiance… Je vous ai caché la vérité sur Kureto après tout…

Midna le surpris, elle lui attrapa la tête et la plaqua contre son épaule.

-Idiot, bien sûr que je te fais confiance ! Pour ce gars Kureto… C'est normal de ne vouloir rien dire… Par contre pour le plan séduction je peux te trouver des vêtements… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire héhéhé…

-Midna !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commencer une bataille amicale, un grand bruit retentit les figeant, le cœur de Yuu manqua un battement, il connaissait ce bruit…

-…Une trompette ? Dit Midna confirmant ses doutes et l'horrifiant.

Au même moment Narumi entrait à toute vitesse dans le village en hurlant quelque chose que Yuu ne comprit pas de suite, mais quand les mots parvinrent à son oreille, il ne pus que se dire que la fin était proche :

-L'armée attaque !

….

*Не волнуйтесь : Ne t'inquiète pas.

** Теперь вы поймете, что чувствует себя хорошо на самом деле имели в виду … : Tu vas désormais comprendre ce que _se sentir bien_ veux réellement dire…

Mikaela est d'origine Russe, c'est clairement dit par les auteurs et le fanbook.

Voila donc, cette fanfiction touche à sa fin… Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier… Attendez-vous à du drame.

Review ?

Ps : Avez-vous remarqué ? L'image de la fic n'est plus Kirito, mais représente la victoire d'Etoile d'Acier sur Kimizuki XD


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà : Le dernier chapitre est update.

Yume : Merci, tu verras pour Mika ^^

Serleena : En effet, Kureto doit faire attentions, m'enfin, tu verras ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre.

…

Chapitre 11

Narumi lui passa en trombe devant, provoquant un courant d'air lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Que ce passait-il ? Le brun était resté à l'entré du village et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger pour un bon moment, alors pourquoi courir ainsi ?

La réponse lui fut donnée lorsque le soldat ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un cri qui lui glaça le sang :

-L'armée attaque !

Il fit vivement volte face, les yeux arrondis par l'horreur, et il eut un bruit de fracas alors que les broussailles s'écartaient pour laisser apercevoir des soldats vêtus de l'uniforme de la JIDA, Mika vit même à leur tête Hiragii Kureto une expression d'extrême suffisance sur son visage et Ichinose Guren à ses cotés le teint émacié mais un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il était encore possédé.

-Libérez le séraphin ! Ordonna Kureto, et tuez tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin excepté Hyakuya Yuichiro, nous devons le récupérer !

A cette mention, le cœur de Mikaela rata un battement alors qu'une rage absolue envahissait chaque pore de son être. Cet homme avait causé tant de problème à Yuu, l'avait rendu malheureux…

Il ne réfléchit pas, il se jetât en avant avec un grand cri rauque, il le tuerait.

Sa lame s'entrechoqua avec celle du lieutenant-général de l'armée qui avait apparemment perçu sa présence alors que les soldats derrière lui dégainaient à leur tour leurs armes, Guren et Aoi, sœur de Mitsuba, en firent de même.

-Ne vous occuper pas de moi ! Cria Kureto sans détourner les yeux une seul seconde, faite ce que je vous ai dit !

Les soldats se jetèrent des regards nerveux, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais Guren et Aoi s'élancèrent en avant près à en découdre et les hommes n'eurent que le choix de les suivre, laissant leur supérieur en arrière face à un vampire déterminé à l'assassiner brutalement.

-Hyakuya Mikaela c'est cela ? Ricana Kureto en avançant son visage, quelle soif de sang… Tu as probablement été mit au courant pour ce que j'ai fais à ton précieux Yuichiro…

-Tai-toi ! Rétorqua Mika en serrant les dents.

L'homme ne reculait pas, il tenait bon même face à un vampire à la force surhumaine, à la place il le railla :

-Tu veux que je te dise tout ce que je lui ai fait ? Il ne s'est jamais plain, mais chaque cri qu'il cherchait à réprimer était une musique à mes oreilles.

Le blond poussa un hurlement de rage et repoussa Kureto qui restât campé solidement sur ses pieds, souriant de façon rappelant Ferid.

-Epée bois mon sang, clama Mikaela sentant les ronces sortir de la garde de sa lame pour venir s'enrouler autours de son poignet où elles entreprirent de lui sucer le sang colorant l'épée d'un rouge vermeille.

Le lieutenant-général observa le processus avec intérêt, puis leva son arme à son tour à l'horizontale :

-Raimeki, dit-il simplement.

Un éclair frôlât Mika alors qu'il bondissait hors de porté, puis il se jetât en avant pour aller échanger des coups aussi violents que possible avec son adversaire.

Il sentait les éclairs le frôler, l'électricité effleurer sa peau, mais le blond refusait de reculer, pas tant qu'il aurait vengé le terrible affront que cet homme avait fait à son compagnon.

Hiragii Kureto ne ressemblait en rien aux humains avec qui il avait lutté avant, puissant et rapide, il lui donnait du fil à retordre et le jeune vampire sentait qu'à chaque instant il pourrait se faire transpercer.

Mais il teint bon, et n'eut aucune honte à utiliser un coup bas. Lançant sa jambe en avant, il cogna droit dans le ventre de Kureto qui en eut la respiration coupé et s'effondra sur le dos, sa lame glissant un peu plus loin.

-Merde, jura-t-il en tendant la main en direction de son arme, mais le pied du vampire lui écrasa son membre alors qu'il abaissait vers lui son regard rouge impitoyable.

-Tu va mourir, siffla Mika en pointant sa lame sous le cou de sa future victime, je ferais en sorte que cela soit aussi douloureux que possible, je veux que tu ressentes l'agonie que tu as infligé à Yuu-chan…

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres de l'humain se relevèrent alors que Mika clignait des yeux perplexe : Pourquoi un tel visage face à la mort ? Il semblait presque qu'il jubilait.

-Ca… Je ne crois pas, rit-il.

Et avant même que le blond puisse répliquer, une horrible douleur lui transperça la poitrine alors qu'il fixait avec incrédulité le bout d'un katana lui sortant de sa poitrine maculé de sang.

Il tourna la tête de façon saccadé, le sang coulant de ses lèvres, pour voir un homme dans la vingtaine, coiffé de façon extravaguant, ayant une expression de dégout mêlé à d'horreur.

Ce n'était pas une arme démoniaque qu'il tenait, mais un de ces prototypes qu'utilisaient les soldats lambda. Pourtant cet homme portait des médailles sur son uniforme ainsi que l'insigne de la famille Hiragii.

Hoquetant, Mika tenta de se dégager en s'avançant, or l'homme lâcha l'épée de ses mains tremblantes et le blond s'affala au sol les yeux écarquillés.

-Bien joué Seishiro, déclara Kureto en récupérant son Katana et époussetant ses vêtements. –Penser que tu me serais utile… Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné…

-Que… qu'allons nous faire du vampire ? Bredouilla le dénommé Seichiro en déglutissant sous le regard farouche et meurtrier de Mika au sol, le… le tuer ?

-Non, répondit Kureto en glissant son arme dans son fourreau, laisse le crever ici comme un rat, allons-y… J'ai quelqu'un à rencontrer…

En disant cela, il ricana en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Mika. Si les regards avaient pu tuer, l'homme aurait déjà été démembré une centaine de fois depuis un bon moment.

Il tourna les talons, son rire mauvais résonnant dans les oreilles du blond.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kimizuki Mirai émergeait à travers la cime des arbres.

…..

Yuu et Midna couraient à perdre haleine en direction du centre du village ou tous paniquaient, le jeune homme repéra Shinya qui ordonnait au villageois et Dame Luna d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

-Les gars ! S'écria l'adolescent en faisant de grand signe de sa main.

-Yuu, s'exclama Kimizuki en les voyants arrivés, l'armée attaque !

-On le sait andouille ! Répliqua Midna.

-Taisez-vous, clama Shinya d'une voix forte, escadron de Guren ! Protégez les villageois et retrouvez par la même occasion Mito, quant-au Shinoa's squad… Allez à l'avant dégommer les soldats qui arrivent ! Je me charge personnellement de Guren !

-Ou est Mika ? demanda Yuichiro alors que Shiki et Elliot les rejoignaient.

-Yuu-kun, je n'en aucune idée, répondit Yoichi inquiet.

-Je me charge de Mika, dit Kululu que personne n'avait aperçut, j'y vais !

Et sans dire un mot de plus elle s'élança droit devant écartant chaque soldat du passage. Yuu se tourna vers Midna et compagnie se préparant à dire quelque chose mais un bruit assourdissant l'interrompit ainsi qu'une exclamation de Kimizuki :

-Mirai !

En effet, la jeune fille, ou plutôt l'expérimentation, flottait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol les chaines qu'elle utilisait pour tuer déjà levé à sa hauteur alors qu'elle fixait de son regard jaune cerclé de noir.

Les villageois poussèrent des cris d'horreurs en voyant la créature et Luna serra ses mains contre sa poitrine, le regard levé vers le ciel :

-Voila donc à quoi j'ai contribué à crée, murmura-t-elle, mais Yuu l'entendit distinctement.

Il jetât un coup d'œil à ses alliés qui se jetaient déjà dans la mêlé se demandant ou était Mika, puis se tourna vers Midna et ses suivant :

-Restez en arrière, dit-il en dégainant Ashuramaru, je vais m'occuper de Kureto…

-Tu n'y pense pas ! Cria Mitsuba qui se trouvait à ses cotés avec Narumi, elle bloqua un soldat qui lui fonçait dessus et le repoussa.

Yuu l'ignora et reportât son attention sur Midna :

-Allez ! Fuyez !

-Jamais, répondit-elle calmement, nous savons nous battre tu sais…

Et sans attendre elle tendit les mains vers Shiki qui lui remit d'étranges armes, des sorte de lames qu'on saisissait par la garde et qui s'étendaient vers l'avant pour faire demi-tour et aller reposer proche des coudes ou la pointe était incurvé.

Elliot, Yuichiro ne le remarquât uniquement maintenant, avait un fusil de chasse en bandoulière sur son épaule, et Shiki tenait entre ses mains deux poignards arabes.

-Nous allons nous battre, dit-elle fermement, crois en nous, comme je crois en toi… Tiens, c'est pour vaincre ce Kureto…

Elle lui tendit un petit couteau aux bords dentelés qu'il attrapa avant de la regarder interloqué.

\- Va-y, dit-elle, ce mec doit être un peu plus loin devant… Nous te cédons le passage !

Sans attendre, Midna et Shiki partirent à toute vitesse droit devant se mettant à tuer les soldats avec une efficacité redoutable, Elliot et Yoichi qui l'avait rejoins, tiraient depuis un toit dans la masse d'ennemis qui semblaient interminable.

Yuichiro serra le petit couteau dans sa main avant de le cacher à sa ceinture, priant mentalement pour que tout ce passe bien pour ses amis et s'élança à son tour en avant, évitant les chaines de Mirai.

-Yuu ? Dit la voix de Shinya à sa gauche alors qu'il lui passait devant, ou vas-tu ?

-M'occuper de Kureto.

Lui aussi fendait la foule de soldat à toute vitesse, utilisant les pouvoirs d'Ashuramaru pour avancer plus efficacement. Alors qu'il cognait un soldat du fourreau de sa lame, un couloir s'ouvrit à travers les hommes de l'armée et Yuu l'aperçut : Il n'avait pas changé en quatre mois. L'homme sembla d'ailleurs remarquer son regard car il se tourna vers lui avant qu'un rictus ne fleurisse sur son visage :

-Hyakuya Yuichiro, dit Kureto, quel plaisir de te retrouver.

….

Shinya vit Yuu foncer droit devant lui et n'eut que le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait avant que le jeune homme disparaisse dans la foule déchainé.

Bon sang ! S'écria-t-il mentalement en plantant avec un certain dégout la lame de sa baïonnette dans la poitrine d'un soldat qui émit un gargouillis avant de s'écraser au sol, pourquoi diable maintenant ? Comment Kureto avait bien pus les trouver ?

Il tira deux fois et sautât en arrière pour éviter les chaines mortelles de Mirai. D'ici il avait une parfaite vue sur le séraphin et de ses yeux jaunes sans vie au regard fixe.

Qu'avait donc fait l'armée à cette pauvre enfant ? Pouvaient-ils désormais la ramener à son état normal ? La dernière fois c'était Yuu qui s'en était chargé, mais maintenant ?

De là il pouvait voir Kimizuki se battre vaillamment et lever la tête au ciel dans le vains espoir de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Shinya voulait le rejoindre pour l'aider et lui dire de se concentrer sur la bataille, mais une distance importante les séparait et tenter de parvenir à sa hauteur pourrait être dangereux, terriblement.

C'est alors qu'un cri perçant retentit derrière une maison à sa gauche : La voix de Sayuri.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, il s'y précipitât pour se figer immédiatement face au spectacle qui l'accueillit : A savoir Sayuri à terre face à Guren qui levait son épée pour lui porter un coup final et Goshi, un peu plus loin, le bras tendus devant lui la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

-Guren-sama, balbutia la jeune femme rousse en levant un bras devant son visage alors que leur ancien ami souriait sombrement et abattait sa lame.

Dans un bruit métallique, l'épée heurtât la baïonnette de Shinya qui plantât son regard dans celui cerclé de rouge et surpris de Guren qui reculât brusquement.

-Shinya-san ! Couina Sayuri en se relevant aidée par Goshi.

-Perfect timing Shinya, dit l'homme blond soulagé, nous ne l'avons pas vu venir… Il est toujours possédé il semble… Ce n'est pas Guren.

-Je sais, déclara froidement l'albinos en alignant son œil avec le viseur, s'il-vous-plaît… Partez.

-Quoi ?

-Partez, répétât-il plus fermement, je vous l'ai dit : Je m'en charge.

Le démon éclatât de rire, l'air amusée par ce que disait le major-général.

-Shinya, Shinya, Shinya, soupira de manière affligé Mahiru/Guren en levant les mains, paumes vers le ciel. –Crois-tu réellement que tu pourrais blesser ton précieux Guren ?

Il serra les dents alors que Goshi entrainait une Sayuri réticente à sa suite.

-Ne meurt pas ! Lui cria-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Shinya prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il stabilisait les battements de son cœur pour se préparer à tirer. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment déposséder son ami mais il trouverait un moyen.

Sa respiration ralentit et il ouvrit un œil avant de presser la détente de son arme alors qu'une onde de choc lui parcourait le bras en même temps que les tigres se précipitaient vers Guren/Mahiru qui sourit avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière.

Les alentours devinrent invisibles et Shinya postât une main en visière devant son visage pour éviter que la poussière ne lui rentre dans les yeux, se doutant bien que son adversaire en profitait pour se dissimuler.

Un léger craquement se fit entendre à sa gauche et il n'eut le temps que de tourner la tête avant d'apercevoir un éclair rouge fendre l'air et le percuter de plein fouet l'envoyant au sol, la respiration coupé, le sang maculant son front et ses lèvres d'où une goutte perla jusqu'à son menton.

-Tu es si faible, grinça Mahiru, en appuyant sa botte son torse le faisant suffoquer.

-Si faible… répétât-elle en mettant encore plus de pression.

Le major-général ne pu que tourner la tête pour cracher un jet de sang qui alla se rependre sur l'herbe. La situation se présentait horriblement mal et personne ne viendrait l'aider cette fois.

-Guren, hoquetât-il désespéré, reviens-nous !

-Il ne t'entend pas, ricana le démon en souriant, c'est inutile.

-Guren ! Appela Shinya avec plus de force, qu'est-ce que Yuu-chan va faire sans toi ? Avec tout ces idiots comme Kimizuki et Mika derrière lui ? Et moi, tu y à pensé ?

Le sourire de Mahiru no yo vacilla un bref moment alors que l'éclat rougeoyant encerclant ses yeux semblait clignoter irrégulièrement, Shinya y vit un signe que Guren n'était pas totalement partit.

-Tais-toi ! Cria le démon en portant une main à sa tête.

Y voyant une ouverture, le major-général rassembla ses dernières forces et d'un geste rapide attrapa la botte de son assaillant avant de tirer de toutes ses forces faisant basculer le démon qui poussa un cri surpris avant de tomber lourdement au sol.

Shinya en profitât pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui et le désarmer avant de lui coller le canon de sa baïonnette devant son nez.

-Guren, déclara-t-il froidement, reviens abrutis ! Tu vas continuer par te laisser posséder par cette garce que Mahiru est devenue ?!

-Mesure tes paroles, grogna le démon en exhibant des canines pointues.

Or les yeux de la créature passaient de rouge à mauve, et cela redonnait de l'espoir à Shinya qui se pencha encore plus vers le visage de son compagnon :

-Aller… Reviens !

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Guren alors que les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillaient de manière comique et que des sons étouffés ne s'échappent de sa bouche. Mahiru ne devait surement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de pareil.

Et, comme s'il fut tombé soudainement endormit, les muscles de Guren se relâchèrent avant que ses mains n'aillent se placer sur le bas du dos de Shinya lui rendant le baiser.

En ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé, le regard bleue-grisâtre du major-général tomba dans celui mauve de Gure et il se détacha complètement éberlué : Ca avait réellement marché ? Ce vieux truc de conte de fée avait marché ?

Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il roula sur le coté avant d'éclater franchement de rire tapant du poing contre le sol laissant un Guren complètement désorienté.

-Euh… Dit-il en regardant autours de lui, donc ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve ? Mahiru m'a vraiment possédé ?

Shinya s'interrompit en écartant du doigt une larme d'hilarité avant de redevenir soudainement grave : Ils étaient en plein combat, ils ne pouvaient s'attarder sur des choses futiles

-Tu te souviens de tout ? Demanda-t-il

Pour toute réponse, le lieutenant-général hocha la tête, le teint livide :

-Oui… J'étais en quelque sorte conscient lorsque Mahiru me possédait… J'ai tout vu… Même quand je vous ai poignardé… Toi, Kimizuki et Yuu… J'étais là, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, juste être spectateur… Et… Et…

Il s'arrêtât les yeux perdu dans le vide alors qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses mains comme en proie à une immense douleur. Préoccupé, Shinya posa une main sur son dos le frottant doucement.

-J'ai apprit des choses horribles durant ces quatre mois… Souffla-t-il le regard hanté. - J'entendais mais ne pouvait rien faire… Kureto à… Yuu… Je…

Un lourd sanglot secoua les épaules du lieutenant-général.

-Je sais, murmura Shinya en posant son front contre celui de Guren, je suis au courant pour ce que Kureto à fait à Yuu… Nous avons échoué à le protéger…

-Merde… gronda Guren la honte faisant place à la rage, je vais tuer ce mec et lui raser les sourcils !

-Laisse-moi en un ! Gloussa Shinya en se redressant et redevenant soudainement grave : -A propos de Kureto… Yuu est probablement en train de s'en charger… Ca m'inquiète.

Guren bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter son compagnon avant de se tourner vers lui une expression horrifié sur le visage :

-Quoi ?! Ou est-il ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… Surement dans la mêlé…

\- Attend-moi-la ! Je vais l'aider ! Ne va pas te blesser !

-Guren, attend !

Trop tard, l'homme avait disparut de la vue de son amant, celui-ci cligna des yeux une ou deux fois avant de soupirer toujours à genoux : Ils se retrouvaient à peine que Guren s'échappait déjà pour aller sauver la veuve et l'orphelin… Quoiqu'ici ont parlait de l'enfant qu'il considérait comme son fils…

…..

Le dos de Yuichiro heurtât durement le mur de la petite hutte dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une ombre menaçante le surplombait : Kureto.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient recroisés sur le champ de bataille, un combat s'était aussitôt engagé mais par ne sait quel moyen avait aboutit à une rencontre dans la hutte de Midna.

Ashuramaru glissa sous un meuble et Yuu voulut immédiatement le récupérer, mais cela était sans compter sur son adversaire qui lui pointât Raimeki, son épée, sous sa gorge.

-Comme on se retrouve, ricana le lieutenant-général de l'armée, cela fait un bout de temps petit, tu m'avais manqué.

-La ferme, répliqua l'adolescent cherchant à dissimuler les tremblements de son corps, va te faire foutre !

-Oh, mais avec plaisir, quoique je pense que ce soit l'inverse.

Le jeune homme hoquetât en comprenant soudains les intentions de son agresseur, ce fou… Faire cela ici même ?

Son cœur commença à battre à la chamade alors qu'il se retenait de sourire : Le couteau de Midna… Il allait avoir l'occasion de s'en servir, il le sentait, le métal froid comme la mort contre sa peau au niveau de sa ceinture.

Alors que Kureto se baissait vers lui, posant son épée plus loin, Yuu se saisi discrètement de l'arme la cachant derrière son dos, à porter de main. Bien lui en prit car le lieutenant-général le claqua son corps contre le siens, le bloquant contre le mur.

-Arrête, murmura-t-il ne jouant qu'à moitié la comédie, retrouver le contacte de cet homme le répugnait.

-Surement pas, gronda Kureto immobilisant ses jambes à l'aide de ses mains alors que Yuu recroquevillait les siennes contre sa poitrine.

Doucement, l'homme recommença les même choses d'il y à quelques mois, trop habitué à ne pas lutter Yuu ne bougea pas, le laissant faire. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il guettait le bon moment.

Une seconde plus tard, Kureto se reculât pour lancer le pantalon de Yuu derrière lui ou ses chaussures et chaussettes étaient déjà, puis il se pencha de nouveau sur lui.

C'était le moment, le jeune homme aux yeux vert tâtonna fébrilement derrière lui alors qu'il retenait un gémissement lorsque Kureto posa ses lèvres sur son cou, pile à l'endroit où Mika avait prit son sang la veille.

Le grand corps s'affaissa contre le siens alors qu'il parvenait enfin à se saisir du couteau à bord crantés, sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur.

Puis, lentement, pour ne pas alerter le lieutenant-colonel, il positionna l'arme proche de l'estomac de celui-ci et se figea car Kureto s'était enhardit et avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse nue.

Maintenant lui souffla son esprit alors qu'il approchait doucement le couteau du ventre de son assaillant, puis d'un geste vif, le plantât dans le corps.

Du moins s'était ce qu'il aurait voulut faire, car une main se posa brutalement sur la sienne lui arrachant l'arme. Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant Kureto lui adresser un sourire narquois en jetant son unique espoir plus loin.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il en commençant pour la première fois à se débattre, comment ?

-Tu es prévisible, soupira l'homme lui attrapant les cheveux et le tirant vers le haut, tu croyais vraiment m'avoir ? Moi qui viens de me débarrasser de ton vampire ?

Les yeux de Yuichiro s'arrondirent alors qu'il se figea, comme frappé par la foudre. Non. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, un mauvais rêve, c'était un mauvais rêve… Kureto ne pouvait pas avoir tué Mika, Mika était le plus fort, il lui avait promit de toujours être là pour lui.

Voyant son expression dévasté, Kureto ricana et le traina vers le coin de la pièce ou se tenait un grand canapé rouge, il le jetât dessus sans ménagement avant de lui attraper les poignets pour restreindre ses mouvements.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ronronna-t-il, Seichiro lui à juste planté une épée dans le ventre… Il est blessé mais je le veux vivant pour lui décrire en détail tout ce que je t'aurais fait subir.

L'éclair de soulagement qui le parcourut fut de courte duré : Kureto passait à l'action, le plongeant aussitôt dans une panique et frénésie totale ou il se débâtait comme un beau diable.

Sans succès, la différence entre leurs forces était bien trop grande, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à hurler à l'aide la main du lieutenant-général vint se poster sur sa bouche alors que les larmes s'accumulaient aux coins des yeux de Yuu.

Est-ce comme ça que ça allait se terminer ? Il allait de nouveau être traité comme un objet. Dans le font de son esprit il entendait la voix d'Ashuramaru lui hurler de se battre et de ne pas abandonner, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était bien trop terrifié pour cela, et cette peur restreignait son esprit lui empêchant de songer à un plan pour se tirer de cette situation.

Mais au moment ou tout lui semblait sans espoir, ou il allait se soumettre de nouveau à son destin tremblant comme une feuille, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fit entendre avant que la lumière du soleil ne l'éblouisse.

-Eloigne-toi de lui enfoiré ! Rugit une voix que Yuu aurait reconnue entre mille.

Le poids sur son corps lui fut brutalement enlevé et il se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir deux formes rouler au sol.

Guren, là devant lui, mettant son poing dans le visage de Kureto, Guren était devant lui, mais comment ? Il ne semblait plus possédé et s'acharnait sur le lieutenant-général son épée toujours à sa ceinture.

-Yuu ! Cria son tuteur en levant la tête, dépêche-toi de fuir !

Toujours choqué par son appariation, Yuichiro restait figé comme une statue. Puis les paroles de Guren le percutèrent de plein fouet, fuir ?

-Jamais ! Répliqua-t-il en se mettant à genoux, je ne vais pas te laisser !

-Ne sois pas idiot, il…

L'adulte n'eut pas le temps de finir : Kureto venait de lui attraper le cou et de le plaquer violement contre le plancher qui craqua sous son poids.

-Aah… Haletât Kureto avant de sourire soudainement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te déferais de la possession de Mahiru…

-Remercie Shinya, siffla Guren en tentant d'atteindre sa lame dans son fourreau.

Le lieutenant-général l'en empêcha en levant sa propre épée au-dessus de la poitrine de Guren :

-Je ne pense pas, déclara-t-il, son regard aussi dure que l'acier, car tu vas mourir ici et maintenant.

-Non !

Le cri de Yuu déconcentra Kureto et il marqua un temps d'arrêt, grande erreur : Le jeune adolescent en profitât pour se mettre debout et entourer ses bras autours de la taille de l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent et se baissent vers son ventre où un couteau cranté y était planté, les mains de Yuichiro le tenant toujours.

Affolé par son acte, le jeune homme lâcha l'arme et se reculât rapidement laissant l'Hiragii s'effondrer au sol.

Yuu restât debout, l'air vague, le couteau ensanglanté toujours dans sa main avant de lui-même tomber à genoux, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

-Guren… gémit-il comme un enfant en enroulant ses bras autours de sa poitrine, j'ai blessé un humain…

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils avant de l'engloutir, sans un mot dans, une étreinte.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il la voix chevrotante, je ne savais pas Yuu… Ce que tu as vécus je ne me le pardonnerais jamais… La seule chose que je peux faire est de te laisser pleurer dans mes bras… Alors ne te retiens pas…

Et Yuu l'écoutât : Il se cramponnât à Guren laissant de lourds sanglots secouer ses épaules, il pouvait enfin relâcher toute cette tension qu'il avait ressentit, il pleurait de peur de ce qui avait failli se passer, de soulagement pour Guren qui n'était plus possédé. Et à la fin, il se retira doucement des bras de l'adulte qui lui tapotât le dos de façon se voulant rassurante.

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, dit le lieutenant-colonel en s'étant assuré que Yuu avait cessé de pleurer.

-Oui, renifla l'adolescent, il faut retrouver Mika… Mais que faisons-nous de Kureto ?

En disant cela, il jetât un coup d'œil derrière lui où évanouis, Kureto gisait sur le sol. Il n'était pas grièvement blessé, Yuichiro savait que le démon du vil homme le soignerait d'ici quelque temps.

-Rien, répondit Guren, on le laisse, nous devons fuir.

Sans attendre l'adulte se pencha en avant, récupérant les vêtements de Yuichiro pour le lui les lancer.

-Dépêche-toi, dit-il gravement, nous allons fuir.

…..

Lorsque que Yuu sortit dehors, il fut immédiatement assai par les bruits de la bataille, à ses cotés, Guren assomma un soldat ennemi avant de se mettre à la recherche de Shinya.

L'adolescent aux yeux vert lui emboitât le pas, l'estomac noué par l'inquiétude : Il ne voyait Mika nulle-part, il repéra Narumi et Kimizuki se battant vaillamment contre les chaines de Mirai, protégeant un groupe de villageois à l'arrière, mais aucun signe de son petit ami.

-Mika, chuchotât-il pour lui-même, je t'en prie… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Et comme si une puissance divine eut exhaussé son souhait une voix l'appela à sa gauche le faisant faire volte-face si violement qu'il crut s'en être tordu le cou.

-Yuu-chan !

Là, devant ! Mikaela accourait vers lui, son uniforme blanc maculé de poussière et sang, il était suivit de Kululu.

-Kureto m'a eut en traitre, siffla rageusement le vampire, heureusement que Kululu m'a trouvé et donné de son sang pour que je me régénère !

Yuu ne lui laissa pas placer un mot de plus : Il se jetât sur lui.

-Yuu-chan ? Bafouilla le vampire embarrassé.

Pendant que le blond rassurait son compagnon, la reine des vampires se tourna vers Guren qui se figea en reconnaissant la créature qui avait bien failli lui briser tous les os du corps.

-Que… s'écria-t-il en reculant.

Cet éclat eut pour mérite d'attirer l'attention de Mika à qui les yeux s'arrondirent avant qu'il ne pousse Yuu derrière lui et ne dégaine son épée qu'il pointât droit sur le visage du lieutenant-colonel. Or à sa grande surprise, Kululu le reteint d'un mouvement de bras.

-Il n'est plus possédé, dit-elle d'un ton entendus, il n'y à plus aucun risque… Ne perdons pas une seconde et fuyons… Cette bataille est perdue d'avance.

-Mais…

-Mikaela, écoute-moi veux-tu ?

Vaincu, le jeune vampire hocha la tête non sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme et ils s'élancèrent pour retrouver Shinya qui sonnerait la retraite, mais pour cela il fallait d'abords le trouver.

Tel un ouragan dévastateur, le groupe fendit les flots de soldats de la JIDA croisant au passage Seichiro qu'ils ignorèrent, courant à perdre haleine, et hurlant à chacun de leurs alliés qu'ils croisaient de se préparer à prendre congé ne se souciant pas de leurs regards médusés à la vue de Guren.

C'est alors qu'à travers la foule, Yuu aperçut Midna se battre contre une femme blonde, leurs armes s'entrechoquant à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêtât un instant pour l'admirer stupéfait par la puissance dont son amie faisait preuve.

-C'est Sangu Aoi, déclara le lieutenant-colonel à ses cotés, la sœur de Mitsuba.

Yuu se rappelait parfaitement d'elle : la fidèle suivante de Kureto. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait broyé le poignet lorsqu'il avait voulut faire un geste contre son supérieur lors de l'interrogatoire ou Kimizuki et Yoichi avaient été torturés.

-Qui est la deuxième fille ? reprit Guren.

-Midna, une amie, répondit Yuu alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant pour lui porter assistance.

Or au même moment Aoi effectuait un coup d'estoc et brisait une des lames longeant l'avant bras de Midna avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase à terre dans une position vulnérable.

Comprenant que son amie était en danger, Yuichiro ne perdit pas une seconde, ignorant les cris de Mika et Guren il se précipitât droit vers Aoi qui lui jetât un regard en biais.

A ce moment là, le temps sembla ralentir, la blonde leva son épée à la hauteur de son visage alors que Midna fixait la lame avec une résignation morbide. Yuu se souvint de tendre sa main devant lui et lui hurler d'arrêter, mais ce cri fut vain, car avec une lenteur presque insupportable, la lame fonça droit sur la poitrine de la jeune femme brune qui fut autrefois un cobaye des laboratoires Hyakuya.

Les yeux aux reflets jaunâtres de la son amie se verrouillèrent un instant avec ceux vert de Yuichiro avant que ses lèvres ne lui adresse un dernier sourire en s'ouvrant pour prononcer des mots inintelligibles.

Le sang éclaboussa le sol alors qu'Aoi enfonçait impitoyablement son épée dans la poitrine de Midna qui hoquetât en crachant un grand jet de sang et tomba sur le dos les yeux levés au ciel.

-MIDNA !

Le hurlement de Yuu se répercutât dans la clairière entière alors qu'il se jetait à terre aux cotés de sa camarade blessé. Sa tache accomplie, Aoi disparut dans la foule donnant l'impression d'une faucheuse ayant accomplie son devoir.

Sans perdre un instant, il positionna ses mains au-dessus de la plaie avant d'avoir sensation qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac, pouvait même ses pouvoirs soigner une telle blessure ? Pourtant il le devait, quitte à se faire du mal.

Yuu ferma les yeux, mais une main tremblante vint se poser sur son avant-bras :

-Non… Ahana péniblement Midna, si… tu… fais ça… Le coût d'énergie… te tuera !

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Hoquetât-il en remarquant que la respiration de son amie se faisait de plus en plus sifflante.

-Il semble pourtant que je le doive, soupira-t-elle avant de cracher un caillot de sang, écoute Yui : Chaque… être dois un jour mourir… Maintenant c'est mon tour… Te revoir… auras été la plus belle chose qui me soit donné…

La main sur son bras glissa légèrement vers le bas et Midna prit une inspiration tremblante :

-Dit… à Shiki et Elliot que je suis désolée…

-Midna, ne me laisse pas, geignit Yuu alors que Mika et Guren fixaient la scène avec des yeux horrifiés et résignés pour Kululu.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, la jeune femme à la peau tannée tourna péniblement sa tête vers Mika :

-Eh… Murmura-t-elle faiblement, tu protégeras Yui hein…

Le vampire blond, encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, hocha machinalement la tête son corps parcourut d'un frisson involontaire.

-C'est bien… dit-elle en tournant de nouveau son regard vers les cieux, c'est… bien…

La main sur le bras de Yuu s'affaissa mollement sur l'herbe, inerte, alors que les yeux autrefois si pétillants devenait vitreux, fixant un ciel qu'ils ne pouvaient contempler. Midna n'était plus. Yuu le comprit aussitôt alors qu'un hurlement de bête agonisante jaillissait du plus profond de sa gorge au même moment ou un coup de feu retentissait et Shinya suivit de Yoichi, Mitsuba et Shinoa accouraient vers eut en sonnant la retraite.

-Yuu, dit Mika en posant doucement une main sur son épaule, il faut-y aller…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se cramponna au cadavre de son amie comme si ce fut une bouée de sauvage. C'était impossible ! Midna ne pouvait pas être morte ! Pas de cette manière, pas si brutalement.

-Yuu ! Le pressa Guren en serrant les dents, je sais que c'est dur mais tu pleureras après la bataille ! C'est ainsi !

Et comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être plus dramatique, Shiki et Elliot apparurent au-détours d'une hutte rejoignant le groupe de Shinya qui s'arrêtât brusquement en voyant Yuu prostré sur le corps de leur camarade.

-Que… bredouilla Shinoa les yeux écarquillés alors que Mitsuba portait ses mains à sa bouche.

-Midna ! s'écrièrent Shiki et Elliot en cœur en s'agenouillant avec Yuu.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Cria Guren dans l'espoir de les sortir de leurs rêverie, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas il y aura d'autres victimes !

Cela sembla faire mouche, car le major-général de l'armée secoua la tête, ses brins de cheveux blanc volant devant son visage avant de lever sa baïonnette en l'air et de tirer un coup qui les sortit tous de leur torpeur.

-RETRAITE ! Brailla-t-il, retraite !

Par on ne sait quel miracle, cela fonctionna et les soldats reprirent leur course en direction d'où se trouvait Kimizuki, Narumi ainsi que le bataillon de Guren défendant les villageois dont à leur tête Dame Luna et Tiresias qui assommaient à l'aide de sa canne tout les soldats de Kureto s'approchant trop près.

-Yuu-chan ! S'écria Mika en voyant que son compagnon ne faisait pas un signe pour se déplacer.

Jurant entre ses dents, il attrapa brutalement le poignet de l'adolescent en le tirant en avant, suivit de Kululu et Guren qui lui firent un signe de tête approbateur.

-Mika ! Cria Yuichiro la voix cassé, lâche-moi ! Midna elle…

-…Est morte, acheva Mikaela le regard froid braqué devant lui, il n'y à plus rien à faire, fuyons.

-Comment veux-tu que je fuis en laissant ma famille derrière une nouvelle fois ! Hurla l'adolescent de façon presque hystérique.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Yuu, intervint Mitsuba l'air au bord des larmes, cour !

Le jeune homme hoquetât mais obéit, jetant un derniers coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour y voir le corps de son amie en-dessous même de Mirai qui continuait à tenter de les tuer à l'aide de ses chaines. C'était un miracle que personne n'ait été transpercé.

Leur groupe parvint enfin devant celui de Goshi et les autres qui manquèrent de s'étouffer en voyant Guren.

-Pas le temps de s'expliquer ! Leur dit Shinya en se préparant à tirer à l'arrière pour crée une distraction, préparez-vous à déchainer vos démons, nous allons fuir !

-Et ma sœur ! Coupa Kimizuki en montrant le ciel d'un doigt ses trais se tordant sous la fureur, vous comptez la laisser aux mains de Kureto ?

Yuu se dégagea de la poigne de Mikaela et s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers son compagnon d'arme avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre la poitrine du plus grand qui s'en retrouva surpris.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura-t-il un sanglot s'échappant de sa bouche, nous sommes en sous-effectif…

-Que…

-Préparez-vous, ordonna soudainement Shinya sans leur laisser le temps d'étendre la conversation, tous ceux ayant des démons types matérialisation soyez prêt !

Prit au dépourvus par le ton du major-général, les soldats ayant ce genre de démon clignèrent des yeux, mais Shinya se mettant déjà en position de tire, ils l'imitèrent avec appréhension.

-A mon signal, commença-t-il posant un doigt sur la gâchette, un… deux… trois !

A son signal, Yoichi, Mitsuba, Narumi, Shinoa et le bataillon entiers de Guren déchainèrent leurs démons créant un nuage de poussière les dissimulant de leurs ennemis dans un bruit assourdissant.

-Maintenant ! Cria Guren en leur faisant signe de le suivre, allons-y !

Les villageois prirent les devant, Dame Luna à leur tête empruntant le chemin secret qui leur avait permit de sortir de la forêt lorsqu'ils étaient partit sauver Kululu. Les soldats du bataillon d'extermination fermaient la marche.

Or si le nuage de poussière les dissimulait aux yeux des sbires de Kureto, il n'en était rien pour Mirai qui se trouvait en hauteur et avait une bonne vue sur leur groupe. Elle pivotât dans leur direction, ses yeux jaunes entourés d'ombres se braquèrent vers eux alors qu'elle levait un bras qui fit pleuvoir sur eux une centaine de chaines qui touchèrent certains villageois.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas ! S'époumona Luna en voyant deux jeunes hommes se retourner, continuez ! Ne regardez pas en arrière !

Yuu ferma les yeux et se détourna pour continuer sa course aux cotés de ses amis qui eux aussi semblaient au bord de la crise de nerf. Il avait la désagréable impression de fuir de nouveau Sanguinem, les mains couvertes de sang.

Au même moment, il vit une chaine foncer droit vers Mito qui écarquilla les yeux mais quelqu'un la poussa sur le coté se faisant toucher à sa place.

La jeune femme dérapa faisant volte-face une expression de pure horreur se peignant sur le visage, elle voulut accourir au chevet du blessé mais Goshi lui attrapa le poignet la forçant à continuer :

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant, Tanis ! Lâche-moi ! Tanis est blessé ! Je…

-Continue ! Lui cria l'illusionniste, c'est fichu ! Il t'a sauvé alors ne gaspille pas cette vie.

Mais Mito ne voulait pas, et Yuichiro ne pouvait que la comprendre.

-Tanis ! Continuait-elle ses cris devenant de plus en plus aigus et rauques alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du village.

Ce jour là, sous les cris et pleurs des personnes l'entourant, Yuu se vit de nouveau contrains de fuir pour la deuxième fois et laissant de nouveau une part de lui-même derrière.

Shinoa passa à sa droite le visage levé vers le ciel et criant sa peine comme lui il y a quasiment cinq ans, Kimizuki pleurait silencieusement laissant sa sœur derrière, Narumi jetait des regards haineux aux chaines ayant tués son bataillon et Mika conservait un visage stoïque.

Certes, ils avaient sauvés Guren, ou du moins Shinya, mais à quel prix ? Cela en avait-il valut la peine… Midna était morte et surement des villageois dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Triste ironie du sort, ce jour là, entouré de ses camarades de combat, Yuu se vit contrains de fuir pour la seconde fois de sa vie, laissant encore sa famille derrière et l'endroit qu'il en était venu à considérer comme sa nouvelle maison.

Au loin, derrière les arbres qui défilaient à toute vitesse, une larme coulât sur le visage sans expression de Mirai.

…

Quatre années plus tard :

Perché au sommet d'un monticule rocheux balayé par le vent, une figure encapuchonnée se tenait debout fixant l'horizon nuageux. Devant elle s'étendait en contrebas une mer de verdure qu'il était aisé d'apercevoir depuis son perchoir sur le haut de la montagne.

La personne soupira : Voila quatre ans qu'elle vivait ici avec ses camarades dans des grottes creusés à même la roche. Il y avait quatre ans qu'elle avait dû fuir le village Cocorico suite à l'attaque de Kureto qui était probablement toujours vivant, Yuu et Guren le lui avait dit.

Un bruit de craquement retentit et Kimizuki fit volte-face pour apercevoir le jeune homme aux cheveux noir accompagné de son vampire blond à l'air apathique.

-Kimizuki, salua Yuu en levant une main, que fais-tu ? Les autres attendent pour le repas…

-Rien, répondit-il en un souffla, je pensais juste…

-A Mirai ? Dit la voix de Mika alors qu'il se retournait vers le vampire lui adressant une grimace.

-C'est cela, grogna-t-il.

Immédiatement, le visage de Yuichiro se décomposa alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour lui serrer la main, la même main d'il y à quatre ans, sous le regard désapprobateur de Mikaela qui ne pipa un mot.

-Nous la sauverons, murmura-t-il, je te le promets… Ou du moins j'aimerais…

Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit tous ses camarades venir se poster derrière lui ainsi que les vampires comme Kululu er Tirésias qui après toute ses années n'avait cessé ses prophétie délirantes.

-Oui… chuchotât-il en se tournant vers eux, j'espère.

Il ignora les regards meurtriers de Guren et Shinya et lâcha la main de Yuichiro pour rentrer dans les cavernes leur servant de refuge à eux et au village Cocorico.

Oui, avec ses amis un avenir meilleur serait possible, bientôt ils passeraient à l'action contre les troupes de Kureto pour un assaut décisif qui scellerait leur sort avant de foncer à Kanazawa ou se trouvait Ferid Bathory, le nouveau roi vampire du japon.

Alors qu'il voyait tous ses camarades autours de lui ainsi que Yuu qu'il ne posséderait jamais, il se dit que peut-être l'avenir pourrait être lumineux.

FIN.

…

Et voila comment Dum Spiro, spero s'achève sur une note d'espoir/désespoir (à vous de voir).

J'espère que la fin vous aura satisfait et j'ose espérer avoir quelques review. Après tout je l'ai terminé et même un petit mot me suffirait.

Merci de votre compréhension et essayons d'atteindre les 50 review si ma fanfic le mérite vraiment… Ah ! Merci à ceux qui ont suivit jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
